Fate Stay Night: A Hero's Path
by Seanathan311
Summary: When Ben Tennyson visits Fuyuki on a trip for some Extra credits and some downtime, instead he finds himself locked into a bloody battle for a Wish-Granting Grail. With no other choice, Ben shall use the power of the Ultimatrix and newfound allies to put an end to the battle and uncover the truth of the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**SPOILERS For Both Series!**_

**Pipe Dreams:**

An unachievable ideal. Some say people who have such dreams are fools. there is nothing wrong for wishing upon those dreams but sadly, the reality is a cruel mistress.

**Redemption:**

The act of doing good after one has sinned to regain the trust of others or to save themselves from the shame of their sins.

Prologue

London Clock Tower, The hidden school of magi where many families send their next of kin to study and build upon their magic with the help of high-quality resources. Many masters from the infinite teachings of magic share their knowledge in the hope that they may reach their main goal of fully understanding the power of the universe.

Within the halls is a man name Zelretch, a man that has been on this earth for hundreds of years. A highly respected individual and also revered for his power over magic as very few people ever see him.

"Master Zelretch, Here are the reports you requested" A man with long black hair in a red coat entered and places the papers on the desk.

Zelretch only nods in acknowledgement and sat back in his chair. Even though he has accepted the man in front of him known as Waver to be his assistant, he rarely talks to him. Waver then walks to the window and was about to light a cigarette, when Zelretch suddenly stood up and stared at the space in front of him.

"Paradox," He says to the space infront of him and with a blue light a man appeared. He had the look of a scientist and a man in his late thirties.

"No matter what I do, Only you can sense me coming." Professor Paradox said greeting the man. Zelretch gets up and walks over to the Proffessor

"As you say: Time travel is only for the immortal and fools." They both shake hands greeting each other.

"Good the see you Zelretch. Haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you."

"And you are still wearing that labcoat" Zelretch then sat back down in his chair.

"Now You only come to me for either tea or me lending my knowledge on the paranormal, and I have a feeling you are looking for the latter."

"A little bit different this time, I ask for a favour." Paradox sits down in the chair across.

"Another? Oh well, it keeps me busy this is it?" Zelretch raises an eyebrow in interest as the time traveller always brings stories that were anything but ordinary.

"I need you to convince the association to keep a blind eye to a certain man who will end up in all too fatal game."

"The Holy Grail War." Zelretch closed his eyes collecting information he had.

"The battle of seven magi and their servants. Now I expect that your man isn't going to be a run of the mill master". Paradox nodded.

"Yes, he will be an eighth master for this battle and will summon a servant.."

"You sure bring in the most interesting situations to my attention. I can keep the Association out of the war besides the masters they intend to send out."

Paradox nods " You wish to know who this man is, Don't you?"

"As a man with great influence, I would like to know where my efforts were going to."

"Alright." Paradox then got up from the chair.

"Ben Tennyson" Paradox's words got the full attention of both Zelretch and Waver.

"Hmm. Interesting. It won't be a problem as he is in the public spotlight, so the Association is trying to avoid him."

"Perfect, Thank you old friend." Paradox then pulls out a pocket watch.

"Oh, before I forget, how's that 'favour' going?"

"The first two are fully functional. The third as about two years away from completion"

Paradox then nods and opened a blue portal. "Well, I should get going. Good to see you again and Thank you"

Zelretch nods and the portal closes leaving the remaining men in the room.

"Master Zelretch who was that man?" Waver asks in confusion and concern.

"Professor paradox, a man who achieve a full understanding of time travel via science" Zelretch answered. Waver then thinks about the holy grail war and how he was once a Master.

"Something on your mind?" The wise man broke his train of thought.

"Should we be concerned about Ben Tennyson participating in this battle? If a recall his powers are not magic-based. Why would the Grail chose him?." Waver asked.

"Ben Tennyson is an interesting individual. It's no surprise that he will be a master." Zelretch simply stated with no concern in his voice. Waver saw that and calmed his thoughts but had one more question in mind."

"Master Zelretch, What is that "Third" one you were talking about?" Waver asked wonder what Paradox asked him to do.

"..."

Waver sighed as he now wasn't going to get an answer and returned to his cigarette.

_**Chapter 1**_

Ben Tennyson was more than your average 16-year-old, ever since an alien watch latched itself to his arm when he was ten nothing has been ordinary. He can transform into different alien lifeforms that are currently alive or even extinct. He fought villains such as Vilgax, The High-breed and Ultimate Aggregor all tried to bring harm to the universe but saw their plans to an end thanks to his use of the Omnitrix. Ben now wields The ultimatrix, A variant of the Omnitrix that could hyper evolve DNA to give an edge in combat. Of course, no hero is alone, he always had help thanks to his best friends: His cousin Gwen and past nemesis turned best friend Kevin.

Things were going well for the shapeshifter but the issue's in normal life was beginning to affect his downtime.

"Ben?" Gwen says shaking ben awake sleeping at a Mr Smoothy table. "Ben?" Gwen frustration growing as Ben isn't waking up.

"I got this" Kevin says walking with a greasy bag of ben's favourite fast food item...Chili Fries…

Kevin shakes the bag over his head and Ben darts awake "Oh boy some Chili Fries!"

As ben was about to grab the bag Kevin pulls it away leaving him confused.

"Uhh, what gives?" He notices Gwen not happy with him at the moment

"Ben we need to talk" Ben knows where this is going...ever since he broke up with Julie he's has been..off recently but it hasn't stopped his quest.

"Ben you need to get your head back into school and your..." Gwen was about to mention Julie

"I know I need to get the school back on track. I just don't know how to fix it. 'Going hero has kinda been messing my homework hours"

"Also, you need to stop being mopey about Julie. We are here for you Ben, I just want to know why did you break up with her." Gwen says as she sits right beside ben and Kevin the following suit.

Ben breathed in a huff and sighed. "Fine. I broke up with her because…" He gave a pause "because I want her to live her life with me getting in the way" He says leaving Gwen confused. Back when they were going to help the Mechamorph symbiote, Ship, Save his creator from religious aliens they resolved that situation and Ben saw how happy Julie was having Ship back.

It made him realize a sad truth...

"I thought you were made for each other, surely you can make it work again?" Gwen responded but Ben remained silent.

Kevin then chimes in "If Ben was just a soccer player it would've worked." Kevin continues

"But Ben is always on the hero's duty and is in the spotlight half the time he's in town. Which leaves him little to no time for anyone who doesn't want to be a hero with him all the time."

Kevin hit the nail on the head.

Gwen then understood what he was talking about... If Ben didn't put the Omnitrix back on a year ago on and lived a normal life he might've had a much more steady relationship. Sadly Ben wasn't gonna stop being a hero; his duties kept on getting in the way of Julie's lifestyles along with putting her life on the line. Julie has Ship to help her in a fight but isn't suited for the hero work like Ben was. Unlike Julie, Kevin was ready to be a hero when he joined Gwen and Ben so his relationship with her worked out well since they were a part of team 10.

"I'm sorry Ben, I didn't understand…" Gwen sighed sadly. Signally Kevin to hand over the greasy food. It cheered up ben

"It's ok, Gwen really it is." Ben began chowing down on his favourite food.

When he finished his food Gwen piped in

"So, Me and Grandpa Max have found a way to get you some extra credit for school"

Kevin then bluntly adds: " I was planning on hacking you some boosted mar ...HEY!"

Gwen elbowed him and said "Something legitimate and could be fun for you. We signed you up for a student trip to Japan!"

Ben was surprised and confused, "That sounds cool, but would I need to learn Japanese?"

Gwen chimed in "With the help of some plumber tech and some reading sessions we can get you talking like a native speaker."

Ben Thought for a bit… he could use a vacation and help with school. "Where in japan in exactly?" he asks.

"It's a small city split into two by a river named Fuyuki and you would be going to a local High school. The city is big enough to have the full experience but also small enough that you might not get recognized as hero" Kevin answered.

Ben liked the idea of having some form a secret identity again since his cover was blown by a fan of his.

"Well since I don't have any better Idea's, I guess I'll give it go. I could use a fin trip When do I fly out?" Ben agreed to trip getting a happy smile from Gwen.

"Two weeks from now, let's get the Japanese started later today. Kevin needs to grab the tech first"

"Oh boy." Ben bracing himself for studying but was also excited to go.

* * *

_**3 days before Ben's trip to Fuyuki: Emiya Estate **_

"Senpai?...Senpai!" Sakura Matou shakes her schoolmate, Shirou Emiya, the adopted son of the late Kiritsugu. Who is sleeping in the backyard work shed like he usually end up due to some bad habits.

"Hmm...Sakura?" Shirou gets up to find his underclassman sitting beside him. He looks around realizing he fell asleep in the shed again fixing something for a friend.

"Morning Senpai! Breakfast is ready" Sakura Happily greeted her friend. "Well, then I should go wash up and meet you in the living room. Oh, and thanks Sakura, Sorry sleeping in"

"Oh no worries, Senpai, you should sleep in now and then since you're so busy," sakura says and walks out. Shirou heads out shortly after questioning the dreams he was having the past couple of days.

"Well time to get to breakfast" Shirou shakes his head and walks out to the living room

"So Shirou, is the Guest room ready for our visitor?" Taiga, Shirou's caretaker, asked him because they have volunteered their home for the student from America.

"Yes, Taiga I have set up the detached cottage because of it closer to a western-style bedroom" Shirou answers while eating his breakfast.

"Taiga sensei what was the boy's name? " Sakura asked

"Ben Tennyson, didn't I mention him before?" Taiga looking confused

"No sensei all you told us is that you volunteered Emiya senpai's home for him to stay in" Taiga slaps her head in humiliation.

"GAH I'm sorry I've been marking assignments and forgot to tell you who is coming!" Taiga takes a deep breath and Shirou chuckles a little.

"Ben Tennyson is a 16-year-old boy from a town in America, well mannered and love helping others"

"Sound like we'll get along now let's hope he doesn't mind our cooking eh Sakura?" Shirou turns to his friend to find her lost in thought and blushing a bit.

"Uh-huh yeah!" Sakura quickly responded.

Taiga quickly turned cat-faced "Ohohohoh Is Sakura-chan interested that she might have another boy like Shirou here?" Sakura turned red as a beet.

"Sensai...that's..not true..".

"Eh Taiga eat your breakfast or your gonna run late," Shirou said saving his friend from Taiga teasing scheme.

"oh oh, Shirou relax" She returns to her third helping of rice.

Out on the streets to school, Shirou walks with Sakura. Normally she would have to leave early due to her being a part of the archery club, Which has early morning practice.

*Police cars dashing by*

"Senpai, is something wrong?" Sakura asking Shirou about the police cars dashing by.

"Don't worry about it Sakura" Shirou responses. The past couple week the city has been a target of murderers and robbers but most of the time the only thing stolen was someone's life. Just thinking about this causes Shirou's blood to boil in silent anger as he wonders why the police haven't caught this criminal.

Later that day Shirou decides to meet up with his friend Issei for lunch and tea in the student council room.

"Ah, Emiya, good to see you." Issei, head of the student council says to Shirou as he enters the student council room

"Yo Issei" Shirou sit across from him and opens his lunch box

"So you're all set for the foreigner coming to your home?" Issei asks.

"Yes and according to Taiga, he's not a troublemaker, so he won't be a disturbance in the school" Shirou finishes and begins eating

"That's good and can I depend on you to show him around the grounds since he will be having the same classes as you?" Issei asks while sipping tea. Turns out Ben Tennyson will be a classmate to Shirou in which Taiga forgot to mention like most things.

"I will Issei, relax"

The bell rings shortly after their lunch and both boys walk to class.

* * *

_**AN: Hey There! This is a story that I had in draft for a long time and finally decided to post it. It is pretty much done but I need to cut some silly parts out and whatnot. I am still working on my other story this is just something to post so I don't look dead. **_

_**Now to clear some things up with this story:**_

_**The Fate part is going to be a combo of the UBW and FATE Routes with some HF sprinkled in there. Call me Basic but I love all the routes. **_

_**The Ben 10 in this story is from Ultimate alien with a WEE but of OC (I didn't like Julie that much) but I will do my best to sound as OG ben as possible. Oh, and I am going to say this now: No Alien X control as that happens way later in Omnivers.(And it would be OP like Come on!) Ben can go toe to toe with most of the servants but with others...*looks over the angry demi-god* our boy is going to need some EXTRA help.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_(PRE-Authors note): The following sequence is inspired by kingdom hearts and is to be treated like a little nod to one of my favourite game series. KH has nothing to do with this crossover) _**

**_The night before the flight…_**

Ben felt like he was falling...Not in a form of death threatening plummet, but more like drifting. He opened his eyes and only saw a blue light above looking like he was underwater or something similar. He took a breath and proved that he wasn't drowning and continued to look around. His speed slowed as he looked down seeing a floor awaiting him. Ben landed on his feet softly, however, he still did not know where he was. He took a single step and a blinding light cracked under his feet

Doves proceeded to fly away from the floor as if they were covering the light. The green-eyed hero shielded his eyes from the light. After a moment he looked around seeing what was revealed. He was standing on a large pillar with a stained glass floor with various shades of green and white.

_"Power sleeps within you, release it"_

Looking to his wrist he wonders if the voice was talking about the Ultimatrix, so he did his usual thing and transformed.

"Heatblast!" Ben said transforming into his first-ever alien: A Pyronite

_"You have the strength, use it to protect your soul." _

Shadows appeared from the floor and took the form of the small Vilgax drones. About a dozen of them spawned and all of them rushed at Heatblast. A smirk grew on the pyronite face as he crossed his arms then release a huge wave of fire destroying the shadow drones.

"Humph, is that all?" Heatblast said with confidence.

_"Your skill of the Ultimatrix shows major promise, but there is still power yet to be awakened._

_You will need it...to survive."_

A flash of light engulfs him and he was transformed back to human.

The ground then shattered as glass and Ben fell into the dark below.

Feeling himself landing on his feet, Ben opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. It was the Mr Smoothies Ben usually hung out at and with a short look around he saw Kevin, Gwen and Grandpa Max.

"Guys?" he looked around trying to get their attention but they only stared at him causing much confusion.

_"Hold on, The path is not clear yet. Tell me more about yourself."_

"Okay. I guess I start with you, Kevin." He walks over to his best friend who was leaning on the car the dark-haired teen owned.

Blinking, Kevin asked one single question.

"What is most important to you?" Ben thought for a moment still wondering what kind of dream this was. Returning to the question, he had a simple answer.

"To have the will to protect others," he answered. Kevin nods turning silent and looks to Gwen. Ben took this as a sign that he had to go see Gwen now. He wanders over to the table that she was sitting at.

"What do you want out of life?" Gwen asked and it didn't take long for Ben to find an answer.

"To continue being a hero." Gwen nods and looks to Grandpa Max who was standing out in the parking lot next to his RV.

Ben strolls over to him and waits for his question.

"What are you so afraid of?" Max asked. Ben was going to say peacocks but felt like this was deeper than a dumb phobia. Thinking about the last couple of weeks having a hole in his heart after the break up with Julie He digs up his answer.

"Being alone," Ben said and grandpa max nods.

All three of them then fade away, alarming the hero.

_"Protecting others is what important to you._

_You wish to continue being a hero. _

_You are afraid of being alone."_

_"The path is now open. Go, awaken your power. It just needs a spark"_

The area then fades to darkness leave all but a small light behind him. Turning around Ben sees a sword in a crack of green light. The weapon was of a simple design, Green blade, Black handle and guard but was odd is that it had a ultimatrix symbol on the centre of the hilt. Ben grabs the handle of the sword and pulls it. The crack grew bigger and spread until the sword was released and the area revealed itself to be the stained glass floor place he started in.

Sword still in hand ben looks around as he felt like something was watching him. Instinctively he ducked dodging a fist and spins around he saw a mannequin-like being standing in front of him.

"Okay, this sets the creepy meter to an eleven."

**_"Time to see if you are worthy to wield one of the seven."_**

A dark voice calls out from the being in front of Ben, sending a chill down his spine.

"Don't Be afraid."

The calm voice from before steels his will and he looks to his wrist only for a face of panic to appear on him.

The watch was gone.

"You wield the mightiest weapon of all."

Ben looks to the sword. It looked like this was his only option.

"Okay then! Bring it!" Ben readies himself.

The Doll nods and rushes at him with the inhuman speed that Ben only had a split second block the oncoming fist.

Ben swings sword horizontally as the doll blocks with its arms, although the blade did leave wound behind.

**_"Not Saber"_**

He rolled to the side dodging a double fist pound. Ben thrust his blade into its side landing a blow and it recoils back from the attack.

**_"Not Archer or Lancer."_**

Ben blocks another attack right after managing cut it's left arm off. As the fight goes on his arms began to go numb fro them the sheer strength of his foe.

**_"Not Berzerker, Rider or Assassin..."_**

"Gah this is getting-" The doll then grabs him by the neck.

**_"Caster...No there is already-not possible-"_**

The monster begins to tighten the grip on his neck. Ben stabs it in the chest but does not flinch as it continues to strangle him.

Feeling his life drain away..he drops the sword.

"I can't….Go out like this...I need…"

_"She will be at your side when you need her the most."_

A force knocks into the doll forcing it to drop ben as he gasped for air. Looking up he sees a circular object covered in golden light.

**_"Fated Pact detected, Special access granted." _**

The doll fades away. Leaving Ben with the glowing object that just saved him. Getting himself up he walks over to the light and Then he finds himself in another place.

A moonlit field, Grass blowing in the wind like golden water. It was nice to look at but then he heard something behind him.

Crying?

Turning around he saw a girl about his age in a kimono with pink hair while wearing a cloak that shrouded her face. Being the man he was, Ben kneeled to the girl to find a way to calm her down.

"Hey there, is something wrong?" Ben asked

"I-I was rejected...Just for what I am…" She said sobbing into her hands, the sight stabbing into the young boy's heart.

"Who rejected you?" Ben asked.

"Everyone...Just because I couldn't hide it anymore. I will forever be alone…" her sobbing slowed as she realized that someone was talking to her.

"You're not alone right now," Ben said and this seemed to stop her crying as she slowly raised her head.

"Are..you…?"

_"Remember, you will be the one, to change their fates."_

Ben wakes up as he falls out of bed. "That's the last time I eat Chili-fries before bed!"

* * *

_**The next day.**_

_**Bellwood airport**_

The next day.

At Bellwood airport, Ben his with family and friends wait at the airport for his flight out to Fuyuki Japan.

"You excited?" Gwen asks her cousin who was staring into space oddly

"Oh uh yeah" Ben responded quickly.

"Relax Ben I did some research and found out that most of you heroics barely make it past Europe." Grandpa max reassuring his grandson.

"And you only need to do a minimum amount of school work and you're a native with your Japanese" Gwen pointed out how everything going to be fine for him. Thanks to the hours of studying she dragged him through and using the translator in the Ultimatrix, the language barrier was no longer an issue. Also Ben had a decent amount of spending money on an international bank card which everyone, even Kevin, pitched in for anything Ben wanted to buy on his trip.

Ben gave everyone a Thank you, they all wanted to help him and that reminded Ben that he was never alone.

Short after his last goodbyes, Ben headed to his flight looking forward to some downtime

"Good luck my boy" Grandpa max said to Ben.

Gwen hugged him,

Be good Ben" his mom says after giving him a bear hug.

"Hey don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kevin says and everyone including himself started laughing.

Ben got on his flight and took his seat. "Man this is gonna be nice..but why can't I shake the feeling something's gonna happen." Ben looks down to his watch and gives it look over. Fragments of the strange dream filled his mind as if he was already forgetting it.

Ben shakes his head: "Nah I think I just need some food and sleep" Ben leans back in his seat. "Wish I had first-class though"

**Fuyuki airport Terminal exit**

"Man...the rustbucket was more comfortable than that flight," Ben Says while Stretching his back as he grabs his luggage and checks in his passport at the terminal desk.

Ben looked around for a bit until he saw a group of three holding a sign with his name on it. An older woman with light brown hair Striped shirt and green dress. Kinda reminded him of Rath. Beside her was a guy redhead wearing was ben guessed was the school uniform he was told they wore at the school. Finally, a girl was standing beside him with purple and eyes dressed in what he guessed was the female school uniform. Ben gave them a wave and walked up to them with a warm smile.

"Hello, are you Miss Fujimori, Shirou Emiya and Sakura Matou?" Ben spoke in clear Japanese which surprised them a bit.

They all nodded yes and Taiga spoke up.

"And you, I assume are Ben Tennyson," Taiga said and Ben nodded as he greeted them all.

"Here let me help you with your bags" Shirou offered and ben accepted letting Shirou haul his suitcase but ben kept his backpack.

"Tennyson Senpai how was your flight," Sakura asked with a slight blush

"Well let's just say my grandpa's RV was better than" Ben had to pause to remind himself that older people are identified with Senpai by younger ones. All of them got out of the terminal and to a taxi cab. Ben was relieved that no one seemed to recognize him as Ben 10 but just some foreigner. While driving Ben took in the city, it looked amazing when they reached the bridge.

"I have to fly around the city as big chill or Jetray" Ben Thought to himself as he enjoyed the view.

* * *

**Emiya Estate**

It was around six o'clock when they arrived at Shirou's home and Ben was led to his room by said red-head

"Your room is a detached cottage with a western-style bed. I hope this helps to adjust to our home" Shirou says leaving Ben to settle in.

"Thank you, I promise to not be a burden," Ben responded grabbing his things and proceed to unpack. Shortly after he got up to look around the estate. Ben was amazed that only Shirou really lived here while Taiga and Sakura came for daily meals or whenever they were free. Ben sat at the ledge of the back entrance killing time before dinner. He pulled his phone, that was also Plumbers issue communication unit and texted his family that he landed safely. After that his thought returned to that very odd dream that he can't stop thinking about.

"Ben?" Shirou popped in from down the hall

"Dinners ready." He said and Ben got up and went to the living room.

"Gonna have to admit...THIS FOOD IS AMAZING" Ben declared as he chowed down on his dinner as Sakura smiles at his compliment.

"Thank you! Emiya senpai taught me everything." Sakura gleefully accepted praise on her cooking from Ben.

"Nah we both have skills we traded and learned over the years." Shirou trying to play off the praise as nothing much. Ben was surprised that he enjoyed the food especially the tofu as his ruined the food for him. Ben looks up to find Taiga going for a fourth serving from sakura. He thought the upchucks race had an appetite, but it looks they have some competition. "Soooo Ben...what did you do at home as a pastime?" Taiga asks.

"Well, when I'm not watching TV or playing games I do…" Ben had to stop himself since they don't know anything about the Ultimatrix or the enemies he fought. He wanted to keep his heroics under-wraps for now as he enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I'd did a lot of..volunteering for the neighbourhood watch that my Grandpa managed" He wanted to be honest but he also didn't want to freak out his new housemates, so he told a half-truth about him working with his grandpa. Shirou thought to himself as Ben sounded like a person who liked helping others and the fact he volunteered to protect his home.

"So why do you volunteer?" Shirou asked

"Because it just felt right. Protecting others without asking for much in return" Ben answered truthfully. Shirou understood what Ben meant, it was the right thing to do for justice.

"You remind me of Shirou, especially the time wrote an essay about becoming a hero" taiga brings up out of the blue

"Oh, Taiga I was a kid back then!" Shirou snapped back fighting her teasing. Sakura then popped into the conversation "Senpai was like this when he was younger!"

Sakura was overloaded with the idea of a cute young Shirou presenting this essay. From seeing this Ben knew that the time he was here was gonna be interesting and made look forward to school. Then he saw that most of the food was gone, taigas plate was full of food. If Ben learned anything from Taiga, is that she's not human with that appetite.

_**AN: Hey there! Ben has some weird Dream and is in Fuyuki. Met up with our boi Shirou and tasted the food of the gods! So far nothing too suspicious has occurred but we all know that will change quickly. Oh and Before I forget. Yes, that dream sequence was inspired by kingdom hearts with a wee bit of Fate Extra sprinkled in. **_

_**Now I hope I did the chat with Zelretch and Paradox back in chapter 1 well as they have similar powers and I believe they would get along nicely. Also forgot to mention that Ben would have access to all of his aliens up to UA Minus feedback of course. **_

_**Glad to see people seem to like this crossover! keep the reviews flowing and have fun!**_

_**(EDIT: Made some adjustments to make the breaks in text easier on the eyes.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ben was following Shirou and Sakura to school the morning, shortly after a delicious breakfast.

'I wish my mother's cooking was that good...' Ben's mom was pretty chill after he finally revealed his powers. But then his mom started going to mother health groups and learning new 'recipes'.

As they walked down the streets, Ben took another looked at his uniform. He was glad that the jacket the uniform had a long enough sleeve to cover the Ultimatrix because he could not wear his regular green jacket due to dress code. Unfortunately, it did not cover the bruise on his left hand that appeared when he woke up. It weirded him out for a moment, but then he remembered that he fell out of bed a night ago so he blamed it on that event.

"Here we are Ben" Shirou stating their arrival. The school did not look that much different from his school at home just extra fences on the roof; Ben assumed that meant students were allowed to go up.

"Senpai, Your hand!" Sakura pointed out that Shirou was bleeding a bit from his left hand, causing concern to the young teens.

"You ok?" Ben asked

"Odd I don't remember cutting myself," Shirou answered as he rolls up his sleeve to check his wound. Sakura looked at both boys concerned first Ben got a bruise which she saw even though he tried to hide it and now Shirou got a cut.

"Well, it not bleeding now so it's most likely nothing to worry about." Shirou rolls his sleeves down and gave Sakura a "don't worry" smile and the group went to the main building.

Ben followed Shirou to homeroom class and after taigas "episode" that involved her nickname she looked a lot like rath when she was angry. Later she explained the new curfew times to students laid out by the city, and also the fact that all after school clubs were cancelled. As the bell rang, she then let the first-period teacher in Mr Kuzuki.

"Man this could give big chill a cold from the chills he was giving off." ben thought to himself.

* * *

**Lunchtime.**

Ben was glad people at the school just saw him as a fellow student and not a shape-shifting superhero. It gave him a feeling of relief as he was enjoying the time out of the limelight. During class, most of the female classmates asked him for help with English, from judging from taiga teaching skill he gladly helped them out. As the bell rang once more signalling lunch, he was now following Shirou the student council room to eat lunch with a friend of his and Ben accepted considering he would rather stick with a friend.

"Hello, Shirou and Ben Tennyson right?"

Ben was introduced to the navy haired student

"Yeah, That's me you must be Issei" Ben answered. After introductions, Ben opened the lunch that Sakura made for him. Issei was looking at Shirou like he wanted to say something but thought it would be not appropriate to mention in front of the foreign student.

"Something on your mind?" he asked seeing his hesitant expression, thus causing Issei to decide and spill the beans.

"Well, I hate to tell you, your arrival was timed improperly but it's not your fault" Ben was now confused and very much concerned.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it: there has been a case of murders going around town."

Ben stopped eating as this sounded terribly bad. Someone was going around killing people in the city and nothing was being done about it.

"Little to no evidence was found and the one thing they could point out that the murders were done with a blade or spear" Shirou grew quiet, he hated this he thought the police would catch the criminal

"Nothing Else?!" Shirou stood up in frustration, causing the table to shake.

"I have to use the washroom," Ben said and got out the room in a storm of anger.

As he walked down the hall heading to washrooms he was deep in thought as something had to be were being lost and the fact that no evidence was being discovered means it is something closer to what Ben dealt with. He looks to his watch, Twenty minutes flying around as big chill wouldn't find much but he had to try.

"Yo" He was stopped by a male student with dark blue hair and had this whole superiority complex vibe to him.

"You're that foreigner right?" he asked and Ben just nodded, Not really interested in talking as of right now.

"Well, My name is Matou Shinji and Let me tell you one thing: I have dibs on all the girls here and don't you think to be an expert in English changes that." Shinji ended his so-called claim on all of his female peers.

Ben couldn't understand what was going on but he must be Sakura's brother due to the same last name. Whoever he was, he gave off the same feeling that his old school bully gave.

"Whatever," Ben said not caring about what he said leaving Shinji stunned that fact he was blown off and walked off steaming mad. Ben got into the washroom and was about to transform then paused and heard Gwen's voice in his head

"Use your head and don't just rush into problems you're not ready for" Ben took a deep breath, He didn't know who or what was the murderer. The lack of information he needed in a foreign country could get more people hurt. He splashed water in his face and headed back to the student council room to finish his lunch along apologizing for storming out. Luckily Shirou mentioned to Issei that Ben worked with his local neighbourhood watch and that is why he stormed out.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just can't stand hearing about people getting hurt," Ben said finishing his lunch.

"No worries Ben," Issei said passing a cup of tea to the young man, which Ben accepted kindly.

The rest of the day passed and now Ben was walking home alone with Taiga. Sakura went home because she said that needed to do something and Shirou was probably doing a job for student council. They arrive at Shirou's home; Taiga explains to Ben that she had to go home to finish marking assignments.

"Shirou should be home soon. If you get hungry Sakura made sandwiches just in case none of us was here" Taiga then leaves for her place leaving him waiting for Shirou to get home. Ben did like the hospitality although it kind of made him feel like he was a ten year old.

The clock ticks as Ben was alone with his thoughts... Part of him wanted to go out and find the murderer but that would be difficult with the curfew. Also, the Ultimatrix has a less than ideal timing out Issue causing him to change back to human at unsavoury times.

"UGH ...I hate this. ". Ben groaned as he went to the kitchen to grab some food. Then he heard the front door slid open and decides to hold off on raiding the fridge

"Shirou must be home," Ben thought and went to greet him only to find the disturbing condition of his friend.

"What the….YOU OK?" Ben asked as he rushed to his friend who looked like he was stabbed in the chest. Both of them went to the kitchen and Shirou explains what happened.

"I was cleaning the archery range when I heard fighting and ran outside. What I saw where 2 men fighting: One with twin swords and other with a spear" Shirou places a hand over his wound recalling on what happened mere moments ago.

"The spear guy heard me so I ran but he caught me...I think he killed me..but I think someone saved me " Shirou ended as the wind chimes shook. The master of the one knew what that meant, the Magic boundary field in his home was signalling an intruder.

"Man, I never thought that I would be killing the same guy twice," the blue spearman said as he phased out of nowhere, surprising the two teens. Seeing that there was now another person, he looked towards Ben

"Sorry kid looks like it's the end of the line for you," he said to Ben. Ben was about to go-hero when Shirou deflected his weapon with a magically reinforced rolled-up poster.

"We gotta get out of here! Ben! Down the hall!" Shirou says and the boys run to the backyard.

As both boys reached the backyard Shirou was kicked across the yard by the man while trying to protect Ben.

"SHIROU! Ok, that's IT" Ben powered up the ultimatrix and hologram of large being made of crystal and stone appear on the face of the device.

"IT'S HERO TIME!" Ben Stated and slammed his hand down on the watch engulfing the area in green light. When the light dies down Ben was no longer human but now he was the Petrosapien crystal Alien form he named Diamond head

"DIAMOND HEAD"! He cries out ready to fight the spearman.

"Shirou, get the shed! I'll deal with Tights over here," Ben told Shirou to run but the guy only nodded due to the shock from Ben's Transformation.

"OK let's dance."Diamond head challenged the spearman. Lancer didn't know what was going on but he wanted a fight, so wasn't backing down now and charged at the Golem of crystal.

Diamond head changed his hand into spikes to combat the man's spear as they clashed.

"Who are you!?" Diamond asks angrily

"Sadly I can't tell you my name but call me Lancer" he answered tauntingly.

Diamondhead slashes upward to parry away the spear and follows up with a jab to the chest but lancer dodged in and took another slash at his opponent causing sparks to fly. Diamond Head was a very durable form for Ben so the spear's damage didn't hurt him.

"Got to say, whatever you are. I'm enjoying this but my time is limited" is jumped back and his spear was beginning to glow with a deathly red.

"So I'll just take your heart now!" he glared at Ben with the promise of death. Ben was ready his spear wasn't affecting the stone hide he dashed at Lancer. Lancer smiled and unleashed his spear. Ben sensed something was wrong...like if he didn't do anything block the attack, it would kill him.

"GAE BOLG" Lancer cried stabbing ben at toward his heart.  
CLANG

Diamond Head was knocked back to the shed and slowly tried to get back up.

"Ugh!"

Diamond head took a hit that blew a large crack in the right side of his chest where his heart would be. It hurt like hell, even for a Petrosapien, it felt like his chest was hit by Ultimate Aggregor. Diamond head tried to regenerate the crack but it was taking whatever energy he hand left to regenerate it. Lancer was stunned, This creature dodged...No he deflected his spear at the last second but even that should have killed him.

"Well, it ends for you no matter what" Lancer walked toward the wounded Golem. This was bad, Shirou was in the shed hiding from the fight but now ben was wounded and can't get up.

"This can't happen.." Lights began to trace a pattern on the floor…

"Ben's a hero, A champion of justice"...a symbol printed itself on his left hand.

"I have to do something!" Shirou was about to go out and save ben when a light engulfs the shed and knocked him down.

"I ask of you, are you my master?" a voice said as sight returned to the redheads' eyes. This very moment shall forever be engrained in his mind. Even if he falls to the depths of hell.

Ben was in trouble his wound wasn't closing fast enough Lancer was approaching him.

"Can't go out like this" He put all his willpower to regenerating. Then a something dashed out of the shed and attacked Lancer. When ben looked up his saw a girl in knights armour attacking Lancer vigorous strength and skill. For comparison, She made the Forever Knights look like kids playing Dress up. Ben Refocused and notice crystals fragments on the ground and got an idea. He raised his hand and the crystal began to move to him like metal to a magnet. He then filled the cracks with the fragments and sealed the wound from the outside and started to feel better.

CLANG SWOPP

The knight attacked lancer and he clashed back.

"Coward!, hiding your weapon in the middle of a fight" Lancer challenged his opponent who was clearly as a servant like him. Now, it was time to get some answers on who his opponent is.

"But If I would guess: is your Noble phantasm a sword?

The girl chuckled"who knows? It could a sword, spear, heck it could also be a bow" She replied not giving her opponiet a clear answer.

"Get real Saber" lancer wasn't falling for it, she was a Saber class servant. He looked passed her and saw the golem of crystal standing up.

"Well, it looks like I have to go... My masters is a coward. Do chase me though I need a reason to fight you!" Lancer leaves and Shirou steps out of the shed the check on Ben.

"You ok Ben?" As Ben got on his feet, compared to his human form Diamond head towered Shirou by 1.5 feet more.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks to your friend" referring to Saber who was staring at the creature, wondering what or who was it. Ben then flashes green and transformed into back to human as the ultimatrix powered down. Leaving Shirou and Saber in more confusion

"Ok I'm not a monster, I just have this to transform me and..." Ben revealing the ultimatrix and well something else...A symbol on his hand

"That wasn't there before…" Ben and the others staring at his hand.

"Ok I can understand Ben a bit but what about you?" Shirou asking the female Knight.

"I am your servant for the Holy Grail War: Saber class, Master" She responded

"Servant Saber? Strange name, I'm Shirou Emiya and this is Ben Tennyson" Shirou decided to give some proper introductions.

"Hey there and thanks for saving my hide" Ben Thanked Saber with a smile. This for some reason made her less wary as she didn't sense any malice in his voice but Saber was still alert.

"Master your orders?" she asks Shirou

"Hey, can you stop calling me Master?" Shirou was not liking the idea to be called said title as it made him sound like a slave owner.  
"Then I shall call you Shirou. Yes, I prefer this" Saber accepted his request. Suddenly she tensed up Shirou quickly tensed up also sensing a spike in magical energy.

"Master there are intruders!" She jumps and scaled the wall to the front of the Estate and Shirou quickly dashed after her. Ben was about to follow but then a light radiated from the shed, stopping him in his tracks. Wondering what was going on in there, he took a look inside and was shocked.

Ben just stared at her, speechless, as if this very moment he would remember for the rest of his life.

The rosy pink hair.

The curious golden colour eyes.

The very instant becoming for eternity.

Standing there in the moonlight revealing her true nature.

The foxtail and ears...

"I am servant Caster answering your summons." There was a long pause as Ben could not bring any words up right now.

"My my are you stunned from my beauty? Are you going to say anything?" She said snapping him out of his stupor.

"By the command seals on your hand you must be my master" She continued with a cheery smile.

"Master? Servant?" Ben thought still confused and trying not to look like a dweeb in front of a very cute girl.

"She's like Saber?", He looked down on the left hand. His bruise was gone and a symbol appeared on his hand.

"As your servant, I will never betray you." She walked over to Ben causing him to blush up a bit as to him she was really cute. The girl looked at him up and down and nods "Such Strong soul energy coming off you. You must be something eh?"

* * *

**_Front of Emiya estate_**

Shirou just caught up to Saber she charged at the man in Red and wounded him with a slash to the chest.

"ARCHER DISAPPEAR," a female voice said the red knight disappear with along with a command seal. The girl tried to fend of Saber with her magic but the knight's armour nullified it. Saber was going for the kill...And Shirou didn't want that.

"SABER STOP" the boy yelled and Saber did pause.

"Master this is an enemy and they are to be slain in this war" Saber scolded her master.

"Look we just met you, We don't know what the heck is going on but if you stop we will listen!" Shirou pleaded.

"I won't follow such orders" Saber responds to what she thought were ridiculous orders...

"So a servant, a Saber even, won't obey her master?" The girl asked and made Saber realize something and stop her current actions. The voice stepped forward Revealing a girl about Shirou age with black hair blue eyes and wearing a red sweater including a short skirt.

"Good evening, Emiya Kun"

**_AN: Finally! Some real act- Ok I am not going to butcher that meme. Things are spicing up now that Ben has gone hero right in front of Shiou and Lancer. Now I know what you are thinking. How the heck did Diamond Head survive Gae Bolg? Petrosapian biology! No? Then how about the same reason Saber survived it in OG cannon. LUCK. I did some digging and found some posts what influences surviving Gae blog and it mainly boils down to two things (please correct me if I am wrong). _**

**_Resistance to Death ala what King Hassan has or a high luck stat.(Saber's is A+ vs Lancer's E) _**

**_I figured Ben would have a higher luck stat if he ever became a servant so Hopefully thats a good enough reason for suriving it. (Maybe? XD)_**

**_Anywho leave that feedback and have fun!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_PRE-Chapter notes: Hey there, sorry for stopping you but I need to clear some things up about the Ben 10 in this story. I should've been more clear in the first chapter about how Julie and Ben broke up. This story takes place after the episode "Eye of the Beholder" when Julie and Ben's relationship was the most damaged. This is where I make a change in my story. Instead of making up Ben decides to apologize and let Julie go so she can be happy without him getting in the way. THAT is the only difference from cannon in the story. Hopefully, this clears it up. _**

**_Chapter 4_**

Ben was confused but finally introduced himself to the familiar newcomer.

"I'm Ben Tennyson," he said.

"Hello! Ben Tennyson, I guess your nickname Ben Ten? Caster said to hopefully open up a conversation with her new master.

Ben laughed, "Heh yeah I get that a lot.'' He then decided to head out of the shed with her and hopefully get some explanation on what's going on.

Ben saw Shirou, Saber and another person at the back entrance he waved and when he got their attention Saber tensed and stared at Caster and she Stared back ready for battle. Shirou wasn't gonna have another fight break out and stood forward

"Ben This is Tohsaka Rin she a fellow student and knows what's going on." Shirou explaining the situation to ben. Ben steps forward Caster grabbed his shoulder

"Master, That is an enemy servant along with 2 masters" Caster stated to Ben. he didn't want any more confusion but Saber saved him so he wanted to get them a chance.

"Caster, She saved my life before you came along and I have to know Idea what's going on. So please can you not attack them? There my friends" Ben then looked at Shirou, he nodded.

Saber spoke up: "If you're not a threat to my master I guess we can talk" stating her compliance.

Then Rin speed-walked to ben and got in his face studied him.

"Uhh, can I help you?"

ben asked but got nothing as Rin looked at Caster

"Tennyson, Are you a magus?" she asked in a demanding tone.  
"A what?" Ben looked to Caster for translation

"she means can you use magecraft" caster clarified for ben as Rin facepalmed

"No but my Cousin and Grandmother can use Mana with great skill,l" Ben decided to tell Rin his about his relation with magic users.

"So you know nothing? At least Emiya- Kun can do something" Rin pinched the bridge of her nose she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Caster, are you receiving mana from your master?" Rin asked the servant.

"Yes." caster replied, however; she wanted to ask Ben something. The mana she was receiving wasn't coming from a magic circuit but as if his body is naturally producing it but she didn't want to ask in front of this master.

Rin saw that she was holding back info but she decided to stop and finally reveal what was going on.

"Ok. Tennyson, Emiya both of you entered into a certain game that involves magi and the servants." Rin stated.

"I'm going to take you to the Overseer, get ready" She then went the front door and mumbled "An eighth?!" as Ben and Shirou just looked at each other, shrugged and look to their servants and both were ok in seeing this "Overseer".

* * *

_**Fuyuki Streets**_

"Did you had to give Saber that jacket? Rin asked.

"Well, Saber would not change out of her armour" Shirou stated plainly.

Caster would go into spirit form but Ben didn't know how to cut off the mana supply so she revealed that she can shapeshift. So she hid the fox ears and tail. Ben was just following Rin, lost in thought about caster. She was beautiful and did match the girl in his dreams. Caster Notice ben looking at her and ben quicking turn away with a bit of a blush on his face.

The group arrived at Kotomine Church. Ben couldn't shake the creepy feeling it was giving off. Both Caster and Saber said they had to stay outside while the masters went in. The church was dark and only one man was inside, as expected of a church during such late hours.

"I have brought you the last master..and an extra…" Rin called out to the Priest. The priest walked forward and looked at the two boys.

"Ah, Rin thank you. I am Kotomine Kirei and I am the Supervisor of the Holy Grail war." Kirei introduced himself and his job

"I'm Shirou Emiya" Shirou introduced himself not noticing that Kirei laughed internally

"I am Ben Tennyson". Kirei knew who ben was, any organization that involved the supernatural kept an open eye on his actions.

"Well let's get to the matter. It seems you both have been chosen as masters for the 5th holy grail war. A battle between Masters and Servant that rewards the last one standing with the Grail that would grant any wish" Kirei went straight to the point. Ben was shocked along with Shirou.

"Wait for a second! fifth? this has happened before?" Shirou asked.

"Yes," Kirei answered. Shirou's mind darkened, He was thinking about the apocalyptic event that took place 10 years ago and bathed the city in a fire.

"Then that fire?" Shirou was holding in his pain that plagued him ever since that dreadful day..

"Was caused by the grail being touched by someone unworthy"

Ben did read something about a fire in Fuyuki that took hundreds of lives, but the local government explained it was a gas leak but he saw Shirou's expression and knew that he must've been affected by it.

"Kirei get to the point" Rin trying to get the talks back on track.

"Ah yes. Like I said you both were chosen so I must inform the details." Kirei continued.

"As masters, you have summoned heroic spirits of the past to fight for your goal of the grail. these spirts come to you because they also have a wish and shall fight to the death to retrieve the grail for its master.." Ben was amazed, Hero of the past coming back to life. "And they are bound to your command seals, you have 3 seals. "

Both boys looked at the symbol on their left hands. "So what happens when you use all three?"

Ben asked "Your servant is free and you withdraw as a master. If you find yourself in that situation or your servant was killed you may retreat to this church and I will protect you until the war ends."

Kirei responded, "Wait why would you need protection?" Ben asked with a sense of worry and Rin spoke up

"Because without a master servants disappear from world and masters are weaker they are easy targets or can find another servant" she stated.

Ben and Shirou did not like this Killing people for a wish. Ben made terms with the fact that the servants had to fight but he wasn't gonna kill the masters and Shirou was thinking the same thing.

"So Ben Tennyson I have something to ask you. What class is your servant?" Kirei asks Ben

"She calls herself 'caster' so I assume that's her class," Ben told the priest.

"I ask you because there are only seven servants allowed in a war. 1 for each class: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin and Berserker. I have kept tracked on servants being summoned including the caster only expected to be the last."

Kirei Revealed that ben was an unexpected master with an eighth servant.

"Now that you both have been filled in. do you wish to continue? I am willing to let you both withdraw and I will protect you" Kirei offered. Shirou thought of the fire that took his real parents and that may have killed his adoptive father. Ben was a Hero he couldn't let someone in the wrong mind cause another disaster. The boys looked at each other and read each other's mind. They both wanted to avoid innocents getting hurt and wanted to avoid disaster.

"I'll fight" Shirou answered

"Same here" Ben also gave his answer.

"Well, that's that" Rin spoke up and began to walk the boys out.

"Tennyson, Emiya rejoice! Your deepest darkest desires shall come true" Kirei gave Ben cold chill and Shirou felt nauseous at those words from the priest.

* * *

**_Moments later..._**

"Thanks, Tohsaka" Shirou thanked his classmate.

"Yeah, Same here thanks," Ben said thanking Her also.

"Well Don't think I am gonna go easy on you two but what's both of your plans now?" she asks them.

Ben knew what he had to do "Well Shirou up for an alliance?" Ben offered Shirou. He knew that Ben was a strong fighter and he had to be some form of hero.

"Oho Onii-chan Should team up with the famous Ben 10 nii-chan...if he wants to survive" a voice calls out.

The group look towards the voice to see a young girl with silver hair, red eyes and in purple attire.

"Einzbern," Rin said. Ben was surprised that someone in the town knew who he was.

"So I take it you know who I am?" Ben Asked the albino child.

"Why wouldn't I ?, My family has been keeping track of you since you were made public" She responded

"Oh, where are my manners: I am Illyasviel Von Einsvern but you can call me Illya "she finally introduced herself.

"Ben, what is she talking about?" Caster asked her master.

"I'm kind of a superhero back at my hometown" Ben whispered to her.

"With your transformations, I wonder if you can withstand the might of...Berserker" A titan of a man appeared right behind her. Its skin was all grey muscle with stone a club as it's a weapon.

"Rin, What are Berserkers know for?" Ben asks trying to hide the steel draining in his voice. "Berserkers gain immense power but they sacrifice their sanity," Rin replied.

"All brawn and no brains" Ben using his coping jokes.

"Get em Berserker" Illya then sicked her mad servant on them

"Master get back" Saber Dashed in first then Ben powered up the Ultimatrix began to dial in his transformations

"I got my Brutes! GOING HERO!". Ben activates his watch and was engulfed in green light.

_**(Insert Fate Stay Night Visual novel battle ost here)**_

"ARMODRILLO" Ben yelled. He was now a Talpaedan: heavy armoured, surprisingly agile, tall as a small monster truck and had biomechanical jackhammers in their arms. Rin, Shirou and Caster were shocked at Ben's transformation.

"How on earth?" Rin stuttered as she was dumbfounded at his transformation, Trying to comprehend what type of magic just happened.

"Caster think you back me and Saber up?" Armodrillo asked his ally as he was ready for a fight.

"Y-Yes Master" Caster answered.

Ben was going for Humungousaur but instead got Armodrillo. Deciding to go with the flow, he powered up his jackhammer arms and dash right at berserker who was trying to swat Saber away with his weapon.

"Alright time for you to get the drill!" Armodrillo took several jabs berserker while Saber kept him distracted each hit dealing enough damage that should take down castles. But whatever Berserker's skin was made of caused ben's attacks to only throw the titan off balance. Caster was trying to blind the titan with a beam of burning light to his eyes to assist. Berserker tried to grab ben multiple times but thanks to Armodrillo's agility, he dodged most of the monster attacks just barely.

"What's the matter slowpoke, ain't fast enough?" Ben taunted as Saber was focusing to stay the opposite side of Ben's attacks, Slashing at berserkers back. Her blade manages to pierce Berserkers skin but only making small wounds.

Surprisingly Berzerker began to fight smart by dodging Saber's attacks with skill. Armadillo slams his fists into the ground creating a shockwave that was able to send Berseker air-born a few feet creating an opening.

"NOW!" Armodrillo yells as he rushes at Berserker readying a haymaker punch to send him flying. But then the target was able to dodge, push off the ground with one hand and land on his feet just in time block a cross slash from Saber.

"Okay for a Supposed Psyco, the guy knows his way around a fight," Amrodrillo said judging the situation and wondering why can't he be like that as Rath.

"Yes, it appears his warrior instinct has not diminished at all by the madness enhancement" Saber added.

"Any ideas?"

Saber looked to Bens jackhammer arms and her blade as she got an idea.

"Ben, if you can restrict him long enough I can take his head with my blade."

Armodrillo nods and slams his fists together. "Time for you to take a dirt nap!"

Smashing his one fist into the ground a fissure opens up between them and the mad warrior. it opens up wider and the ground under Berserker breaks. As he stumbles Saber Dashes like a bullet at Berserker. Aiming for his head to end the fight

Berserker suddenly roared and out of the blue, He slashes upward through ground striking a critical blow to Saber. She manages to land on her feet but was bloody from her massive wounds.

"No!" Ben rushes in to end it himself but he to backhand swat Armodrillo away and was knocked past Caster and others.

"BEN!" Caster dashed to her master as Ben rolled out of the crater he left from his landing.

"Master! Please don't move" Caster rushes to ben side assist the damage. Armodrillo torso was cracked and leaking black Talpaedan blood.

"You should see the other guy...UGH!" Ben clutched the right of his chest..where he was struck by lancer as Diamondhead.

Ben looked up and saw Rin using some form of magic attack to cover Saber who was struggling to get up.

"Hoho I thought Ben 10 would pull out some amazing form to fight the great Hercules" Illya revealed who her servant was and everyone went silent. This explains why both His and Sabers attacks were doing little damage...they were fighting a demigod with an anger problem.

"But...I have to admit your Caster did fry berserker eyes faster than he can increase his resistance." Illya pouted.

"Oh well, Berserker, End Saber" she ordered.

Shirou was worried. Both ben and Saber were down, Caster was tending Ben and Rin's attacks were useless. He saw berserker raise his weapon to the battered Saber, the women who he just met and Saved Ben from lancer.

"I won't just stand here and do nothing!" Shirou grunted before he knew it he was running to Saber as a berserker was about to kill her.

"SABER!" Shirou yelled out. Saber turned around to see her master running to her and before she could tell him to stop, he grabbed her...Pulled out the way...And took the hit.

Shirou fell to the ground in a bloody mess, everyone was stunned, Even Illya.

Then Ben broke the silence and stood up regardless of his pain yelling at him.

"ARRRGHHH BERSERKER!"

Ben saw someone who clearly couldn't hold a stone to the titan get hurt and that enraged him. He powered up his arms to the max and Charged at Berserker. Caster wasn't gonna sit by and summoned a mirror, her weapon. Berserker was about strike ben when another, More powerful bolt of blazing light struck his eyes.

"Blinding heaven!" She yelled

Armodrillo took this opportunity and Punched berserker the torso with the force of a massive earthquake knocking the wind out of him. Berzerker stumbles a bit but takes another hit with the force of fifty freight trains. the force cracking the armour plating on Armodrillo's arms

Ben was pissed. Going all out regardless of the pain he will win the fight!

"Berzerker! Just end it already!" Illya yells.

"Oh not so fast! Freezing heaven!" Caster throws a charm at his face freezing it solid. Still able to move he swings a punched at Caster but was caught by Ben causing a shockwave to shake the streets. Then he converted right hand into a literal drill bit. "DON'T...YOU...EVER HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Ben force the fist into the ground and jumps up and smashes the drill into the monsters face..causing his head to explode. the titan fall to its side and Ben backed away, vison blurring as his body ached

"It's over." Ben sighed at victory.

"For now at least, You amazing Ben nii-chan! Onii Chan is smart for siding with you" Illya cheerfully said and then their foe rolled over revealing that his face was regenerating before fading to spirit form.

"You were able to take him down once." everyone went silent.

"Well goodbye everyone! Oh and Rin I will be hunting you." Illya making one last threat and walks away.

Ben transformed back to human and fell to his knees bruised, bloodied and about to pass out. Caster grabbed him mid-fall. "Caster…" Ben whispered "Yes master," Caster said with worry in her Golden eyes. "Help Shirou and..saber...plea-" Ben then fainted as his energy was drained.

**_AN: Ouch that was a fight! I hope I wrote it decently. I always thought that Armodrillo was an underused alien in my opinion so I decided to give him some more action. So yeah Ben is now known two other masters...or maybe three. As for Ben being a master? Well, he has anodite DNA and those guys make earth magi look like AA batteries (minus a few op Association members) So that can make him a plausible master. Who is his servant you may ask? Well  
_**

**_SPOILER ALERT!_**

**_It's Tamamo No Mae from FATE EXTRA. Why her you may ask? Well..remember that message before the story started? that's all I am going to say. Also, who does not want more MIKON in there life? _**

**_Note this is NOT the same Tamamo no Mae from FATE Extra or Fate Grand Order. She has never been summoned before so Ben is her first-ever master.  
_**

**_Well See ya next time and _****_keep em reviews flowing!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Swords...as far as the eye can see, Some would call this odd but Shirou somehow enjoyed the view. He didn't know where he was but just walked around...then a golden light flashed in the distance, Something warm and peaceful.

Ben was walking down a dirt road he didn't know where he was but that for some odd reason it didn't bother him. Then he heard footsteps and voices.

"Find the witch and force her to surrender for execution!" the leader of the search party ordered his men. The thing that surprised ben is that they were wearing what seemed to be ancient-looking armour. Ben only guessed this because it reminded him of one of the video games he played. He heard rustling and the soldiers chased after the sound.

Ben eye's opened up to find himself in the room he was given by Shirou.

"Good morning Master!" A familiar voice said and ben turned his head to find Caster taking bedside vigil.

"G-good Morning Caster" Ben greeted his servant and decided to sit up.

"Argh," a small sharp pain shot up his torso and caster spoke up.

"Easy there master, I have dealt with all your bruises but there was torn muscle in your chest" Caster giving her doctor notes to him.

"You can thank lancer for that." Ben joked and paused to recollect on what happened. He gasped remembering what happened Saber and Shirou

"How's Shirou and Saber doing?!" Ben quickly asked.

"They are both doing well. It was easy to patch them up since Saber has a high healing rate and Shirou seem to also share it as well. Also with the help of Rin and archer with we carried the three of you back here "

Caster cheerfully reported and Ben was relieved. This made caster smile and decided to ask an important question.

"Master, if it too much to ask-"

Ben cut her off and said, "you wanna know how I transformed?"

He went straight to the point. Caster nodded with great interest.

Ben Pulled out his left arm and revealed the Ultimatrix.

"This is the Ultimatrix a device that can change my DNA into that another intelligent alien species. It also gives me their powers and abilities."

Ben explained the basic function of his watch and powered it up to show the many forms he had. Caster was amazed, she knew the device had to be important because she couldn't remove it while treating ben.

"How many do you have?" She asked.

"Around Forty-eight with millions yet to be unlocked" Ben answered.

"And how long have you been a superhero?" Caster asked

"Ever since I received the previous version of the watch when I was ten years old" Ben answered.

"MIIKKOOON, Caster scored an amazing master who not only has powerful transformations but is also a famous hero!." Caster couldn't Hold in her amazement any more and be fangirling over her master out loud.

"OH" caster realized what she was doing and turned red. Ben couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit until he looked down and realized he was in his underwear...Caster notices this

"oh um...I had to remove your clothes to tend to your wounds. I'll give you some privacy" Caster said red-faced and she left the room.

"Oh Caster, Thanks for everything," Ben said before she exited the room.

"Y-you're welcome Ben" caster leaves Ben and he gets dressed.

Ben heads out to the living room to find Shirou and rin waiting for him. "Ahh Tennyson good see that you're up" Rin greeted Ben. He sat down and Rin poured him a cup of tea.

"So I hope you both understand the situation. This is serious."

Ben sipped his tea.

"Merely waiting around for a servant to attack isn't a good idea".

"Why isn't between the masters and the servants in secret?" Shirou asks.

"No, Because some masters will try to use alternative means to power up more mana for their servants: Human souls" Both boys tensed up, especially Shirou.

"Why?" Shirou asked.

"Because people will sometimes throw all rights and reason if the reward is good enough" Rin ended. Ben knew this as many of his foes disregarded the lives of others for power or some treasure.

"Do both if you understand now?" Rin Asked them again and both of them nodded yes. Rin Then informed Ben about Shirou and Saber current status when it came to mana.

"Yes, but I have a question," Ben said getting her attention.

"Are you going to attack innocent people?"

"Of course not." She responded with a gaze that could kill.

But Ben faced worst and stared back with the look of a Veteran soldier. There was a small tense moment, Shirou thought a fight was about to break out. But Rin seemed to back down and return to her drink.

"Well I'm done here" Rin finished her tea and headed for the front door.

"Thanks, Tohsaka" Shirou thanking her again for helping Him and the others. Rin paused for a moment She wanted to help Ally with Shirou then her eyes went to Ben. He was too much of an unknown to trust especially the fact he was an Eighth master

"Emiya, Tennyson...next time we meet...it's better not to think of me as a human being" Rin stepped out with that final statement.

Ben and Shirou paused there for a moment. Both wanting this war to end with as little bloodshed as possible. Kirei's voiced echoed. "Tennyson, Emiya rejoice! Your deepest darkest desires shall come true!"

Ben got chills and Shirou felt like throwing up.

Ben spoke up "So You still open to that alliance?" Shirou quickly snapped out of his nausea

"As long as you're ok with it " Shirou replied

"Hey you're letting me live here, it would be dumb of me to fight you guys" Ben Chuckled and offered Shirou a handshake.

Shirou accepted and then alliance was formed.

"We'd Better check in with Saber and Caster," Shirou said and they went off to look for their servants. Caster was sitting at the backyard entrance.

"Oh Ben and Shirou, how are you two doing? Caster asks

"Good, Tohsaka filled us in on what happened and then left," Ben said.

"Oh and we're teaming up with Shirou and Saber," Ben told caster on the plans Caster nodded

"I have expected as much" She then got up.

"So I guess you're looking for Saber? She's in the dojo" Caster then joined the boys to the dojo.

Shirou entered first and laid his eyes, Saber. She was sitting seiza style wearing a blue skirt, white blouse and stockings. Shirou snapped out of his stare when She greeted her master.

"Good morning, Shirou How are you?" Saber then got up and walked to master to check his condition.

"I feel good, Just got up" Shirou face turned red due to her looking at him. Saber then turned to the other two in the room "Hello Ben, Hello Caster"

She greeted them and they did the same back.

"So how are you doing Saber? Ben asked since he remembered how beaten she was last night.

"I'm doing well my injuries have almost fully healed thanks to Caster." She answered ben and thanking Caster again.

"Also thank you both for pushing berserker back, Shirou and I probably would've been killed." She thanked them again.

Which reminds me.." she then turns to Shirou and stares directly into his eyes.

"Master I would rather not have to repeat your actions last night, Combat is my duty and you stay where you belong. As my master, you have nothing to gain from protecting me." Saber had to say it, she didn't want her master to be killed foolishly by protecting her. Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing and was about to speak up.

"Are you telling me there nothing to gain by helping somebody?" Shirou taking a stance on his actions. This made Saber pause for a moment because she didn't know what to say at the moment. Shirou then changed the subject

"So, Are you ok with me calling you Saber?" he asked to confirm.

"Yes, I am your a servant and will fight for you by any means necessary"

"That doesn't include attacking people for mana does it?" Shirou had to ask

"No, As I knight attacking someone is unarmed and innocent goes against the oaths I have taken up. But if you must I will obey" Saber responded.

"But it would cost you a piece of your command seal on your hand" Saber added the fact she wouldn't do it unless a command seal was used. Shirou was relieved.

"No I would never ask you to do that" he then lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I have unknowingly insulted you" Saber was caught off guard by the apology

"No please raise your head, It was my fault for assuming your intentions." Saber apologizing with the sudden change in mood.

Ben was glad to find Saber was like-minded. He then looked to Caster.

"Don't worry master I will never do anything against your wishes" Caster stated her loyalty. Ben was caught off guard by her words.

"Um ah, thanks ...SO Shirou your gonna fill Saber in what's going on" Ben ask the redhead.

"Oh yeah! Saber, I would like for us to team up with Ben and caster. They are the eighth pair of master and servant" Shirou informed Saber on his plans.

"I see" Saber paused for a moment to think

"I think it's a good idea but I would like to ask Ben some questions." Saber said.

Ben expected this: "Alright but can we sit down? I'm still a bit sore." Ben and the others sat down and then he told his story.

He told them about his adventures as a kid when finding the Omnitrix, when he put it back on fought the Hybreed with his friends Gwen and Kevin. Then finally telling about how lost the Omnitrix and Forcing his evil twin to give up the Ultimatrix.

"And that's my story."

Ben gave a good 20 min summary on his life the best he could do. Shirou, Saber and Caster all were amazed at his feats as a hero.

"Alright, I believe allying with you and caster is our best option" Saber accepting the offered alliance.

"I swear on my honour as a knight I will not betray you or Caster as we are allied" Saber stating an oath to Ben and caster.

Both of them were surprised by her oath. "Thank you, Saber, I to will not harm you and Shirou" Caster and everyone shake hands...then Shirou and Ben stomachs let out a loud growl.

"Let's go eat. Hunger is the enemy" Saber and the group headed out. Shirou was taking a glance at Saber. He was glad that she and he shared the same morals. "Is there something wrong" master? Saber noticing her master eyes on her.

"Ohhh I was just thinking are you gonna be fine with Japanese food?" Shirou quickly asked Saber with a red face.

"I have no preference, extravagance is the enemy" She stated. Shirou sighed relief.

"Seems like there's a lot of enemies" Shirou jokingly pointed out.

"It would seem so but It's good to have allies" Saber responded smiling.

Ben was happy that everything so far went out ok. Shirou and Saber are ok, Ben himself was still in one piece. Ben then looked at caster who was smiling. She was happy and that is what Ben wanted if she is the girl from his dreams. Then his gaze went to her tail and ears.

'Have to admit she looks very cute with her fox tail and ears' Ben thought to himself. Caster then turned to her master noticing his gaze and Ben look away with a red face.

* * *

**At School, Lunchtime**

Ben Couldn't stop thinking about how they were gonna explain the girls showing up to Taiga. Sakura seemed like she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Saber said she didn't mind hiding and so did caster but she didn't seem to enjoy the idea. Ben then met up with Shirou and went walked down the hall with him.

"So what should we do about the girls?" Ben asked.

"Well I've been thinking: My father did a lot of travelling and met a lot of people. It's through him I met taiga so we could say Saber was an acquaintance of him and heard about the issue in Fuyuki. Then came to be my bodyguard. We could also say that Caster is her assistant in some way." Shirou whispered to Ben his idea.

He nodded agreeing to the idea. The boys continued walking to Student council room but then ran into Tohsaka. "

"Hey" Shirou greeted her but she just stares at him and ben and storms off.

"What's her problem?" Ben asked and Shirou just shrugged.

* * *

**_Later that day: Fuyuki city during the night._**

Undead minions looking for a new soul to gather in an office building walk around the floor. Then a sound similar to a gunshot fired and many fell. Rin was clearing the area of the undead scourges along with Archer she walks into a room full of unconscious people.

"Ugh" She covered her face because a noxious gas filled the room. She then checks the bodies, Some of them could be saved but some were too far gone "Archer open the windows" Rin ordered her servant and archer obeyed. Both of them cleared each floor until they got to the roof. Rin was ticked. She knew that Caster...well not the eighth servant but the one that's SUPPOSED be in this war was the one causing the coma around town.

"Archer can you sense the servant that did this?" Rin asked her servant. "If you're asking that then you got the wrong servant. That ability is reserved for casters"

Archer reminding his master. "But my eyesight can track anything within visual contact" Archer added.

"How are your injuries" Rin asked.

"I'm Good" Archer replied.

"Then let go after this servant" Rin offered.

"Hey, I didn't say I was doing great." Archer quickly gave a proper update on his condition. Rin pouted

"Yesh. Why do you go after hard opponents first but let easy targets go?" Archer reminding her on the action of saving Saber and her master.

"Archer, did you see what Tennyson did to berserker?" Rin asked

"I don't know what I saw but he was also was down" Archer again reminded her on her missed opportunity.

"So what would you do if That boy was walking around without his servant or I assume now his partner," Archer asked his master referring to Shirou.

"Next time, I'll kill him." rin answered.

Evening Emiya estate

Everyone including Saber and Caster

( who was without her fox appendages, in a pink sweater,short pants and stockings) it's seemed like Taiga bought the lie and sakura didn't press any more questions. Everyone was enjoying food until taiga piped up.

"BENNNN! SHIROOOUUU. You expect me to believe this!" she shouted.

"Ehh uu Kiritsugu always was travelling and met a lot of people so It made sense he asked someone to come to protect me if I was in trouble" Shirou quickly put together a Semi truth-lie about Saber.

Saber then came for the save: "It was Kiritsugu wishes that I come to protect Shirou and Caster is my assistant who comes with me on my travels." Saber said in a straight challenging tone. Taiga then backed down and thought for a moment.

"Fine if you have to stay then fine but tomorrow I'll Be having a strict talk with the both of you." Taiga somewhat agreeing on the girl's staying

"Also, Separate rooms!" She added.

"Already dealt with that Taiga," Shirou said. The group finish dinner then Sakura decided to help clean up. Ben breathed a sigh of relief that it looked Taiga and Sakura believed their little story drying dishes while sakura was washing them.

"Tennyson senpai?" Sakura whispered as they finished up

"Yes?" Ben whispered.

"What would you do if...a friend did something bad? Sakura asked. He thought about this then he thought of Kevin.

"I would ask them why they did it and get an understanding before I jump to conclusions," Ben answered Thinking about the times Kevin and he clashed.

"Ah...umm...make sense." sakura accepted her answered and was relieved.

"Sorry to bother you Tennyson-Senpai." sakura said

"it's ok, And hey if you got a problem it's good to ask your friends for help." Ben smiled and sakura blushed a bit

"He is a hero!" Sakura thought to herself.

Taiga decided to walk Sakura home and started to head out.

"Hey Sakura sorry for not giving you a warning about Saber and Caster," Shirou said to sakura since she's been quiet at dinner.

"Oh, no problem Senpai I was just worried about taiga being too harsh," Sakura said with her cheerful tone.

Shortly after Taiga and sakura went out. Shirou then went to the dining room with the others to talk there next move in the Holy Grail War. After some discussion. Everyone agreed that since they had no idea where the other masters were hiding, going out on patrol late at night would be the best option.

"So should we split up?" Ben asked but Shirou shook his head.

"No, since I don't have a cell phone. It would be difficult to contact each other if we'd ran into Berserker." Shirou respond. Ben agreed while getting a little shake in his hands but only briefly.

After a few minutes, they are out on the night streets looking for anything out of the ordinary

"Caster can you track if a servant is nearby?" Saber asked

"Yes, even with presence concealment, I can track anyone," Caster responded.

She then turned to the masters: "I would like to mention if we run into a servant you leave to me and Saber." She stated to the masters.

Caster agreed to be a support aid to the knight in her fights. Ben and Shirou nodded but stated if things get hairy they would come and assist. Well, Ben is going jump in regardless of what happens since it what he does.

Shirou brought a practice sword from the dojo which he can reinforce with his magic and ben had his Transformations ready to go.

"I have an idea" Ben then powered up his watch and turns the dial.

"I have a form that is effective at tracking even if the guy is invisible" Ben then slammed down on his watch and turned into one of his classic forms: Wildmutt a Vulpinmancer

Wildmutt barked then realized he forgot to mention he can't talk in this form. Caster kneeled to the furry canine-like creature.

"Hmm blind...But I assume you have good hearing and Sense of smell?"

Caster asked she ran her hand through Wildmutt's fur and he nodded

"And I guess you can't talk either" Caster noticed Ben hasn't said a word.

Wildmutt nodded again.

"Well, I say it's a good idea to have two trackers." Saber chimed in.

"Alright let's head out, Ben lead the way," Shirou said and ben starts sniffing around with the group behind him. They patrolled most of the neighbourhood and found nothing and decide to check the riverside near the bridge. Caster was admiring Wild Mutts form, He looks cute and fluffy.

Then she thought to herself:

"I wonder if master thinks the same about me...:" Caster's face turns light red.

Everyone paused when they heard a scream nearby Wildmutt barked and ran. Caster Refocuses and her sense went off.

"There's a servant." She said and the group followed both Caster and Ben.

Ben was dashing, someone was in trouble...And he smelled blood….

_**(Insert Visual Novel OST "Clashing Forces" Here)**_

The group went to the source of the scream and found an unconscious girl being held by a woman with purple hair, tight black attire with a blindfold. She sucking the blood out of the girl's neck. It took all of Ben's might not instantly jump at the assumed servant, he just growled. The woman dashed at Wildmutt but her daggers collided with the invisible blade of Sabe. The knight tried to follow up with a cross slash but the enemy servants speed was just faster than her blade swings.

"She's fast" Shirou stating the obvious.

"Judging from her speed she is most likely a Rider". Caster scanned opponent and so did Shirou.

His eyes were on the daggers, Analyzing them to the best of his ability with his limited skills with magic. "Those daggers aren't special, her trump card must be something else," Shirou said.

Caster was surprised that he was able to see through riders weapons. Rider continued to clash with Saber. She was holding her ground but was steadily losing.

"Whatever you are, I swear death to those who prey on the weak." Saber said to Rider.

"Hmm, Typical talk for a knight" She played off Saber's words.

"But may I ask who is that servant over there?" Rider asks about the fox tailed servant. Saber remained quiet until a wave of malice filled the air…

Wildmutt let out a confused growl and Shirou felt the hairs on his neck raise. Something...or Someone has joined the fight.

Demonic cries filled the air as skeletons appear from nothing. Rider took this moment to take one last strike at Saber and using the recoil of Saber's guard to launch her to the bridge above. Leaving the group to find for themselves. Saber quickly dashes to her master side to protect him.

Caster understood was going on...Another servant decided to join the party...That was the same class as her.

She was about to do the same as Saber until Wildmutt dashed to riders victim. Ben was about to switch forms when his watch timed out

"Oh come on! At a time like this?!" Ben Cursed.

"Caster, can you help her?" Ben asked caster and she kneeled to the girl.

"She's barely hanging on but I can save her. I'll need protection" Ben Looked to Shirou and Saber.

"We got you covered," Shirou said as he pulled out the practice sword and prepared his one magic circuit ."Shirou" Saber said with worry in her eye's.

"Saber we both maybe still recovering from berserker but that doesn't mean we can't help each other out" Shirou reassured his servant. Saber thought for a second and accepted Shirou resolve.

"Alright master, let's do our part" She nodded and slashed at the undead.

Shirou poured his energy into the sword and it became steel. Shirou and Saber began slaying the undead and covered ben and caster. Saber was taking them out with ease and even Shirou was holding his ground. She found herself smiling at Shirou, He may not be the magus she needed but she was glad to be his servant. Shirou notice Saber watching him and this gave him newfound strength and fought harder. Ben was happy that those two were holding the line while caster was putting all her focus on this girl. Then a group of skeletons from nowhere suddenly fell from the sky and surrounded everyone.

"This servant wants to end this " Caster said, she was almost done but she couldn't stop now. They were now split from Saber and Shirou. Ben was now fiddling the dial on his watch to try to speed up the recharge.

"Master" Caster spoke but ben wasn't gonna let her.

"No, keep going" ben ordered caster.

"Common I'll TAKE anything I just need you TO WORK!" ben shouted and the dial sprang up and ben didn't wait to see what was showing.

the area glows a bright flash of green and what was Ben was now...Something new.

**_AN: First round! FIGHT! Alrightly! Ben and the others got home by the skin of there teeth. Ben Finally gets a one on one with Caster talking about his powers then secures that alliance with Shirou and Saber. I'd say they are a pretty awesome force to be reckoned with. Fun fact: I was going to have Rin join them right off the bat but then Remeber the UBW school fight with Shirou and Rin. _**

**_Anywho! see ya around and leave Feeback as always!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Ben blinked, this was new alien race ben have never seen before. He felt like he was in a suit of medieval armour or...maybe he was the armour. Green energy glowed from the joints of the armour adding a strange mystical look to it.

A skeleton struck ben and he felt nothing.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Ben's voice now had an honourable knight vibe to it. He backhanded skeleton with his left arm which had a shield on it. The skeleton shattered and ben mentally grinned.

"Alright" Ben heard a click from his shield, a sword handle popped out the top. He pulled on it and released a blade for his right hand and his shield extended for more protection. He paused for a moment looking at the blade…

The Sword was the same one from his dream nights ago...

"Have at the!" Ben shouted and began slaying the demons with his new knight like form.

After Ben, Saber and Shirou fended the undead hordes for a short while. With no sign of them given up, All of the remaining skeletons faded from existence.

"Everyone alright?" Ben asked.

"Tired but still standing" Shirou huffed.

"I am also fine" Saber added.

"Caster how's the girl?" Ben took a look at the girl. She was a brunette with long hair.

"She's fine now but we better disguise ourselves and wake her up" Caster referring herself and Saber.

Minutes later the girl woke up to find she was on the bench with a redhead look over her.

"Hey, you ok?" Shirou asked? She Blinked her brown eyes, confused and worried.

"I..don't know I think I passed out?" Shirou smiled.

"Well you're safe now, I found you and put you on the bench" The girl blushed.

"You ok walk home?" Shirou asked.

"Umm...yes" She nodded and got up.

"My name is Hakuno Kishinami," The girl introduces herself.

"I'm Shirou Emiya" Shirou giving his name in return. Both of them then said their goodbyes.

Ben made sure she got home safely by having caster watch her from the rooftops.

"What a pretty young lady," caster thought to herself.

She then headed out to return to Ben and her thought went the Magus behind the undead horde. It was most likely the main Caster for this war. They must've called off the attack when ben transformed into that knight form to reserve mana or they were testing the group using Rider as bait. From just the Shear volume of skeletons, Caster knew that the enemy must be the one who was the cause of the Coma cases around the city she saw on the news. The enemy was absorbing the lifeforce of the civilians to keep an advantage. What that is she would need to find the source of the magic.

Caster finally regrouped with the others and headed home.

Everyone has gone to bed but Caster, A lot of things were on her mind. From how she became the Eighth Servant to how long would this alliance last. She quietly went to Ben's room to check on him. Caster entered to find a sleeping hero. Caster just looked at him, he was so peaceful and kind. But swiftly will defend his friends and innocents if someone threatens them. She thought how time's changed on how the world viewed shapeshifting: normally a form of witchcraft. But if ben's words were true people in his hometown saw him as a hero. Caster paused and frowned

"Master, Will you accept me even with my sins?" she whispered and with that, she left her sleeping master.

* * *

_**The next morning. **_

Ben got up and started getting ready. He was thinking about that new form he got last night. He felt like NRG in that form but instead of a suit, it felt like the armour was a part of him. Then he got a whiff of something delicious and headed to the dining room. When he entered he found Taiga questioning Saber and Caster luckily for him then she just ended the questioning about how they got here.

"Alright, I guess you both can stay here but...No 'funny' Business with the boys."

Taiga finally caved in but still warned them.

Caster looked at Ben and he blinked confused.

"G-Good Morning Ben!" Caster said with a slight blush.

"Morning everyone" Ben greeted everyone and sat down for breakfast right beside Caster. Within a couple of minutes, Sakura and Shirou plated food and everyone chowed down.

"Man you could feed an army with amount of food here" Ben joking said.

"Well, you know Taiga's appetite is half an army" Shirou commented.

"I have the pack as much in or I will not make it until lunch!" said Taiga ask she went for some meatballs. If there were any left. Taiga looked around and saw that Saber was munching on the last of the meatballs.

"What..?" Taiga was shocked..no one has ever finished a dish before she could do her fill. This filled her with distraught and hanged her head.

"How cruel Saber" she mumbled.

"Looks like taiga has an enemy army to fight against" Ben whispered to Caster and they both chuckled.

After Breakfast.

Sakura and taiga went to archery club leaving the others at home. Shirou and Saber were cleaning up.

"I hope Taiga wasn't too harsh on you" Shirou ask her as he takes off the apron he was wearing.

"No worries master, she is your guardian so I understood all her worries." Saber replied.

"From the information, I received from her I have a good Understanding on your character." She added.

"Is that a compliment or a criticism?"

Shirou was curious. She shied her eyes for a moment

"I am praising," she said while closing her eyes.

She didn't know why she was acting like this but at the moment she couldn't take her master's smiling gaze. Shirou then gives Saber the apron and heads out for school.

"Master, I wish for you from now you treat your safety as your highest priority." She wanted to remind her master about the dangers in the war.

"And if you find yourself in trouble, summon me with your Command Seal," She said to her master. Shirou wasn't used to having someone so concerned for his safety and just nodded.

Ben was getting ready and waiting at the front door with Caster. Ben was just messing around with the dial on the Ultimatrix to find that new form and which he did. The form looked similar to a knight but the armour didn't match up to anything he has seen. It looked almost robotic, Grey metallic armour with green highlights.

"Master, Is that a new form?" Caster asked.

"Yeah, I tend to get new transformations at random or if I find the alien life form and get a scan of it. I rarely get a new one out of the blue like that." Ben explained how new he gets new forms.

Caster nodded.

"Ben?" she wanted to say something.

"I just wanted to say, If you find yourself in trouble I want you to summon me with your command seal." She said to him. Ben understood her concern, there was still the threat of Rin Tohsaka and any undiscovered masters.

"Don't worry, there are people there so I don't think any master would try anything. But if things get hairy I and Shirou will get out of there" Ben didn't like the idea of the command seal but he didn't mind using them to call in backup. Caster nodded, Both Servants wanted their masters to stay in the support roles but they knew the boys would try to leave calling the girls as a last resort.

"Hey, caster. Thanks for helping that girl." he thanked his servant. Caster was again caught off guard by his thanks.

"Y-you're...I- it was nothing. I am just glad to help!" Caster stammered. Shirou went to the front door then the boys say goodbyes and headed out.

* * *

**_School  
_**

Ben was thinking about caster every time they were together she was as happy as ever. But if she is the girl from his dreams...why was she so sad?... Ben never saw someone cry like that.

'I have to ask caster at some point'.

Shirou thought of the dreams he was having. That field of swords under a constant twilight, He felt like peaceful there like...it was a part of him but there was an image in his mind he couldn't clear up. Like he was missing details.

Both of boy reach the school and are welcome with uneasy feelings. Shirou felt a spike of nausea and Ben felt chills. Ben and Shirou looked at each other and just shook it off as it was nothing.

The boys get through their day without any problems. They meet up on the second floor and Ben decide to relieve himself in the nearby washroom.

"I'll wait for you outside," Shirou said and he went downstairs...then he turned around to find Rin staring down at him from the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing? Walking around without your servant?" Rin asked with a serious look in her eyes.

"I can't bring Saber here so I" Shirou was interrupted by Rin

"then just skip class" Shirou was confused

"I was giving you a chance last time but it seems you still haven't learned anything" She then pointed her finger at the boy. Revealing her Magic Crest on her forearm.

"Woah Woah, this is a school we can't fight here!" Shirou started understanding now Tohsaka was getting serious.

"Yes, but do you see anyone here?" Shirou knew what was gonna happen and readied himself.

"You heard of Gandr shooting?" Tohsaka asked menacingly.

"Ummm...Is that where you curse your target with your finger?" Shirou stammered as he looked for a way out.

"Good, now Be a good boy and hold still!" Rin fired her Gandr shots at him and Shirou began running and evading the cursed bullets.

Ben was finishing up when he heard sounds similar to gunshots from outside the bathroom

'What's going on?' he thought when he tried the door it zapped him. After recoiling from the shock, he guessed someone with magic skill had locked him in and he had an idea who it was.

"Shirou!" Ben shouted his name but just heard more gunshots and running. Ben then powered up his watch and dialled in.

"Ok Twintails, Let's see if you can handle BIG CHILL"

Ben slammed on the dial and was consumed by a green glow. When ben looked at his current form he wasn't the blue Mothman he wanted.

"OHHH COME ON," Ben said in a goofy, squeaky sounding voice.

All Shirou could do is run around looking for an exit or wait for Ben to find him. He then was knocked down by a shot that grazed his head

"OI, what was with that last shot! That would've done more than curse me!" He shouted down the hall at Rin.

"Hey, my target is moving! So I have to put power into my shots"

Shirou then jumped into the stairwell dealing with the shock of landing...and nearly seeing up her skirt when she followed Shirou doing the same jump.

"Curses, Why didn't I roll into it?" She muttered.

"Hey..umm If you not careful...I can see up your skirt" Shirou quickly warned Rin but that only seemed to make her madder. Thus causing him to dash out

Shirou ran down the hall and into a classroom. He locked the door and ran for the window, But then a barrier appeared

"Damn it, she's good" Shirou clicked his tongue. He knew Rin was gonna pull some real big spells to get him. So he did all he could do...Grabbed a desk to reinforce it to use as a shield.

"Ben I hope you are on your way" Shirou whispered

A tiny saucer was flying through the vents of the school followed by a mass of green slime…

Rin busted through the door and began barraging the room with Gandr shots. Shirou's barrier only held out for a short time until the room was filled with smoke. Shirou then crawled out the other exit to a room and faced Rin with a desk leg.

"About time you showed yourself. You gonna give up now." Rin Huffed, she used up a decent about of energy chasing Shirou around.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who tired here. Plus aren't you taking a huge risk attacking me when Ben is around doing you want to try this?" Shirou pointed out.

"Once I am done with you he won't ever see me again." She glared at him and decided to give him a choice.

"Emiya, Give up your command seal!" she demanded. Shirou wasn't about to give up Sabers chance at the grail.

"No. " Shirou glared a Rin. She admired Shirou's bravely but this was war.

"Don't blame me then…" she about to end Shirou when a tiny saucer busted through a vent.

"SHIROU!" A squeaky voice shouted from the saucer. Rin was caught off guard and before she knew it. A Glob of green slime jump out of the vent and entrapped Rin. She couldn't move

"What the!? Ew! So gross!" she Exclaimed in disgust and couldn't understand what was going on until…

"Tennyson" she muttered Ahead with eyes morphed in front of her face.

"Bingo, The names Goop in this form. Now care to explain why you attacked my partner!" Goop shouted at her. Rin didn't know what to do but just glared at him, Until a scream was heard from the stairwell behind Shirou and everyone froze.

"What was that?" Shirou asks.

"Sounded like a scream…" Rin was about to answer but Shirou then dashed to the scream

"Hey, do you even know what you're going?!" She shouted at him as he dashed to the stairwell.

"How could I? It sounded like it came from downstairs" Shirou said. Rin then looked to Goop "Are you gonna let me go?" Rin asked angrily

"Why should I? You were about to kill Shirou!" Goop responded.

"Because if a servant attacked someone I'm the only one here that can recover victims without risking a servant fight. " Rin explained the situation and Goop paused. She was right, Ben was gonna call caster but if Rin was right it could get whoever was injured killed. Goop then unwrapped himself from Rin who vigisoursly was checking her clothes and hair for any remaining slime.

"Ugh, Just what are you anyway?!" She yelled

"What never seen a guy transformed into aliens before?" Goop chuckled

"A wha-? No neveer mind! Let's just go!" Rin Stromed down the stairs while good just jumped down the middle of the stairway.

Rin comes running down while Goops lands with a splat and the saucer comes to rebuild the body.

"She asleep? I think?" Shirou was confused as the victim wasn't injured. Ben slapped the hourglass symbol on Goops chest and reverted to human.

"that's not always that case. She may have her life energy drained." Ben knew the signs thanks to his foe Darkstar who absorbed life-force from young girls. Ben walked up to the victim and give her a once over.

"Rin you got anything for this?" Ben asked the magus who was surprised that he knew that she needed her mana regenerated.

"Yes give me some space." She said and the boys backed up. Rin pulled out a gem got to work. Shirou was looking at Rin, he felt like he has seen that serious look before...maybe a few nights ago?

"Gah I can't focus can one of you close that door," she asked and Shirou went to close the door that led outside. Shirou felt a spike in his senses and time slowed down. A invisible metal spike was flying towards the door...Towards Rin!

GARGH" Shirou shouted as his arm was punctured by an invisible spike leaving a hole in his arm.

"Shirou!" Both Rin a Ben yelled in concern

"Emiya Kun, there a hole in your arm!" Rin got up to help him but Shirou gestured her to keep helping the initial victim.

"Ben, guard the door I'll hunt down the attacker," Shirou told Ben. Ben wanted to go with Shirou but Rin could not defend herself while tending the victim.

"Don't worry I'll get Saber if I need help" Shirou reassured the group and headed out and closed the door.

Shirou was trying to ignore the pain in his arm. "

How could someone throws a dagger at Tohsaka...at girls face." he spoke to himself as he walked to the woods near the school

He entered the woods. It seemed like someone was watching Shirou.

"Hehehe" Shirou heard a laugh. He turned towards the sound and saw a figure.

"Shinji? I thought you were staying home from school?" he walked to figure then felt a tug on his wounded arm shooting a surge a pain. Then in a blur, a familiar pink and black servant dashed at him and scratched his neck with her daggers. Shirou recoiled from the attack and checked his neck, it was bleeding but it was small amounts. Shirou got back up at heard Rider dashing in the trees. He paused waiting ...CLANG...Shirou deflects riders attack with desk leg he had. But he was knocked back a couple of feet from the force.

He then got back up: "Crap I can't do anything against a servant….I know I'll get Saber!" then rider Dash at him again and Shirou rolled away. Shirou couldn't summon Saber like this, Rider could get a surprise attack on her!

Deflected another attack. "You know for a servant you lack in the Scary Department," he said and ran back to the school.

"Hmph" Rider then played her trap and Shirou was yanked to the height of the tree and was hanging from the now visible spike in his arm.

"Ever since my dagger landed in your harm you have been under my control. Shirou was in trouble, Looking to his arm, he yanked at the spike to attempt to pull it out.

The Rider was amused.

"Why do you hero types always go for the option that inflicts harm upon yourself?" she said in a calm tone. Shirou continued pulling.

"Well, you said something interesting about me, about how I didn't seem that dangerous. You should change your view on that" rider said and prepared to finish him.

Then a green light flash a few feet behind her "**BEN-WOLF**!" A werewolf-like creature cried out and jumped at rider claws at the ready. Rin shot at the chains holding Shirou and he fell to the ground.

"Now let's see how you deal with the big bad wolf!" Ben Continued his attack while dodging Rider. Rider was caught off guard by the lycanthrope and decided to retreat.

"Where did she go?" Ben was sniffing the air, wherever rider went as she was long gone. Ben then put his attention to Shirou who was being patched up by rin.

"It's a quick fix, now then who was that woman just now?" Rin asked.

"She is who we assume is Rider. We ran into her last night" Shirou answered.

"Who was her master," She asked

"I don't know it all happened so fast" Shirou responded. Rin sighed

"I see, Well I already knew the three of us weren't the only masters at school." Rin decides to reveal some intel.

"How did you already know?" Ben asked

"Did either of you feel the barrier over the school? Rin asked. Shirou and ben looked at each other and nodded.

"So whoever put up that barrier attacked the girl?" Shirou then remembers the girl. "Tohsaka, is she?" Shirou wanted to know the victim's condition.

"She's out of the woods" Rin confirmed the victim's conditions.

"That's good" Shirou got up and stared at Tohsaka.

"What? I didn't put up the barrier!" Rin yelled.

"That's not it," Shirou said. Rin was confused.

"Round two?" ben asked. Rin paused for a moment, Looked at Shirou and then ben who gave her a threatening grow.

"Calm down fido, I lost interest in fighting so let's call it a day" rin said. Shirou sighed relief and Ben reverted.

"Come on we have work to do," Rin said both boys were confused and just followed rin out of the woods.

* * *

**_Tohsaka Manison_**

Rin took the boys in to get info and properly patch up Shirou.

"It's almost fully closed, does it hurt?" Rin said examining Shirou' s

wound.

"No, not really," He said while moving his arm to test for pain.

"You were like this after you took a hit from berserker. Your pact with Saber must have something to do with it" Rin said and finished treating Shirou.

"So as long as Shirou has Saber he should be able to recover most injuries?" Ben asked. "Yes, But it may cost Saber mana in which she can't recover easily so it would be best if he avoided fights alone" Rin stated and sat down on a chair and drank some tea.

"You said earlier you knew of another master at school But you don't know who it is?" Shirou asked.

"I can sense his presence but not well enough to pinpoint the exact person," Rin answered and Ben sighed

"it's never that easy, So what does that barrier do?" Ben asked the important question.

"It a life-draining barrier no doubt set up to power a servant" Ben and Shirou were stunned at this master antics.

"That's Crazy, " Both boys said in unison.

"Yes, and I don't plan on letting this happen" Rin stated and took a sip of tea.

"Now I wish to propose a cease-fire between you, Tennyson and me." Rin offered a truce.

"For how long?" Ben asked still wary of her.

"Let's start with the barrier and see how we do then," Rin answered Ben. Rin still didn't trust Ben but she could get info on him is she played her cards right. Ben thought for a moment and looked to Shirou who seemed to like the idea of not having rin as an enemy. He sighed and said

"I'm in, I have seen what people like this do and I won't let there be any more victims. "

"I agree I can't stand for this." Shirou agreeing to the alliance.

Ten minutes go by and the conversation changes into talk about Shirou skill with magic. "

So you were never formally trained." Rin concluded after hearing Shirou's story.

"More like my dad wasn't too keen on training me, or following the rule," Shirou added.

"Reinforcements is pretty much all I know how to do," Shirou reveal. Rin got frustrated, "That ridiculous! You're not magi nor the Buffone that your father was!" She shouted out in anger but then she calmed down.

"Sorry," she said. "A magus is supposed to teach the next generation and give them the family seal. What your father did was unforgivable in my eye's." Rin explained her outburst. Ben didn't understand really but it would seem that being a mage is a family effort….

If you were human... Gwen was different thanks to her anodize DNA. and maybe ben could have a "spark" as well.

"Tennyson, you want to say something?" Rin noticed ben was deep in thought. Ben decided to ask.

"Oh um...there's something I want to ask you but It's getting late and the girls are probably worried" Ben notice the time. Rin understood this

"I understand, Emiya makes sense now but I know you are gonna need to give me a much bigger explanation later," Rin said to ben.

"Archer," she said and the red-clad servant appeared from spirit form.

"Please walk them home. So don't attack them or anything." Archer nodded and the boys headed out with Archer behind them.

Just a few meters away from Shirou's home.

Ben could feel archer's eye peering him down to his soul for the duration of the walk home.

"If you got any questions, ask. We are working together." Ben said.

"I don't recall you being able to order me." archer responded and Ben sighed.

"But I do have a question: Ben Tennyson, do you believe your path will lead you to happiness for yourself?" Archer asked.

Ben knew what he was talking about. Back when he was ten Ben was taken to the future of Ben 10,000, A Ben who has taken it upon himself to do everything and mentally turned into a machine. Never asking for help not having any relationship outside of his family.

"I have seen a possible outcome but I know now If I'm ever alone I can rely on my friends for help" he answers. Archer then turned his gaze to Shirou.

"I have a question for you: Do you intend on getting through this battle without killing?" Shirou gritted his teeth

"I said I'll fight didn't I?" He responded.

"But you didn't summon Saber and took on Rider by yourself," Archer said

"You make my skin crawl. I feel bad for Saber for having an immature master like you" Archer finished his statement on Shirou. Archer then left but with one last question. "

Do either of you really believe you can take on the world's burdens by yourselves. Archer then left without waiting for an answer.

* * *

_**Emiya Estate**_

Ben and Shirou were tired and decide to head to bed.

Shirou went to his room and opened the divider to check on Saber. She was sleeping soundly which relieved him.

"Your back Shirou, Where were you?" Saber said awake startling him.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry if I made you worry. Saber" he said to her.

"Shirou, I'm glad you're safe," She said with a smile and drifted off to sleep. Shirou then fell asleep as well.

Ben entered his room and saw something under his bed blankets. he lifted them to find a sleeping Caster curled up in a ball. Ben was at first embarrassed to find a girl sleeping in his bed but then decided against waking her up and unpack the sleeping bag he brought.

"Master?" Caster said darting awake.

"Oh umm hey caster. I and Shirou got caught up with…"Ben didn't know why he was stammering, it was just Caster Right?.

"Master, I'm glad you're safe." she then got up and left the room.

"C-Caster, I'm sorry for making you worry". Ben said as she was about to leave the room. She smiled

"Goodnight, Ben".

Finally, he went to sleep.

_**AN: Another one done! I have decided to split of the changes in settings to make it easier to read and will continue from now on. I will also update previous chapters as well.**_

_**So Rin got one-uped by Ben and clearly is not happy about it but is going to put that aside for now. Since now they are allied and what not. Before anyone says that they are OP now...well...your not wrong but I have plans for to give the team a challenge.  
**_

_**Oh and hope you guys enjoyed the little **__**Hakuno Kishinami (Fate Extra protagonist) cameo. I thought that was a fun thing to add. **_

_**UPDATE: Forgot to mention the new Alien, Yes this thing is a OC alien I made up. he's not going to be OP I would say its more of a around Diamond Head but No where near lets say Way-big or Atomix levels. Just wanted at something to spice things up for Ben himself other than having Caster. I have a pretty crafty reason for this alien popping up but that is not till later.**_

_**Have a good one and keep the Reviews flowing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

The emerald hero got up and ready for the day, Caster shortly came into his room. "Good morning Ben." Caster then walked up to him and took a sniff.

"You were busy last night weren't you" Caster knew her master was up to something and it involved a transformation and she looked slightly crossed

"Wait you can smell Ben-wolf?" Ben then took a sniff of his armpit but only found his normal musk.

"I am part fox so I do have a keen sense of smell." Caster pointed at her nose.

"Now..can you please explain what took you so long to get home." she crossed her arms put a concerned look on her face. Ben sat in the chair from the desk and gave caster the details on last night. Caster was shocked to hear that they had a run-in with Rin AND Rider.

"And now we have added Rin to the alliance." he finished. Caster wasn't against having another ally in this war, in fact, Rin could help Shirou's skill as a magi. It was the fact that he fought a servant without calling her. What if he was in trouble or the watch timed out?

"Master, I'm Glad your ok but" Caster let her emotions get the better of her.

"I cannot let you go on anymore fights on your own, Heavens me if berserker or the other Caster did something to you?! This fox wouldn't be able to live it down!" Caster took a deep breath after that spill of worry. Ben was wordless and she noticed this.

"I..I'm sorry Master" Caster expected ben to start scolding her for speaking out against him.

"Caster, I'm sorry for what I have been putting you through." Ben apologized.

"Huh?" Caster didn't get what was her master saying.

"When comes to this war I admit I don't know what I am doing...But I am glad that I have ally's to fall back on, Especially you." He meant every word of it. Caster was caught off guard by her master's kind words.

'Ben's maybe a bit naive but...he does now how to cheer a girl up!' caster thought to herself. Caster nods: "I promise to be the BEST partner you can ever have, Master!" she said with a cheerful boost of energy and they both went to the living room

Shirou managed to survive the scolding Saber gave him after he told her what happened last night.

was munching on food and so was Shirou but he was also focused on something she said earlier: "Master If you have to fight at least have me by your side".

She was truly concerned for him.

"Senpai, I don't have archery club today so I was wondering if I could join you and Tennyson senpai walking to school," Sakura asked.

"Oh sure" Shirou agreed and Ben nodded.

Shortly after breakfast, everyone got ready to go out but then Saber walked to the front door a put on her shoes.

"Saber where are you going?" Shirou asked.

"To school with you, I must protect you." Saber said and Shirou was confused why she was doing this.

Saber then opened the door and found Rin standing outside.

"Yesh, what took you so long?" Rin asked then paused to find sakura with them.

"Tohsaka senpai...Why are you here?." She then turned to Shirou looking for an answer.

"I umm...ahhh...Forgot to mention I agreed to...Uhhh... walk with her to school." Shirou quickly put together a story.

"Shirou" Saber spoke up trying to get their master's attention.

Ben Sighed, 'Man I thought I had troubles with women' he thought to himself. he turned around to find a foxtail around the corner quickly vanish. Seemed like caster had the same idea but decided to hold off.

"I'm sorry senpai But I have to get going" Sakura blurted out and left. This made Shirou and Ben without words.

"We should get going as well," Rin stated.

* * *

_**The walk to school**_

"I can't believe she backed down," Shirou said. Saber was determined to walk to school with Shirou but rin was able to convince her to stay home.

"Her goal is simple so I appeal to her wants with the idea that no sane master would go without their servant. Making you the threatening one." Rin explained how she convinced the Sword servant to stay home.

"What about you Tennyson? Did caster give you any trouble?" Rin asked Ben.

"We talked earlier but it's good now," Ben said, Caster did seem worried about him and ben wished she could come along but the war needed to be in secret and he couldn't risk flunking the extra credit program he was in.

The group reached to school, Both Ben and Shirou reacted again to the barrier. And then was greeting with issei who was looking for Shirou.

"Ah Shirou I needed to talk to…" issei gaze went to Tohsaka.

"WAH EMIYA WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT DEVIL?! TENNYSON YOU SHOULD AVOID THIS WOMAN" he shouted.

"Issei aren't you being a bit ridiculous?" Shirou responded. Ben could not believe what was Issei was saying and looked to Rin who just shrugged.

She then whispered to each of the boys

"The roof at lunch" and then went to class.

* * *

_**School Rooftop**_

was walking up the stairs to the roof but ran into Sakura. They pause for a bit then sakura ran downstairs.

He followed her, managed to get her to stop and talk.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ben asked Sakura looked down avoided his eyes.

"Was it because Rin came out of nowhere and Saber was acting strange?" he asked.

"Did you get overwhelmed?" Sakura nodded.

"I guess I should've checked with rin because not gonna lie, she did not tell us beforehand or we would've told you. But I'm still sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable situation and I believe Shirou is also." Sakura then looked him inthe eyes, She wanted to confirm something and gestured for a whisper to Ben's ear.

"Are you...Ben 10?" Ben then smiled, Look like he at least had one fan here. Ben answered by revealing the ultimatrix. Sakura recognized the symbol from the images she saw when she was browsing at an internet cafe.

"Haaah!" she had no words Sakura is standing in front of a real hero.

"But can you keep it a secret. I kinda like having a secret identity." Ben whispered.

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Glad to see you smiling. Oh and don't worry about Rin, it was just a one-time thing." Sakura nodded.

"Alright, Tennyson senpai. And thank you." Sakura then left in a much better mood.

Ben reached the roof to a waiting Shirou and Rin.

"What took you so long!" Rin asked irritated with His tardiness.

"Sorry, I ran into Sakura." Rin demeanor immediately changed.

"Sakura?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, she got overwhelmed with you and Saber suddenly coming out of nowhere. But she's good now." Ben told what happened.

"Thank you, Ben, I was gonna apologize to Sakura but I couldn't find her." Shirou thanked him. Sakura is like a sister to him so it worried him when she walked out like that.

"Alright now here's the plan: We are gonna weaken the barrier." Rin started to explain.

"Unfortunately we can't take down the barrier altogether even though we have a caster on our side. It would risk the servant activating it in retaliation regardless of who is inside it" She continued

"I see even if I get Caster here we could end up trapped ourselves if we don't act fast." Ben and Shirou understood.

"So how do we weaken it?" Shirou asked.

"The barrier relies on sigils to keep its strength up, take out those and we keep it from going full power. That's where you two come in." Rin looked at Ben and Shirou.

"Both of you may have no skill as magi but you do seem to have a sensitivity to a barrier. Tell me if you find a spot that makes you feel uneasy or gives you the chills" Rin pointed out how both boys react to the barrier.

"So uhh like over there?" Shirou point to a spot a meter away from him.

"Oh come on, it's not gonna be that easy. Even I have to extend my senses…" She walks over to the spot. She then gasped and got to work on the sigil Shirou found. Ben observed The serious look in Rin's eyes it felt different compared to Gwen. It reminded him of how Charmcaster cast her spells.

The sigil shattered and rin stood up: "Was that a sigil" Ben asked.

"Yes, Ben is there another one nearby?" Rin asked ben. "I did feel a chill over there" Ben pointed to a spot near the roof access door and rin checked it out.

"huh, right on."

Rin destroyed the sigil and smiled. "Ok, let's stick around after school to hunt down the sigils," Rin said.

"But, Saber and Caster." Shirou thought of the girls.

"Don't worry we have Tennyson and Archer to protect us," Rin said.

"Wait he's here?" Ben asked confused.

"Yup, I'm keeping him in spirit form." She answered. Shirou and Ben thought of the conversation they had with Archer last night.

"Huh is something wrong? Rin asked. Ben shook his head and Shirou said.

"Oh, I was just thinking how you thought of everything," Shirou responded.

The Trio decides to meet up after school and got to work.

Ben decided to go Spidermonkey to look for sigils out of reach. Rin just stared at him as he jumped on the ceiling.

"Shirou you better get a ladder, I feel a lot here," Spidermonkey said and Shirou went to the janitor closet.

"What, never seen an Arachnichimp before?" Spidermonkey jokingly asked.

"I still want an explanation on what the heck you are. Shapeshifting and becoming an Eighth master." Rin said.

Spidermonkey sighed. "I can explain my powers but I don't know anything about me becoming a master," He said and Rin thought for a bit. Shirou showed up with a ladder and then they got to work.

An hour of sigil hunting later and Ben telling his story to Rin. The trio is back on the roof.

"We did take a lot of em out eh?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Rin answered, Then her demeanor changed to a challenging tone. "Come on out! I'm gonna make you pay for making me go through this much trouble." Rin said with a scary look in her eye's. Sending a chill down Shirou's spin.

"Seeing you like gives me the chills" Just when Shirou said that the wind picked up and gave her the chills.

"BAKA, You jinxed me and now I have chills," Rin said after she shivered. Ben couldn't hold in his laughter.

"hah, man you haven't seen anything until you face some the creeps I fought." he laughed. The young hero faced a lot of foe's so Rin stare didn't bother him.

Shirou then pulled out some cans of coffee offered them to Ben and Rin.

"You not as dumb as you look" Rin takes the coffee and so does Ben.

"I'm more of a smoothy kind of guy but thanks." Ben thanked Shirou for the drink

"Thanks but next time make it a milk tea, anything less I'll deduct gratitude points." rin said.

"I'll try to remember until…". Shirou stop in his thoughts.

"What?" Rin was curious.

"Nah, I was thinking that you are really like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Who knew that the school's star pupil had a foul mouth. You're a real con artist" Shirou pointed out.

"No wonder issei is paranoid," Ben said.

"It's what I have to do, Hiding your true self is part of being a magus," Rin said. Ben understood this before his cover was blown. He tried his best to hide his identity from the public and protect his parents from being targeted.

"Also, If I don't keep being a stellar student with an unblemished record, I wouldn't be able to face my father in heaven." Rin continued

"Your father died?" Ben asked.

"Yes, it happened when I was little. He died of natural causes so I'm not sad. He was a magus after all" Rin answered Ben. Everyone went quiet for a moment.

"That's a lie". Shirou said: "you feel grief when you lose someone. Double if it was a close relative. It's not something you can blow off because your a Magus" he finished.

"You right, Absolutely right." Rin could not disagree with what Shirou said then she turned to Ben. Ben gazed down to his watch. He remembered the time his parents were targeted by a group of his foes that teamed up to try to kill them as payback. Nearly lost his mom but thanks to Gwen his enemies are back to targeting him now.

He looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, it's what makes you human," Ben added then he went quiet. Rin notices this and asked

"Something on your mind?" She asked

Ben was thinking about his relationship with Julie and how that slowly degraded as his life as a hero continued. Leading him to break up with her so that she can find someone who can be there for her and make her happy.

"oh..um it's nothing. Just thinking about how I do better when I work with a team." Ben stammered. Rin knew he was lying but decided to not pry.

Shirou, Ben and Rin leave the school grounds as night falls. "Well I have to do some stuff at home so see you both tomorrow," Rin said walking the other direction from the boys. Both boys waved goodbye and headed home.

Shirou decided to ask Ben something "Ben, You mentioned doing better as a team. You mean being a hero right?" Ben nodded.

"I'll admit my ego likes the idea of me being the main hero but, I wouldn't be able to save as many lives through the battles I fought. Having my friend's fight alongside you makes saving people all the more awesome." Ben said. "

"Heck, you and Saber make a great team." Ben complemented Shirou. "R-really!?" Shirou face turned light red. the idea of fighting alongside Saber...Shirou then remembered the smile she gave him that night while protecting Caster.

"I want to fight with her but…" Shirou then thought of the fight against a berserker. Her beaten and battered body...

"Hey, there are going to be tough bad guys no matter what. Sometimes your allies get hurt but remember this: make sure you got each other's back and be there when times get rough makes the impossible possible.". Ben reminded Shirou on how he stopped Vilgax when he had the Omnitrix. Shirou always thought that a hero of justice had to be alone, No one helping them as protecting others was their burden. 'Maybe...it doesn't have to be that way...Maybe' Shirou thought as they walked home...

* * *

_**Emiya Estate**_

The boys came home and their servant's welcomed them. Saber was glad to see Shirou home on time

"Good to see your back, Shirou" she smiled.

Shirou turned a light blush "It's good to see you to Saber." Shirou stammered.

then composed himself: "Saber, I want to ask you something."

He wanted to fight by Saber's side. "I want you to train me at least basic sword training. I can't just leave you alone in a fight so...I want to fight by your side."

Saber didn't know what to say. She was conflicted: it was her job to protect Shirou but she knew stubbornness wouldn't let him his just stay in the supporting role. Then she remembered that night protecting the girl and how he held his own. Did it make her...happy?

"That stubbornness is a part of you so I believe the best course of action is to train you so that you can at least get a better mindset for a fight."

She agreed to Shirou's offer.

Ben was walking around the courtyard of the estate. He was thinking about a lot of this war.

How did he become a master?

Can he kill a servant?

Who was his servant?

He then remembered what Archer said: 'Do you believe that this path will lead you to happiness?'

Ben sighed. Archer had a point, heroes have the hardest time being happy themselves. Ben's thoughts went to his servant, he hasn't been thinking about the dreams very much ever since last night's..nightmare...

"Master?" Caster said behind him causing him to stumble she was in her kimono-like outfit with her foxy appearance in full.

"Oh sorry master I didn't mean to scare you" She apologized.

"It's ok, so what's up?" Ben asked,

"Oh, nothing it's just…." Caster notice Ben had a down look on his face when he returned home. "You seemed...Lonely" Caster said and it caused Ben pause for a moment. Did he look lonely? He paused then looked to Caster and felt like it was the right to tell her. He needed to let it out even if it was just a little bit.

"I...I recently broke up with someone. Not because of a fight but…"

Ben then looked to the Ultimatrix.

"It alright if you don't want to talk about it Ben but I am here for you if you need anything." Caster said but on the inside, she could sense the pain in his soul

Ben sighed: "Let's just say that life as a hero left little time for people who weren't." He said staring down at the watch for a moment. He found Caster's soft hands placing themselves upon it.

"Huh?" His eye's returned to his servant to find her giving him a soft smile. Moved his arm to the side and then...

Hugged him...Ben felt his cheeks turn red.

Caster then let go and looked away to hide her red face. "Sorry, it seemed like you needed a hug."She said.

"Oh umm thanks," Ben said. Oddly enough he was feeling better somehow.

Caster's fox ears twitched and she looked to the house. "I think Rin is here." She said and the two decided to go back in.

Shirou was trying to comprehend why the hell Rin was doing here. "I thought I should stop by and chat" Rin let herself in while carrying a large bag. Ben and caster then got the front hallway. "Huh, Rin?". Ben was confused as Shirou.

"Hello Ben, Caster" Rin greeted them both.

Caster paused then bowed to greet Rin.

"Greeting Rin, is there a reason why you're here?"

Caster went straight to the point. "Well, I thought we should meet up outside of school so we could have everyone here for plans," Rin said. Caster thought for a moment then accepted Rin's reason.

Everyone then went into the living room for some tea.

"So Caster how your pact with Ben doing?" Rin asked as she was curious about Ben servant

"umm it's doing well, I am getting mana at a steady rate"

She said.

"But…" She then turned to Ben.

"Ben you said that you have family members that can use magic. But you're not fluent in magic?" She asked and he nodded.

"My cousin Gwen is the one who had the "spark" as my grandmother would call it. She picked up a magic tome from one of the foes we faced when we were younger. Then with a little studying, she was able to use the spells and eventually grow into one of the most powerful magic users I have ever met."

Ben then thought for a moment

"Well next to our grandmother and you, Caster" Ben knew that caster most likely had the power that could overcome Gwen if she ever faced her. Caster was surprised to hear of his cousin's power

"That explains your cousin but that means your grandmother should be dead or powerless due to passing their power," Rin said.

"Well, that is what I guess is SUPPOSED to happen...for humans." Ben Said and everyone stared at him.

"My grandmother is part of a race known as Anodites, Energy beings. I am one-quarter Anodite." Ben spilled the beans on his heritage.

Everyone was still in shock and Caster was scanning him from head to toe.

"My cousin so far was the only one in my family to use her Anodite powers but it seems it somehow it works for me differently," Ben concluded.

spoke up: "Can you show us what an 'Anodite' looks like?"

Ben shook his head "Nope I haven't been around a full Anodite long enough for a DNA scan from my watch" Ben stated.

"Well, that explains what the mana I receive from you is different." Caster said.

"Instead of a magic circuit it feels like you body is naturally producing it for me to use." she continued.

Rin could not believe what she was hearing. A race that is made up of energy beings? Is Ben's body not having any magic circuits? She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh and I thought Shirou was a strange case" she muttered.

"Well I am gonna need some more information but I need to do something first" she got up and grabbed the luggage bag she brought with her.

"Now will I get to pick my room or?" Rin said with a smile leaving Shirou confused.

Shirou was following Tohsaka around asking why the heck she why was staying while she was walking away with Saber following. Ben and Caster just sat at the table wondering what just happened.

Minutes go by of noting happening and Ben's eyes found themselves staring at something big...soft...and fluffy.

It was Caster's tail, of course, Ben was staring at it while she was enjoying her tea. It was swinging left and right as she hummed beside ben, It was almost hypnotic.

"Ben?" she said noticing her master staring.

"whowaIswearIwasntstaringatyourfluffytail!" Ben stammered incoherently. Caster paused for a moment then smiled with a seductive look in her eye's.

"You want to touch it, don't you? I wouldn't any man touch my tail." She said teasing Ben as she ran her hand through the fur.

But, If it's master...I guess it's fine" she says as she moves her tail to Ben. In which he paused for a second trying to resist but ended placing his hand on it.

It's as fluffy and soft: "Wow..it's very soft." Ben said as he ran his fingers through the fur.

"Thank you, I do my best groom it to perfection!" she said and Ben continued to pet the fluffy tail. Ben felt relaxed. He then looked up to find Caster smiling at him with a bit of red face.

"Are we interrupting something?" a voice came from the entrance of the living room. Ben and Caster looked to find Rin and the others staring at them. Ben quickly let go of the tail and looked away with embarrassment.

Shortly after caster switch to her casual look and hid her fox appearance. Rin offered to cook dinner as a way to payback Shirou letting her stay. But then the front door opened and heard Sakura's voice.

"Tohsaka senpai why are you here?" She asked. Rin needed to have her leave so she tried to use Shirou to make her go home. Ben was not happy the way Sakura was being treated. He knew civilians had to be kept out but Ben knew that sakura had issues with her brother from what Shirou told him. He wasn't gonna let Rin take sakura happiness away.

"Sorry Sakura, It seemed like Rin needed a place to stay because of renovations so me and Shirou being the nice guys we are let her stay here. You can see that there is **_no issue_** of you coming over and hanging out with us." Ben said getting a glare from Rin.

"Oh ok...I don't really understand what's going on but...the more the merrier, right?" Sakura then headed for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked pulling Ben in for a whisper.

"Rin if you haven't noticed, Shinji is a scumbag to her at home so I won't let you take away the only place for her to get away from him and be happy," Ben said stopping Rin in her words. She didn't know what to say to Ben...then a pang of long-forgotten wave guilt filled her being.

"Look I understand we are at war but I am a hero so that means I still need to help people outside of it," Ben said in a calmer tone.

"I understand...just keep it to a limit," Rin said suddenly changing her mood to agreeing to have sakura around. She then went to the living room to help sakura with dinner.

"Thanks, Ben," Shirou said. Shirou couldn't find himself to say no to Tohsaka due to his kind nature. "Hey, no problem," Ben said and they went to the kitchen..then the door bursts open with a hungry Taiga.

"We're never gonna catch a break are we?" Ben whispered.

Shirou just shook his head in agreement.

_**AN: Hello Again! Looks like some servant Bonding is going on here...Well I don't know if Shirou getting his arse handed to him is bonding but eh, its anime. So as you can see I am not going to have Sakura be put to the sidelines like in the Cannon Fate and UBW routes since she goes through hell and back in HF.**_

_**I hope that tail petting part isn't too cringe but I believe Tamamo would totally let this happen as way to swoon her Master. **_

_** Oh and it doesn't too jarring that Shirou told Ben about what Shinji does to her. I just wanted some fuel for Ben to hate em. (Does anyone really need fuel tho?)**_

_**Anyways expect some action and fluff in future chapters as the war goes on.**_

_**Well cya around and leave some FEEDBACK!(Got it right this time.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

After Tohsaka expertly disarmed the Taiga bomb dinner went smoothly. Ben looked to Sakura, she didn't seem upset at having Rin here anymore. He then looked to Caster she was happily eating beside her master.

'Now this is happiness' right when Ben thought that archer's word peered into his mind again. Caster looked to Ben finding him slightly gloomy again. She wanted to offer her tail to cheer him but she was in disguise.

'I want him to be happy...That is my wish.' Caster thought in her mind.

Dinner goes by and as usual Sakura and Taiga both leave.

Shortly after all focus went to the war.

"So what do you guys do?" Rin asks

"We normally go out for patrol around this side of town, it's how we found Rider," Shirou said.

"So I guess we should go out and hunt some servants then," Rin suggested but Caster and Saber had different plans.

"Ms Tohsaka I wish to inform the group something. "I and Saber wish to investigate a possible location of a servant hideout." Caster said.

"Where is it?" Shirou asked,

"I have been attuning myself to the source of comas happening in the city while you have been at school. Whoever is doing this is using witchcraft at the Temple nearby." Caster responded.

"Ryuudou Temple? Why there?" Rin asked.

"Because of the fallen Spiritual leyline that is located there," Saber said.

Rin then realized the problem: "Wait! If that location is important why isn't anyone attacking?" she asked confused.

"Because of the boundary field there, it safe for humans but if a servant enters. Their strength is sapped from them." Saber informed them.

"Hmm. We can't just waltz in there but if that Caster is causing trouble." Rin put first to her mouth thinking.

"Caster can you counter that field?" Ben asked his Caster.

She thought for a moment: "I could create a small crack depending on the strength and complication of the field." Caster said. "You got an idea, Ben?" Shirou asked the hero.

"Well My transformations aren't magic based so I wouldn't get affected, I say we make a path for Caster and me to take down the barrier then you, Rin, Saber and archer come in and we overwhelm them." he proposed the idea of him taking the point in the attack.

"It's a good plan but I would like to have archer on the watch for other servants that may wish to attack from the side. That sounds good for you Archer?" Rin asked and Archer who was silent the whole time Nodded.  
"Yes, that does sound like a good idea. Surprisingly. I would assume me and would also act as a recovery team if things go wrong " Archer said. Ben Slightly glared at Archer but nodded.

"Everything ok with you two" Ben asks Saber and her master. Saber nodded

"I am all for it. If things go wrong we got your backs." Shirou at first didn't like the idea of attacking but Ben's plan put confidence in the redhead and Saber was fully healed from the encounter with Berserker.

"Alright let's head out then," Rin said and the group head out for their mission

* * *

_**At Ryuudou Temple**_

"Hhmm looks like I am going to have guests..." A woman says as she gazes into a crystal ball showing Saber's master and his allies approaching the Temple.

She focuses on Ben and Caster.

"Such a happy looking couple But if my guess is correct on who that fox is...Let's see how this 'Hero' reacts to finding the truth" she says with a grin.

"I maybe get an ally from this" She pulls out of dagger. One that was meant to break pacts.

"And I maybe wouldn't have to even force them to" the women Dispells the crystal ball and prepares for her guests.

Ben, Caster, Saber and Shirou are at the steps leading the temple.

"There a servant waiting for us up there. And it's not the magus class servant." Caster said warning the group.

"Let's just hope that they are one outside of that boundary field," Shirou said and everyone nods and the group goes up the steps.

After nearly two minutes of climbing steps, the group stops at the entrance. They were staring at what seemed to be a purple Samurai standing on top of the entrance of the temple.

Rooftop across the entrance of the temple

Rin and Archer were watching the rear as the others went up to the steps.

"To think that boy would come up with a plan," Rin said thinking out loud. "Yes, he seems like a naive person but.."Archer paused for a moment. He thought at first Ben was the same as Shirou, Naive and too idealistic. But the boy had something different... The look of his eyes showed experience that you would only find on a battle-hardened soldier...

"I would say there might be some truth to his story," he said.

"I can't say I disagree with you but you have to admit it is ridiculous" Rin responded

"What I would be concerned with is his servant" Archer referred to Ben's Caster.

"She's hiding something. Most likely from her past", he added and Rin then turned worried.

"Is she a threat to us?" Rin asked. Archer shook his head.

"No, I would guess she may fear us or more specifically her master if anyone revealed who she was." Archer finished and returned to his post. Rin was thinking about Caster now.

'Ben, your one variable that I can barely understand'.

Steps near the main entrance

"Ahh so my master was correct, we were getting visitors," the swordsman said. Everyone got ready for a fight. Shirou reinforced a practice sword, Saber readied her blade, Caster summoned her mirror and Ben powered on the Ultimatrix.

"I am Saski Korjor, Servant assassin" Assassin revealed who he was.

" I am the guardian of this gate and anyone unwanted who dare attempts to enter must past me," He says as he unsheathed his blade.

"Servant Caster, it would appear you and your master are allowed in by permission of my master." The man steps aside.

"Is this a trap?" Shirou asked,

"I don't know but I if we can get past this guy and maybe collect some info on who is their master here I say we take the bait," Ben says.

"Ben, Are you sure?" Caster whispered.

Ben the look to her "I trust everyone here to pull us out if things get hairy, especially you Caster." He said to reassure his servant.

Both Caster and Ben walk past assassin. "Now, I don't suppose you're gonna just stand there?" Assassin asked Saber who gets into a battle stance.

"Shirou" Saber was gonna ask him to stay back. "It's alright Saber I got your back," He said. Saber nodded and charged at her opponent.

Inside the temple grounds, Caster gasped for a second has she felt the boundary fields effect on her.

"You ok?" Ben asked. Caster nodded.

"Let's play it safe then" he powered up the ultimatrix and dallied in the newest form. After second of blinding green light, the living suit of armour stood in his place.

"STEELGUARD!" He shouted then looked to Caster.

"What do you think? Catchy name right" Steelbane asked. She was about to answer but a familiar horde of the undead screeched.

"Caster focus on the boundary field," Steelguard said and drew his blade and shield.

Saber and Assassin clashed, Shock waves being launched out with each parry. Assassin had more agility but he knew Saber would end him if he made a mistake. Both swordsman jump back from each other.

"I must say Saber: Most people would have lost their head by now You have given me great joy but I have studied your blade well enough that its invisibility is no longer a hindrance" Assassin was able to measure the knight's sword during that fight. Saber was shocked

'he was able to see through Invisible Air?' she thought.

"But now I grow tired of fighting a warrior who fights with her sword still sheathed" Assassin spoke.

"You say I am holding back?"

* * *

Steelguard slew many skeletons as Caster attempted to break the boundary field withe her magic while Ben was putting the new alien to the test seeing how it works.

A group spawns around him and then the instincts kick in.

With a flick of his wrist the sword splits into fragments held together with a green energy chain. He spins around swinging the chain blade causing it extend to a greater reach and slice through the monstrosities. Another platoon appeared in front of the knight and he readies himself. Sheathing his blade but not letting go of the handle. It extends and the shield detaches from his left arm transforms into a medieval looking mace head that pulsed with green energy.

"Think I shall take a wack at you all!" Steelguard jumps into the air and smashing his two handed mace into the group of skeletons. A blast of green energy exploded from mace as it demolished its target taking out the rest of the platoon.

'Almost' She thought as she felt a crack opening up.

She felt a jolt and was knocked back a few feet. Luckily she pulled up her defences beforehand

Then the horde faded away and a woman in purple robes appeared.

"I have to say you are an entertaining bunch, using Saber to hold off my guard and actually leaving a dent in my boundary field," she said.

"Who are thy" Steelguard asked,  
"I am servant Caster, The one that is not an Extra," She said.

"Now before we face off I wish to ask you. Would you like to ally with me?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If his servant was correct she must be the one who is causing the coma's around the city.

"I can get you the grail with my power, Ben Tennyson. With you, me and your caster we'd be unstoppable" She offered Ben with the temptation of the grail but her offer fell on deaf ears.

"I will never side with someone with uses witchcraft against the innocent. As a hero, I cannot accept you and will NEVER ally with scum like you. You shall taste my blade!" Ben rejected the opposing Caster's offer.

"Well then, I guess you better depart with your servant then if those are your beliefs," the enemy Caster said and Steelgaurd green eyes looked confused. Caster stopped dead in her tracks, eye's became more beast-like, similar to a fox near prey.

"Have she never told you who she was? I have to say if she is who I think she is…" Ben's servant then spoke up with the promise of death in her eyes

"Shut up," She said but the enemy continued.

"Someone who caused many deaths of innocent lives." Caster's blood was boiling.

"SHUT UP" she shouted and walked past Steelbane who stunned at what was going one.

"A witch, Just like me... Ta" the purple was then interrupted but a Blast of elemental energy. In which she teleported away with a laugh.

COME BACK HERE YOU WRENCH" Caster shouted with fury.

"Caster," Steelbane said and all her fury drain and was replaced with fear…"I...I...I'm sorry" Caster said with tears welling up in her eye.

Ben took a step forward but caster took a step back.

"I'm sorry" she whimpers out and jumps over the wall leaving the temple and a worried Ben.

"CASTER! Wait!" Steelguard shouted then a massive gust of wind blew threw the temple entrance.

* * *

Assassins took a stance "If you don't show your true strength then I shall Show mine" he then slowly moved his blade.

Shirou was trying to focus on it.' Something's wrong. It's like the sword is bending reality around it'. The samurai then charged at his opponent with the speed of a bullet

"Sword Swallow Strike!" he shouted and struck Saber who just barely blocked it.

"Agghh" she was knocked a few feet it the are but Shirou caught her nearly falling over himself.

"Thanks, Master," she said and got on her feet.

"Hmmm, you survive my strike." Assassin said.

"A swallow sense disturbance in the air and changes its path. Then must close off all avenues of escape." He says. "

The first strike Attacks the swallow. The second hem the swallow as it dodges. However, swallows are nimble creatures, to succeed all attacks must be made with the same breath." Assassin expressing his finesse but then Shirou spoke up

"I don't see it that way, your sword was in two places at once." Shirou gave his observation.

"That was your noble phantasm, wasn't it? Saber asked.

"The key in my attack is the third strike but my footing was off so I could not get the full horizontal slash," Assassin admitted his mistake. He then prepared another strike. Saber knew she may not survive another strike and decide to unleash her power. Typhoon strength winds began to fill the area. The assassin stood his ground.

"Hmm This wind is the strength of a hurricane but surely this isn't your true strength" he then readied his sword again.

'Curses, he's not retreating at all' Saber didn't want to unleash her sword but Shirou's life was at risk so she had to take the chance. Saber backed up and Assassin...Turned around to block an attack from an armoured foe.

It was Ben as in his armoured knight form.

"We need to get out!" Ben said and Saber cut off her power. Steelguard clashed with Assassin once more to get past him.

"Ben where's.." Saber was cut off but a sudden wave of fatigue and her armour and sword disappeared leaving her dress behind. She fell backwards but was caught by Shirou once more and held her in a bridal carry. "

Shirou we need to fall back, Lancer was spotted but archer chased him off" Rin shouted running to the boys. Ben took the rear and covered Shirou for any rear attacks.

* * *

**_Entrance_**

"Ben where's Caster?" Rin asked Ben was silent.

"Ben?" Rin said irritated.

"We found the other Caster but...ugh "our" Caster ran away after the enemy threatened to reveal her true name" Steelbane took a few steps

"What are you doing?" Rin asked

"Go get Shirou and Saber home, I'm going to find her," Ben said then tapped the Ultimatrix on his chest plate and changed into the blue Mothman Big Chill and dashed into the air looking the lost fox.

"Caster...Please wait for me" Ben said with sadness filling his being.

_**AN: Uh oh... Looks like our Foxy Caster is in trouble. This was a tough chapter for me to draft as I was fighting the urge for them to just steam roll Medea but I didn't want the story to be predictable. So I had Medea have a good guess on Tamamo's True name with hopes that would cause a rift in the group. And to be honest,With only her mirror and her fox appearance it does narrow her down to a few possible heroic spirits. **_

_**Yeah its a stretch but again. I am trying to fend off steam rolling stories cause that would be boring.**_

_**So I dubbed the the new alien Steelguard, A weapon based alien inspired by Generator Rex and totally not anything else...**_

_***Tosses scyfile out of view***_

_**Welp thats all folks! Have fun and review if you want.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Flashback, Ben's nightmare from last night**_

Ben was walking through an unknown forest, it was quiet and just. Then he heard running footsteps her turn around to find Caster running in his direction with tears in her eye's.

"Caster?" he said as he ran to her. He stops when she passed right through him.

"Huh?" Ben could not comprehend what happened but still chased after her. He reaches a clearing of the familiar golden field. Ben found her crying her eyes out he walked up and try to reach her but he just passed through her.

"Why?, Why did they reject me?" she said.

Wait a moment.

This was the moment in the dream when he first saw her.

'Who would reject her?' Ben turn around to find foxes walking up to her.

"You have come along way, What a long journey you had" the foxes comforted her as they were the only beings she could connect with. Her ears perked as she heard soldiers coming her way.

"I guess I know what I have to do".

Ben vision was blinded and when his it returned, he was shocked and disgusted. Hundreds of dead soldiers...burnt..frozen...at the centre of it all was Caster with her head hung low...Ben filled with anger, The deaths of many right in front of him and she was the one that killed them all.

"How could you do this!? Why did you have to kill all of them!" he cried and as if on cue Caster turned around. Ben anger reacted like water to a hot piece of steel.

His anger quelled as he saw...her eyes...her golden eyes filled to the brim with tears

"I didn't want this...I didn't..." she whimpered as she fell to her knees bawling her eyes out. Another light and Ben found himself looking at casters back as she faced an army of soldiers.

"KILL THE KITSUNE" The commander cried.

"I swear I didn't mean to deceive anyone!" she cried but then a volley of arrows fired she dodge a few but was hit with three in her left leg. "NO STOP" Ben dashed in front of her to block the shots but another volley ran through him harmlessly.

"Guh!" Caster grunted as another five landed on her causing her to bleed profusely. Staining her kimono.

Caster knew this was the end so she kneeled accepting her punishment.

'No'

Commander readied another arrow.

'NO!' Ben stood in front of the commander. But then he heard the whip of the arrow fly through him.

His eyes were filling up with tears as he turned around. The arrow...hit Caster chest piercing her heart. Everything went dark but Ben and Caster, Ben heard a whispered: "All I ever wanted...was to be loved by a human and find love with them."

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

_**Fuyuki Skies.**_

Big chill was flying through Fuyuki searching for his servant. It was nearly half an hour since the assault on the temple.

"Come on where are you?" Big chill said in his raspy voice. Right, when he said this the ultimatrix gave a warning

"Warning: Unit power low recommend landing for users safety." the robotic voice said. Big chill sighed, he was running out of power. Ben landed and he changed back to human. He found himself walking along the bridge that crossed the river back to Shirou's home .

"this could not get any worse" Ben grumbled and tempting fate...It started raining

"OH COME ON!"

Ben wanted to find her but he did not know what to do...he felt powerless. Then he remembered how Gwen tracked down the bad guys maybe he could do the same?.

"What I am thinking I can't do that…" Ben sighed

"Are you sure?" Archer said behind him.

"Hey don't scare me like that!" Ben scolded the red-clad man.

"Are you sure you can't" Archer repeat his question.

"If you're referring to magic. I can't do anything!" Ben responded.

"But you summoned a servant AND supplied her with mana. Unlike Saber's master who can use magic," Archer said.

"I don't know how I did it...it just happened..." Ben mumbled in frustration

Archer crossed his arms "You don't seem to be the person to give up. You have the experience to solve this problem. Do you want to Find Caster or not?" Archers words snapped Ben into focus. If ben was able to Defeat Vilgax without the Omnitrix, he can find Caster.

"But how am I supposed to find her? Even if I am giving her mana I can't sense it" Ben said.

"Focus deep within yourself find the very bond that you have with Caster." Ben didn't really know what archer meant but decided to give it a go. Ben closed his eyes...thought of caster... he could feel something flowing through him.

'Mana?' Ben thought. He then focused harder trying to find the bond with Caster.

'Come on Tennyson, Think of her...think of her smile' then out of nowhere images of a park flashed in his mind. Ben then opened his eye's when it felt a pulse come from the distance. He knew where she was.

"Now go find her," Archer said and left ben in the rain. Ben then ran in the rain rushing to the park near the bridge.

* * *

_**An Empty Park. (Recommended music: This Illusion, piano version)**_

Caster was standing in the rain, soaked from head to toe, ears drooped and tail hanging in shame. She knew her master was most likely trying to find her but now she couldn't face him.

"I will never side with someone with uses witchcraft against the innocent. As a hero, I cannot accept you and will NEVER ally with scum like you. You shall taste my blade!"

What Ben said echoed in her mind.

"Why didn't I expect this…" Caster scolded herself.

"I'm an anti-heroic spirit, I can't be with him," she said

"Then how about joining me?" a familiar voice said and Caster turned around to find the other servant in her class standing

"Join me and you can find what you desire," The Witch said.

Caster just stood there glaring at her.

"Oh don't you get mad with me, humans think low of creatures like us," She said and lowered her hood revealing long blue hair, a fair looking face and elf-like ears. "Humans will never change, they are destructive and are repulsed by anything different from their kind," She said and caster remembered how she was rejected when her true nature could not be held back any longer.

"I can break that pact with that boy and help you get revenge on this world" The witch offered her. Caster paused..she felt angry how humans rejected her, how they wouldn't listen to her pleas. She felt like accepting.

And almost did...

But she felt of pulse of mana...her masters mana.

She was worried that ben was coming.

Then felt the warmth "what is this?" she thought. The pulse felt like it came with a message like it was telling her to wait...Wait for him.

"...Caster!.." her fox ears twitched she could here someone in the distance. Her mind then was filled with the memories of her time with Ben Tennyson.

"..Caster!.." The night when Ben was injured from Berserker...the Plea in his eyes.

_"Help Shirou and..Saber…"_

"...Caster!.." Moments where he thanked her...The times when he apologized... When Ben told her about his problems.

When he touched her tail...It made her happy

"CASTER!" Ben cried in the rain as he ran to Caster.

The Kitsune servant then raised her head and said: "You're wrong..My master never treated me with hate or disgust. I..I can't..No..I won't betray him."

The witch was confused.

"Why?" she asked Caster.

"Because I want to be with him," she said.

"Caster!" Ben said and Caster turned around to face her master. This time not to run away.

"Caster," he said Heavily breathing due to all the running in the rain. He then caught his breath stood up straight. He was about to speak when caster spoke first.

"I'm so sorry, Master. I was scared..scared of what you would say" Caster said nearly bawling with tears. Ben paused, looked her in the eyes and placed his hands her bare shoulders. Caster looked up to find him smiling.

"Caster, I'm glad you're okay," He said truthfully. Caster didn't know what to say. Why wasn't he mad?

"Don't you what to know the truth?" She asked

"I have already seen everything," Ben said. Caster stopped then remembered the side effect of the master and servant bond: The Cycle of Dreams.

"So you have seen my sins…" Caster looked to the ground.

"Caster I may not accept what you did...But" Ben paused holding back his tears as memories of an arrow struck caster filled his mind

" things would have gone differently if he was there but he already accepted that the past was set in stone. She was rejected because of her hiding her origins and she ended lashing out. But then she surrendered and...accepted her punishment. A sign of guilt not of a monster...

"But you didn't deserve what they did to you." Caster saw the sadness in his eyes.

"And I won't let it happen again. I know you don't want it to either."

He said with tears nearly building in his eyes.

"Master" caster said softly.

"Caster, I can feel your guilt and that is what separates you from the villains I fought. You wish to make things right. Redeem yourself from your sins"

Caster was speechless

"That's why I won't abandon you." Ben pulled caster close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"And I won't let you cry like that again" he whispered.

Caster was in tears...Tears of joy...She hugged Ben in the rain.

The other Caster could not believe what had just occurred, A hero accepting a monster, It was impossible….She couldn't understand. She thought of attacking them right then and there. But then she sensed another presence and looked at the bridge in the distance. with a blink of an eye, she blocks arrow with a barrier spell.

"Hmm, This changes things," she said she looks to the couple again. Both staring at her with the promise of fury if she attacked them. The witch flicked her cloak and teleported away.

"Caster?" ben pulled away from the hug.

"Let's go home," he said and Caster wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Right when he said that the rain stopped and the skies opened up to reveal a full moon.

"Man, mother nature sure knows how to make a moment." Ben powered up the ultimatrix and transform into Big chill again.

"All aboard Big chill airways!" The Necrofriggian said as he unwrapped his wings from his body.

"Master?...Eeek!" Caster said as she was taken into a bridal carry by Ben.

"I guess you never have flown before?"

"N-no," Caster said with a blush on her face as she wrapped her arms around Big Chill's shoulders. Ben then leapt into the air letting his wings do their thing and began to soar into the night sky. Caster was nervous at first but then gasped at the view of the city.

"Ben, Thank you," She said.

Ben looked with Big chill insect-like green eyes at her and smiled.

Archer look from the distance Unknown to him a small smile cracked on his face.

"Maybe things will change this time...Maybe..." He then headed back to Emiya estate.

* * *

**_Emiya estate_**

Shirou and Saber were sitting in the backyard entrance of his home, waiting for Ben and Caster. Archer said they were heading home and he explained what occurred with there Caster. It seemed like she had an emotional outburst and ran away. Shirou was then startled by a familiar blue month man landing in his backyard with Caster in its arms. "Welcome back," Shirou said with a smile.

"Sorry, we took so long," Ben said as he put caster down and transformed back.

"It's alright, at least you guys made it out ok," Shirou said.

Ben then looked to Saber who was staring at the fox servant.

"Caster, Why did you run away." She went straight to the point. Ben was about to speak up but Caster decided to be honest.

"Because that other caster servant knew who I was...and I didn't want Ben to know...so I ran fearing how you guys would react." Caster said.

"Why?" Shirou asked.

"I'm an anti-heroic spirit, I have done sins but I do feel immense guilt for what I did. And I wish to redeem myself even if it takes an eternity." She said honestly

"I understand if you don't trust me anymore but please don't judge Ben because of my sins." Caster finished.

Saber stood there and thought for a moment thinking of what Caster said.

She looked to Ben "would you give her the chance to redeem herself?" he nodded.

"In my line of work I have seen horrible people. I promise you, Caster is not one of those people," he said.

Saber saw the steel in his eye's, it matched a knight who has experienced many battles. Saber concluded: "I will trust ben's words. Just remember: as long you're not a threat to Shirou or me, I will let this incident pass. But next time talk to us if you have a problem." Saber stated. "Th-thank you, Saber! You will not regret this!" Caster was surprised that Saber would let her stay in the alliance.

Ben yawned"Alright I'm beat, Goodnight" He then went to his room.

When Ben Reached his room he turned around to find that caster was right behind him.

"Caster?" he asked.

"Oh hmm uh" Caster was stammering.

"I-I was wondering if I-I" She couldn't get the words out.

"Movemyfutonintoyourroom!" she blurted. Ben felt his cheeks turned red. he has never slept in the same room with a girl outside of his family, especially one as beautiful as Caster.

"Umm uhh maybe not tonight since it's late...uhh" Ben was surprisingly split.

"Oh um sorry, Goodnight Ben" she then walks to her room.

"Caster, wait..."

"Huh?"

"Just for tonight." Ben allowed and Caster rushes up to him with a hug.

The next morning

Ben woke up and found the Bed empty. He used the sleeping bag while she took the bed for the night. He wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor after what she went through.

He got up and got ready for the day. heading for the bathroom heran into Shirou.

"Good morning Ben, you're gonna have to wait a bit" Shirou gestured to a half-asleep Rin leaning on the toilet. Ben did his best to hold in his laughter.

"Guess not everyone is not a morning people like you or me," Ben said and Shirou agreed and the boys headed for the living room.

They were greeted with the smell of breakfast being made and Saber.

"Good morning" Saber greeted them. Ben looked around and saw that Caster was helping Sakura with Breakfast.

"Good morning Ben, Breakfast is almost ready," Caster said with a smile from the kitchen. Five minutes goes by and everyone including Rin and Taiga is sitting at the table enjoying breakfast.

"What you think Ben?" Caster asks Ben who was stuffing his face.

"pffgood" Ben swallowed his food and tried again.

"It's really good" Ben corrected himself. Caster smiled and everyone enjoyed breakfast.

Shortly after breakfast, Ben headed back into his room to grab his school jacket and phone. Shirou whispered to him earlier about staying home to train with Saber, so he was bringing his phone to call Shirou if anything happened at school.

He booted it up and saw that Gwen and Kevin have sent him pictures.

"Heh, those two went to some festival eh?" Ben scrolled through.

"Oh come on Kevin! Eating chilli fries without me!" Ben groaned.

"Master?" Caster said poking her head in the room.

"Oh sorry I got distracted, My friends from home went to a local festival and sent me pictures," He said and pocketed the phone. He then headed for the entrance. Caster was happy but still, wish she could have him home or let her walk with him to school.

Ben saw this in her eye's. "Hey Caster, You want to walk around town when I get back?" Ben knew Gwen would want pictures in return so why not bring caster along.

Caster perked up and smiled: "Yes wouldn't mind joining you." then they both headed to the front hall.

* * *

_**School**_

School went by without a hitch but reports of students falling ill concerned Ben. Because he knew that the other Caster was the cause of it. who no doubt has already made additions to her defences. Their best chance now was to find the master.

Ben was heading for the roof to rendezvous with Rin and was stopped when he heard what seemed to Sakura from the lower stairwell. "ow..Nii-san.." Ben pause when he heard a thump as someone hit her.

"I thought I told you not to go to Emiya's anymore!" angry voice said and Ben knew what was going on.

"And I thought I told you not to hang around that foreigner!" Shinji said as he was about to Strike Sakura again. Sakura braced herself for another hit.

"Huh?" The male Matou said as his arm was grabbed by the green-eyed hero.

"That's enough Shinji." Ben then got in between Sakura and her brother.

"Oh, so you seduced him and Emiya to protect you!" Shinji insulted her.

"Picking on your little sister? Yeah, that makes you look like a tough guy doesn't it?" Ben insulted the guy.

"Why you!" Shinji angrily glared at him

"Ooooh yeah, you're real scary. Buzz off before you embarrass your self even more."Shinji paused for a moment and stormed off.

"You ok" Ben ask and sakura nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Ben asked and sakura shook her head.

He wanted to punch Shinji in the guts but he knew that the slimeball would take it out on her. Ben sighed and decided to say one last thing.

"What Shinji is doing to you. That's not family, A true family loves and cares for one another. if you need a place to run to you can trust Shirou and the others." Ben said and decide to let sakura be to calm down. "Ben, Thank you" She whispered and Ben smiled.

Unknown to the group Rin was listening form the stairwell above. Ben's words echoed in her mind

"A true family" She muttered to herself and rushed back to the rooftop.

* * *

Ben reached the rooftop and walked up to a waiting Rin.

"Sorry, got caught up with that jerk Shinji" Ben explained his tardiness. Rin nodded: "it's a valid excuse."

Rin then decided to get to the point asked Ben what happened last night.

"So are you going to explain what the heck happened?" she asked with a questioning face. Ben sighed.

"Alright here's what happened" Ben explained what happened after he and caster entered the temple.

"So Caster ran off because she is an anti-hero...And you still accepted her?"

Ben nodded.

"My best friend Kevin used to be my arch-nemesis when we were kids. Using his powers for personal gain. But years later I ran into him again and allowed him to help me fight a much bigger threat and he accepted." Ben explained his reasoning.

"Call me a fool for giving people second chances but sometimes it takes a stronger person to spare a life than to take one" Ben added. Rin thought over what Ben has told her.

"Alright, I'll accept your reasoning," Rin said.

"So are we hunting sigils later?" Ben asked.

"No the barrier weak enough it would take another day or two before new sigils restore what was lost. Best not to overdo it and risk response." Rin said,

"Ben do you have any guess who is rider's master?"

"Hmm…" Ben thought for a moment, Ben did smell someone else's sent during the fight against rider as Ben-Wolf. It smelled foul, evil and overall a plain waste.

"Call me biased but...does Matou family have a line of Magi?. Rin nodded

"But it dried up years ago. You're thinking of Shinji aren't you?"

"Someone say my name?" A voice said behind them.

Ben and Rin turned around to find Shinji standing to be behind him.

"Ahh, Tohsaka I was looking for you." He said with a smug smile. "What do you want Matou?" Rin asked.

"No need to be so harsh I wish to make an offer…to another player in this grail war" He finished with revealing he was a master. It took all of Ben's Might not to slug this guy in the face.

"I wish to ally with you and Ben here to team up against Saber, Caster and Berserker." Shinji showed his intentions.

"No deal," Ben said not waiting for Rin to respond.

"Ahh, this is where you make a mistake...I have Sakura. Ally with me and I'll let her be...GAHH" Shinji was then picked up by two muscly red arms and held in the air.

"I think I have a better Deal: You let Sakura continue coming to Shirou's and she better be happy or let's just say you won't be seeing the church clean." Ben was tired of his antics and decided to leave a stronger message. So of course Ben transformed into Four-arms. One of his best fighters and great for intimidation.

"We?" Shinji stammered Staring in fear at the tetramand.

"Me, Shirou and Ben are already in an alliance. So we decline your offer You can let him go now, Ben." Four arms Glared at him.

"Do we have a Deal?" he asked. "What?" Shinji stammered.

"I said: DO. WE. HAVE. A. DEAL!" Ben said nearly shouting each word.

"OK OK, I WON'T DO ANYTHING TO SAKURA AND I'LL LET HER GO TO EMIYA's! Let me go please." Shinji Begged Ben. He let go and Shinji ran away.

Ben slapped the Ultimatrix on his chest and reverted back to human.

"Ben, You ok?" Rin asked and Ben simmered down.

"Sorry, it's just that I nearly lost my family to the enemies I fought. I hold them dear so I couldn't let Shinji soil the meaning of family to Sakura" Ben explained and returned to his usual self.

"And maybe the constant fighting got me on edge." he sighed.

"You know what? How about we take a break tomorrow and rest our minds." Rin offered. She didn't want Ben to have another outburst so having him taking a break from the war is the best option for the alliance.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yes, After school we can take out of few more sigils to take one last jab at the barrier. I could use a break to help Shirou with his magic anyways." She said.

"Also I guess you wanted to take Caster on a date anyways" Rin added with a devious smile.

"Wa what! I'm only hanging out later!" Ben Stammered out of embarrassment.

* * *

_**Training**_

Shirou was cleaning the dojo for him and Saber to use. "Wew, all done" he put away his cleaning supplies and went to go get Saber.

Saber suggested that she should go all out on attacks to help Shirou get a better experience in fight scenarios. Shirou agreed but only to began to regret it as he was clearly out of Saber's league as kept on getting beaten by the said servant.

"I got you!" Shirou went for a vertical strike only for Sto strike him in the stomach.

"I ain't done yet!" He tried a cross slash only to have his sword slipped out of his hands by Saber's sword.

Shirou could feel his strength giving in, Even with his body being physically fit it was nothing compared to what Saber was putting him through.

'Need to try something else' He thought. Then a flashback to how Archer fought lancer, that fighting style seemed to agree with Shirou.

Shirou prepared for his new plan of attack. He leads with a vertical swing. Saber was about to block and counter-attack but was surprised but Shirou changing it into a horizontal swing. She blocked it and he used the recoil to spin himself behind her.

"Got you!" Shirou said and swung a Saber exposed rear. ..Only to be jabbed by a thrust from her.

"Gough!" Shirou recoiled back and dropped his sword huffing.

"I say we take a break here. You're clearly out of energy so all the training in the world can't help you." Saber kneeling to Shirou's level "But have to admit that last attack was smart." she complimented. Shirou looked up to find a fair face smiling at him. Shirou felt his face turn red.

"I'll go get some water," Shirou said.

"No need for that" Caster walked in with a teapot filled with cold water for Shirou.

"Thank you, Caster." Saber said as she walked up to get the water.

"How did training go?" Caster asks trying to make small talk.

"Shirou still needs a lot of work but he has made some improvements." She then hands Shirou the water and begins chugging it down.

"You didn't break any bones did you Shirou?" Caster asked.

"Nah, just bruises...Lots of em" He said as he massages his beaten chest. Shirou finished his water and rested a bit more as Caster sat down. Shirou thought about Saber and her reason to fight.

"Saber, If you don't mind me asking. Servant's assists masters because they also have a wish to be granted. What would you do if you got Grail? Shirou asked a serious question.

"The grail is a powerful wish-granting device, Simple because 'I want it' would be enough?" Saber responded.

"That not what I meant. I mean what is your wish?" Shirou corrected his question.

"Are you ordering me as a servant to answer," Saber asked.

"No, If you don't want to talk about it's fine. Not all wishes are meant to be said with others. Sorry if I was prying." Shirou said.

"No, As your servant I should state my intentions." Saber closed her eye's.

"I wish to keep my obligations on made in the past while I was alive," she said as it was her deepest desire. Shirou notice's the look on her face and wondered what could cause that look of pain. "Well That's a relief, I'm glad you didn't turn into someone like Tohsaka and say 'My wish is to take over the world' " Shirou said his opinion on Tohsaka and everyone started laughing.

"Rin would be furious if she heard that. If even if she won the grail, she wouldn't do anything that would throw the world into turmoil " Saber said gigging slightly.

"I don't know, Rin seemed like the person who has certain dark desires best kept out of the grails reach...For some people sake." Caster commented jokingly. "Yeah, when I see her I am like: Here is someone who shouldn't get the grail." right when Shirou said that Saber's stomach growled. "Looks like someone's hungry. I'll go out to get some groceries for lunch." Shirou said and got up to go out. Saber smiled "Thank you master" and Shirou left. Leaving the two servants behind in the dojo.

There were a few moments of silence the Saber spoke up: "What about you Caster?"

She asked. "Huh?" Caster was confused.

"Do you have a wish for the grail? Saber asked more clearly. Caster looked to the floor and saw her reflection. She didn't know what to say, She has sinned too greatly. Was it right to seek the grail to undo her sins? What would Ben say if she did that?

Caster thought for a moment: She was happy being Ben's servant, saw it as a way to redeem herself.

"I don't think I deserve the grail after what I have done. But I will seek it if Ben does" Caster said hoping for Saber to believe her. Silence took the room again as Saber pondered what caster said.

"Alright, I believe you. I can see the guilt in your eyes and I trust Ben." Saber nodded, got up and offered her hand to Caster who accepted and pulled her up.

"I have faced witches in the past and I'll admit when I first met you I was weary but you did help Shirou and me. You also help us save a life, Something I believe everyone here appreciates what you have done." Saber's words put a smile on Caster's face.

"I can see now why Ben trust's you so I believe me and Shirou can do the same." She finished and offered caster a handshake. Caster Gladly accepted "Thank you Saber, I very grateful that this time around I have friends that would listen." Caster said thanking Saber and they both went the main building to get some tea.

* * *

Shopping district

"I really should get a cell phone," Shirou grumbled as now he found himself having a chat with Illyasveal Von Einsbern. Berserkers master.

The two reached a park and Shirou sits on the bench while Iliya plays on a balancing board.

"So I guess you want to talk about Saber?" Shirou asks, Thinking she wanted info in his servant.

"Nah I don't want to talk about that boring stuff. I'd Rather talk about something more interesting." She said while trying to keep her balance.

"What would you like to talk about?" Shirou asked.

"Hmmm..Oh, you're in an alliance with Ben Nii-chan, Right? What is like being around him?" She asked. Shirou remembered that she knew who Ben was.

"He's a nice person to have around. He told us about his adventures as a hero. Ben has done things I can only Think off in my dreams." Shirou Answered.

"Ben Nii-chan is sure amazing. I only heard of the stories my grandfather told me. It's amazing to see his transformations in person. Also summoning an Eighth servant is so cool!" Iliya said cheerfully. Shirou thought for a moment, It was odd that in a war that is only supposed to have seven sets of master and Servant, Ben would become an eighth.

"I don't understand the workings for the fight but I can imagine from an expert's viewpoint it just boggles the mind" Shirou gave his two cents.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool...Wah!" Illya lost her balance and landed in Shirou's lap. She then adjusted herself to be sitting in the boy's lap.

Are you cold Iliya? It's been unseasonably cold the past couple of days." Shirou asked.

Yes, I don't like the cold" She said.

Where are you from Iliya? You have an Aristocratic sounding name" Shirou decide to ask the young girl where she was from. "Not just sounding. I AM an Aristocrat. My family lives in the big castle of the Einzbern. It was always cold and snowed." Iliya answered Shirou's curiosity. "For someone who lives in the cold, I thought you would be used to it," Shirou said to the girl. Wouldn't someone be used to the cold if they live in it for their whole life? Iliya shook her head.

"No I am used to the cold, I just don't like it. But I like snow though. My mother used to say that my hair was as light as snow." She said talking about her mother.

"I see." Shirou didn't know why but he found himself smiling. The Illya sitting on his lap wasn't Berserker's master but...Call him crazy but, He wanted to call her his little sister.

"Shirou?" Iliya said trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"What is your dream?" Iliya asked the boy

"My dream.." Shirou thought for a moment to bring up is dreams about wanting to be a hero of justice but...The idea seemed to come into question ever since Ben came into his life.

"My dream is to become a hero. It may stupid to achieve but It's something I wanted ever since I was saved by my adoptive father." Shirou answered truthfully.

"I see." Illiya then adjusted herself on the park bench they were sitting on.

"So where do you live right now Illya?" Shirou knew she had to come from outside of town so it would handy if he got the location.

"Over there! I live in a western house in the middle of that forest my family owns. I rarely get to go outside. My caretakers are very strict so I sneak out from time to time. So today's a treat for me. I wish I found Ben also..." The young girl then frowned at the thought of her restrictive lifestyle.

Shirou didn't like the look on her face and turned to his groceries. He then smiled and pulled out the Taiyaki treats he bought.

"Want one? It's Taiyaki"

Illiya curiously looks at the tasty looking treat and takes it.

"Taiyaki?" She then takes a bit out of it and Smiles. "Yummy!" She then takes another bite.

Few minutes go by then Iliya gets up and dashes toward her home.

"I got to go, Berserker is awake!" Shirou gets up realizing that he's late for making lunch for Saber and caster.

"Gah I got to get home, Saber's waiting on me!".

**_AN: This chapter was a big one. For me at least but I wanted to cover a lot in the chapter since this was a big one for Ben and Tamamo bonds plus get started on Shirou finally copying stuff from Archer. As for how powerfuly Shirou gonna get? I would say about near the end of UBW. I am going to have to make up another reason for him to have a decent mana source if hes gonna be having Saber and run his projections. But I think Caster can help since she supplied Nero with goodies to keep her top notch in Exstella._**

**_Up next? Some fluff Between Ben and Tamamo while Rin plots some payback. (Yikes)  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**_Evening, Emiya estate_**

The sky is a golden pink colour as the two master's walk home.

"So you went to another dimension that is filled the brim with mana?" Ben decided to fill rin in on all his encounters with magic users and now she's asking questions about Legerdemain.

"Yep, Place didn't make much sense to me but Gwen felt a surge of power from just being there. Me not so much, it only really made me dizzy when I tried to use a flyer." Ben continued as Rin paused for a moment and studied what she has learned from the American boy.

'He doesn't make much sense: If he and his cousin share the same bloodline surely Ben could've maybe started becoming a magus. Something had to recently give him the 'spark' to start manipulating mana and support the bond with Caster...I guess I'll see if Caster wishes to do some 'study' on Ben later.' Rin smiles at her thoughts.

"What's with that face?" Ben notice the devious smile on her and it reminded him of Charmcaster.

"Nothing, you need to worry about." Rin played it off to Ben.

'Not yet at least,' Rin thought.

Ben and Rin enter the front door

"We're home!" Ben announces.

Caster poked her head around the corner and smiles.

"Hello Ben, Rin" Caster says with a smile.

Rin and ben greet her back.

"I'm Going to have some tea" Rin said and walks to the living room.

Ben then turns to caster.

"Hey, I thought we'd be home earlier but got caught up with some things happened at school..so.." Ben was about to apologize again but caster interrupted

"Not need to apologize, You still made it home before sundown so I'm happy," Caster said while smiling which caught ben off guard. Her smile was even brighter than before like if it had the essence of the sun with it.

"Hey after I change want to just walk around the neighbourhood?" Ben still wanted to hang out with Caster as he promised.

"Alright, dinner won't be for another hour and a half anyway." Caster said.

Ben when to his room and change to his usual jacket and jeans and headed out with Caster.

* * *

_**Fuyuki Streets**_

The two were walking around town enjoying the sunset. Ben was in his normal green number 10 jacket and Caster was in her casual clothes with her fox appearance hidden.  
Ben and Caster eventually decided to get a view of the river in the evening glow.

When they got to the park near the bridge. The river looked like it was made of gold as it reflected the sun on the horizon. Caster was enjoying the view, she looked at Ben who was enjoying the view. His green eyes and smile filled her with happiness, She then looked away when Ben turned towards her.

"Uhh, you ok?" Ben asked.

"Oh, I am fine" Caster quickly blurted out. Recently she has been finding herself thinking of ben a lot and staring at him now and then.

"Ben?" Caster decided to take the focus off of her and ask her master something.

"What's up?" Ben perk his head from the view of the river.

"How did people react to your..well..abilities?" Caster was immediately witch-hunted when she could not hold back her true form anymore. She wonders how did Ben win the hearts of the people in his hometown.

Ben pondered for a moment, recalling every time he had to tell the truth of his transformations before he was revealed by Jimmy Jones

"My parents didn't take it too well at the start since I never told them when I came home after the summer vacations I got the Omnitrix."

Ben looked down at the water seeing his reflection

"Then I continued to hide it from them even after I put it back on a years ago. I didn't want them to worry about me and potentially getting caught by one of my many enemies. Eventually, they saw me transform into Swampfire while I was fighting off a Highbreed. Once I got home that night I lied why I had a black eye and then they interrogated me." Ben grimaced the memory.

"What did they say?" Caster asked

"They felt betrayed that I never told them. And though I being stupid was throwing my life away fighting for the sake of the planet." Ben answered.

"Oh" Caster felt sorry for Ben. she understood the feeling of not wanting to deceive someone even if it wasn't a really bad reason.

"They tried to ground me from the Omnitrix. But I couldn't let them. Kevin was in trouble and Gwen got caught up with her parents. So I when I got busted again for sneaking out I told them If they believe in what they taught me they would let me go." Ben continued his story.

"Did they?" Caster asked

"No, but I still had to go help Kevin so I transformed into Humungousaur" Ben powered up the Ultimatrix to show caster what form he was talking about.

"And Smashed through the wall of my bedroom and walked out to save my friend."

Caster was shocked to hear Ben's defiance against his parents but knowing him he wouldn't let anything stop him from saving his friends.

"I assume you saved your friend right?"

"Yup, but then I got pinned by a Highbreed and took a beating. Then a Blaster shot to knock it off of me and it turns out my parents came to help." Ben answered with a smile.

"After we dealt with the Highbreeds base we went home and my dad explained why he acted that way. Turns out my grandpa kept similar secrets from him when he was a kid and held it against him for not telling his son. But in the end, he understood that I was protecting them not deceiving them " Ben ended with a smile. Caster was relieved to hear that he had understanding parents.

"Glad here you didn't end up like me," Caster said with a smile but then changed to gloom.

"Well, At Least my parents understood. The people in my hometown? It's fifty-fifty?"

"Fifty-Fifty?"

"Most of the people my age gave me a huge thank you and trusted me when my secret go out. Most adults did also until a news show host started fear mongering me for his gain. Calling me a threat to society and a menace, now most adults are wary of me and I am the one who gets blamed for anything that supernatural causes trouble." Ben sighed. He looked at Caster and remembered how humanity treated her.

Caster was saddened by the fact humanity still had its fears of anyone different from them. And she hated the fact that her master tries so hard to save lives.

"But proving them wrong makes it all the better." Caster perks her head up.

"And it's what makes me want to help you. "

"Ben?"

"Humanity can get scared easily...But Are thankful when you save the ones they care about" No matter how much the news slandered him, it never stopped him from doing what's right.

"I promise you, I will make sure things don't end up like that again. As your master and friend, I will see it through." Ben said with a bout of confidence.

Caster was again overloaded by the look of resolve in his eyes. She had to do her best not to get lost his emerald eyes. No one has ever given her such a promise in her previous life, not even the emperor of the yellow temple. "MIKOON! Thank you, Thank you, thank you" She then bear-hugged Ben.

Ben felt his face turn red as he was hugged by the caster. "Hey, it's what friends are for" Then a loud grumble was let out. Caster giggled.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," she said still hugging Ben. "We better get back," Ben said as he signalled caster to let him go.

"But one thing before we go." Ben pulled out his phone and turned on the camera to take a snapshot of him then paused.

"You want to take a picture together?" Ben asked

"I wouldn't mind being in a selfie with you," she answered

"What, how do you know about that?"

"The Grail gives the servant's knowledge of this age to better fit in. However, it depends on the personality of the servant how much information we gain. For example, Saber is simple when it comes to anything outside of combat so things like internet trends wouldn't be provided." Caster explained.

"Well, that's covenant" Ben then stood beside caster and prepared the front-facing camera on his phone. Ben adjusted some settings to get the setting sun in the shot and then smiled. Caster leaned in, Did a peace sign with her hand and smiled.

* * *

_**Emiya estate**_

Shirou was in the kitchen making dinner alone since Sakura and Taiga decided to have a girls night out. Of course, Saber and Tohsaka stayed home for obvious reasons.

"So Shinji asked you to join an alliance with him? Shirou asked Rin.

"Yes and even asked Ben to join," Rin said

"A very daring choice as I presume every master should know of our alliance" Saber commented.

"So what did you say to him?" Shirou hoped Shinji wasn't gonna be involved in this but it seems like it was and he had a feeling he was Rider's master.

"Well, Ben spoke for both of us, by scaring the pants off of Shinji."

Both Saber and Shirou were speechless, Ben didn't seem to be like a person to scare someone with being agitated first. Then it hit Shirou an arrow to a straw target.

"Shinji must've hit Sakura again...Dammit" Shirou cursed himself for not being there for his Kouhai.

"Don't worry about that...Ben made sure that if Sakura got hurt in any way again Shinji will pay" Rin's voice showed a small sliver of anger.

"Remind me to thank him later" Shirou then went back to cooking dinner

After dinner, Shirou decided to go take a shower to clean off the buckets he sweated from training with Saber.

"Main I am beat," Shirou said as he walks towards the bathroom and opens the door…

Only to immediately dash out after getting a view of a not so decently dressed Saber getting into the bath.

Shirou was immediately stunned and panicking about was just occurred fearing to lose his innocence.

'Saber gonna kill me, No women would just let a guy walk away after looking at her naked body.' Shirou smacks his face with his hands trying to get the image out of his mind.

Then the bathroom door open and a still bare Saber walked out to check on her master.

"Shirou If you wish to use the bath I'm afraid to say that I am currently using it. I would recommend you wait until I am done. I apologize though I should've guessed that you would want to use the bath after the training we did." Saber said not bothered.

Shirou averted his gaze with his face flourished in red. "I-it's alright" Shirou stammered

"Shirou you are beet red, I recommend you get some air on the veranda."

Meanwhile around the corner in the all a certain fox servant was peering.

'I can't believe it. She's just out in the hall naked. I understand that she a soldier but she should have some form of self-decency. Or at least should be aware of the poor boy's innocence' Caster deadpanned in her head.

"Whatcha looking at?" Ben right behind her said and Caster immediately panicked and tackled Him to the ground

"Shirou please look over here" Saber concluded that Shirou was uncomfortable seeing her without clothes.

"I wish to point out that seeing me naked is nothing to worry about. Rather than being a woman I am a servant," she said.

Shirou could not believe what he was hearing.

"What are you saying?... Are you trying to tell me that me seeing you buck naked is not embarrassing to you?"

"Why should I be embarrassed?"

Shirou could take the situation anymore and dashed away "Gah! Anyways I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile around the corner

"Gah! Caster what gives!"Ben says trying to get caster off him. Surprisingly with much difficulty.

"I have to make sure the master's sanity is safe." She caster with her eye's like a fox.

"Safe from what?"

Shirou then dashes by the two and Caster peers around the corner again to the coast is clear.

"Wew, Caster protects her master once again!"

"Caster?" She then turns to her master who she is still sitting on, Red-faced

"Oh sorry, Ben" She then got off of him got up.

* * *

_**Tohsaka's room.**_

Rin Dragged the boys for a quick test on their magic.

"Here try to reinforce this." Rin pulls out a cheap looking glass lantern and places it in front of Shirou."

"Alright," Shirou places his hand on the glass lantern and focuses on his magic circuit. Transfers his mana to reinforce the glass.

Time seemed to stop as he attempts it...A glimpse of that world from his dreams flashes in his eye….

Then the lantern shatters

"Uhh is that supposed to happen?" Ben asked confused.

"No…" Shirou sighed.

"What's wrong? You're being sloppy" Rin asked expecting this.

"Nothing, It worked before. I don't know why it messed up now." Shirou defended himself.

"I expected as much" Rin opened her duffle bag and pulled out a small red object and leans towards Shirou.

"Here take this." she then puts it in his mouth.

"Is it candy?"

"Swallow it whole."

"GULP. Ugh, what was that?" Shirou rubbing his throat after swallowing the gem-like object.

"A gem," Rin said. Turns out it was a gemstone.

"A GEM?! Why did you make him swallow that?" Ben asked confused and concerned.

Shirou then felt dizzy as the feeling of mana being manipulated inside his body washed over him.

"Relax I do this all the time. I am merely helping him turning on his real Magic circuits" Rin explained what was going on with Shirou.

"Wait you mean he wasn't using his magic circuit this entire time?"

"No, he was merely forcing himself to make a new one every time he wanted to reinforce something. A very dangerous and foolish way to do it."

Rin then turned to Shirou.

"What that gem is doing now is forcing the switch inside your body in the on position to properly activate your circuits. Like a proper magi, so please bear with it.."

Shirou finally recovered from the effects of the gem. "A switch?"

"Once you visualize the switch in your head you will be able to use mana proper and your circuits will use to the full potential." rin explain.

"Well I do feel something now" Shirou did a quick check on himself making sure nothing was out of place.

Rin then went back to her bag, which made Ben nervous. "You not gonna make me swallow a gem are you?" Ben said.

"Nope, I have no idea how your body would react to my gems or if the would work at all," she said pulling an out a small medical case and one-pint liquid medical bag. Ben felt his blood run cold.

"Why do you have those?" Shirou asked.

"I am going to need a blood sample to see the study on how his body works. Archer told me he was able to track down caster without using that switch method so it's better to get a sample to see what's on the inside." Rin says putting rubber gloves.

"Not gonna happen," Ben said with a clear voice of defiance.

"Yes, it is. I can't do anything without getting a proper understanding of your as a Magus I am supposed to investigate anomalies such as you," she says as she grabs a wrapped medical needle.

Ben gulped he hated getting blood tests as a kid and had not gotten over it since then. "Yeah, I'll pass your not even a doctor.," Ben says steel draining from his voice as he got up.  
Rin grinned as she saw the fear in his eye. Mentally she laughed to imagine the great hero that ben was is afraid of needles. Ben did not like the look Rin was giving him, it was like she found a new toy to play with.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the rear entrance**_

"I still don't understand why Shirou would be bothered by that." Saber was chatting with Caster who was trying to explain why her actions earlier were inappropriate.

"Ugh you're really should still be more aware as a young man like Shirou can get uncomfortable seeing a woman indecent. Especially since he is attracted to you"

Saber then felt the blood rush to her face.

"Don't speak of such stories" Saber denies Caster's words.

"Really? It obvious since how much he wants to fight by your side"

"T-That's mere because he refuses to stay support!" Saber looked away.

"But enjoy having him by your side." Caster taunted Sabr.

Saber didn't know what was going on with her feelings right now but she wasn't enjoying being teased somehow by Caster.

"Why you rotten fox.." Saber muttered under her breath and Caster laughed.

"Hohoho Saber I am just teasing you." Caster decided to cut it out then stands up.

"Where are you going?" Saber asked.

"Oh rin needed my help with something."

* * *

_**Back at Tohsaka's room**_

"Tohsaka, Aren't you being a little Ridiculous? Why need his blood?" Shirou tried reasoning with Rin while Ben was cowering behind him.

"As a magus, I need to study his biology, He the one being ridiculous."  
Shirou looked to Ben and gave him a shrug showing he did not know what to do. The door to the room slides open as the Kitsune servant walks in.

"Ack! Caster save me!" Ben dashes behind his faithful servant feeling safe.

"Uh? What's going on here?" Caster said confused.

"Oh Caster, perfect timing. I am going to need your help with getting a blood sample from Ben." Rin said.

"W-what?! why do need such a thing?!"

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Shirou, Don't you understand what the Mages council do to anomalies like Ben?" she looked to the redhead. Shirou understood what she meant, His father told them how the mage council can get...extreme sometimes.

"They 'invite' them in and end up experimenting on them. That's what my father told me." Shirou said.

"Ben, What I am trying to do is to tests for any form of sensitivities that could be exploited," Rin explained

"What so you can use it against me?!" Ben accused and Tohsaka sighed.

"Ben, I am not your enemy. If you are who you say then I would be an idiot for trying to kill you in the first place. you are essential to this planet's defence so the last thing you need is a magus exploiting you or your cousin." Rin said.

Ben thought for a moment. He has never fought anyone from the Mage's Association. But he remembered when Gwen was drained by Charmcaster and Darkstar. Cold the same happen to him if? Or worse to his cousin?

"Master, If you let Rin take a sample...I will let you play with my tail some more." Caster suddenly spoke up an offer to Ben causing his face to turn red.

"Ben, I know that you can take on nearly anything but. Be honest, Magic is a little out of your league, isn't it?" Caster said. She was right, whenever magic was involved, he had Gwen covering that sector.

"Agh, FINE! BUT whatever you find, tell me directly." Ben said reluctantly agreeing.

"Alright. Fair enough." Rin said

"I think I'll go practice reinforcement," Shirou said stepping out.

It was only a few moments as Rin drew Ben's blood while Caster made sure he didn't freak-out.

"All done! Do you want a lollipop?" Rin teased and Ben just gave her a sour look that only to cause the magus to giggle as he leaves.

After the door closes Caster's mood immediately changes to threatening.

"Rin, You are not allowed to use whatever you find against my master in the war."

"I won't," Rin stated plainly and they both just stare at each other for a moment then Caster's leaves.

Rin then burst a quiet giggle as she looks at the sample. She didn't need the sample at all. She just wanted to get payback for Ben Humiliating her as Goop.

* * *

"Man the things get crazier and crazier." Shirou sighed and stretched his back while he walked to the backyard. He found Saber sitting on the veranda.

"Shirou" Saber spoke up

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry for that..um..the incident earlier..." Saber was trying to apologize for putting Shirou in unconformable position with their 'incident' outside of the bathroom. But She struggled to put words to describe what happened.

Shirou mind flashed with images of saber..indecent for a moment. He had to mentally recompose himself but still flared red in the face a little. "You don't need to apologize... I...I Should've knocked first." Shirou hid his embarrassment with a smile.

Saber was a relieved, She didn't understand why Shirou didn't see her just a tool for the grail war but a part of her enjoyed Shirou treated her as a person. Regardless of his reckless actions in the past. She smiled and Shirou smiled back.

"Yesh get a room you two" Archer called from the rooftop, smirking.

Shirou face turn red again and Saber stared back at archer with an annoyed look.

"I think I'll take shower and turn in" Shirou turned towards the house.

"I would recommend that," Saber said.

_**AN: the fate-verse magic is weird...Well there goes another chapter. Shirou finally got his switch fixed and this is where he will start powering up in projection. Ben got some more fluff with Caster(hopefully that didn't sound to cringey) and Rin got some payback while getting some stuff to study about Anodites. OH and I wanted the whole association threat sounded realistic in the fate side of things, Ben maybe powerful but doesn't mean people can use some Hax against him like mystic eyes and what not.  
**_

_**Now, with this much fluff there has to be something going on right? Yep. Just what are Rider and the Enemy Caster are up to? Expect the light stuffs to end in the next chapter and finally the enemy take a hit at the triple alliance.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pre chapter notes: Sorry if I hyped up the action in this chapter a bit I totally messed up what was going on in this one and chapter 12. There is some stuff that will LEAD to the action. So enjoy some fluff n stuff.**_

**Chapter 11**

Ben was sitting in his room with Caster sitting in front of him. Petting her tail…

"I still find it creepy that Rin now has a sample of my blood," Ben said running his hands through the fluffy foxtail.

"She is a determined woman" Caster smiled while enjoying her time with Ben.

Ben felt embarrassed over the whole scenario that occurred. "Thanks for um being there"

"No problem Ben I'm always here for you." Caster smiled then realize what she said and her tail puffed up slightly in embarrassment. Ben continued petting but then slowed downed as remember who else said those exact words...Julie.

"Ben…" Caster turned around wondering what caused him to slow down.

Caster saw his face drop into sadness she knew who was he thinking about. It made her sad to see him like this, the sadness he didn't deserve.

Ben knew he did the right thing ending the relationship, Julie didn't deserve the constant reshuffling of dates, Ben's ego or the constant threat of his enemies. But it still left a hole in his heart…

Then he felt something wrap around his right arm. Surprised to see Caster hugging him. Time seems to stop at the very moment, Caster wrapped around his arm…

Ben didn't know how to react to this...feeling...It was different from when he and Julie were together. Like it was more...Compatible?. Ben looked to Caster's face, her eyes were closed and her face blushed.

'She looks very cute right now' Ben thought.

He felt his heart warm-up like a familiar flame was being rekindled. He started feeling better like the sadness was leaving him.

He looked back to the fox magus. Ben's eyes were drawn to two fluffy fox ears, They were twitching every few seconds. Ben decided to take a chance to raise his free hand and placed it in the spot right between her ears.

Caster Tense up realizing what was her master is doing…

' mmmm! What is he doing?' caster felt joy from her master petting her head.

'Wait Ben is being daring, Petting my head! That must mean he's happy now!' She started wagging her tail immensely.

Ben saw the tail wagging and smiled.

"Someone's happy," He said as he decides to stop.

"Only because you are." Caster said releasing Ben's arm. Ben Blushed, she meant it. "w-Well thanks again, Caster. I guess I am still down in the dumps on certain things" Ben felt like his usual self again thank Caster's intervention.

"It alright. Again if you need another Caster Class hug. You're just a word away!"

"Heh, I'll make sure to if need one." Ben yawned.

"Sounds like a certain master needs to sleep. I'll leave you be" Caster got up and walk to the door of Ben's room.

"Oh and Master...Thanks" then left with a slight blush on her face

Emiya estate rear entrance

Shirou was sitting in on the veranda. Everyone has gone to sleep but him. He was busy getting a feel for the new "Switch" in his body...It felt different from his previous method of using his nerves as a pseudo magic circuit. But now he can tell his has more circuits at his disposal.

He closed his eyes to run another analysis...another image of a sword appeared in his mind.

'Every time I do this a fuzzy image of a sword appears in my head.' Shirou thought it was odd for the novice magus. This had nothing to do with reinforcement: something had to be there in the world for him to do it. But the swords were in his mind..or better yet that flatland of swords in his mind.

What was that magic that comes after reinforcement?" Shirou muttered. He remembered Kiritsugu mention something in the small lessons he gave him.

"Projection" Archer said appearing in front of the boy, starling him.

"Gah! You gotta stop doing that!" Shirou recoiled. Archer smirked, "my master didn't say anything about making my presence known to you"

Shirou hated this guy.

"So why are you here?"

"To fill the holes Rin left from your training."

Archer stared at the boy waiting for a response.

Shirou didn't know why this guy wanted to help him but decide to hear what he wanted to say...god forbid he might say something that wouldn't give him more reasons to dislike Archer.

"Rin can't understand the Troubles of an ordinary person. She can only teach the ways she has seen and learn. Such ways will not work on a loser like you"

Shirou raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"When it comes to combat, Shirou Emiya on his own has no hope of fighting a servant. No matter how hard you try in your current state."

Shirou was getting ticked off again from his words.

"If you can defeat your enemies in reality...Visualize something you CAN defeat them with."

Archer then summons his twin short swords, then crossed them together to give Shirou a good look.

Shirou eyes were drawn to the blades...It was the first time he ever got a good look since he saw him fight lancer.

The blades were beautiful.

Shirou's mind automatically started to list the details to memory...to the world inside his mind.

"Because that...is the only thing you're capable of doing" archer dismissed the blades.

Shirou then snapped out of his gaze still ticked at the archer.

"Don't lie to yourself that you have already started doing the very thing I said" Archer responded to Shirou anger.

Shirou stopped...No matter how much he wanted to deny it...Archer words made sense to what he was experiencing the past couple of days with his dreams and the visions of swords.

"I must be going crazy...I am advising someone I should kill.." Archer turned around then faded away into spirit form.

Shirou decided to go to bed after that conversation.

* * *

Archer sat perched on the roof of Emiya estate thinking on things that occurred around him. Particularly about Ben Tennyson... the eighth master that should've never been in the first place. It wasn't like this in his past. But the same time he felt like he has seen that look in Ben's eyes before.

The boy mentioned that he has seen a possible future for himself. Why did Archer somehow knew this but had never seen him before...

"Wonderful night isn't it," A British voice said behind him.

Archer turned around to find a man who looked in his early fifties dress in a traditional sweater vest with tie and beige pants with dress shoes. Topped off with a lab coat and goggles around his neck.

"Paradox" Archer knew who he was. The Counter Guardian knew of all anomalies. Especially the time traveller.

"Ah good to see you still remember me after all these timelines" Paradox said.

Archer remained silent

"Oh, I thought you were much cheerier than that or did I forget again which Emiya I am talking to."

Archer tensed up at the mention of his true name.

"Relax. I put to use in a time sphere so no one will be spying in on our conversation"

"Why are you here?" Archer relaxed a bit knowing no one would be spying in.

"To check in on how Ben is doing. This war is taking him outside his comfort zone. Or will in time…" Paradox grimaced

"So he is as naive as my past self" Archer knew it. No matter what transformation he used he has never killed unless it was necessary to him. It made him sick

"He is still different from you"

"How?! All he cares about is others no matter what happens to himself. Eventually, he will realize being a hero to the world is impossible without becoming a murderer Himself!" Archer snapped

Paradox just stared at the red knight.

"Then why is there no Counter-Guardian Tennyson?" Paradox asked Archer.

For once...Archer didn't have the answer...he as never seen another counter guardian. But he knew who paradox was...If he hasn't seen Ben turn into a counter-guardian...

"How..?" Archer was confused

"Ben Tennyson and Emiya Shirou Have the same ideals: helping others regardless if they ask for it and become heroes. Both are well mannered, kind to others and have dreams of heroism."

Paradox paused and looked at the moon. "But the difference it how they see the weakness in themselves. Shirou no matter how weak will attempt to save everyone even if sacrificing himself for the good of others. But he forgets that in the end...he is one man."

Archer understood. Emiya Shirou is struggled to ask for help as he believed that to be the hero he wanted to be...he had to be alone.

"Ben at first was like this...When he realized he was putting his friends and family who wanted to help him at risk because his enemies were after the Omnitrix. Then figured out his limitations is just one man and understood that the people around him knew to take the risks and wanted to help as much as he did."

Archer looks back on the information Ben told Rin. Ben seemed to do his best when he had allies alongside him to back him up. But how did that prevent him from turning into a machine like he was?

"And it's what Ben reminds himself all the time that he is never alone and it's what helped him in the right path for himself and those he cares about." Paradox looked to Archer

"Shirou wants to save everyone. Ben has already done so by doing his part in saving his hometown and not meddling in things that he knows he can't do alone."

"So is there any hope for me then?" Archer looked down on himself, well his past self. Shirou wanted to be a hero so he can redeem himself from the deaths of the fire that took his real parents.

_That fire... _

"I'm not saying Ben is perfect. Shirou has experienced things that Ben has yet to..." Paradox closed his eyes and looked sombre.

Even Counter guardian EMIYA hasn't forgotten that day...the stench of the burning dead was forever written into his very being.

"Then why are you here?" Archer asked the time walker.

"This timelines grail war will forever change both Ben Tennyson and Emiya Shirou. I intend to make those change positive ones. And I see you have already beat me to it" Paradox smiled

Archer chuckled, he thought he was going mad showing Shirou his future self's magic to use an exploit that would accelerate his development as a magi. Then an image of another man flashed in his mind. He was as tall as him, Brown hair and beard, green eyes and wore mainly green attire. Archer grunted from the forced memories that this timeline was giving him. He felt blood coming from his nose and wiped it off.

"What?"

"Nasty little side effect of realizing yourself is from a different timeline"

Archer took a moment to look over the memories...They made him smile.

"Well, This changes things. What should I do now?" Archer original plan was to find his past self and end his sorry existence. But somewhere along the line that changed the more time he spent with Rin.

"Continue assisting your master and her allies. Also, don't change how you act around Shirou. It builds his character." Paradox ended with a smile.

Archer smirked, internally he was now curious about what this future holds for him.

"Didn't plan on it"

"Well, I should go. Don't tell anyone about our chat. I'll make an appearance to Shirou when the time is right. Goodbye for now!"

Paradox faded away in blue energy and releasing the servant from the time sphere.

* * *

**_Morning._**

Rin woke up at her usual time..which is, in fact, earlier than normal due to living at Shirou's and finally adjusting to his schedule.

"Good morning, Master," the archer said standing near the door.

"G-Good Morning, Archer…" Rin was surprised to find archer greeting her. He usually remained in spirit form during the day ever since she moved to Emiya's. She then got up and went to grab her toothbrush and other morning cleansers. She could feel something different about Archer.

"Something wrong?" Archer asked

"No, it just that you're in a surprisingly good mood" Rin

"What mood am I in normally"

"I-I don't mean that eugh...Just." Rin stuttered trying not to sound insulting.

Archer waved his hand. "It's alright Rin, I am in a good mood because..I made peace with something I thought I'd never."

"What does that mean you're finally gonna tell me who you are?!" Rin pressured.

"And where's the fun in that?" archer responded.

Rin gave a pouted glare.

"Well then if you're in good mood then you won't mind doing guard duty after school".

"Taking, or should I say force, the boys on a pseudo double date with their servants? Seriously, sometimes I question your motives with those two and their servants."

"Why not, I get sick and Tired of Shirou and Ben being such dunces when it comes to crushes." Rin then left the room

'Trouble seems to follow her around doesn't it' archer thought then shifted to spirited form to return to his watch.

* * *

_**Living room.**_

Shirou and Sakura were making breakfast while Ben, Caster and Saber were at the table watching the news.

"Man I wish my school had a proper archery club." Ben did a lot of sports during his schooling.

"You wish to be a Bowman Ben Senpai?" Sakura asked

"Nah I just thought it'd be a cool extracurricular to add to my sports list. But sadly it was only covered in my gym class for a week."

"That's unfortunate, Archery does wonders for the body," Shirou said plating the meal noticing Saber eyeing him as he brought the dishes to the table.

"You're into sports Ben?" Caster asked.

"I did a little sports here and there. I started with Baseball little league when I was Ten but later I joined my school's soccer team. Turns out it was my thing. Earn a lot of MVP medals over the years. I think I brought one with me to show you guys." Ben then got up to go grab it from his room.

Ben was searching for the backpack he brought from home.

"Come on...I know I packed one...Bingo!" Ben pulled out a medal. It was Ben's first one..and he received it the same night he put back on the Omnitrix. 'And it was the one..No' Ben shook his head, he was done being upset about Julie. He then returned to the living room.

Taiga and Rin have joined the others by the time Ben Returned with his MVP metal.

Ben sat down and showed off the medal.

"This is the first MVP medal I got 2 years ago. Gonna admit I was a bit of a show back then when I got it."

Ben then gave the medal to caster her to get a look at it.

"Wow, Ben that's impressive. In my opinion, you an MVP in my eye's" Caster batted her eyelashes at Ben.

"Oh..um Thanks caster." Ben laughed and rubbing the back of his head.

Then everyone chowed down.

"Oh, I should tell you, kids, that it will be a half-day at school today. Principals in the city are thinking of doing this for one day a week until recent events around town settle down and ease parents." Taiga Mentioned while trying to get her to fill before Saber eats everything faster than she can.

"Really sensei?" Sakura was surprised and taiga nodded.

"Well that's convenient, We were planning an outing later today anyway," Rin said.

"We were?" Shirou said confused.

Rin gave a smug look took Shirou that somehow sent a chill down his spine

"Why yes, all five..." Rin then stopped herself and looked to sakura. "Umm...Sakura?"

"What is it Tohsaka senpai?" Sakura said

"Would you like to join us later? We are just taking the afternoon in the town." Rin decided to added Sakura to the party.

Sakura was surprised that Rin wanted her to join. She wasn't her friend and herself was still apprehensive having Rin around.

"Oh..umm...I don't have any plans but I wouldn't want to butt in on your outing" Sakura said.

"Hey sakura it alright you can join," Shirou said

"Yeah, more friends equals more fun right?" Ben smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"I don't see an issue with you joining" Saber commented then taking a sip of her tea.

"Seem like everyone wants you to join, Sakura." Caster cheerfully said.

"R-really? Caster?" Sakura was overloaded with everyone wish.

Caster nodded,

'As long you don't try anything with my master at least' she said mentally warning the purple-haired girl.

Sakura looked down and then back at her friends. She never had this much people caring about her.

"Alright...I'll go!" She nodded and gave a smile.

* * *

_**Matou mansion**_

Shinji was pacing back and forth in the dimly lit living room of the mansion while his servant stands behind the couch. The master of Rider was trying to think of a way out of his current situation, He wasn't a proper master so rider was permanently at a loss of power. Emiya, his rival to Tohsaka, is allied with her and the eighth master who is a powerful shapeshifter. What is the icing on the cake for Shinji his that now he can't let out his anger at Sakura or risk having three masters annihilating him.

"Damn it Zouken, What did you have to expire you wretched pile of bugs!" Shinji kicked the wall.

"Ow Damn it!" he recoiled and was hopping on one foot from the pain kicking the wall.

Rider smirked at her 'Master's' Antics. He was pathetic, focusing all of his goals on one girl. Rider herself knew that her chances at the grail were gone with him as her master. But she was relieved to see him stop abusing Sakura.

'Have to thank that boy when I face him again She let a small smile creak her lips.' Rider smiled

"So you're in the same situation as me" a feminine voice echoed.

Rider quickly ran to Shinji's side in a blur.

"Wh-who's there?! Show yourself!" Shinji cried out in semi fear.

A shadow of the witch currently occupying Ryuudou temple.

"Caster, What are you doing here? Answer me!" Shinji Demanded.

The shadow raises her hand.

"I can't fight with familiar and you can't harm it. I merely wish to talk" the Witch said.

Shinji got curious, She mentions being in the same situation as him… he then figured it out

"So you're here to make an alliance against Emiya and his group" Shinji caught on to her motives

A smile crept on the Witch's face, "You catch on quickly...Good. You are correct I wish to ally with you to deal with them."

She then lowered her hand and walked towards the couch closest to her. She sat down and Shinji sat in the opposite couch across from her.

"So why ally with me? Lancer or berserker's master would most likely be a better choice than me." Shinji was cautious, he knew caster was smart. She wouldn't join a master like him without reason.

"I would most likely get killed if I stepped in the Einzbern forest and Lancer's master is still an unknown"

Shinji nodded.

"And that eighth pair denied my offers."

Shinji chuckled. "If he is allied with Emiya it doesn't surprise me he rejected you"

"Yes, but I had to try..His abilities are...Interesting" Caster still didn't know how that teen transforms and that intrigues her.

"But what we have in common not our weaknesses but...Our desires" she places her index finger on her lips.

A very hungry smiled cracked on Shinji's face. "Go on."

The servant smiled. "I wish to have Saber in my possession, she's strong, smart and beautiful. I want to break her and make them my doll." The witch revealed her want for Saber.

"And it seems that she is allied with the woman of your desires" Shinji leaned forward in his seat.

"So, You're a woman of culture..I can respect that" Shinji was now more interested in this servants goals.

Rider shuddered at their conversation. She couldn't take their perverted desires.

"Alright, I'll give you this. Assist me in taking Tohsaka and I'll let you use Rider for your plans for Saber."

"Good, But It would be best to take Saber first. Once I break her it will make it easier to deal with the rest of them"

Shinji nodded. "Whatever it takes, I just want Tohsaka."

"Glad things worked out. I will contact you later...I would recommend you ask your sister to not be home tonight." The shadow then disappears.

The rider was slightly relieved that sakura was going to be left out of this madness.

"About the time things start going my way for once." Shinji clapped his hands.

* * *

**_Before the end of the half-day: school rooftop._**

Ben, Shirou and Rin were hanging at their usual meetup spot to talk last minute Holy grail war plans.

"Can we be sure Shinji's the one behind the barrier?" Shirou asked.

"Again we can't be totally certain if he is the master of Rider but since rider has been spotted close to the school. It's our only lead." Rin said.

"Now that I think about the barrier hasn't regenerated much has it?"

"Your right. Could be the master trying to be more careful in placing the sigils or is just letting it die to find a new spot for it" Rin gave her observation.

Ben didn't know how to feel about that. He hoped that because of their alliance that Shinji or whoever would decide to leave the school alone. But if fate has taught him anything they might be trying something else.

"I'd wish they give up on the barrier. I don't want innocents dying because of this war" Shirou said with a hint of anger as the horrors of the past seeped into his mind. Rin saw this and was concerned for Shirou.

"Well, we can't worry about what we can't control. But only be ready to react to such things" Rin hoped that to quelled Shirou's worries.

The bell then rang ending the early day.

"Well, time for some fun!" Rin and the boys headed fort there lockers but found Sakura waiting for them at the bottom of the stairwell

"Sakura what's up?" Rin asked.

"Umm…" Sakura looked to the floor

"What did Shinji do?" Ben knew it had to do with him. Sakura jumped at Ben sudden change of tone. "D-don't worry Ben-Senpai he hasn't done anything to me but…" Sakura took a breath in.

"I need a place to stay for the night. Nii-san said he was busy and didn't want me interfering." That relieved Ben.

"Alright, you can stay with us!" Rin declared disregarding Shirou say but that didn't bother him since it was Sakura. Shirou always wanted her to get out of that place but knew Shinji would let that happen, that fact that she is being forced out is a rare chance.

"I'm good with it, And I think taiga will be fine since you're practically family," Shirou said giving a 'thumbs up'. Sakura smiled

"Ok senpai I just need to get some things from home and I'll be there for late lunch!" She then walked off happily.

Ben then looked to the corner of his eye and saw a small smile on Rin's face. 'Wonder what got her so happy?'

* * *

**Emiya Estate**

"Welcome home Master!" Caster greeted Ben cheerfully. She was glad to have him back home so early. Saber walked into the doorway

"Good to See you all here. Especially you master" she welcomes everyone home.

Saber notice sakura was missing.

"Where is Sakura? I thought she would be joining us?" Saber queried. "Oh, she had to get some things from home since she's staying over the night" Shirou answer.

"She is?" Caster asked. Shirou nodded his head.

"Is there a problem Caster? Ben asked seeing her fox tail stiff as a board

. "Oh umm no problem!" Caster snapped out of her thought.

"Well, I'll go make some sandwiches, Anything particular I should make?" Shirou as he headed for the kitchen.

"I'll take a BLT and add some extra meat if you don't mind, I'm starving," Ben said

"I'll take one also" Caster spoke up

"Same here," Rin said

Shirou then Turned to his servant. "Saber?"

"I'm fine with anything you make Shirou" Saber gave an approving smile to Shirou.

"Expected that answer." Shirou then went to his domain: The kitchen.

Ben and Caster were just Relaxing on the veranda. Ben was telling Caster about his adventures.

"So the Fountain of Youth turned you into a four-year-old?" Caster said reacting to Ben's story.

"Yeah, even my aliens got affected Making them weaker and less intimidating. Just try and scare bad guys as Wildpup" Ben Joked.

"Aww, I think Wild Pup would be cute." Caster smiled

"Case and point" Ben laughed

"So Ben? What's the plan for today?" Caster was curious

"Well, Rin decided to let us take the day off from the war. I guess she going to take us to a local store and get some things for a special dinner and dessert"

Caster smiled at the thought of spending the day with Ben seeing him smile. It made her feel complete.

"He's such a kind person, To accept who I was and be my friend. Maybe we could be more than friends…" Caster face blushed a bit at her romantic thought

"Senpai? I'm here!" echoed of voice from the home. Caster immediately hid her fox appearance and pulled up adjusted her clothes. Ben slightly frowned because he didn't like the fact that caster had to hide her true self all the time.

"Ben, Caster?" Rin called

"Coming!" Ben responded and both got up for lunch.

* * *

**Fuyuki streets shopping district**

Ben, Caster, Shirou, Saber, Sakura and Rin were enjoying themselves at the shopping district. Rin was, of course, leading the group around to many stores to browse. Luckily for Ven, this was the time to buy some souvenirs for his friends and family.

"You think Gwen would take an art book?" Ben asked.

"If your cousin is what you tell us I think she would like it" Shirou assured ben that it was the right choice. As the group went to different stores ben loaded up on gifts for the home. A cookbook recommended from sakura for his mom, The artbook for his cousin. Some postcards for Grandpa Max. And finally some keychains for Kevin...Well, Kevin wanted certain "Comics" But after Gwen giving him a warning of the nature of said books Ben played it safe.

Shirou enjoying the peace, The war has put a lot of stress on him.

"Hey, Shirou try these on!" Rin said handing him a pair of glasses from a rack in the store.

"Why? My vision is fine?" Shirou took the glasses.

"It's just for fun, look even Saber trying it" Shirou turn to sabre who was trying a pair of wide circle-shaped glasses.

"What do you think Shirou?' Saber asked for her master's opinion.

"Oh umm..You look nice in them" Shirou admitted to himself when he laid eyes on her for the first time she was beautiful but something about her being..Well just a regular girl hanging with friends caught Shirou off guard. Shirou then gave in and put on the pair rin gave him.

"I feel like a nerdy kid from Saturday morning cartoons" Shirou did not like wearing something he did not need.

"Aww you look good in those, don't you agree, Sakura?"

"You look good in them!" Sakura nodded.

Shirou then turned to Saber.

"What do you think?"

"Even though you do not need for them….You do look...Nice" Saber wasn't one to compliment men in this situation but did her best not to sound disrespectful. Shirou took off the glasses and look to Ben and caster. Ben put on some Sunglasses from the rack and did some action hero poses for caster and both were giggling.

'Those two seem to be having fun' Shirou smiled at his thoughts while they walked out. Saber looked to her master "Are you enjoying yourself Shirou?" Shirou nodded.

"I am gonna admit, I am not one for outings but since I am with my friends I am enjoying it." Shirou looked to the blonde girl and smiled. He hasn't felt like this in...Well, he couldn't remember a time he enjoys hanging out with friends.

Or rather he wouldn't let himself enjoy such luxury.

"What about you?" Shirou asked Saber. She was a servant so outings like these were Irrelevant but she was enjoying being outside of her masters home for once and seeing her master in a good mood always seem to put a smile on her face.

"I am enjoying this also."

Then the group decided to grab some drinks and settle nearby picnic bench before deciding what to shop for dinner. Ben was surprised to find a smoothie stand that made drinks taste as good as . Everyone else was enjoying themselves. "So What should we make for dinner?" Sakura said curiously of what is on the menu.

"I would want it to be something different from what we normally have since we are having fun," Rin added.

"Why don't we ask Ben? Since he's not from around here?" Sakura said causing the brunette teen to perk his head up from his drink.

"Me?" Ben said confused. "

Yeah, you have been eating whatever we made so I wouldn't mind cooking up anything, even If it's something outside of Japanese." Sakura nodded

"We have been also been practising western dishes. We can easily adapt"

Ben thought for a moment to think of a possible dish. He thought of asking for chilli fries but he felt that would be inappropriate asking for a fast food item.

"Hmmm…Ah! I challenge your skills too…"

Ben gave a moment to pause

"Italian style Spaghetti and meatballs" Ben point at Shirou challenging the home cook.

Shirou closed his eyes, nodded then look back at Ben with a "Challenge accepted" expression in his eye.

"Alright I accept your challenge" Both boys stared at each other with A "Bring it on" expression...Moments pass buy as girls look wondering what is about to occur.

Then Ben and Shirou burst out laughing. "Dude you sure get a mean face when some challenges you're cooking."

Ben laughed. Shirou laughed

"Hey I take pride in my cooking skills, It's one of many I hold dear." Shirou laughed.

Rin chuckled and shook her head.

"Boys, always ready to try to thump their chests".

"I thought you were about to fight, senpai" Sakura laughed After realizing what happened.

"Ohoho Ben you do have a scary face sometimes...I Like that." Caster l sad fluttering her eyelashes causing Ben to scratch his head laugh a bit. Saber smiled, she has seen this scenario before in her time but seeing those do it did give her jest.

"Well, Better get shopping, Sakura I'll trust you for dessert," Shirou asked his fellow cook.

"Alright, senpai!" Sakura pulled out her purse to make a list for shopping.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I see...So you can get it up and running within a day?" Shinji said discussing with the witch of the temple. Fast progress has been made right after he told Sakura to go to Emiya's

"Yes, It would charge overnight. In the meantime, I shall set up a few surprises." She nods and snickers.

"But what about Emiya? He's been staying home this past couple of days. That would leave Saber out of the trap." Shinji raised a good point.

"Don't worry, they will come. All we have to do is wait until tomorrow."

_**AN: Wew that was a chapter I had to edit a lot. Had a prototype scene where A thief would steal Sakura's purse and Ben would go after them but decided to cut it out to shorten the amount of fluff chapters as I wanted to return to the action sooner. Anywho, Yeah this was based of the date scene from UBW but twisting it so that Rin is playing matchmaker for the boys and their servants while trying to reconnect with sakura a little. I ain't leaving OG kouhai out of the action!**_

_**Oh and yes, Zouken is dead in this timeline. Ran out of soul juice.**_

_**Now for some updates On Shirou's abilities. After asking around I do realize that shirou's Circuits can only handle small amounts of mana due not being used for so long. **_

_**Then user:sheikhrajela gave me an idea. (Thanks BTW) **_

_**I am going to have Tamamo help Shirou recover his circuits back to their full potential. I was planing on them having a one on one conversation for some time now and that is perfect.**_

_**Well, I am off. See you in Chapter 12!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_  
**

"Let's eat!" everyone was seated in the living room anticipating the special meal Ben requested.

Shirou and Sakura both worked to put their skills towards making a good first impression for the Italian dish. Sakura surprisingly decides to add Garlic bread as a side dish.

"So what do you think?" Shirou asked the group.

"Shirou this dish is delicious. One of the best you ever made so far and sakura, this garlic bread is perfect " Saber praise her Master and Sakura on the meal.

"Now just make sure you leave some for us," Rin commented.

"Don't worry Tohsaka senpai, I made sure to make extra since she has the same appetite to Taiga," Sakura assured. Leaving Saber slightly annoyed being compared to foolish Taiga

Ben was stuffing his face. "What do you think Ben?" Sakura asked. Ben made sure this time not to speak with is a mouthful and swallowed. "Really good Better than most restaurants from home".

Shirou nodded and sakura smiled.

Caster was enjoying her meal. She enjoyed the dish: 'I'll have to ask sakura for the recipe the this. So I can make it for master."

She then realized she has already finished her first portion.

"Looks like someone really fancies Spaghetti and Meatballs!" Rin slightly laughed and smiled. Caster was slightly embarrassed since it wasn't like her to finish a plate so quickly.

She was about to grab her piece of garlic bread...only to realize to see that was gone also.

Caster about to grab another piece but the plate was empty looking to Saber, it turns out she took some to give to her master. She glanced around and it turns out Rin, Sakura and Ben also took extra pieces.

She slightly pouted as she took another serving of the main dish. Ben was about to take a bite out of his bread but saw that Caster was eyeing his bread.

She then hit him with weapons-grade puppy dog eyes. Ben didn't need caster to do that but the sight did hit him in the cuteness sensor like a punch from Vilgax.

"Here" Ben offers his garlic bread. What he found was caster with an opened mouth waiting. He chuckled with a slight blush. Caster happily accepted by biting down on the tasty bread. Ben felt relief for once in the past couple of days and ever since he started this war if felt like was always on edge. To be honest with himself, he would like to keep things the way they are. Eating, laughing and being with people he cared about.

Moments later Ben and Shirou decide to retreat to the shed while the girls clean up and prepare dessert.

"So this is what summoned our servants, Eh?" Ben ran his hand over the faint magic markings.

"Yeah, I never noticed that until Saber came out in a burst of light".

"Before all this, I just practised my tracing and reinforcement" Shirou explained.

Ben then powered up the ultimatrix was turning the dial his watch to find Steelguard

"Question: have you been having weird dreams?" Ben asked. Shirou nodded

"yeah, But they don't make much sense: Swords, Bright lights and fire...Well the fire isn't new"

"Strange, For me, it's been a play by play of Caster's past and how she died…" Ben then paused.

"Fire?"

Shirou tense up realizing he mentioned a detail about his past. He then sighed and decided to tell ben the truth. "Have you heard of the fire that consumed the city?"

Ben nodded, Gwen gave him a small history lesson on the city before his trip.

"That fire took many lives and I was one of the only survivors Thanks to my adoptive father, Kiritsugu. I always felt I like I could've done more it's why I wish to be a hero of justice" Shirou gave a summary on his past.

Ben Could see the pain in Shirou's face when he brought it up.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you have been through" Ben apologized. "Nah it's ok, other than the odd nightmare I fine now" Shirou giving the ok.

"Well, I guess It's time to for me to spill a horror story" Ben decided to tell Shirou one of his horrors.

Ben sat down on a stool that Shirou had it the shed. "Let me tell you about, Ghostfreak." Ben then dialled in his Ectonurite form. Then showed Shirou the hologram from the ultimatrix. It looks like a ghost made patches of white on its skin with black lines running between them. "This is Ghostfreak, one of the first aliens I got when I was ten. He's an Ectonurite, Ghost-like alien. I can phase through walls, turn invisible and even possess people." Shirou was surprised to the hero that an alien species had similar aspects of spirits. "Now I should mention this is the second DNA sample for my watch"

"Second?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah. The first one...Had a mind of its own and over time it got stronger each time I transformed. Eventually, Ghostfreak's Conscious took over while I was still transformed, luckily the Omnitrix timed out causing him to break free from me." Ben told Shirou how Ghostfreak used criminals that were in the area to try to take Ben down so he could possess him.

The emerald hero tells the tale of him facing off against the rogue alien and how he nearly lost his cousin to it.

"You face some scary foes," Shirou said. He was glad to hear that Ben's family was safe But never heard of such monsters...

"Yeah but if I don't more innocents would get hurt. I can't let that happen."

"It's what heroes do," Shirou said understanding Ben's will to save others. Ben smiled and nodded.

"Ben, Shirou?" the boys heard Caster call out signalling dessert was ready.

"Hey Shirou" Ben wanted to say one more thing.

"Hmm?" Shirou was listening.

"You may think that you are alone in the world as a hero but it's never wrong to ask for help," Ben said and then they both returned to the house.

* * *

_**A dark room**_

"Have the preparations been made?" Shinji asked Rider

"Yes, master" Rider said.

"Good, Soon Emiya, Tohsaka and the stinking foreigner will never want to mess with me!" Shinji laughed"

Rider internally cringed the entire time working with Caster and her master. Both of the desire to have possession of another being sickened her but she was powerless to stop it as she was put under a spell that did supply her with more strength but also constricted her will even more.

'Sakura, will you forgive me for want I am about to do?' Rider thought in silence.

* * *

Caster found herself in what appeared to be a scrapyard.

"I guess I am in another one of masters memories" She has been getting more of them in her sleep ever since her bond with Ben grew stronger after telling him about her status as an anti-hero. Viewing these memories helped her keep track of possible alien forms and see all the amazing things he as done.

"PULL," A voice said to her right and she found a creature she has never seen before. It was mostly black with a white stripe down its chest. It's head two antennas the went to its feet and a tail. Had one green eye and on its fingertips where what seemed to be Copper like plugs for electrical devices. The tail and antenna had them also. Caster knew this was Ben thanks the familiar symbol on its chest.

It seemed that Ben was absorbing power from the car batteries with his tail and antennas then flinging them in the air to shoot them.

He was about to do it again when a loud beeping came from the symbol and Ben returned to his 11-year-old self.

"Awww man," Ben said as the Omnitrix was out of power. He then walked back to the rustbucket.

"Where is everyone?" Ben said

"I guess they must be inside" Ben then entered the RV

Caster followed the young Ben into the RV to find Gwen, Grandpa Max and a small alien who she learned from the previous dreams was Azimuth, the creator of the Omnitrix.

"Azimuth what are you doing here?" Ben asked the Galvin

"Ben we need to talk about Feedback," Max said.

"Feedback? Was that the form Ben was in a moment ago?" Caster thought.

"It's not healthy to get attached to one alien." Grandpa Max for awhile notices that Ben was using feedback more than his other aliens.

"He was only using that form?" Caster knew that ben had many forms but she always saw him try to use the right one for the situation or adapt if the watch gave him the wrong alien.

Azimuth spoke up "If you keep overusing the conductoid DNA it will have a detrimental effect on your ability to control other forms"

To caster, it sounded like ben liked using Feedback form what she was gathering.

"What!? So don't use Feedback anymore?" Ben said upset with the idea of not using his favourite alien.

"Forget that!" Ben then ran out of the RV

Caster was concerned. Ben never acted like this to any other forms. She saw Gwen run after him and followed

"Ben wait!" Gwen called out.

"You told them to say it didn't you Gwen! Cause you are so jealous of not being to transform into aliens like me!" Ben blamed his cousin.

Caster then understood what was going on: Ben was addicted to using that form and he was now denying it.

"I'm the one wearing the Omnitrix, I can turn into an alien I want and no one can stop me!" Ben argued

"I begged to differ.." A voice came from the tree line. It was Malware, The corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph set on destroying Azimuth.

Malware then morphed his hand into a Blaster and shot at Ben who dodge. Caster instinctively dodges The shot then turned around to find the RV on its side.

"I am here for Azimuth"

"You picked the wrong hero to mess with again" Ben began to pick an alien.

"So you pick the right hero Ben! Remember the only time you beat him was as Diamondhead!" Gwen said trying to pull over the RV with her magic.

A green flash later and Ben as in alien form. But not as Diamond head but Feedback again.

Malware fired another shot but Feedback absorbed it with his tendrils. "Relax Gwen see? what goes around Comes around..what!" Malware then grabs Feedback causing his to misfire an energy blast at the rustbucket.

"Come Ben Turn into diamond head Quick before malware!" Gwen tried to warn ben but she was too late and Malware Grabbed Ben and place his claws around the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix began Beep rapidly as Malware attempted to hack it. Feedback's body then began to Crack with red energy. Then Malware began to pull something out of the Conductoid...

Caster was in horror. She thought that He was ripping Ben's innards out. She then saw Malware pull out the young Ben from Feedback. He then dropped the boy and Feedback went limp.

"How? He pulled master out of the body of that form!" Caster said in shock

"My my if this has been a surprising turn of events. I recall this is your favourite alien Ben Tennyson, Correct?" Malware then turned to the alien in his hand.

"Not anymore" and vaporized Feedback, turning to dust and killing him.

Caster saw the pain in Feedbacks face as if it was the only thing it could feel without Ben as he turned to dust.

A tear trickled down her face.

"NOOOOO!" Ben Cried at the sight of Feedbacks death.

"Though I am her for Azimuth, I wish to destroy him with his most precious creation. The Omnitrix, NOW!" The malware demands the watch.

Ben got up with tears forming in his eyes. The sight of this was tearing at Caster's heart she felt the pain ben was having right now. A part of him was killed.

"You want it so bad...HERE! Ben then charged at Malware and punched the Omnitrix into the villain's body.

"Yes, YES the power of the Omnitrix flows through me...it is ME" Malware then began to bubble and stretch as his body was being pushed to its limit.

"NO, IT'S OVERLOADING ME, STOOOOOP! Malware cried as his body was being destroyed by the Omnitrix.

Caster shielded her eyes as malware was beginning to be engulfed by green energy.

After another cry from Ben as he pushed the Omnitrix deeper into malware. The corrupted mechamorph exploded into dust. Killing him.

The scenery faded into blackness leaving Caster with ben who shifted into his present-day self.

"It's my fault that Feedback's gone, I am the reason he got destroyed," Ben said facing away from Her.

Caster ran to him wishing to comfort Ben...But she phased through him…

She then woke up.

"Master, Will you ever forgive yourself?"

* * *

_**Emiya Estate**_

Shirou decided to stay home another day to continue training with Saber. Ben was getting ready in his room while caster sat on the bed. Surprisingly the shapeshifter has gotten used to having Caster in his room.

"You seem quiet." Ben broke the silence. Caster snapped out of her train of thought.

"Oh Umm sorry, I was just thinking about that other Caster" She was thinking about the Feedback incident.

"Oh her? She's no biggie, She no longer has your identity as leverage so I think with can defeat her and Assassin." Ben buttons up his uniform jacket and heads out.

"As long we stick together, we can get through anything," Ben assures his servant. Caster looked at him for a moment. There were no signs in his mood that showed him sad about Feedback.

'Maybe he has forgiven himself? Or...is suppressing the memory' Caster thought. She smiled though as she didn't want to break her master's mood.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ben" She then followed her master to the front door to see him off.

Ben, Sakura and Tohsaka got to school on time

"Well, I should head to class, see you later Ben-Senpai and Tohsaka-senpai." Sakura then heads to her morning classes.

"So what's the plan?" Ben whispered.

"Same as usual: meet up at lunch," Rin said.

Unknown to them Shinji was staring at them around the corner with an evil grin.

"Soon"

* * *

'Better get to Rin' Ben thought as he walked down the hallway.

Rin was waiting for Ben, The barrier hasn't made any progress but she could sense something was up. 'It wouldn't act this unless they have given up on generating or…

Ben was at the stairwell door when Shinji called him down the hall. "What do you what?" Ben glared.

"Oh, I would change that attitude." Shinji threatened

"Why? Haven't you learned anything from last time?" Ben clenched his fists.

They are going to deploy it!' Rin then ran to find Ben

"Because in the next three seconds you will collapse."

A blood red aura then filled the building causing all the non-magus civilians to collapse immediately.

Ben feels to one knee he felt like the air was being pushed out of his lungs. His strength faded from his limb. He forced himself back up and limped to a classroom and looked inside. Ben nearly loses his breakfast at the sight of everyone clawing for air and knocked out.

"So you are the one behind the barrier," Ben said

Shinji was laughing at the sight of the suffering foreigner. He then walked up to the drained hero.

"I wanted to see the life sucked out of you." he the punched Ben to the ground. Ben would've dodged it but his body was turning numb. He still tried to force himself back up. Shinji then kicked him in the gut...Then he kicked him in the face. Ben had taken tougher before hits but the barrier wasn't helping and blood was now running down face...

" After that, I'll kill Emiya right in front of Sakura."He laughed. Ben eyes widened as Rider appeared behind Shinji. Ben fingers were clawing at the dial but his strength was sapped beyond even operating the Ultimatrix. Rider slowly approached the downed hero.

'I can't go out like this' Images of his family flashed in his eyes

'I can't leave the world now' Ben 10,000 flashed in his mind. Ben forced his aching body on his knees and stared at Rider.

'I won't let her be alone.'

"BEN!" Rin cried as she fired Gandr shots at Rider forcing her to jump back.

"ARCHER" the Red clad servant then appeared ready to fight.

"Good thing I followed you" Archer had a feeling something would go wrong and followed the masters to school.

"Archer, cover me while-!" Rin was interrupted by Archer

"Rin with is barrier up I will need you with full power, leave ben to his own devices," Archer said

Ben hated the guy but he was right. Rin wasn't the only magus in their group. Ben looked to rin and nodded.

"Alright, archer get ready."

"Trace, ON!" Archer whispered and his twin swords appeared ready to fight.

Ben was drained, he was now losing his mental faculties. he took a deep breath as he tried to activate his command seal.

"Caster I need you.." he said and a bright light appears as a sigil on his hand disappeared.

"Master!" Caster said as she saw her master current state. Weakened by the barrier, Pale and nose was bloodied. Her goal went to get Ben out of harm's way. Caster wrapped his arm over her neck and pulled him up to walk him the stairwell. To her relief the moment Ben got support from her he got himself on his feet. Ben may be down but he was not out.

Caster manages to assist him to the stairwell and close the door behind them.

"Guuh" Ben groaned as he was trying to keep himself from blacking out

"Ben stay with me! I need to get you out of here!" Caster tried to shake her master awake but Ben was fading and collapsed against the wall.

"Master Please" Caster eyes were tearing up she. Ben looked to her with determination.

"Caster," Ben said with a breath

"No! I would leave you!" Caster cried

"Caster"

"I don't care about the war I just want you!"

"CASTER!" Ben raised his voice to snapped caster out of her emotional state, getting her full attention.

Ben raised his left hand. Caster realized what Ben wanted her to do.

"Press down and then turn it" Ben whispered, determination still in his voice.

Caster followed her master's directions and activated the Ultimatrix.

Archer and Rider clashed.

Archer was no stranger to a sword fight against someone with daggers, even if his class is supposed to be reserved for long range bowmen or riflemen. He even had a proper master who could withstand the effects of the barrier.

But Rider was matching him in this fight. Archer took every free second to analyze the situation.

Archer dodges a backstab from Rider as she tried to flank him with her speed.

This was his first fight against Rider but the blindfold wearing servant was not the same power that Saber described to him.

Archer capitalized on an opening in Rider's combat and figured that if she blocked it would still do damage. But was surprised the found strength that matched a servant getting proper mana.

Rin was looking over the situation She knew rider had to be getting some of the mana from the barrier but to absorb and continue fighting? Something was amiss.

"Yesh Tohsaka I thought your servant would be a challenge. At least Saber could push Rider back but your servant can even lay a scratch on her! AHAHAH" Shinji laughed.

Rin glared back and clicked her tongue. She swallowed a gem to protect her from here barrier moments before but even then she could only do so much.

She looked back at Shinji and gasped...then smiled.

"What are you smiling about? Are you prepared to surrender?" Shinji demanded as he did not like the look she was giving him.

Rin just pointed to something behind him and he turned around...then turned pale…

A ghost-like being was towering behind him and staring at him with just a green eye.

"Boo," The ghost said and Shinji fell on his butt.

"w-what!.." Shinji stammered

"What's the matter Shinji? you look like you've seen a ghost... maybe a **GHOSTFREAK**!" Ghostfreak yelled its name and started laughing with his sinister voice

"Go get em, Master!" Caster said running to Rin's side.

"What a second! Tennyson? How? The barrier is supposed to drain you! You should be dead right now!" Shinji knew Ben could shapeshift but even then the barrier effects wouldn't be nullified.

"Hah well fun little fact, Your barrier can only affect living things or mana…" Ghostfreak was interrupted by rider throwing a dagger at ben but it just passed right through.

"Rude, Now where was I? Oh yes. But I am practically a ghost! My mana in this form is untouchable by spells!" Ben then grabbed Shinji by the collar.

"Now time to return the favour!" Ben then upper-cut Shinji across the hall behind him

"Gaaah! RIDER!" Shinji cried and Rider dashed and caught him.

Shinji then assesses his injuries and notice a trickle of blood running down his chin.

"Ok, NOW IS A GOOD TIME TO HELP OUT NOW!" Shinji yelled. Ben's party was confused until a horde of skeletons appeared behind rin and Caster.

"Figured those two would team up," Archer commented. And a moment after The purple caster appeared behind the horde.

"It would appear that you're surrounded, outnumbered and for one, almost out of time. She was referring to Ben as he was on a timer before he would be affected by the barrier again.

"Ben go take caster and get this barrier shut down" Rin ordered.

"What about you? Archer can handle rider but a two against one isn't a cakewalk." Ben didn't want to leave her and archer alone.

"Ben, More people are gonna die and so will you if no one stops this" Rin gave the harsh truth.

"Ben." Caster said looking at him.

Ben was at a crossroads...The infamous one heroes come across: Save your friends or save a whole bunch of innocents.

Archer looked at Ben waiting to see his response. Will he stay a hero? Or risk the lives of others to save his friends.

'Damn it' Ben cursed. In his head.

Rider began walking forward ready to fight. The Witch motioned her skeletons to advance.

"I...I" Ben conflicted with his ideals and wish to save his friends…..But he knew the harsh truth.

"I'm sorry Rin"

Ghostfreak was about to leave but then a familiar knight wearing blue dashed out of the stairwell and obliterated a group of skeletons.

"Toshaka! Ben!" Shirou called out

"Shirou! Saber!" Rin, Caster and Ben said in unison.

"We dashed out after Ben summoned Caster. Shirou and I knew you wouldn't have done that unless you were in real trouble." Saber explained

"Glad you did. Shirou, me and Caster have to go find the source of the barrier to prevent me and the innocents from dying. Think you can back Rin up?" Ghostfreak asked

Shirou nodded "alright, Are you, ok using that" Shirou remembered that Ben had trouble controlling Ghostfreak before.

"I'm good. " Ben gave him a thumbs up

"Alright, let's go! It's Hero Time!" he grabbed caster by the waste and made her translucent and both phased through the floor.

"Alright, Saber let's do this!," Shirou said taking a broom and snapping it in half to reinforce it. "Trace, On!" Shirou focused his abilities and was able to do something that he rarely does: transform an object to metal.

"It will be done Shirou," Saber responded then a shriek was heard as the undead minions charged at the group.

* * *

Ghostfreak and Caster were dashing through rooms trying to find the source. "Come on it has to be here." Ghostfreak cursed.

"Master, Sadly I don't sense the source anywhere in this building." Caster was the servant for the job and could not find the barrier source

"Wait…" Ben thought. They have looked at the entire school for the past couple of days thinking that it would be there. But they never checked the other...

"The archery dojo! The clubs were close days ago! Perfect place to hide it since Shinji is the captain and would have a key!" Ghostfreak then flew towards the dojo.

Once they were in caster sensed the source...The malice it was giving off reeked of poison. Even Ghostfreak was unsettled at the sight of it. It was a large red and purple sigil on the wall in the entry hall. Made of demonic markings.

"I'm on it" Caster raised her hand and was about to break the seal but then a large claw smacked her away.

"What the!?"

A golem made of stone and energy crawled out of the seal. It looks similar to the golems Charmcaster and Hex used.

"Oh come on! Does every evil magic user have these things!" Ben groaned.

"I'll hold it off, get the barrier down!" Ghostfreak then opened his second skin to reveal tendrils and grabbed hold of the monster.

Caster jumped over the golem and returned to the seal. "Looks like she placed a hidden trap for us." Caster grimaced and begun dispelling the barrier.

The Golem sensed this a was breaking free from Ghostfreak's grasp. "Gah Caster!"

"I'm working as fast as I can"

Unfortunately, the golem broke free and was charging for her.

"NO!" Ghostfreak then phases in front of it and fired a purple Ectonurite beam from his exposed tendrils. It pushed the golem back but then was regaining ground.

"Come on…" the golem reached point-blank and tried to pin Ghostfreak down. "Argh" Ghostfreak was now pushing against the golem to avoid being pinned.

"Caster anytime now!" Ben didn't know if he would time out soon.

"Almost" the seal began to burn away causing the golem to go berserk.

"DONE!" the seal broke and Caster the threw a Charm at the golem causing it to freeze over and shatter into dust.

The red area over the school then faded. "Good work Caster, time to go something a little more solid!" Ben slapped the dial on his chest and ghost freak changed into Steelguard.

"Now time for well deserved payback!" he said both of them ran back to the school.

The group back in the school held their thanks to Shirou and Saber coming in. While Archer held off Rider he felt stronger ever since Saber joined the fight. 'Either it's her charisma or I need to work in groups more often.' Archer then managed to scratch rider's left arm with his blade. 'Most likely the charisma' Rider cringe at the pain.

"Lucky hit"

Shirou kept on his feet dodging the stragglers that manage to get past Saber. He sometime would look back at Archer to see how he was doing. Shirou focused on his combat style, He almost look like a dance. Leaving openings but using it as bait to strike when the his opponent leaves one for him.

Shirou committed that style to memory.

"HAH," Shirou quickly struck down another foe. Saber looked back to see how Shirou was doing.

Shirou gave a smile and nodded. Saber then focused back on her duties.

'Shirou has grown over these past couples of days. Even with is stubbornness with his duties as my master he was there by my side.' Saber strikes down three more enemies.

'It has been so long that I had someone like that...or...maybe I never could even compare someone being there.' Saber twirls around to dodge an axe, her dress spin around her as she did.

Shirou was entranced by how saber fought. He felt like it was wrong to have a girl smaller than her fight for him. But it made her look beautiful, even for a knight in armour, She was stunning.

The blood-red aura that Covers the school then vanished.

"He did it!" Rin said with enthusiasm.

"Those two do make a great team," Shirou commented then focused on the enemy Caster

"Damn those two" she mutters loudly.

Shirou then decided now was the time to strike. She was causing the commas around town and now she helps Rider hurt the school.

"Saber,"

"Yes, master?" Saber felt the determination in her master's voice

"Let's take her down."

_**AN: Now we go from Slice of life fluff to the gritty action of FSN. Medea has unleash a supercharged barrier but sadly that was thwarted thanks Ghostfeaks species being immune to mana draining effects. I also wanted to have Shinji crap hist pants for once. With the barrier down can our heroes turn the tides of of this ambush? Well remember that there are still innocent civilians in a near death state and no doubt Shirou,Rin and their servants took some hits from the barrier. Tis won't be a fight they are going to walk away from unscathed.**_

_**Oh and if your wondering when in the Ben 10 series that dream occured. It's from Omniverse where they revealed an alien that Ben was really attached to but lost to Malware. It was something I really kind of liked from that show as it brought out Ben's inner fears and I thought would work nicely with my story.**_

_**Well. I hope enjoyed this one and keep the reviews coming!**_

_**Have a good one!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The witch tried attack spells but Saber's defences were too strong, even with her rapid casting attribute. Nothing she cast at her landed there mark on the knight.

'Looks Like I am helpless and Saber gonna charge at me'

The knight of the sword drew closer.

'But that's is what I am counting on…' She then produces a dagger in her hand.

Saber drew in closer readied her blade over her head. The witch prepared to attack.

In Shirou's eye's timed slowed down. He saw a glint of metal coming from the enemy magus cloak. Like a book Shirou instantly analyzed it, understanding it's origin and purpose. Right down to the basic material.

'That dagger…' he was trying to comprehend the purpose of the blade. He saw a line in his head...

Saber was a foot away from the enemy.

The line then shattered as force smashed it. Breaking it then putting itself back together but not in its original form.

'Is meant to break pacts ...SABER' Time stopped. Saber was in trouble, She was...No is going to lose if he is too late.

"SABER! WATCH OUT! The dagger!" Shirou shouted.

She stopped to comprehend what was going on but was too late to pull back. The dagger stabbed her in the chest. Bypassing her armour.

The strange thing was in didn't do much damage. Saber felt something else break…

"Saber?" Shirou walked up to his friend.

Saber the stabbed Shirou in the shoulder…

"SHIROU!" Rin cried!

Archer and Rider paused there to fight. Caster and Steelguard returned from the stairwell.

"S-saber...Why...?" Shirou wobbled back blood dripping down his shirt. He gripped his shoulder trying to hold in the pain. He looked back to Saber Confused and in pain.

Her face was to the ground as she slowly prepared another strike.

Shirou closed his eyes waiting for another hit...but then heard a loud metal clanging.

"Saber! Aren't we allies!?" Steelguard said blocking her blade with his shield.

Caster ran up to Shirou who was still standing behind Ben. Looked over the wound, a deep stab wound that made it to his back was bleeding profusely and Shirou was losing consciousness from blood loss. Caster then quickly look to Shirou left hand...it was blank...

"Ben! I don't know how she did it but that Caster took Shirou's contract with Saber!" Caster figured out what happened.

"Looks like someone figured out my Noble Phantasm." The enemy then raised her hand to reveal Shirou's command seal.

"Ruler Breaker, with it I can break any magical pact and rework it to my needs."

Steelguard looked back to saber who was dead silent.

"You vile monster! There is no honour is making someone your slave!" Steelguard cursed at the enemy caster. She just laughed in response.

"Fuwa Hahaha, maybe a servant but I am no fool. Servants are tools! I am merely taking the most effective one for my needs."

"Now..Saber destroy them" Saber didn't move.

"Hmph," The enemy Caster was frustrated that she is going to have to use another seal. She had to use one right away to have Saber instantly turn. She raised her hand and activated her command seal.

"Saber, By my seal I order you. DESTROY THEM" Saber then raised her sword. Steelguard got ready for the fight.

Saber then stabbed her sword into the ground.

"Impossible, Her magic resistance even defiles the Grail?"

ben looked at Saber. She was shaking and sweating as she resisted the orders with all her will power.

"Ben.." Saber gasped

"Get Shirou out of here...Please!" Saber looked up to the alien knight. The sight of her made Ben widened his eyes.

Saber was in tears...of pain resisting the grail.

Shirou fell to one knee as the pain was too great.

"Master, Shirou isn't gonna last longer if we stay here!" Caster yelled.

"Ben! Please! Get out of her!" Saber shakingly said Ben was at the crossroads again…

"Saber…" Shirou whispered.

Steelguard turned around and scooped up Shirou over his shoulder. Shirou widened his eyes realizing what was going on.

"Rin! Pull the Fire alarm!" Ben decided that if more people came all servants would vacate. So pulling the fire alarm would bring help for the victims of the barrier.

Rin ran to the door of the nearest classroom and pulled the alarm next to it. Alarms blared, Soon emergency services will come for the wounded students. It was time to leave but, regrettably, they are going to leave one behind.

"Archer get rin out of here!" He yelled and archer nodded grabbing rin by the waist and ran down the stairs.

"Ben no!" Shirou pleaded as he was trying to break free but only felt pain.

"I can't leave her!"

"Rider stop them!" Shinji ordered and Rider made a move for the remaining group. Only to be blasted away by Steelguard.

Turns out his shield had dual functioning guns that ran vertically down the shield, only visible from Steelbane's view when not in use.

"Caster we are leaving" Ben then fired at the floor to the lower halls.

"BEN!" Shirou cried not wanting to leave Saber

"Saber we will come back for you. I promise!" he then jumped down.

In the seconds before Shirou broke sight of Saber he reached his hand for her...

Saber did the same reaching for her master...no...her friend...

Sirens then echoed into the school and the remaining servants fled the area.

* * *

Everyone re grouped at the back forest of the school, Caster was treating Shirou who blacked out from blood loss. Ben was human again as the Ultimatrix timed out shortly after they fled the school.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ben asked.

"He will make it but...his healing rate has returned to normal for a human…" Caster gave the diagnosis.

"That healing must've come from his pact with Saber" Rin spoke while treating a passed out Sakura who she and archer ran into out in the hall.

Ben just nodded. He was not only physically drained but mentally also.

Flashes of the victims filed his mind most of them were clawing for air but another look like their skin was melting.

"Guh!" Ben was still feeling the effects of the barrier but tried tough it out.

Ben then rushed around the nearby tree as he couldn't hold his nausea anymore and let loose the contents of his stomach. Ben the got up again but still was wobbly and nearly fell but Archer grabbed his shoulder. "You should rest until you can transform again." archer suggested

Ben didn't felt like arguing nor did his body and sat down on and let out of moan pain.

Caster looks to her master. Ben wasn't defeated but was sad for leaving a friend behind but there was nothing they could do as Shirou would've died back there. Even she felt worried for Saber as she couldn't think of what that servant is going to do with her. She could only Hope that Saber holds out long enough for them to rescue her. She then looks to Rin who was tending to Sakura, She was using a gem to replenish the girls mana supply and healing her burns but the look on her face.

It was like she was about to burst into tears.

"..."

No one right now could've heard what Rin muttered but Casters fox ears got all of it.

"How could I let this happen to you...**Imouto?** "

After ten minutes of waiting the Ben transformed into Big Chill and carried Shirou home while Rin and the others took Sakura.

* * *

**_Emiya estate_**

Ben was walking down the hall to check in on Shirou. "Shirou you ok?" Ben knocked. No response.

Ben decided to open the door.

"Huh?" Shirou wasn't there.

"Oh no he went looking for Saber!" Ben got concerned for his wounded friend.

"Caster!" No one came

"Rin? Archer?" No response from anyone.

"Sakura?" Ben was confused, everyone should be at home resting.

"Looks who alone…" Ben tensed up and turned around

And floating behind was the True Ghostfreak: exposed twisted skull, purple body and black claws for hands.

"What have you done with my friends!" Ben demanded

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them...you could say there much cheerier now," Ghostfreak commented sinisterly and moved to the side revealing.

Everyone was there. "Guys?"

"Come one….Come all" They said in unison.

"No" he shivered

"The lights turned on blinding ben for a second. When his eyes adjusted everyone looked zombified...with clown makeup.

"Come one...come to all" The zombie's clowns closed in on Ben

"Get back I'm I warning You!" Ben then powered on the watch only for the dial to break off and the rest of it turning into dust.

"Hahahahaha" Ghostfreak cackled.

Ben backed up until he met a wall…

"Oh man, Oh man!" Ben Tennyson was a hero and a fan of horror movies but if there was one thing he was scared of…

"Not the clowns!"

* * *

"WAH ooof!" Ben woke up and fell out of the bed. He shakes his head realizing what just happened. He had a nightmare...A side effect of using his ghost freak form.

"Ben are you alright?" Caster Said seeing her master on the floor. She then put the tray on the desk and offers a hand to Ben.

"Oh, it's nothing just had a bad dream and fell out of bed" Ben the sat down on the bed sniffing the air.

"I brought you dinner. Rin, Sakura and I settle on a simple miso soup dish to warm people up" Caster went back to the tray and picked up a bowl for Ben.

"So how is everyone doing?" Ben asked

"Shirou is awake and Sakura was lucky and only hand minor burns and fatigue." Caster giving Ben a sitrep as he ate. Ben was relieved to hear the Shirou was awake.

"But he saddened about what happened to Saber." Caster said. Ben looked down into his soup

"You think he's mad at me? For leaving her behind?"

Caster shook her head

"No, it looks like he blames himself" Caster then looked down to the floor

"if anyone is to blame it is me"

"Huh?"

"When I ran away that Caster told me that she could break my contract with you. I should've figured out that she may have revealed her Noble Phantasm." Caster said with sorrow in her voice. Ben felt his heartache seeing her sad.

"Hey that was a tough moment for you and to be honest you wouldn't have to know if she could do it" Ben assured his servant. And took another spoonful of soup.

"So uhh what is a Noble Phantasm?" Ben wanting to change the topic.

"You don't know?" Caster perked her head up and collected her thoughts...

"A Noble Phantasm is the crystallization of the legend of a spirit. It's the most powerful ability a servant has." Caster said.

"Whoa" Ben just sat there amazed. That means that whatever the enemy caster used, it wasn't something to laugh at.

"So why don't they use it if it's so powerful?" So far only the enemy that took Saber used their trump card What kind of other aces the other servants had up there sleeves?

"Because it can risk revealing who they are as they need to say the name of the weapon or skill. Or for Saber's case use an immense amount of mana." Caster conclude

"Oh, master? Would...you...want to know my true name?" Caster asked sheepishly.

Ben thought about it for a moment. He had seen her past but his dreams never really revealed her name and he wasn't a real history nut. He only knew that she had to be from ancient japan.

"You can tell me when the war is over."

"What?" Caster said surprised.

"I'm not gonna force you to tell during times like these. Plus most likely a doofus like me would spill your name out if you got in trouble."

"But what about.."

"Since me and you are an eighth pair I think we make it. As for who we make to the end with…" Ben looked down

"I'd rather not cross that road yet." Ben was referring to Tohsaka and Shirou.

"You intend on rescuing Saber aren't you?" Caster could see it in his eye.

"She saves me before you came along and I feel like I owe it to Shirou for all he has done for us. I know this sound dumb but.." Ben was expecting caster to disagree with his plan

"I will join you." Caster interrupted

"What? Really?"

"Saber is my friend too. She is the first warrior that I met that didn't try to strike me down and listen to my pleas. I owe it to her also." Caster the got up and walked to Ben's side

"And I would follow you to the ends of the earth" she whispered and wrapped her arms around Ben.

Ben heart skipped a beat when she said those words and blushed…' Can't lose to her again.'

Ben then respond with a head pat. Caster immediately popped up her fox ears to fully enjoy her head pat.

* * *

Shirou woke up to the smell of soup in his room. He tried to get up but a sharp pain shot up his shoulder. Felt like it was on fire.

"Slow down Shirou. You're still heavily wounded" Rin sad sitting across from him.

"hmm...What happened?" it only took a second from his memory to kick in.

"Is Saber?" Shirou didn't want to hear that Saber was gone he wanted to believe that she was asleep in the room next to him with Caster.

"I'm sorry, The enemy took her. Used her Noble Phantasm to do it." Rin gave him the hard truth.

Shirou looked to his left hand. His command seal was gone meaning he was no longer a master in the Holy Grail war.

The image of Saber crying burned into his soul. Shirou did is best to hold in his tears..he couldn't break down now.

"Here, eat something" Rin offered him dinner.

Shirou accepted the food and began eating in quiet.

"So what happened to the school?" Shirou did his best trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Kirei rushed to the scene and treated students that suffered from necrosis, but everyone that was in the school is either home ill or in the hospital. Taiga is recovering fine in the hospital. We found Sakura and took her home to treat her." Rin gave the post-battle briefing.

"Well, at least no one got severely hurt," Shirou said honestly.

"So What time is it now?"

"It's about seven" since the attack was at lunch Shirou was out for seven hours

"Caster did her best to heal the damage but your natural healing ability has faded." Shirou nodded and a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in!" Shirou said. The door opened to reveal Ben and Caster.

"Ah good to see you awake man." Ben was relieved to see Shirou alive.

"Well, it's going to take more than that to take me down." Shirou tried to light the mood but was still sad as he rubbed his bandages.

Caster remained quite overwhelmed with guilt.

"Caster? You ok?" Shirou asks concerned as he could see her depressed state.

"I'm sorry about Saber...I..should to have warned you all about her ability to break contracts." She said with her head hung low. Ben then explained the reason why caster said this.

"I don't blame you, Caster," Shirou said to Caster.

"But.."

"If anything I should've spotted that dagger earlier or used a command seal to pull her to safety. And How can I be mad at the person who has been patching us up all this time?" Shirou said honestly.

But deep down, Really Deep down, Shirou was a little mad for Caster not warning him but it wasn't him to yell at a girl.

"So what's the plan now?" Shirou asked. He wanted to save Saber, he WAS going to save her no matter what the cost. She trusted him and because of that she is now in danger.

"We plan to go out and hunt that Caster down before she causes more trouble. We believe she may be trying to make a move on the Church so I doubt she's at the temple anymore." Rin said.

"Not at the temple?" Shirou asked confused, the temples boundary field would protect them, right? Why would they abandon it with such an advantage.

"If anything they may be trying to break Saber in a separate area. so they get some assurance if Berserker or we came along."

"Saber…" Shirou fell into self-blame.

"Alright, I get up and…" Shirou tried to get himself up.

"No, you not, You are staying here man," Ben spoke up. Concerned for his friend's health.

Shirou took another huff and managed to get himself up

"I'm coming with you," Shirou said with sweat running down his face.

Ben stood up "Shirou your Contract with Saber is gone, you're wounded and right now you can barely stand up" Ben tried to convince Shirou to face the facts that he can't go. Shirou looks down to the floor.

"Look I understand you…"

"No, you don't.." Shirou said in frustration

Ben was taken aback.

"You don't understand what it's like to feel lost." Shirou gave the hard truth. Death has been a major part of Emiya Shirou's life.

"Hundreds died...And only I was to be spared. It wasn't fair...That is why I strive to be a hero and help others. To be a champion of justice."

"You never lost anyone, You always had someone there to help you. But what happens when they get hurt instead of you? What if you think you know right." he asked the hero

Ben just remained silent. Images of the people he knew who died in the line of duty flashed in his eye….

And the form he once cherished that was killed in front of him

"A hero has to be alone. If what I do will end up getting myself killed trying to save her then let it be. It what I would want." Shirou ended.

Ben then realized the error in Shirou dream and narrowed his eyes. His words began to tick him off. The boy didn't care for his own life, no one bit so long someone else lives were on the line.

"You know what your problem is, You think you can go it all by yourself without asking for help. But let me ask you one thing...What happens if you die and it does nothing!"

"What if you died and it did nothing to help Saber? What would She be if you died in front of her?"

Shirou Gritted his teeth at Ben's words.

"I have been a hero for nearly 4 years now and I stopped Villains that would see the end of the earth or even worse...the universe. I would've never succeeded if I was alone. Don't you see? Being a hero isn't just throwing yourself in hopes that you save someone. It doing your best. If that fails, Rest up and try again." Ben was talking from experience when it came to the high-breed invasion. His grandpa told him to get a team together and he did. When Aggregor Sought divine power he had not only Gwen and Kevin but his ten-year-old self.

Ben stopped to calm down. Shirou didn't have anything to say or more like he couldn't think of anything to say. Ben had more experience and has done more in the time Shirou spent with his father.

"Shirou, Your heart is in the right place. But that mentality will end up having you do something you're gonna regret. Trust me, I nearly killed my best friend because he went out of control and insane. I had to protect the innocent but that included the family around! So tell me, How would I save him if I could not do by myself. Gwen risked her life to stop him, And not one moment went by I was worried she would die. But I held out in the end and let the people around me help. I stayed a hero and didn't become an emotionless machine."

Ben knew that he Shirou could be a hero, he wanted to help him. But if he can't get over the fact he is a single man.

he then sat down in defeat. He just found out something that collided with his ideals.

Being a Hero and a Champion of Justice are two very different things.

"Ben let's go." Rin knew that Shirou wasn't gonna try getting back up after what Ben said and decided it was best if they started their hunt... But deep down she wanted to console Shirou as he looks like he got a cold splash of reality and was drowning in it.

"Rin" Archer trying to get her attention. She nodded exiting the room with Caster

Ben stayed Behind to say one last thing. "

One more word of advice, never say that people don't understand loss" Ben then left the room not waiting for an answer.

_**AN: Worlds collide. OR is it ideals? Whatever the case is, one thing is certain. The group have took a deep hit in moral and lost Saber. Now its up to Rin and Ben to figure things out from here while trying to keep Shirou in check. **_

_**This is where Ben and Shirous ideals are put against each other. **_

_**This is the major turning point for Shirou in the story But Ben is going to need some outside assistance to help him. **_

_**The next chapter will be focused on Ben and Rin as they search the city for Saber as well as dealing with a...new development that is too close to home.**_

_**See you all in the next one. Have a good day!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came as the group took time to recover from the assault at the school. Shirou woke up at his usual time but his shoulder hasn't healed up very much. Without Saber, he can't recover from his wounds at superhuman speed anymore.

"Tsk!" Shirou gritted his teeth as the pain shot through his arm as he tried to change his shirt. As he finishes getting dressed, Shirou opens the divider between his and Sabers rooms. Of course, no one was there.

"It wasn't a bad dream," Shirou muttered. He closes it up and walks out of his room.

Walking to the living room he notes That Ben's shoes were gone. He grimaced the conversation of last night. He presses on to the living room.

Welcoming smells fill his nostrils as he finds a plate of warm breakfast was on the table waiting for him. Looking around he only saw Caster doing the dishes and no one else.

"Oh, Shirou. Good morning. Rin wanted to look over sakura and let you sleep in so I made a simple breakfast." She said.

Shirou sat down to eat his fill of Bacon, eggs and toast. All which was very flavourful to his palette. "Thanks, Caster, This is very good." Shirou complimented.

"Thank you, Shirou. Sorry if seems a little lacklustre but I figure simplicity fitted our current situation." Caster then walked up and took his plate.

"After I clean up. Let's give you some fresh bandages and see If I can speed things up on your wounds."

Moments later and Caster is now cleaning up his shoulder wound from Sabers sword. The thrust nearly took his entire arm off. But thanks to Sabers willpower against the command seals Shirou kept his arm.

"...!" Shirou did his best to hold still but his shoulder stung as Caster worked on it.

"Well. Your reaction Shows that the nerves have healed up. Just the bone is going to take time though….and then patch you back up." Caster Said as she places another one of her charms over his wounds.

"So where's Ben?" Shirou asked wanting to kill the silence.

"He's out looking for possible hideouts." Caster Smiled

"Hideouts?"

"He's looking for Saber." She said as she finished with the gauze for his shoulder. Shirou put his shirt back on and looked out to the window.

"Wouldn't she be hiding back at the temple where her workshop is?" He said and Caster shook her head.

"Saber would be too noisy to have in a temple of monks. At least until Saber is under her full control." Shirou tensed up thinking about the torture that the enemy caster is trying to put her through.

He wanted to go find her. It was his fault for sending her onto Caster.

Images of Saber bloodied haunts his mind.

He was still nothing but a novice magus. Useless in combat.

*Snap*

"Huh?" Shirou shook his head at the sound of fingers snapping.

"*sigh* Shirou. I promise that we will rescue Saber." Caster said

"My Master is already out there looking for her. He's experienced in these kinds of things and we have Rin and Archer as well. I'd say our odds of rescuing her is high as long we have one key thing." She continued.

"What's that?" Shirou tilted his head confused

"You. Giving her hope." She said putting away the medical kit.

"Now, I want to see your circuits. Have to make you are good and ready for Saber."

* * *

About a day and a half go by as Ben searched the whole town on foot. Normally he would go out as wild mutt or Jet-ray to search the city but he had to keep on the down-low during the day. At night he had some more liberty but he wanted Caster to hold the fort so Rin had Archer go out along with ben at night to keep a watch out for enemy servants.

"Gah come on! Stinkfly?! I need Chromastone!" Ben Grumbled as he accidentally transformed into his bug-like Lepidopteran form. Not wanting to waste any power he decides to continue. The search ends as the Ultimatrix powers down.

Ben Lets out a huge yawn as he decides to head home.

"Did you find anything?" Archer said appearing behind him.

"Nothing stands out but I few abandoned places come to mind. People like her tend to find a dark corner to hide in." Ben then looks out into the city.

"I hope we find her soon," he said.

"I'd say we only have about the rest of the week left before we risk Saber's will giving out. That woman is desperate to gain an edge over us on the war." Archer said as they walked through the forests near the temple. Only giving ben more concern.

"If it comes to it. We may have to kill Saber." Archers words angered Ben. How could he give up on a teammate just like like that?

"If it not us then it going to be either lancer or Berzerker or...even me."

"What!?" Ben stopped right in his tracks. Blood boiling, he was at his wits end with the Red clad bowman. Archer and he have never been friendly even in the alliance.

"Why?!" Ben asked.

"Because of no matter what we are still enemies." Archer coldly said. With Ben and Caster being an eight pair, it opens up the winner bracket of the. Possibly allowing two pairs of master and servant to win the grail as long as six servants die. But they were in a three-pair alliance. One of them is going to have to get eliminated in the end. Ben goes over the info in his head, he didn't want to fight Rin or Shirou...But right now Archer seemed to look for any way to make him and his master progress in the war

Ben stared at Archer dead in the eye.

It was going to happen one way or another.

"You want a fight?"

Archer closed his eyes for a moment.

"I suppose it would happen at one point." Archer took a stance as Ben activated his watch.

3..

2..

1..

Archer casts his blades and Ben Transforms.

"Echo-Echo!"

Ben Transformed into the small, self Duplicating and Sonic wailing Sonorosian. Archer raises brow but runs at the tiny alien, blades at the ready.

He slashes downward but misses and finds TWO Echo-Echos each side of him.

"The more the merrier." Echo-Echo breathes in.

"What the-" He then was blasted into a tree.

"Gah!" he grunts he stood back up cursing the fact that Ben still has aliens he has yet to see. The red archer throws his blades while producing two more. the two nearly hit the Sonorosian's but shatters them with the supersonic howls.

"Divided and Conquer!" Echo-Echo then spits into four more copies rushes him with a six-man team. All of them Breath in and unless as devastating howl.

"Rho aias!" Archer raises his hand and purple, Flower shaped force field appeared and took the full force of the screams. Ben split into two more copies to increase the power of the scream. Unfortunately, it seems that the barrier is going to hold indefinitely.

"Plan B: DOG PILE"

Not one to run archer toss to more blades to thin the herd of Sonorosian's rushing at him. He smirks, it was now his time to strike. With his prowess, he dodges and slashes every Echo-Echo Clone until none were left.

'Did I just? No...' Archer said trying to ignore the pain in his ears.

Reflecting for a moment seeing what he has done. Did he just kill Ben? There were no more clones left but it didn't seem like Ben to get taken down so...

The ground started to shake below him.

"Son of a-" he then Took an uppercut from a crystal fist. leaving stumbling for a bit and rubs his chin.

"Always keep a spare for emergencies." Diamond head quips as he lands another punch right in Archer's jaw. Followed by a head-butt that force archer to stumble.

Archer recovers and decides to up his projections.

'This may be a little much but...' he tries to move but finds his feet encased in crystal.

"Oh come-" He didn't even get to finish his words before he takes a heavy hay-maker to the chest sending him through two trees.

"That one... hurt..." Archer groaned as Diamond walked towards him huffing that was a tiresome fight. he had to rapidly dig deep to for that surprise attack and then do a rapid combo to take him down.

"We did?" he asked

"I believe so," Archer said getting himself up while rubbing his bruised face.

Ben offers a hand and Archer pauses looking at him.

_"Come on dude you can do better than that!"_

He sees another glimpse of the future of this timeline. On that could be the best-case scenario.

"What? do I have a booger on my face?" Ben asked confused.

"No its nothing," he accepts and Diamond Head pulls him up and they stare at each other for a brief moment.

"Sorry for uhh..." Diamond head gestures to his face.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Archer said without any sign of hate or anger. Actually, He seemed pretty relaxed right now.

"So, we cool?"

Archer nods while looking to the moon. "I believe we should head back now"

"Now what do we tell the girls?"

"Yeah what do you tell the US" Both men flinch as they turn around to find Rin and Caster both with their arms crossed and mad. The dark-haired magus stomps forward with a very steamed look on he face.

"Just what in the world were you two doing!? We are in an alliance and the last thing we need is the both of y-"

"It was just a sparring match to let off stress but got carried away," Archer said interrupting the piping mad magus.

"W-what? REALLY?" Rin looked to Ben who just nodded rapidly.

"Well, that was SOME sparring match..." Caster chiming in looking at Archers currently Bruised face then looking to her master.

"You had us both worried sick! this is not the time for you boys to start trying to size each other up." She continued as Ben powered down.

"Caster, Relax me and Archer just handsome beef that was needed to be sorted out. I wasn't going to ice the guy. Unless you know..." He looks over to Archer.

"I had no intention of killing you as that would go against Rin's wishes." Archer Confirmed causing a slight blush for said master and getting small glare from Caster.

"Let's just go home." Caster says and grabs Ben by the ear while walking.

"Ow-ow-ow come on Caster! I get it won't happen again!" Ben whined.

Rin couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Ben as she knew he can't resist Caster. She needed a laugh after recent events but quickly reminded her about the current situation. Shirou was practically out of the war but there was no way to convince him to stand down. Even with Ben around, He is going to get himself killed. She swears the boy needs some sense knocked into him.

"Hmm..." She ponders.

"It might work," Archer said guessing her intentions.

"Huh? Really?"

"Not fully but it might wake Emiya Shirou up from the pipe dream he lives in." Archer then goes into spirit form ever watching for threats to his master.

* * *

The next morning Shirou goes to the Bathroom to test his current wounds. he could move his arm mostly but any movement past shoulder height stung like hell.

"About a day I should be ready to go...No. I should go out tonight." Shirou looks himself in the mirror. His Shoulder was healing up but the rest of him wasn't. For the past few nights, he has been struggling to sleep. Nightmares plague his dreams of a tortured Saber.

"I have to save her. I will..." Shirou sighs. The words of Ben echo in his mind. Ever since that argument things between the two boys went...well not south but both wouldn't talk to each other.

He then heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on a sec." He was just finishing up and walked out to find Rin waiting.

"uhh. You need to use the bathroom?" Shirou felt a little embarrassed.

Rin shook her head and gestured for him to follow. Shirou awkwardly follows her outside then to the dojo. They enter to find Ben stretching on the far side of the dojo with Sakura, Caster and archer standing on the sideline.

"What's going on here?" Shirou said confused.

"What it looks like, You are going to fight Ben," Rin explained confusing the redhead and giving him another to question Tohsaka's intentions

"W-what? Why?" he said.

"To have you prove to us that you are ready to get back in the fight," Ben said. Shirou eyes lock with his challenging stare. He was reluctantly remaining at home while the others went out on patrol in the city. Whenever he would go out shopping Sakura would offer to join which he could never refuse.

"So what are the rules?" Shirou asks.

"Rules are simple. No magic or gadgets. Only hands and feet. First to hold an opponent down for 10 seconds wins." Rin explained to him. It was a simple fight similar to what you see on TV. Shirou rubs his shoulder wondering if he could even fight.

What a second, This was his chance! He could finally get out there and find Saber.

"I'll do it," Shirou said stepping forward to his opponent as the other watch.

"Does this need to happen?" Sakura whispered to Caster.

"It does, I do not understand myself but it may be the only way to get Ben and Shirou back on speaking terms." She answered as her master takes off his signature green number ten jacket and tosses it to her. She catches and holds it with joy...and also takes a good sniff.

Sakura, on the other hand, seemed like something was bothering her. Finding, darting eyes and Sweating.

"Ahh...master's scent."

Sakura, on the other hand, seemed like something was bothering her. Finding, darting eyes and Sweating. She convinced herself that she was just coming down with a cold.

'No it can be him...he pasted before all this started.'

Focus returned to the fight.

"On my mark...Fight" Archer said.

Both take a stance, Ben's being more experience rather than Shirou's. They just stand there waiting for the first one to make a move.

"Come on show me what you're made of." Ben challenges and Shirou glares at him. He rushes up with a punch which ben easily dodges jabs him in the side.

"oof!" Shirou grunts but tries again which only resulted in the same fate.

"gah!" Ben experience fighting aliens and training with Gwen, who is a black belt, has made him a well-experienced fighter. even as a human he was able to dance around a Tetramand.

"Come on dude, you have to at least hit me!" Ben taunts getting some frustration from the redhead. Shirou continues with a flurry of punches which Ben blocks and dodges.

Shirou clutched his shoulder as it flared up in pain.

"Looks like you are not ready to be a hero," Ben said and that seemed to tick off Shirou.

"Why you!" Shirou runs are him winding up a punch and Ben decides to put an end to this.

He dodges and counters by grabbing his arm. Pulls him down on his chest, holding one arm behind his back as Shirou struggles.

"10.." Archer began the countdown Shirou tried to get up.

"You want to save people but look at you. Can't even get out of a simple pin." Ben said as Shirou struggled.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't become a hero..."

"5." countdown was halfway.

"Alone."

Time stopped for Shirou. He remembered what Ben said a while ago. How he couldn't be the hero he was with others helping him. He was able to save so many lives...

Maybe more than what was lost in that fire.

If he can't become a Champion of justice...A hero is still possible. He looks to Rin, she was waiting for his answer.

With help.

"Tohsaka! Little help please!" Shirou yelled.

There was no rule against calling for back-up.

"On it!" Rin joins the fray leading with a kick that Ben just barely dodges. She doesn't let up and strikes Ben with rapid strikes. She was faster than him when it comes to human hand to hand. All he can do is block.

"Now Shirou!" Rin moves the side and Shirou come ruining with a punch.

It hits hard in Ben jaw forcing him into the corner.

"Ow." Ben rubs his face while looking to Shirou who was out of breath.

"I forfeit." Ben smiles.

"Huh?" Shirou said confused as Ben wasn't one to give up easily. Then he figured it out. This was a test but not to see if he healed up but rather if he would call his friends for help. Like how it was before he lost Saber

"You...Wanted to remind me that I don't have to fight alone." Shirou said looking to the floor seeing his sorry reflection. When Saber was captured he let the loss of him forget everything that Ben has been teaching him.

"Bingo, I also kinda wanted to see how you do in a fistfight," Ben added.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I got lost in my ways...probably still am but you opened my eyes. Thanks."

"Shirou, I don't know what you have been through but...I just want to say that If you need to talk about anything. I and Sakura are always open." Rin said sincerely to him

Ben then walks up to Shirou and offers a handshake.

"So, we cool?" he asks.

"Definitely" Shirou accepts, restoring bridges between the hero and the dreamer.

"it's going to take more time for me to change what I believe. But right now, I want to rescue Saber and if resting up help then I will." Shirou said with a pulse of positivity that was much needed.

"Well, then I think I will get to cooking some breakfast then," Shirou said walking out of the dojo along with Sakura and Rin. Leaving the eighth pair alone in the dojo.

Ben walked over and sat down beside Caster let out a sigh of relief. "Not going to lie, that was a tough thing to do," Ben said leaning back.

"But at it worked out in the end." Caster said giving his jacket back.

"We needed to knock some sense into a remind him that you don't have to fight alone." Ben understood the feeling of hopelessness Shirou face. Ben nearly gave up many times but he got back onto his feet. Shirou, on the other hand, would disconnect himself from the equation and risk his life if it means a mere chance at saving a life.

"Shirou needs to get Saber back if going to finally turn around. I got lucky with ultimatrix. A friend can't as easily replaced." Ben said

Caster looked to her master, she realized something. What would happen to Ben if She were to fall in battle? She has deep feelings for her beloved master but did he share the same?a

"Master I-"

"Ben! Caster get over here!" Caster was then interrupted by Rin yelling. Both rush outside to find Sakura on the ground shivering at a rate that looked almost like a seizure. Shirou managed to move her body to its side just in case she would throw up. Rin was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Caster can you-" A small red aura then burst from Sakura, Knocking everyone back as dark red tendrils appeared from her body.

"No..No!" Sakura whimpers as they target Caster and Archer. The whip at them with blinding speed. Caster ducks and rolls away while Archer cuts them with his blades.

"What the heck is going on?!" Ben said looking to Caster.

"I have no idea. But those..things are hungry for mana." She explains while dodging some more.

"Sakura!" Shirou said trying to reach her but the tendrils just whip him to the wall. Rin was trying to get a spell ready to knock Sakura out if that didn't work...She shook head. Sakura was a victim, She needed to be saved.

"I'll try to hold her down!" Ben powers up his watch to pick a form to help with. Right as he does this two tendrils show out of Sakura and Grab onto Ben.

**_"Hmm...this one is...a feast!"_**

* * *

"GAHHH!"

Ben then yells in pain as his mana begins to be drained at a rapid rate.

"BEN!" Shirou and Rin yell.

"MASTER!" Caster jumps and dodges trying to reach him but as the more mana is absorbed more tendrils spawned.

"No...No..No" Sakura said as she pushes herself up.

"STOP IT!" She screams and all of the tendrils faded as she passes out ending the situation. Ben falls to his knees as Caster rushes to him whole Shirou runs to Sakura. Wondering what in the world happened was wrong to Sakura.

"Shirou wait!" Rin yells stopping him.

"What are you doing?! she needs help!" Shirou rebutted.

"Not until IT calms down."

"What?"

"Use your eye's boy," Archer said pointing to Sakura's exposed neck. Shirou focuses and what he found caused his stomach to turn. The skin was crawling...Something was inside her.

Ben stands up feeling his strength return, that attack was similar to what he dealt with while fighting Darkstar. That hunger for life force...

"What's going on with her?" Ben asked as he walks over but then was stopped by Archer.

"I wouldn't get any closer, you could start another attack," he said confusing Ben.

"Whatever is inside her seems to be hungry for mana and if I recall you are part mana energy being."

"Wait you mean like a parasite?" Ben asks getting an understanding of the situation.

"Worse, A crest worm." Archers words froze everyone in place.

"W-what is that?" Rin's words stuttering as she looks to him. What did the Matou family do to her? And why? Sakura then stirs for a moment looking around with tears building in her eye's.

"Please...help me..." she passes out again

"Sakura!" Shirou rushes to her side as it seems whatever was inside of her has halted.

"A magical parasitic worm. I do not understand the full details of the creature but all I know is that they feed of mana of the hosts. Sakura must've run out or it got greedy and tried to get more." He explains.

Ben and the others looked shocked to hear of such a sick creature could exist. Rin seemed to be the most shocked...her face was composed but her legs were shivering.

"What should we do?" Shirou asks.

"Let me try something," Ben said but felt a tug on his arm as caster was holding it.

"Master..." She said concerned for her master's safety.

"with you guarding of course." He adds.

Both walk up to the purple-haired teen with caution. Caster ready to protect her master. He stops a foot away and raises the ultimatrix and it lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Unkown foreign entity detected. Scanning." The dial them pops up and a green beam shoot from it as it scans Sakura. After a few moments, it stops and collects the results.

"Parasitic entity confirmed. The target is attached to multiple vital organs. Primarily the heart and nervous system, currently in an inactive state." The robotic voice said.

"Can it remove the worm?" Rin asked but Ben shook his head.

"My old watch could but this one is combat-focused as was made by one of my enemies." As much as he appreciated that he managed to get another watch right after losing the old one. The Ultimatrix did leave some areas lacking in functionality.

"Negative, Removal possible." And even now Ben was surprised. Why didn't it do this when he had to deal with Xenocite infected Arachnichimps?

"Ultimartrix Core unit had received a system update from the Core unit: Unitrix. This unit is now capable of removing a parasitic entity form a singular infected host." The device confirms.

"I got to thank Eunice next time I see her. Alright, let's do it!" Ben said ready to heal Sakura.

"Unit requires DNA of species sample to begin and must be extracted from outside of the host. " Of course nothing was easy, they needed a sample that wasn't currently attached to a host.

"Why can't I ever catch a break with this thing!" Ben said but was contempt on saving Sakura. Now they just need to find where in the city one of these...things could be. Rin then stood up with a face of silent anger and frustration.

"Shirou, Caster. Stay with Sakura and keep her stable while I, Archer and Ben go get that sample." She said.

"Where are you going?" Caster asks.

"The Matou home. It's the only place that could have those things" Rin then turned to her servant.

"Archer, Scout ahead." She said and without waiting a second he fades into spirit form.

"Caster, Shirou keep Sakura safe," Ben said following Rin out.

* * *

**_Outside of the Matou home._**

The time was just past two o'clock when Ben and Rin reach the gatted area of the Matou home. It wasn't ideal to attempt to infiltrate during the day but they were running out of time as tonight was predicted to be there last chance to rescue Saber. Luckily enough the premises seemed to be empty according to Archer's scouting but they can't be too careful. The two were dead silent as they reached the front. Ben quickly changes into the humanoid-micromachine hybrid Nano-mech to pick the lock. He reverts to save power as Archer remains at in the front hall. The place was quiet...no the silence was deafening. Even with no-one being home there was a presence of evil and rot. Rin took the lead as they walk the empty halls looking for a sample.

The Tohsaka magus walks up to the upper floors. Not that she would find a sample up there but...Rin had to see Sakura's rooms once. Rin eventually finds it and enters. It looked normal but the moment she walked in...She quickly steps out and nearly slams the door.

The whole energy of the room was a mix of sadness, pain and...horrible Exploitation.

It took her a few moments to compose herself before she headed back down to where Ben was waiting at a door.

"Hey Rin," Ben Whispered as he gestured to it.

"I am getting some really bad vibes from this one," Ben said and rin tries the door...it took some effort to open as it was tight in the doorframe. felt like opening a rusty Buckhead.

She was told that the Matou magus line died away but that it looked like her father withheld information about this family. The only way for them to save the line was too...Adopt from another magus family.

The Matou was able to find a family with a pair of daughters, As a mage, they only required one and decided to cast the other upon them to save their line.

But Rin never knew...what horrors that girl went through.

"What in the world...?" Ben asked.

Until now.

They have entered the workshop of the Matou line craft...but it was more like a containment area. The basement was a huge chamber with stairs leading to the bottom floor then to a pit. At first, it was empty but then THEY started crawling out of the holes and corners of the pit.

Worms...A whole swarm wiggling about to the scent of living humans. Ben has seen Xenocites breeding facilities before but wasn't as ...disgusting. the stench was over bearing, the place smelled like death itself.

Rin on the other hand, her senses were bombarded with images of Sakura screaming in agony and fear.

"They...did...this to her...?" Rin started shivering at the sight.

"What?" Ben then turns around to find Rin has run back to the hallway. Before he runs to see what is wrong, he pops up the dial on the watch to trigger the long-range scanner. A yellow beam shoots out and scans the swarms of parasitic worms.

"Sample obtained, Adding to the medical database." The watch spoke and it meant it was time to leave and heal Sakura.

But first, check up on Rin.

Ben runs out and pushes the door shut and double-checking that it was closed tight. Then he finds Rin sitting on her knees covering her face with her hands.

"Rin?" Ben calls out but no response so he walks over and he could hear the muffled sniffling. She was trying to keep her composer but was clearly on the brink. Something was deeply hurting her and it had to with whatever happened to Sakura.

Or maybe she knows the reason she was hurt in the first place.

"Rin, do you know why she got hurt?" Ben asked kneeling to her level. She lowered her hands revealing the welling up drops of tears in her eyes.

"She's...my...sister." She blurted out. Causing Ben to widen his eyes with even more questioning. How could she let this all happen? Why wasn't she with her proper family? He looked at the crying Magus.

"It's wasn't your choice. Was it?" He asked. Something deep in his gut was telling him that Rin had no say in what happened.

"My Father, Adopted her out here. Magi have trouble dealing with multiple children so..." Her head lowers and tears fall to the floor. The memories of seeing Sakura taken away flooded her. Rin lied to herself for her whole life that it was necessary because she was a magus, not a human.

"I am a horrible-"

"Hey, hey, Come here," Ben said standing her up. He then gives her a much-needed hug.

"Damn it, I don' t even know what I am supposed to do..." She said still holding in her sobs.

"You can't get rid of the years of pain inflicted on her. But you can be there for her now." Ben's words were sound and true. The hug ends and Rin wipes the tears off her face.

"When this is all over you will have all the time in the world to be the sister she needs," Ben said with a smile.

"But the..." She said thinking about the war.

"We'll make it work. I tend to defy the impossible," Ben said with confidence with helps Rin pull herself together. She slightly claps herself in the face getting refocused.

"Thanks, Ben,"

"Its what I do. Now Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps" Both then rush out to Save sakura's life.

The duo comes running into the house and luckily, Sakura didn't have another attack but was sweating and coughing up blood.

"Keep her still!" Ben said. Both Shirou and Rin then hold on to both of her arms.

"Caster, Be ready if anything happens."

The kitsune servant nods readily to contain a future attack. Ben took a deep breath while he activates the Ultimatrix.

"Medical protocols activating. Gathering data from store sample...Complete. Extraction systems powering up." The watch's dial spins around lights up.

"System ready User input required. Please place the unit over the infested area." Ben recalled the infect areas was her heart...He needed to place his hand...On her chest. Not her breast but nearly close to them.

"It's just like CPR..." He said steeling himself and followers the instructions.

He made contact with her skin and his vision goes inside of the Ultimatrix. He could see a light that what ben guessed was Sakura's heart.

**_"How is this possible?"_**

A voice calls out, it sounded like a very, very old man.

**_"You...Young man...How did you thwart me?"_**

A dark orb was attached to the light. Draining the life from it. Without wasting any time, Green energy proceeded to attack the dark orb.

**_"No...I can't lose here I waited for so long. I need to feed!" _**

It tried to attack Ben but the same green energy contained it and began pulling it away from the light of Sakura.

**"NO! I made her this way! She is to be my new vessel!"**

The orb was cut away with the voice screaming as Ben's vision returned to reality. In his hand was a squirming worm with tendrils swinging around.

"Caster!" Ben was about to throw it outside and She knew what to do. Ben tosses it like it was a live plasma grenade. Caster Threw a flaming talisman at it causing the worm to burst into a small inferno. The worm turned to ash before it even hit the ground.

"Ugh, That was so much worse than a Xenocite," Ben said with disgust as he turns to others along to a fully awake Sakura.

"W-what happened?" She was weak but felt a weight lifted from her body.

"You are safe now Sakura. We removed that crest worm inside of you" Shirou said. Sakura checks her chest but found no scares and she wasn't in a hospital. Even then the worm was always moving in her body making it hard to be removed. She then looked to Ben who gestures to his watch.

"Rin was able to come up with a plan and got it out of you." Ben complimenting Rin who was surprised with the sudden credit shift.

"I..um.." She stuttered but then seeing Sakura looking at her with hopeful eyes refocused her stature.

"Yes. I wasn't going to let you suffer any more." She said and pulls her into a hug.

"Tohsaka..." Sakura then burst into tears of joy. Shirou couldn't help but smile on wondering what did Those two have between them. Ben and Caster retreated as it felt they were intruding on their moment.

"No, if you excuse I am going to wash my hand for about a year..." Ben said still grossed out about the worm.

"Master?" Caster pondered.

"what is it?"

"Your eyes were darting around during the extraction. Did you see something?" Caster asked. Ben thought of the voice he heard during the operation I sound desperate and corrupted. It wasn't a mere parasite it sounded like a human was controlling it or...

"Call me Crazy but...I think the worm was a person...whats left of one that is." By Ben's standards, Whoever was the worm. It was a monster that feeds on the flesh of innocent lives. There was no reason for even feeling guilty.

"But I am right then glad its gone, If not then I will personally finish the job," Ben said without any regret and Caster nods in agreement.

"If my life was in danger...w-would you come and rescue me like you did with Sakura?," she asked sincerely with a little bit of blush on her cheeks.

"I would use all of my power I had to save you."

**_AN: Wew! That was a chapter. Sorry it took soo long to get this one done. This Idea popped into my head as I was reading over some HF stuff on the wiki so most of this is new. I did say there where some of the stuff sprinkled in. The Rin and Ben moment was something I wanted to happen as I want Rin to start thinking about recovering her relationship with her sister. Ben nearly lost his family to his enemies so he wasn't going to have Rin lose what she has left.  
_**

**_Yeah this chapter was filler but I didn't to instantly have the group go storm Medea for Saber. If I recall it did take about two days for them to rescue her in UBW cannon. I needed also a reason for shirout to start opening his eye's about being a hero. _**

**_Thanks for reading and have a nice day!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Ben, Caster, Rin and Archer were in the backyard discussing plans to rescue Saber tonight.

"If we are going to track her down we're going to need to split up" Rin stated.

"I and archer will go back to the city and watch for Rider. can Ben you use a flyer to take Caster around to sense for any form of boundary field?" Rin saw that ben was already dialling in

"I know just the guy" Ben then transformed. Once the green light ended ben was replaced with a crystalline golem-like a creature similar to Diamond Head but thinner, magenta crystal and only had one eye.

"As Chromastone, I can absorb the energy coming at me and manipulate it. I can also sense energy spikes. Both include Mana. " Chromastone gave a basic description of his powers.

"Like Feedback?" Caster asked as Chromastone seems to be similar to Feedback.  
"Om um yeah" Ben flinched when heard Caster mention that form.

"Alright, but I thought I told you to pick a flyer?" Rin deadpanned

Chromastone proceeded to levitate. Surprisingly his crystalsapien form could fly the entire time ben was using him but was only revealed to him recently.

Rin just crosses her arms and proceed to walk around Chromastone to study him. She was staring at living crystal….. "I'm going to need to make a list later…" rin mumbled and returned to Archer's side.

"Alright Archer, let's go." Archer grabbed her by the waist and leapt away.

"Caster you ready?" Chromastone got ready to take her in a carrier.

Caster nodded and climbed onto Chromastone arms and was carried off into the air.

Fuyuki airspace.

Chromastone and caster scanned the city sensing for any magical spikes."You got anything?"

"No, sadly I can't find anything, is no disturbance in the ley line or any form of a boundary field. She may be trying to bend Saber without drawing attention."

"Yeah, I can't find anything either. But we gotta keep trying, for Shirou's sake" Chromastone decided to ask her something.

"How did you know about Feedback?" Chromastone asked

"Oh? Umm, I guess I should mention that servant's don't get dreams during sleep, instead of with can get bits and pieces of our masters past."

"And I guess it's the same for the master." Chromastone assumed as, through his dreams, he learned about his servants past.

Caster nodded.  
"Ben, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable for mentioning Feedback." She apologized

Ben has always been suppressing the memory of losing feedback and would try to avoid the question if anyone asked about him. That event is what lead him to stop being a hero and take off the Omnitrix

"It alright. It was my fault for getting too attached to that form and now I am paying the price"

"You can win em, all right? heh" Ben tried to play it off like he was over it. But it still bothered him if anyone mentioned Feedback.

Caster could see the pain in Chromastone face and decided to drop the topic and return to the search.

Emiya Estate.

Shirou was looking himself over in the bathroom mirror. His whole left shoulder was covered in bandages and stained with his blood. "Is my dream that impossible" Shirou was facing reality, He may have been through hell but he was just an amateur magus with a dream.

He exited the bathroom and decided to sit on the veranda.

"Dammit, I hate this!" Shirou groaned. He felt like it was at a crossroads: Facing the reality or follow his dream.

"Senpai?"

Shirou turned to his left to find Sakura. "Oh hey sakura, How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Tohsaka-senpai helped me recover." Sakura smiled the frown when she saw Shirou's troubled look.

"Senpai, Is something wrong?"

Shirou didn't know how to explain his current situation."I don't know how to explain what I am going through right now, Sakura but Saber's in trouble and I can't do anything." Shirou shifted his gaze to the sky.

"Did have to do with what Ben-Senpai said" Shirou tensed up.

"You heard that?" Sakura nodded. Shirou sighed decided to see what Sakura thought of all this.

"So what do you think?"

Sakura took a moment to bring up some thoughts.

"I don't believe Ben-senpai wanted to insult you for your beliefs. I think he was concerned for you. I think he sees a hero in you, Senpai". Shirou then remembered how Ben Complimented his teamwork with Saber.

"But I am foolish for following my dream to become a Champion of justice? I just can't drop it but Ben has been through this much longer than I have."

"I don't know what to say about that but…" Sakura then went quiet.

"Feeling a little down are we?" A voice said in front of the two.

"Who are you!?" Shirou darted up ignoring his pain.

"Oh don't worry I am no threat to you, I am Professor Paradox. A friend of Ben's" Paradox then bowed.

"A friend of Ben? So why are you here? He just went looking for a friend." Shirou was still cautious about the newcomer.

"I am here to help you get out of you…"Rut". Tell me Shirou do you still wish to be the hero of your ideals?" Paradox asked.

Shirou was surprised that he knew his name but nodded.

"Would you like to see what future you have if you believe in your ideals to the very end?"

See his future? Shirou took a moment and asked: "Are you a.."

"A time traveller? Why yes!"

Sakura was amazed to meet a time traveller.

"Senpai, What are you going to do?" Sakura asked

"Show me" Shirou stared back at paradox, He needed to know what happens if he followed his ideal to become the hero he dreamed to be.

"Very well, Sakura you better stay close, Shirou may need some emotional support." Sakura nodded and stood right beside Shirou. Paradox then opened his stopwatch and the world changed to a deserted world with swords scattered around.

"I know this place it's the place in my dreams" Shirou confirmed.

"Yes this is your origin, You eventually expanded on your ability and awaken this world: Unlimited Blade Works." Paradox told the boy.

"Unlimited Blade Works," Shirou said each word...he felt his circuits flare-up responding to each word."

Then he heard footsteps behind the group and turned around. Stunned to find Archer walking in the distance with what appeared to swords sticking out of his body.

"Archer? What is he doing here?" Sakura then gasped and looked away.

"Archer was a once boy who dreams of being a hero a champion of justice. He pushed is ideal throughout his life and succeeded but not in the way he wanted. The man pushes away everyone close to him, Cut out his emotions and became a machine that sought out threats to the earth and put an end to them...Without question." Paradox describes the man in the distance. The man turned around to reveal his face…

"Senpai?!" Sakura saw archer's face. It had the aspects of Archer with the darker and grey hair but there a small patch of red hair and his hazel eye's matched Shirou's but with small amounts of grey creeping in on the edges.

Shirou came to the harsh truth….Archer and he were the same person. He would eventually push away his away is ideal and become...A machine...not meant for saving but for killing.

"What happened to him?"

Paradox looked away for a moment. "One man can only take the killing so much, eventually ending his story."

"Senpai! No!" Sakura burst into tears and runs over to archer. But a moment later they were back at Shirou's home.

"Please Paradox, Please tell Senpai that isn't his future!" Sakura cried as didn't Shirou to end his life. To her, he was family, the only thing that got her through her abuse from her life as a Matou.

Paradox looked to Shirou who was taking it all in. "So that it? I end up like because of my beliefs?" Shirou looked to Sakura who was in tears.

"Senpai.I...I don't want to lose you! you're like a brother to me, I will always be happy to help you!" Sakura the force herself into Shirou chest.

But even after the truth, his dream was too precious to let fade away.

"I never said it was set in stone" Paradox spoke getting both of their attention.

"Have you ever consider the moderation of your dream Shirou. As in taking it in small steps and working with others to help you achieve your goal?"

Shirou shook his head.

"Would you consider it if I told you that it would lead you to a much more happy and successful life as one of the world's greatest heroes."

"Greatest hero?" Shirou eyes widened.

"Just like Ben SenpaI?"

Paradox nodded

"Would you like to see that future I guarantee it much better for Shirou and the people around him?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yes" Shirou nodded

Paradox opened his pocket watch and the group found themselves in a cave.

"So where are we?" Shirou asked.

"What for it."

"Stop right there Magee scum!" A group of what seem to be knights along with a commander were chasing a young man in red.

The man stops as he saw that he was cornered.

"Now, Hand over that device and your execution will be swift." The commander demanded.

The man lowered his hood, It showed Shirou's face smiling, It was a drastic opposite to what he saw moments before. The only thing connecting him to Archer was a few strains of grey hair.

"When will you guys ever learn not to steal tech you barely understand?" The man in red asked.

The commander then ordered his knights who fired at the young man.

"Rho aias!" A purple flower-shaped shield appeared in front of the red knight absorbing all of the blaster shots.

"Alright, men sword at the ready, Charge!" a group of knights charged forward.

"If you haven't guessed, That's you, young man." Paradox stated the obvious. Shirou watched in amazement as the man in front of him clashed with the first few knights. He summoned the twin swords and proceeded to disarm and used the flat side of the blades to knock his enemies out.

"He's, not killing them." Shirou eyes widened in amazement

"No, This version of you does his best to keep bloodshed to a minimum for humans and other sentient life Only reserving it for real monsters... The 'group you' are facing are known as the Forever Knights. A rogue group that believes that they are the saviours of humanity but are just a bunch of thugs sullying the name of an ancient order." Paradox explained the knights.

"Ben-senpai deals with these guys a lot" sakura points out

"Wait you know about Ben?" Shirou said surprised.

"Yeah, I am kinda a fan of his." She admits with a blush.

"Gah Must I do everything!" The commander shouts and pulls a large weapon over his shoulder.

"You time ends here, monstrosity" the weapon begins to charge large amounts of energy...

Shirou prepares Rio Aias again. "Hah, this is an Anti-Mana weapon, perfected by my order to deal with scum like you!"

"You should use nicer words.." A familiar feminine voice said and tendrils of red energy that came from behind the commander grabbed the weapon away. A woman walked out of the darkness stunning both current days Shirou and Sakura. She wearing a short skirt, a white blouse topped off with a trench coat garment. What defined her was her purple hair that ran down her back and matching eye colour

"Why you!" The commander Charged at he the woman but was greeted by the rear end of the Riding Crop that she had that still had the weapon.

"Goodnight" the women standing over the man as he blacked out.

"Thanks for the backup Sakura," Future-Shirou said.

"That's ME?!" Sakura said shocked that she has just seen her future-self take down a bad guy.

"Yes, That is your sakura. A heroine in training under the guidance of Shirou, Ben and his friends. See, In this version of the future Shirou decides to take a step outside of his dream and seeks out others to help him with his quest to become a hero. And he learns not to throw out his humanity and keep the ones he cares about close to his heart."

"Oh senpai, I thought I told you to call me BB-Chan!" future Sakura pouted.

Future Shirou shook his head and laughed. "You're just trying too hard to be a famous hero like Ben. You're still in training so naming shouldn't your top priority "

"And so by keeping the ones he cares about close those people improve overall." paradox explained

Shirou, then looked to Sakura who was amazed at her future self. He has never seen her like this before. As if all the abuse Shinji put her through faded away and sakura shows her true self.

"We better get Max and lock these guys in. I promised Saber That I would make American style beef patties tonight." Shirou's future self said and the scene changed to the desert of Unlimited blade works but this time the sky was clear and a warm sun cast down on the blades. They glisten in the light make the area beautiful to the eyes of Shirou. In the distance, he could see his future self smiling.

"This, in my opinion, is the better future for you Shirou." Paradox gave his opinion.

Shirou agreed...for once he saw the foolishness in his dreams but didn't felt sadness in the futility. He understood that he was just one man but wasn't alone in the fight for a better life for others. Other heroes shared his dream people he can trust and rely on when he needed help.

His eyes turned back to the man in the distance and gasped. There he was with someone...Someone who protected him.

"Saber."

The group then was returned to the backyard.

"Paradox, How do I achieve that future!" Shirou has decided he wanted to be the hero and not a machine.

"Well I am not the one who's in control but maybe rescuing Saber is a start."

"But senpai, Aren't you still hurt?"

Shirou grabs his shoulder, it was still wounded even with Caster help he was in no condition to fight...

"Without Saber, I can't recover fast enough."

"You think the contract is the only thing that bonded you two? Saber didn't not only accept your contract but made an oath as a knight to never betray you."

"Focus on that oath" paradox suggested.

Shirou partially understood what paradox was saying. There had to be a remaining link between Him and Saber. Shirou closed his eyes

"Trace, ON"

His circuit awakened.

"Saber, Can you hear me?" Shirou mentally called for her.

Abandoned building

"She's is still resisting?" Shinji asked Caster.

"Yes, unfortunately. Even with the command seal, I don't have control over her." The witch hissed.

"But once I up the force I am putting on her I'll have her soon enough." The caster then looked to her captive. Saber was chained up with magical binds. Positioned so that she was bent over but her binds force her arms upward making it extremely uncomfortable. To add insult to injury, Caster put her in a feminine white dress with arm gloves and stockings. Dressing her up like a doll. It didn't help that her skirt wasn't hanging over her rear end leaving her undergarments exposed. All of this to tried to hurt her pride.

"That better happen. I am going to need all the power I can get to Tohsaka."

"I will never...Obey you" Saber felt like hundreds of pounds were on her shoulders as she resisted the command seal.

Caster just smiled.

Saber just looked to the ground. She was trying to take this torture all she could but in the end, she knew that the only way out was for the caster to die or she gives in…

'no I won't hurt him. Or anyone else." She then teared up thinking about how she attacked Shirou. Her friend...It shattered her heart striking him with her sword. The curses forcing to repeat the event again and again.

"Shirou, I failed you...just like everyone else I met." She said as tears it the floor.

"Saber? Can you hear me?" Saber eyes widened and looked around.

"Shirou? Is that...You?" she whispered.

"Yes it's me, Saber, how are you doing?"

She then realized Shirou and herself still had some form of mental connection and spoke with her mind.

"I am holding out but she is going...all out trying to break me."

"Saber, I am glad you still alive...I am sorry for putting you in this situation but Ben and the others are looking for you. Is there any way you can help them?"

Saber paused for a moment as she pondered.

"I may have something"

"Good, Don't worry Saber I still haven't given up on you..and never will."

Saber felt a wave a determination from words of her master.

"Shirou, I'm glad you're ok. And thank you"

"See you soon" Shirou voice the left the connection.

Emiya estate

When Shirou opened his eyes the pain in his shoulder began to fade. Shirou gave his arm a good swing. It cramped a bit but it looks like whatever he did with saber it caused a burst of healing for his body.

Shirou then knew what to do next. "Sakura," Shirou looked to his left. "Yes, Senpai?"

"I am going to need help. It will be dangerous and I would like to go it alone but..."

"I'll help." Sakura accepted

"This is the first time in a long while you ask for help. And I would wrong to say no" Sakura smiled.

"Glad to see you are taking the right steps. Don't worry Sakura I'll protect you from harm." Paradox confirmed he would be joining them

"Alright wait here." Shirou then ran into the shed and returned with his old bow and a few arrows.

Here sakura you will be using this." Shirou then reinforced the frayed bowstring so that it could withstand use again. Sakura accepted the bow. "But what about you Senpai?"

Shirou smiled. "I got that covered."

"Trace, ON" Shirou focused on the image of archer swords. Focused on given them form in his hands. Shirou sweated and cough up a small amount of blood but in the end, when he opened his eyes there they were. Shirou looked over both the white and the black blade. To the normal eye, the seemed perfect but in his eyes, some errors weaken them.

"Alright, these will do." Shirou then gave a couple of swings.

"We will arrive at the point we are needed". Paradox activated his pocket watch ready to take the teens to the others.

"There, did you feel that!?" Chromastone sensed a burst of mana.

"Yes and not only that I think was a Mana burst from Saber!" Caster confirmed,

"it came from that abandoned building near the docks!".

"Alright time to signal for backup!" Chromastone fired a beam of magenta light from his eye into the sky. He looked to the tallest building in the city. A teal flare was fired signally Archer and Rin were moving in on their location.

Abandoned building.

"Looks like this is the place. Out of sight, nowhere near the church and smells of evil." Ben commented.

"Alright, what's the plan of attack?" Caster asked. Rin pondered

"Even though she can break pacts with that dagger if we have both Archer and Caster attack her from the range we will overwhelm her. In the meantime, Ben can deal with Rider. I'll stand by and support whoever needs it." Rin devised a plan of attack.

Archer nodded. "Not a bad plan but be prepared for anything."

Ben agreed. This was it, A servant was going to die tonight.

The group then entered the warehouse.

"Too quiet"

Ben felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. And instinctively rolled to the side.

A dagger stabbed the ground and was pulled back into the darkness. Then Rider walked out ready to fight.

"About the time I fought you. It's hero time!" Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and transformed

"Spidermonkey!" Ben was transformed into his four-armed monkey form.

"You guys go after the other Caster, I got Pinky."

Caster took a moment to look back to ben. Ben gave her a thumbs up assuring her and she nodded catching up to archer and rin.

Spidermonkey then dodged another dagger. "You like throwing those things"

Spidermonkey then ran at her with incredible speed. He then jumped in the air somersault down to push rider. Rider jumped out of the way at the last second and then flying kicked him into a pile of barrels. Spidermonkey got back up and shook his head.

"Gonna be a long night."

Rider then dashed at Spidermonkey, aim her daggers for his gullet. Spidermonkey narrowly dodged in and countered with webbing from his tail in hopes slow her down. The webbing bound Rider's arms. "Got yourself in a sticky situation now don't ya"

The rider was silent and tor the webbing like it was paper.

"Me and my big mouth." Spidermonkey cursed.

Caster and the others ran deeper into the warehouse watching for traps. "Looking for someone?" A sinister voice said. Shadows then fled the windows and moonlight revealed their target and Saber.

"Amazing that she released that mana burst for you to find her. So I decided to punish her more. I would act fast. I wouldn't expect her to have free will any longer."

Saber was still and silent, All she had left in her was her pride and that was fading.

"Well, shall we? The enemy caster immediately attacked them with a volley of magic.

When the dust settled, a barrier generated from casters mirror nullified the spells.

"Is that all you have? Pathetic." Caster taunted. Archer then retaliated with an arrow, living up to his name.

"Looks like I am going to have fun after all." The Witch them rapidly whispered spells causing a spike in her attacks.

"Curses...She's good." Caster mutter as she countered the bolts of energy being shot at her but she wasn't going to back down. She had fragments of divinity within her. This was the first time she got to use her full power.

"Amaterasu, guide my light." She whispered

"Watch out below!" Spidermonkey cried he took a huge roundhouse kick from rider he was now flying into where the others were battling. He landed in some boxes and Rider quickly came to finish him off.

"Alright...no more playing around, GOING ULTIMATE!" Spidermonkey twisted the ultimatrix on his chest to the right and smacked on it. Green energy engulfed him as he began to hyper evolve. When the light settled. Spidermonkey had evolved into his ultimate form: A muscular purple gorilla with four large spider legs connected his back. Spidermonkey opened his six eyes and yelled

"Ultimate Spidermonkey!".

didn't was anytime a spat out a line of webbing that was ten times more stronger now. The rider tried to dodge it but caught her back and was pulled back with immense force.

"How's this?" The rider was pulled into a heavy punch to her torso.

"Guuh.." She was knocked into a shelving unit bending its metal supports wither body. wasn't gonna let her get back up and stuck her feet to the floor with more webbing. Rider used her enhanced strength and freed herself. She leapt into the air to get momentum for a powerful downward strike...only to be grabbed by her foe after he anticipated her move and leapt thanks to his enhanced strength.

"No getting away that easily." used gravity to his advantage as slammed her to the ground pinning her. Rider felt like her body was on crushed. She had used the extra mana the witch gave her and now she was back to being weakened.

Ben took a deep breath as he prepared to end Rider with a blow to head with the spiked end of one of his spider legs.

Ben didn't want to kill, he was used to throwing monsters into the Null Void. But servants were already dead, Their bodies are just constructs of mana.

was about to end Rider.

"What?...Offf!" A large barrel was thrown into his face with much force knocking him back off and Rider took this moment and ran.

"Ugh" A figure appeared, Male, looked like in his late thirties, dressed in a green suit and gave a look that would chill a Necrofriggian.

"Mr Kuzuki?" didn't get a response as he was bombarded with punches.

Kuzuki didn't let up. He continued his assault force, Ben, back. Rin saw this and was worried.

"How is he stronger than Ben?" it seemed like the man was an expert in martial arts but he was still human.

"Unless…".

Kuzuki backed away as Ben countered one of his punch allowing him to finally assess the situation.

"Kuzuki?your Caster's master?!" stared him down trying to hide the pain he was in.

"Yes, I assist her." Kuzuki coldly answered with no emotion

"Do you know what she has done?"

"Tell me, What has she done" let out a growl

"She taking the lives of the innocents, absorbing their mana and causing the comas," answered.

"Hmm. Is seems like she is taking half steps. It would be better if she absorbed them all at once."

growled…

"In war, you take every advantage you can see."

"NO! YOU ARE A MONSTER" The man that stood before Ben...Didn't care if his servant is killing innocents

"RAAAAH" roared and charged at Kuzuki. Ben was going to take him down and force him to stop his servant. Kuzuki stood still. jumped to slam his target. Kuzuki pulled a small stone out of his pocket. Ben let gravity take over to increase his damage, he was about to beat down Suzuki but felt a rock his chest. The rock glow and releases a purple burst of magic and paralyzed monkey.

Kuzuki steps out of the way of the crashing ape. Ben hit the floor hard enough to crack it.

"Guuh ahh" struggled but he couldn't move a muscle.

"You and I are not so different" he coldly said.

Ben couldn't let out of a word.

"We are master's yet we chose to fight instead of our servants. Mostly for the same reason." Kuzuki grabbed a metal pipe off the floor.

"BEN!" Rin ran to her allies aid but was stopped by more of casters minions.

"Damn she can do all of this!?" Rin cursed. Both Ben's and her servant were fighting off the enemy caster at the range trying to avoid the risk of a Rulebreaker. But was able to keep on the assault.

Kuzuki crushed one end of the pipe to form a spike with his hand.

He aimed it for his foes head. Ben struggled to break the spell.

Ben's servant looked back to see her master in danger. "BEN!" She then looked to Archer who nodded letting her go assist Ben.

Kuzuki then stabs the makeshift spear into Monkey's shoulder. Ben could not even yell out the pain due to the spell on his body. Kuzuki pulled the spear out and stabbed Ben's arm. Red blood leaked out of Ben's wound.

"You may see me as the villain but I am acting on the wish to make her happy, whatever the cost".

'Making someone else happy? Y...You got a sick sense of happiness.' Ben growled in his mind.

Kuzuki the aimed for 's head, ready to put ben out of his misery

"YOU GET OFF OF HIM!"

Ben's Faithful Caster came and flying kicked the man away. Kuzuki dropped his weapon and blocked the attack the force skidded him a few meters back. Caster didn't wait and her mirror appeared floating over her shoulder. the teacher dashed at her fists at the ready but was forced back dodging Caster's round mirror. Turns out she like to use it as a blunt weapon to beat down her foes.

Caster whips her mirror at kuzuki with fury in her eyes and bears her canine teeth. Kuzuki narrowly dodges each strike but one of the sharp ends to manages to scratch his face causing blood to run down his face.

"You fight well for a shrine maiden," Kuzuki commented

"Don't take me for some mere maiden." Caster put fury into each word at him. Staring at him with pupils like a fox.

Caster then rushes at him with her right arm extended to guide the mirror. She was going for the kill with a spell of burning flames as the mirror glowed red. Then in a blink of an eye kuzuki grabbed her next cancelling the spell and her mirror fell to the ground. Caster gasped for air as her throat was being crushed.

"No.." managed to crawl to kKuzuki and grabbed his leg. In which the man then kicked him in the face without even looking at him.

"Why?..."Caster coughed

_**AN: Alright! its hero time! I am going to keep this quick. Kuzuki is a expert at fighting and with the buffs Medea gives makes the man even deadly. He would be able to take on any of Ben's fighter aliens even ultimate spider-monkey so as long Medea assisting him with spells.**_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Why?... He's a hero, doesn't deserve this…" Caster coughed and grabbed his arm

"It's simple" Kuzuki answered

"You are just an obstacle, nothing more nothing less. And just like them, I will overcome them in the most efficient way possible". Caster eyes widened in disgusted.

"So, That's how it is for you"

Kuzuki then felt resistance on his grip. Caster was shaping her body. He reacted with a tighter grip but then felt caster fingers dig into his skin.

"You shall meet failure." ethereal claws dug into his arms and he released caster. Grunting in pain.

His right arm was bleeding through his green suit, his arm had several puncture wounds.

"I will show you hell!." Caster said with the promise of death in her eye's and ethereal claws at the ready. She then charged at him and unleashed a fury of slashes that would kill a man in seconds. But kuzuki held his ground blocking and dodging..waiting for the opening. Caster was going to kill this man, Like the others who robbed her of a happy life with anyone she wanted. She claws his arms and shredded skin as blood dripped down to the floor. She lands a roundhouse kick forces the man to skid a few feet.

'I won't let you take it away again I will be the with man I want….' She dodged another hit and saw ben. Time stopped as she looked to Ben, His eye's….. She then remembered her master's beliefs. He didn't want to kill the master.

'No...I did it again..' Caster realized that she had tapped into the part of herself that caused that massacre.

"Master...GUHHH!" In the time caster was in her crisis Kuzuki found his opening and Punched her right in her chest then in the gut. Finally, he grabs her again by the neck on once more.

"Gugh ACK!" Caster cough up blood. Her vision faded…"Ben…" Then her tail went limp.

Kuzuki Dropped her like a ragdoll. He prepared to crush her head by raising his foot.

"Looks like this is the end for me…again" Caster whispered accepting her fate.

"ROARRRRR"

Kuzuki turns out stunned to find Moving and before he could react he was grabbed by the foot and thrown across the warehouse towards his servant.

"MASTER!?" The enemy magus was shocked and use her magic to catch him and place him in the near the exit so he could retreat. "I will deal with them, Master."

Kuzuki looked back at the ape who managed to break the paralysis spell. He was weakened as he crawled to his servant. He nodded to his servant and left the area.

Ben was about to pick Caster up but then the ultimatrix timed out and returned him to human. His body ached as his wounds may have reduced in size but he was still bleeding. He fell to his knees and crawled over to the unconscious servant.

He manages to pull her torso vertically against his. He didn't care for her blood staining his clothes he wanted to get her to safety.

More undead monsters surround the remaining combatants. "BEN! CASTER!" Rin shouted as she tried to cut through to them.

Ben looked around seeing that there was no way of escape.

'Looks this is it.'

Ben stared at the skeleton who raise its sword to cut him and caster down. Only for it to take an arrow to its skull and shattering.

"Huh?" Another arrow slays another minion.

"Ben senpai!" a voice called and ben looked to the catwalks above. There were Sakura, Bow and arrow in hand covering Ben.

"Tohsaka senpai! I can't get them all! Hurry!" Sakura called out. Rin was shocked to see Sakura helping them but refocused on getting her downed allies. She pulled out of the pouch and grabbed a gem. She then threw it and cleared the way with a mighty blast, "Rin watch out!" Ben yelled as two minions dropped from above.

Then out of nowhere Shirou appeared pushed rin out of the way. "Shirou? How?" Rin was stunned to find him standing right beside her. Not only that he was using Archer's swords.

"Rin, I don't have time to explain, get to Ben, I'll help archer." Shirou then blinked out of her sight and she ran to Ben.

"What? Where did they come from" The witch was confused. She has set up warnings for intruders but nothing was triggered. She focused on the boy. He was slicing the hordes with the same swords archer used.

"How did he get those!?"

**_"Ting!"_**

She blocks another arrow from Archer was in cover.

Shirou gets upright to Archer's side. The two stare at each other for a moment but then nodded. "What the moment then act," Archer said. And Shirou stuck to staying behind cover.

Archer then drew another arrow, Changes it target and let's go.

The enemy prepares to block it but it zooms behind her and Bounces of the wall and hits a large red container. White smoke billows out and vision was diminished. The enemy coughed as it turns out archer it a heavy-duty fire extinguisher and now CO2 was filling the air space. She quickly udders one word and all the smoke dissipates.

"Humpf! Such a low-level tactic against someone of my calibre? Alright no more, Saber!" She then looks to her captive but was shocked to find Saber free from her binds and was being carried by Shirou. Archer the jumped behind Shirou to back him up

"Hah, I believe you're too late. She's mine now." Caster laughed. Saber shooked in Shirou's arms. Shirou looked in her eyes...they were faded. Archer looked at him waiting for his next choice. If Saber was broken, the could be no chance of her coming back,

"No" Shirou responded and stared back at her.

"You may have that contract but that means nothing to me or Saber!" Saber felt the fires in Shirou words.

"Shirou..?".

"I may be a joke of a magus but she still stuck with me anyways. I could've run away but I didn't. We worked with each weakness and fought together!" Shirou felt his left hand tingle.

Shirou closed his eyes thinking of the times he was with Saber. The then glared back at Caster.

"She is more than a servant to me, She's...my friend. If you thought I would run away and give up then think again. I won't leave her side!" Shirou words reached saber and reignited her battered will.

Then with a blink of an eye, Archer rushes Caster with his blades. they hit a barrier but that was expected. Another cross slash and she was forced to back away.

"Attacking up close archer? Do you wish to become my servant that badly?" She taunts and just Archer Smirks.

"What are you smiling about Archer? I am about to unleash Saber on all of you." She scowled.

"Are you sure about that? Because two can play at that game." he swings his arm back with an open palm.

"Trace, On!" He whispers and then The witches noble phantasm appeared on the floor in front of Shirou.

"Boy, use that blade and turn the ties on your fate!"

"Archer..." Shirou mind flashes back to the man he could become then the Hero that he wanted to be. Without waiting he picks up the dagger, circuits flaring up as they take up the knowledge on how to use it.

"Shirou...?" Saber said her eye's showing a glimmer of hope.

"This may sting a bit Saber," Shirou said readying the dagger.

"NO! HOW-" Archer interrupts with a hail of blades.

Caster clenched her teeth. "Fine, let's see how your friendship saves you!" Caster activated her command seal.

"Saber! KILL THEM!" She yelled but nothing happens…

"What?" She then looked at the seals. They were gone.

Shirou felt a sting in his hand...He knew what that meant and smiled.

She was too late and now...Saber was free.

"I no longer see you as my master, Your pact has been destroyed by the bond I have made with Shirou," Saber says as she gets up and summons her blade. Wind blowing her white dress, the eye's filled with the valour of a knight.

"Mark my words, So long as Shirou lives. I will never betray him ever again!"

"After all that? You still held out! This is…"

"Impossible?" Archer interrupted. "After seeing that boy you shouldn't expect the possible," Archer commented.

The magus looked around and didn't like her situation: Rider had retreated, Kuzuki was injured and now she had lost her trump card.

"This isn't over" She then teleported away.

Shirou let out a sigh of relief and look to saber. "You ok Saber?"

Saber took a step and stumbled a little. "I am alright. She kept my mana sealed so now my body is slightly numb but it's all coming back to me." Saber said. Shirou, Thank you for rescuing me." Saber said. Shirou smiled "Like I said: I would never give up on you."

"And I will never give up on you either smiled. Shirou felt a slight blush as that image of a girl dancing in the fields came to mind.

"Alright you too, Break it up" Archer commented.

Shirou turned and glared at Archer who teased him.

"We should go check on the others" archer responded. "Ben!" Shirou opened his rucksack he brought to retrieve a First Aid kit.

Moments later.

Caster was being looked over by rin

"Is she going to be alright?" Be asked as Sakura applied gauze to his wounds.

"She took some heavy damage but it appears she had made her body resistant to physical harm. kuzuki must've surpassed her threshold and forced her body to shut down." Rin gave her diagnosis.

"She is just recovering now." Rin simplified.

Shirou, Archer and Saber reached the group.

Shirou and Saber were stunned to see Caster's and Ben's condition. The Ben had puncture wounds and caster was out. Shirou walked up to Ben to give sakura his first aid kit. Both boys stare at each other for a moment recalling their fight.

"Hey, Shirou?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"Thanks for coming, both of you acted like real heroes." Ben smiled and thanked both Shirou and Sakura. "Oh umm, no problem Ben senpai," Sakura said.

"Hey, If I am going to be a hero I should be there for my friends," Shirou said. Ben nodded.

Saber walked over to Caster, she felt guilty for getting caster like this after all the times Caster helped her...

"S...Saber?" A weak caster opened her eye's.

Yes, Caster, I am here." Caster vision was blurry but she assumed that meant she was free.

"So, We won...where's Master?" Caster whispered.

"Sakura and Shirou are patching him up. Rest easy Caster, Your Master is safe and Thank you.." Saber confirmed. Caster wagged her tail in hopes to signal Ben that she was alright then closed her eyes to rest.

Ben then walked over with the assistance of Shirou to sit with Caster. Ben patted her head to let her know he was here. A smile formed from casters lips.

"So how did you guys get here?" Rin asked.

"Straight to the point. As usual for you Ms, Tohsaka" Paradox said appearing right beside archer.

"Paradox? You helped them?" Ben was surprised to see him here

"Ben, You know this man?" Rin asked

"Yeah this is Professor Paradox to put it simply, He's a time traveller." Rin eyes widened.

She couldn't take it anymore...Nothing was making sense, First ben transformations, Talk of energy beings and she was now in the presences of a time traveller.

"Well I prefer time-walker but yes I am that. Oh, Rin best you don't think about it too much .if you been around Ben long enough it's best to accept the unexpected" Paradox decided to try to snap Rin out of her stunned state.

Rin shook her head and took a deep breath

"As you can see I brought both Shirou and Sakura here to aid you as that was there wish. I made sure to aid them both to compensate for the situation."

"So you enhanced Shirou speed to help him avoid attacks?" Saber asked

"Yes and no. I did help him dodge attacks but I just created doorways for that guided him out of harm's way. Which sadly I could only do for a short time" Paradox answered.

"Well I guess I got to thank you again Professor" Ben thanked him.

"Don't mention it you help save Earth and…whoops nearly spoiled the future"

"Now let's get you all home…" Paradox opened his pocket watch and the group was engulfed by blue light.

The next morning.

Caster blinked as she woke up. She looked left and right she was in bed but it wasn't hers. "I'm in my master's room?" Caster said to herself. She then went over what happened last night.

"Right, I was knocked out, Saber was freed and…Ben!" Caster then jumped out of bed to look for Ben. She opened the door to find Ben holding a tray of food.

"Oh, caster you're awake" Ben smiled. Caster was relieved to see Ben was alright. She then sat back down on the bed and accepted the food. "Sorry If not up to par with Shirou's cooking, I wanted to cooked breakfast for you as you were still asleep," Ben said. It was simple rice porridge and buttered toast. Caster took a spoonful and ate it.

"Simple but yummy" Caster gave her review.

"So what happened while I was out?" Caster asked.

"Well, Both Sakura and Shirou came to help. Shirou kicked major butt and managed to get his contract restored with Saber. Also, a friend of mine helped them out and got us home. Caster nodded as she ate her breakfast.

"Ben, Why am I in your bed?" Ben faced turned red

"Well... I...Just thought since you were wounded you should have a more comfortable bed. So I slept in the sleeping bag I packed with me." Caster laughed.

"Thank you, master, but next time I wouldn't mind sharing," she said with a slight blush.

A few minutes later.

"Ben, Do you think I am a monster?" Caster said solemnly as remembered her fighting kuzuki.

Ben paused, He saw her fury when he was paralyzed. She had the intent to kill Kuzuki and Ben was against killing the masters.

"No, While I would've avoided maiming my enemies But too be honest he wasn't the kind of person to let us go. That guy was Caster's master so he is letting everyone that is getting everyone affected suffer." Ben said with a hint of disgust at the teacher.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Caster, Sometimes it can't be helped. You were trying to protect me."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Ben shook his head. "This war has brought out the ugly. You just need to learn when to not get yourself caught up with it. Unless it's necessary" Ben's word put a smile on Caster's face.

"Now." Ben got up and stretched.

"I got to spill more info to Rin. Care to join?"

Shirou was sitting on the veranda with Saber, He was happy to have her safely back home. He looked at her. She was in her casual outfit sitting right beside him. "Master?"

"Yes?" Shirou quickly looked away to not look like he was being a creep.

"You seem to be avoiding Ben, is there a problem?" Ever since she got back home she notices that Ben and Shirou weren't being talkative during Breakfast.

Shirou wasn't avoiding Ben But their conversation last night did have some effect on him. "Not really, We just had a difficult conversation that's all."

"Man, The questions never stop," Ben said walking down the hall. He went through another interrogation from Rin. "She's a magus, obtaining knowledge is what we do." Caster said.

"Yeah yeah," Ben sighed. Ben then saw Shirou and Saber sitting on the veranda, Shirou turned around and looked at Ben. There was an awkward pause then Shirou broke it.

"Hey Ben, I'm sorry for what I said that night." Shirou felt it was right to start with an apology. Ben was surprised. "I was just following my dream, Being a hero of justice. It's the number one thing I wish to become. But I understand now what you were trying to tell me." Shirou stood up.

"You're right about going it alone, You eventually become a machine. I don't want that, I want to be a hero."

"So you want my help?" Ben asked. Shirou nodded

"Then it's all cool then" Ben waved off the apology.

"I understand, Sometimes you feel like that your the only one that can save the world. It's a dream I believe every hero has. So I say don't give up on it, let it continue to drive you...Just remember others around you are ready to help." Ben said with pride.

Shirou nodded.

"And that we can be stubborn sometimes" Ben admitted. "Wise words Ben." Saber commented.

Caster chuckled a bit at Saber's comment.

"What?" Ben asked

"Oh, nothing. Just glad to have Saber back."

he alliance with Caster but of course Shirou and his team pull the impossible. "Now they have Saber back again, I lost the fort at the school and now sakura will not come back." Shinji was in frustration.

"They will pay, All of them will pay" Shinji then stormed out of his home.

Kotomine Church

Kotomine Kirei was finishing up his routine tending the church, He had been busy dealing with keeping the situation at the school from causing mass concern to outsiders.

"Outsiders" He pondered, everything was originally going according to predictions but there was still that wildcard. Ben Tennyson and his servant were still at large and the only god knows how in the world how they came to be...

"Something on your mind Kirei?" A gold haired man wearing black jeans, a white shirt and leather jacket walks into his office.

"Merely wondering what caused the eighth summoning, There has been no case of duplicate classes being summoned. It should be impossible." Kirei answered.

"Humph, Maybe the grail saw something in that mongrel." The man sits down across from him.

"The boy isn't a force to be reckoned with, his transformations allowed him to achieve many feet. Claiming the title as "Protector of Earth"."

"I'll be the judge of that, Only I can bestow such titles. But if there is one thing to be said: That shapeshifter is comparable to the one I worked with...Almost."

The Man then gets back up. "I am going to top up, What is the status on Saber and the Demigod?"

"Saber has returned to Emiya Shirou and Berzerker is still guarding Einzbern forest, only coming to town at night. His master though has been spotted with Saber's though." Kieri answers.

The man nods and walks out.

"Maybe I should pay a visit to this "hero"."

Emiya estate.

"What? Sakura, you're a master?" Shirou was stunned to hear that Sakura was the real master of Rider. "Yes, But I didn't want to fight so I gave Nii-san my seals. I just gave him my last one a few days ago." Sakura explained why Shinji was the master.

"I never thought about what he would do with Rider though. I am a sorry senpai." she looks to the floor in shame. "I wouldn't blame yourself sakura, Shinji is the one who took it too far. Even throwing your life on the line." Rin surprisingly spoke up.

"But…"

"She's right. Shinji is at fault here, not you" Shirou said and this brought a smile to Sakura.

"T-Thank you." Sakura was happy to hear that no one hated her.

"Hope you don't mind staying here until the war is over then. I doubt Shinji is gonna let you get off easy." Ben said and Sakura nodded.

"She practically lives here so that won't be an issue," Shirou added.

"Well, I am going to check on Taiga. She's awake now along with most of the other victims." he then got up to use the phone. Ben decided to head out to the church to get some questions answered about the war. "Caster. You up for a walk?" Ben asked and Caster nodded.

Road to the church.

"This place still creeps me out," Ben commented as the arrived at the door of the church. "I'll wait for your master." Caster said as she stayed outside.

Ben opened the doors with a loud creak and entered the church. The place looked empty minus one man sitting in the benches. The man turned to face him. He looked like a normal person despite the red eye's.

"Sorry to bother you but, Is Kotomine around?" The man grinned and nodded.

"He's in the back but I guess I will get him." The man said with a hint of annoyance and went to the back.

'Must be some rich kid' Ben thought.

Kotomine stepped out and approach the boy.

"Ahhh, Ben Tennyson? Now, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." Ben could see the mask Kotomine was putting on.

"I have some questions about the Grail War." Kirei nodded and gestured to his office.

"So, What do you wish to know?" The priest asks as ben took a seat across his desk.

"Has anyone won a grail war?" Ben wanted to know if the grail was ever used and if someone was already in possession of one. "There have been four past wars, Someone had to win it right?" Kirei stared at the boy.

"There have indeed been past attempts, but none of them was successful. The ritual either failed or the grail was destroyed." He answers.

"You see, The Holy Grail ritual was created originally by the three families: The Einzberns, Tohsaka and the Makrii or as they are known now as "Matou'. The original plan was for three of the most powerful magus families to come together and achieve a miracle. Sadly that wasn't the case."

"What happened?" Ben was curious and so was someone else who was listening through the Ultimatrix.

"Sadly I don't know, Either they failed or couldn't decide who would take the grail. Thus when the second time came a war was raged. There was no mediator at the time so the magus caused devastation. It was, hence the name, a war."

Ben was sickened to hear that but wasn't surprised. An old enemy of his named hex tried to achieve ultimate power via the ancient charms that Gwen managed to destroy back in the day.

"You seem unfazed…" Kirei spoke

"Oh no I am disgusted but I have dealt with people like that before," Ben answered

"I expected as much from the man who faced Hex," Kirei revealed.

"Wait you know about him?"

"The Church has been keeping an eye on him. When he tried to use the ancient charms we sent executors. Luckily the man was thwarted by two young children before they could act."

So there was an organization that knew about ben since the beginning. Ben panicked for a moment but then realized if they were bad he would have dealt with there goons before.

"Now let's get back on topic after the second war the church sent a mediator to set up rules for the war so that it doesn't get out of hand. Creating the structure for the battles you are in now."Kirei finished

Ben looked over what was told to him, This whole thing was started as a ritual to make a miracle but it ended becoming a blood bath.

"Was there ever a case of an extra servant?"

"No, only seven was required for the ritual. But mind you the grail is something even the people who were trying to summon it didn't fully understand the workings. Maybe the grail sees as worthy master and added you as a last-minute master."

Ben kinda liked the idea of the grail choosing him but at the same time it kinda creeped him out. "If the ritual only needs seven servants, What happens to the eighth?" Ben was not in any form fluent in magic but he got the basic idea down.

"I would imagine they could abstain from fighting at all or team up with another pair. They could become a real game-changer as they didn't need to be the last one standing." Kirei was right in the game-changer part even without the Ultimatrix his caster helped Saber and Shirou countless times. And now with Archer and Rin, they are a force to be reckoned with.

"But what happens to the remaining servants if the grail is won."

"If the grail war ends. The servants disappear back to the throne of heroes." Ben was saddened by this. This meant that Caster wouldn't stick around after this was over.

"Unless whoever receives the grail wishes for them to stay." Ben eyes widened with realization.

"It's simple, team up with whoever you believe can help you win and have them share the grail with your servant. The waters will ground them to this world until you die." Kirei told one of the many possibilities of the grail.

Ben did not have a real reason for obtaining the grail if his time as Alien X taught him anything is that things like the grail come with a price.

But if it means to keep Caster around…

"Alright, I think that's all I ." Ben got up and thanked the priest.

"Not a problem. It's my duty as a mediator. But I have one question."

"Ok shoot"

"What will you do now that a reason to fight as shown itself?" Kirei made a good guess that a man like Ben would want to keep his servant around. Ben paused, The creepy vibe returned.

"I am still fighting to keep the bloodshed to a minimum," Ben said and left for the exit.

Caster was happy to see ben exit the church. "Did you get what you came for?" She asked. Ben nodded

"Got a clearer understanding of the whole mess. So what do you want to do now?" Ben's watch beeped.

"Ben, Get to somewhere out of sight." A voice said. Ben knew who was trying to contact him and ran to the tree line with caster then crouched in a bush.

"Azimuth?"

A hologram of azimuth appeared on the dial.

"Hello Ben, How are you doing?" He asks

"Doing well but I guess you already know that." Ben knew that Azimuth keeps an eye on him now and then.

"Alright, And I assume the woman next to you is your servant. Correct?" Ben nodded. Azimuth introduced himself to Caster.

"Hello, I am Azimuth, Creator of the Omnitrix." Caster already knew who he was but was still amazed to be talking to him. "I am Caster...Well the one who serves Ben" Caster greets back

"Now, Let's get to the point. I was listening in on your conversation with that man from the church."

"And?" Ben was curious.

"Well I am here to express my opinion, This whole idea of creating miracles is a mistake." Azimuth hated the idea of the grail war.

"Mistake?" Ben looked to caster who was confused as well.

"Yes, Ben it is. There are forces people aren't meant to control other than Celestialsapiens. I once tried something similar."

"You did? Did you make a Grail?" Ben was amazed.

"No, I created a weapon of terrible power and I was obsessed with its creation. Eventually pushing out the warnings of those close to me when I was making it. Once after it was done I realized I was alone, I was so busy with it I never stopped to see if the people around me were still there." Azimuth had regret in his eyes.

"What about the weapon?" Caster asked and Azimuth looked to the ground. "It was stolen by an Incursean wishing to end the war on his homeworld. But it only ended the war by destroying the planet."

Ben didn't have words to say, Azimuth built a weapon that was on par with the Omnitrix but it ended up killing millions instead of saving them.

"So why make the Omnitrix?" Caster asks.

"I swapped to peaceful science after that, I made the Omnitrix make amends with the universe. A way for the species to understand each other by walking in another's shoes." Azimuth words hit ben like a train realizing how it ended up in his hands.

"And I ended up using it as a weapon." Ben was honest he used it outside of its intended purpose. The ultimatrix was meant to be a weapon as it only could transform him, It could not do the other functions of the Omnitrix such as restoring DNA.

"Ben…." Caster said with worry for her master.

"But I wouldn't have picked a better use for my invention." Ben perked up.

"You have used the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix in ways I could never imagine myself. You see, your the only one that is worthy of such power. So don't make the same mistake I did and heed my warning: Be cautious around the Grail and those who seek it. Such things requiring deaths of others should never be sought."

"But Azimuth.." Ben was interrupted by Azimuth.

"I'm not saying don't continue this fight. I wish for you to see the end and make sure the grail doesn't fall into the wrong hands. But be careful."

Ben nods" I will." Azimuth then turns to Caster.

"Caster, please take care of Ben. He may be reckless and immature but be there for him when he needs it. And pull him in if he goes over his head."

"I will, Azimuth" Caster bows her head respecting Azimuths authority."

"And Ben?" Azimuth asks

"Yes?"

"Don't let this become another Feedback scenario." Azimuth then disconnects

_**AN: Hey there! Well first thing thing I am going to say is thank you for enjoying my story so far! Now that Shirou and Saber are back together it is time to start moving forward with the war. Oh and trust me, The team is out for vengence against medea and Rider. Also, Finally had ben get some answers about the grail war and finally finding himself a reason to win the fight.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Fuyuki streets**_

Ben and Caster were walking home but decided to grab a snack in the shopping district. Particularly something to sate Ben smoothie cravings. Shortly after grabbing a drink Ben and Caster were just walking down the side of the street by side enjoying themselves. Caster glanced at her master's freehand it was just a few inches away from hers. Her hand slowly gravitated towards Bens. She wanted to hold his hand….Their fingers nearly touch…

Ben then stopped dead in his tracks...Nearly spilling his smoothie. Caster darted her hand to her side and looked around to see what stopped Ben. her eyes then locked on to a girl playing on the swings...It was Illyasviel, Berserker's master.

"Master, We should leave." Caster urged her master. Ben was stunned, to see the master of the monster just playing in the park with no hint of the murderous intent from their last encounter. Illyasviel then pulled out a small plushie from a plastic bag...It was canine but it had no tail or eye's and had orange fur...It was a Wildmutt plushie.

"Ben we need to leave." Caster shook her master's arm.

Causing him to snap out of his stupor and Ben nodded but then saw that has Ilya spotted them and waved. Ben paused and looked to caster who wanted to leave. But Ben used his head and decided it was best not to act rude to berserker's master walk up to her.

"Master…." Caster said with panic.

"Look she not being hostile, If anything happens I'm going, Big Chill," Ben whispered. Ben felt like he was going to regret this but decide to greet lIyia.

"Hello, Ben nii-chan! Hello Casko!" Ilya greeted them happily. Ben nodded.

"Hey umm.." Ben tried to pronounce her name but he was coming up blank

"You can call me Ilya Ben, I know my name is hard to say since it's aristocratic."

"Hey Ilya," Ben said with a cautious smile.

Caster was silent.

"So what brings you out here Ilya?" Ben asked

"I always come around here when I can. It gets really boring over at the Castile so I sneak out to explore. Today I went to a toy store to buy this!" Ilya says as she hugged her plushie.

"So you like Wildmutt eh?"

"Is that his name? Cool! Can you tell me some of your adventures? Please?!" Ilya then hit him with her weapon's grade puppy dog eyes.

"Alright sit over there I can spare a story or two." Ben sat down on the bench with Ilya on his left and caster on his right. He decided to tell the story of his adventures facing the forever knights as a kid.

"Wow, you blew up Mt Rushmore?" Ilya said in amazement.

"Yep, I got a huge scolding from my grandpa from that." Ben laughed.

"Ben Nii-chan is amazing. No wonder the grail chose you to be an eighth master!" Ilya

"And Casko is pretty amazing too. " Caster perked her head around Ben

"You and Ben 10 make an amazing team." Ilya complemented Caster. Caster in turn politely nodded and said: "Thank you".

"Hey, why are you calling Caster 'Casko'?" Ben asked.

"Oh, it's a nickname I came up with since there was already a caster in the war and it's hard to keep track without having their true names," Ilya answered.

"Hmmm 'Casko' what do you think? Ben asked caster.

"It's alright, I guess…"

A few moments go by with Ben telling another story.

"Hey Ilya, What is your reason to fight? Do you have a wish?" Ben asked to try to get an idea about her intentions.

"Well, I am an Einzbern. I have to get the grail as my grandfather order me so. But if you wondering if I have a wish...I can't think of anything." Ilya said truthfully. 'So she is being forced into this by her family.' Ben thought. "Ben?" Ilya asks

"What is it?"

"How is Shirou? I know he lost Saber."

"Shirou managed to get her back. The guy saved me and Caster as well. Real hero material if you ask me" Ben answered.

"I see...Oh!" Ilya looked to the sky as it suddenly started snowing. She then got up and twirled in the flurry. Ben and Caster took in the sight, the girl dancing in front of them wasn't the master of Berserker. But a normal girl who just wanted to hang out with her hero.

Just as the moment past the snow stopped.

"Well, thanks for the chat but I have to go," Ilya said and she picked up her plushie and walked home.

Caster then looked at Ben with a grumpy face.

"Ok I know that was dumb and stupid but am not going just tell off a little girl." Ben defended himself. Caster sighed at his naive personality but she wasn't going to argue with Ben.

"Alright, Just be ready for me to pull you out if things got ugly," Caster responded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ben smiled.

* * *

**_Emiya Estate_**

"Ah, so she will be staying for the next couple of weeks? No problem will visitations open up? Ok, Oh yes she normally eats that much. Alright thank you" Shirou ended his call with the hospital to check on Taiga.

"How is taiga?" Saber who was standing beside him.

"She doing well, she is already back to eating her fill." Shirou smiled.

"How about you Saber?" Shirou asks

"I was able to stabilize the mana thanks to helping from Caster and somewhat recover that was lost," Saber responded

"You wish to go out and find Rider's master don't you?" She came to the conclusion

Shirou nodded. "No doubt Shinji will not wait on his partner to seek revenge knowing that her plan failed. I'll get ben and Caster to join us." Shirou said.

She was intrigued by Shirou sudden change in asking for help. Saber herself felt like she was ready for a fight but Shirou hasn't gotten used to the effects of projections yet.

"Alright, when Ben and Caster are ready. I shall be your blade". Saber then walked to the kitchen.

Shirou felt guilty for asking saber to go out and hunt rider down since she was tortured for nearly half a day when she was taken. But she seemed to have recovered and he needed to stop Shinji before he did something drastic.

Shirou walks into the living room and informs Tohsaka on his plans.

"Acting like a master now are we?" Rin said. Shirou was confused.

"You are going on the offensive for once instead of waiting for us to get attacked again," Rin explained.

"It's only right, I don't want there to be any more victims," Shirou said.

"Alright, I would join you but I have to talk to Sakura, I can't leave her alone, " Rin said and Shirou Nodded.

"We're Back!" Ben said.

...

Shirou, Ben, Saber and Caster were standing in front of Matou mansion to see if Shinji was still there.

"He's not here," Caster said after using her senses.

"Expected as much, Shinji isn't the kinda person to just sit around. He is most likely trying to set up another barrier. So instead of looking for him…"

"We look for the barrier! I'm surprised, Shirou that you came to that conclusion" Saber complimented

"Hey, I am not a total dunce all the time," Shirou said

"Whoa, Deja vu" Ben said shaking his head.

"Huh?" Caster turns to Ben.

"I have been in Shirou position before, First time seeing it from this perspective." Ben then turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Got any ideas?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, If Shinji is planning another barrier. It would be in a new town."

The group runs to the modern business side of the city.

The afternoon was a massive search of each building that could have a barrier in progress: Departments store, Office buildings and libraries. The sun was setting as their search was fruitless.

"Got anything?" Shirou asks both Saber and Caster. Both shake their heads.

"Well we gotta keep trying." the group move but both Shirou and ben paused in exhaustion.

"Shirou?"

"Ben?"

Both servants immediately rush to their master's aid and drag them to a nearby park to rest.

"Come on, You too there no chance of Shinji being here." Shirou protested.

"Yeah what gives?" Ben also protested.

"Both of you still haven't recovered from last night. Ben, you broke a spell with only your will and Shirou, your body is still damaged from projecting archer's swords" Caster said like a mother berating her disobedient child. Saber then forces Shirou to sit down, Shirou tries to get up but his body gave in and sat down.

"See Shirou, You need rest." Shirou leaned back in defeat.

The caster then looked to Ben and pointed to the bench they were standing by. Ben then obediently sat down, His body welcomed the rest. Bother Caster and Saber sat down beside their masters. Shirou was about to doze off then he felt something press up against his side. It was Saber getting a closer look at Shirou's condition.

"Shirou your face is redder than before" Shirou then shift back babbling:

"Hey What? I am not flustered!".

"Flustered?" Saber cocks her head to the side and that didn't help Shirou calm down as she looked very cute.

"Look it's nothing, I just need rest," Shirou said.

"It would be better if you had someplace better to rest." Saber looked around and saw a couple sitting. The man was resting his head on the woman's lap...Saber then looks to Shirou.

"Shirou, Would you like to rest your head here?" She then patted her lap. Shirou's flustered state returned.

"N-no it's fine haha" Shirou then turns away from her and rests. Leaving Saber confused...again.

Ben look across and understood why Shirou acted like that. It can be odd for a girl to ask that when you are not in a relationship and Shirou looked like he'd never dated before.

"Heh" Ben still found it funny. But when Ben looked to his side he found Caster withe the look of content in her eyes. She then patted her lap wanted ben to rest his head. Ben got flustered and wanted to decline but it looks like Caster wasn't gonna let him get away as her eyes went fox-like…slightly scaring the hero.

"Fine." Ben gave in and turned around to position so that he was laying lengthwise of the bench.

His head then found Caster lap…

"Wow...this is...Comfortable...But still embarrassing…' Ben thought. He looked up and found caster smiling with a bit an of red in her face.

'Now that I think about it… I never did this with anyone else" Ben thought. He was having that "Compatible" feeling again and the embarrassment fled his mind and he closed his eyes to nap.

Shirou was walking the fields of swords. He paused with he saw archer standing. His words echoed…

"I am the bone of my sword. Unknown to death, nor known to life…." Shirou then was flooded with fire...and he found himself in the nightmare again..Him walking grounds zero as a child.

Shirou then jolted awake and rubbed his eye's…."How long was I out.?"

"Only an hour," Saber responded. It was now dark out.

"What? Saber We don't have time to rest." Shirou contested.

"Resting is an important part of any battle. It seems that Ben understands."

"Huh?" Shirou looks across from them and finds Ben resting in Casters lap. Now stirring awake. Shirou was surprised to find Ben like that, But knowing caster. She might've pulled some tricks to get Ben to do that.

Ben got up and Yawned.

"Well, I do feel better now. But I wish we could've picked a somewhere else to rest."

"You have a connection to this place?" Saber asked

Ben got up and Caster focused on Shirou.

"Oh, I guess I never told you, A long time ago I used to live around here." Saber eyes widened slightly.

"Then there was a big fire, I lost both my parents and home. That's when my dad saved me, and a while after that, He adopted me" Shirou looks to the moon.

"If this city is the battleground for this war, then I guess by my fate I would become a master in it."

"Shirou, Is that because you were an innocent bystander affected from the last grail war that wishes to avoid anyone else getting hurt," Saber asks. Shirou looks at her then to Ben.

"Well, it's more than that...When kiritsugu rescued me I was happy, but I was the only one saved. If I can't repay the debt of the lives lost...Then I can at least prevent another disaster from happening again. If I fail, Then I can't face the people who died that day." Shirou tells the origin of his ideal.

Saber looked to the ground...His actions were noble but...This path would only lead him to face regret.

"And I know I won't fail because I have friends that can help me," Shirou adds breaking Saber's train of thought. Ben nodded and Shirou looks Saber in the eye...She was surprised that Shirou was opening up to others helping him, even as a person whose goal is to help others himself.

"Your right Shirou, as long as I remain by your side I will be your sword." Saber assuring her promise. "Yeah, dude we are in this together! Right caster?" Ben turns to caster.

Yes, Ben." Caster nods.

"Well Come on you two lazy bones, let's get going," Shirou says to Ben and Caster.

"Hey who appointed your team leader?" Ben jokingly asks.

"Says the guy who ran away from needles." Shirou shot back. Ben playfully punches Shirou in the shoulder.

"Them's Fightin words!" Ben laughed and the group headed out.

Shirou and the group were looking at a city map to look for more possible buildings to search…

"We searched for the main buildings is there anywhere else?" Shirou looked in a map booklet to answer Saber. The Caster felt a jolt a so did Saber.

"We are being watched. This way!" Caster ran towards the detected servant, It had to be Rider.

"This way!"

The group ended up in the alleyway of the city's tallest building.

"Something isn't right…" Shirou halts the group.

"Yes but...Shirou watch out!" Saber then jumps to deflect a dagger with her hand. The group lookup to find Rider hanging on the building like a spider. Rider smiles in anticipation as she licks her blade. Saber summons her armour and Caster puts on her mystic code in response.

"You two stay here me and Caster will attack." Saber said then Both servants jumped with inhuman strength towards Rider.

Rider immediately started to lead the fight to the top of the building. "She's leading them to the top, That must mean Shinji's there!" Shirou assumes Shinji had to be nearby. "Come on I think I know a way up. The boys then rush down the alleyway to look for a side entrance. "Here, Ben bust it open." Ben then dialled in and transformed.

"TERRASPIN!" Ben yelled as he was now a Geochelone Aerio, a sea turtle-like alien that was bipedal and large. Terraspin was about to bust down the door the something was caught in the corner of his eye….A trail of blood. Shirou saw this also and both of them followed the trail to find horror…Corpses...What seemed to be at least ten or more. Terraspin slapped the ultimatrix to issue a command.

"Ultimatrix, Scan bodies for life signs. Code 10!" There were a few beeps then the results came in.

"Negative life signs, Cause of death: Lacerations and possible life force drain." Terraspin steps back as he was about to hurl. Shirou looked away as his nightmares flood in his mind but then focused on getting back on track.

"Ben, there's nothing we can do now. We have to stop Shinji!" Unlike Shirou, Ben never has seen horrors such as the view that was in front of him. Terraspin shook himself.

"Right, I'll bust the door then go assist the girls." The boys then ran back to the door. Terraspin tackled the door and it gave in with ease. "Alright get to the top and I'll find Shinji," Shirou said.

"Shirou?" Terraspin asked.

"What is it?"

"If there was anything that you have experienced more than me. Facing sights like THAT is one of them." Terraspin the jumped, Transforming his two legs into a third fin and began to spin his appendages around like a helicopter. He then flew towards the fight above.

* * *

"RAAH!" Saber yelled as she slashes at Rider. The pink servant dodges with ease and stepped to avoid an ice shard from Caster. Saber and Caster were servants given additional perks for being as such so standing on a vertical surface was no problem.

"You seem to not mind high places but Your swordplay your love so much-" Rider then roundhouse kicked Saber as she attempted to strike rider.

"Is useless here!"

"Saber!" Caster yelled then took another shot at Rider. They were at a disadvantage. Saber's swordplay was easily countered and Caster aim was spot on but the vertical plain was out of her element. She decided to go in close and use her mirror.

"HYIA" Caster dashed and did a spin kick surprising Rider causing her to be forced back.

"Surprising, A caster that isn't afraid to get dirty." Rider commented sinisterly.

Caster goes in for a right hook with her mirror, "HAAAA... Oof!" Rider was still faster than her and kicked Saber into her knock her farther than Saber who landed back on the building. "CASTER!" Saber yelled as she saw her ally flung downward. Caster was out of reach of anything to kick off of and her strength would not take the fall.

"Ben, I'm sorry" She whispered as she looked down. The here eyes widened as an object was flying towards her: turtle shell. She Realized what it was and then adjusted her angle of descent. The shell flew past her but then turned around to be parallel to her. The caster then grabbed on and the shell levelled out.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Terraspin jokes.

"I don't hear any complaining.." Caster responded as she rode Terraspin back to Saber.

"RIDER!" Terraspin Yelled as he picked up speed. Rider looked to find caster Riding a tortoiseshell. Terraspin stayed levelled horizontally while caster used her magic attack rider. Now aiming was easy and struck rider with lighting. Rider clicked her tongue as it looks like she could no longer play with her prey.

Rider then darted to the top, Saber, Caster and Terraspin in hot pursuit

Shirou managed to find an elevator and used it to get to the top floor. The elevator then stopped a few floors towards the top. "Damn it, Why don't these things go to the top!" Shirou Dashed out and headed to the stairs.

Saber jumped and landed on the roof. Follow by Caster who jumped off Terraspin. The alien turtle then glowed green for a moment was replaced with what looked like a large old fashioned oven with arms and legs. "NRG!" The Prypiatosian-B yelled as he landed, creating a small shock wave.

"Where is she?" NRG asked and then was blinded by a light.

When the light died down Everyone was shocked to find Rider sitting on top of a white-winged horse.

"Is that what I think it is!?" NRG yelled in his Russian like accent.

"Yes, one of the remaining divine winged horse of ancient Greece" Caster answered.

Rider then went on the offensive attempting to drive her mount to stomp the group. Both Saber and Caster dove out of the way but NRG Fired a Laser from the slots the armour for his sight. Rider manoeuvred out of the way as even divine beasts could not outrun the speed of light. NRG kept on the offensive with his laser.

"To summon a beast from the age of the divine, That is a sin no epic hero would do. Tell me are you a demon?" Saber asks with distaste.

"Hah, I am merely someone who was an enemy of your kind, I ride the creatures that humanity slaughter and persuade them to do my bidding." rider answers

NRG then grew reflective wondering if Rider was an anti-heroic spirit. "Tell me, If you such a monster then why did Sakura summon YOU!" NRG demanded. Rider pause at sakura's name.

Shirou the busted through door to the rooftop. "Shinji isn't on the floors below he as to be here!" Shirou huffed.

"Shirou why are you here !?" Saber wanted Shirou to stay behind as it was too dangerous.

"Haha, Look at this! All of you here like sitting ducks." a voice laughs out.

"Shinji Show yourself!" Shirou yelled in Anger. "Hahaha, Like I would do that! All of you are finished!"

"Not if I!" NRG was then interrupted when the ultimatrix timed out. "Really?!" Ben yelled at his watch timed out. "OH COME ON! AGAIN?" Ben curses.

"Now Rider! TEAR THEM APART!" Shinji ordered. Rider reached to the horse's head and weaved a golden harness.

She then dashed away at what seemed to be near the subsonic speed. Caster did a quick analyse and sense that rider was about to release a huge amount of mana. "Ben get down! Caster was shielding ben from the incoming attack. Shirou then Ran to to his servant to get her out of the way.

Saber on the other hand…..

A typhoon suddenly burst out where saber stood, She knew rider was about to use a noble phantasm. So it was time to use hers. Everyone shielded themselves from the winds.

"This What is this?!" Ben grunted.

"Saber is going to unleash her Noble phantasm...But that would…"

"Sheathed in the breath of stars. A torrent of shining life. Hail! The Sword of Promised Victory!" She dispelled Invisible wind revealing her golden blade. Shirou eye's focused on the sword.

"A golden Sword?" he was awestruck in its beauty. He instantly got the origin of the blade just by looking at it.

"Why does she have that sword?" That golden sword is the property of the well-known king of knights. Shirou tries to think about how she ended up with the sword, and then the young man noticed that he was trying to avoid the simplest of the answers.

There's no need for complicated guesses.

That sword has always been hers. That's why her true name is easy to figure out.

"I don't know what kind of mistake was made, but there's only one person she can be if she has that holy sword," Shirou said fully understand Saber's origin.

"Rider, good thing I am up here as I would burn everything to a cider!"

"BELLEPHONE" Rider yelled bring her attack to full strength.

Saber raised her blade over her head.

"Ex…"

Rider closed in

"...CALIBUR!" Saber brought the sword down and a massive wave of light blasted out from the slash consuming Rider in golden light.

Emiya estate.

Sakura felt it... the little bit of her contract with Rider has ended…

"Rider...I'm sorry" Sakura felt pain…

Rooftop

When the light died down Rider and her pegasus was no more, consumed by Saber's light. Shirou was stunned in amazement. "Saber…"Shirou whispered as he looked at the sword "How? How is that possible. That sword couldn't be hers...Excalibur...the blade of the king of knights...no That blade belongs to her, it responded to her will." Shirou tried to understand why she had Excalibur but was trying to avoid the simple answer: The sword was hers, to begin with, and is why her true name is easy to figure out.

"Was that her Noble Phantasm?" Ben said in amazement. Caster nodded: "She took down Rider in one shot. That attack was comparable to the light of Amaterasu."

"Gahh! My Seals!" Shinji Cried as the book he had burned away. "Shinji!" Shirou spotted where he was. He was hiding on top of the entrance to the rooftop. Shinji then ran into the building in fear of the group. Shirou was about to take chase for everything Shinji did but then Saber collapsed.

"SABER!" Shirou and the others dashed to her side. Shirou took her in his arms She was out gasping for air and was sweating.

"What's wrong with her?" Ben asked worriedly.

Caster was quick to diagnose Saber's condition. "She is out of mana! I can help her but we are vulnerable here. Ben!" Caster look towards her master. She sensed another enemy nearby so they needed another way out.

"On it!" Ben then transformed

"Big Chill!" Big chill then picked Saber up. "I'll get us to the ground, Then I'll take Saber to Rin!"

Inside.

Shinji ran...Ran..and ran. "DAMN IT DAMN IT!" he stammered. He ran down another set of stairs. He then took a moment to catch his breath, He now needed to get to the church.

The then turned to reach the elevator but was stopped by the sight of a monster.

"NO NO AHHHHHH!" Shinji cried as he was slaughtered.

Emiya estate

Shirou was sitting in the corner of the living room worried about Saber, She hasn't woken up yet since Rider was defeated. Ben wanted to say something but he didn't understand what happened so he decided to stay silent. Rin came in with Caster and Shirou immediately started asking questions.

"Hows Saber? Is she going to be okay?"

Rin spoke first: "She is resting at the moment and isn't wounded in any way."

Shirou sighed in relief. "That's good then."

Caster hated to break the news to him but had to: "No that is not as good as that is all she can do at the moment. Shirou, She is low on mana."

Shirou then realized the issue here, Saber was low on mana and she needs to replenish it.

"How do I fix that?" Shirou asks.

"Well do you know how to give Saber mana?" Rin asks and Shirou shakes his head.

"But Wait I thought that if she rested and ate she would regain mana?"

Rin then shook her head.

"That would only work if she a good amount to start with, Now she only has enough to keep from disappearing."

"Is there other ways for her to get mana?" Ben asks.

"I could give her mana as a secondary source but that would still require mana flow from her master via the contract. But sadly Shirou's with Shirou's lack of knowledge I only can give her small pluses..." Caster said.

"So that leaves only one option." Rin eyes stared directly at Shirou. Ben also keyed in on what Rin was saying.

"NO! Saber would never do that! Attacking someone is out of the question" Shirou responded.

"What are we? The bad guys now?!" Ben yelled with his fist clenched as the images of riders victims flash in his mind. Caster flinched at his anger.

"Look I don't like this either! but if Saber doesn't get mana soon she will stand no chance against another servant!" Rin retaliated. Shirou stared at his command seal

'Make her attack someone keeps her alive?'

"I'm sorry, I will still try to research alternatives but If I can't. It's up to you." Rin calmed down hoping she didn't hurt her alliance with the boys. Shirou left to go see Saber and Ben stormed out past Caster.

Ben was angry, the idea of attacking others for their life force sickened him. He thought Darkstar was the only one that would resort to that but it seems that magic isn't all as pretty Gwen makes it out to be. Ben started to feel sick to his stomach and ran to the bathroom to relieve himself. After a brief moment of ejecting his lunch form, his stomach looked himself in the mirror. He saw the door open slightly open.

"Caster?" Ben asked and he was correct as She steps into the bathroom.

"Master? Are you ok?" She asked. Ben wanted to say he was fine but to be honest he didn't feel like trying to act the tough guy here.

"Just recovering from the fight that's all." Ben's ego still played it off.

"Master, I can tell something is bothering you. Your eye twitches." Caster pointed out Ben's lying sign. Ben sighed and turned back to the mirror: " When you and Saber went to fight rider, I and Shirou looked for a way into the building to find Shinji. What we ended up finding was...Dead bodies."

Ben paused and took a sip of water

"In my line of work, I always had an option to help people who were hurt when I had the Omnitrix. But I can't do that with the ultimatrix since it wasn't made by azimuth and was intended as a weapon to fight me." Ben looked at the ultimatrix.

Caster understood what ben was going through. Ben never resorted to killing and did his best to make sure no one got hurt. But the holy grail war can bring out the inner monsters within normal people.

"I know I can't save every single soul on this planet, It just...Bites." Ben then turns around to face Caster.

"Caster, I…." Ben stuttered a bit.

"Oh!" Caster immediately understood what ben wanted.

"Here!" Caster then wrapped her arms around Ben. Ben felt embarrassed to be asking for a hug like a kid but right now he needed to clear his head and Caster was the only one who could do that.

'Kinda strange that she calms me down so much...' Ben thought

Ben wrapped his arms around her.

I'll fight to end this war...and I'll fight for you, Caster.'

"Umm ben?" Caster turned red face. "What is it?"

"Shirou is with Saber right now, I don't want to intrude so.."

"Oh," Ben began to rub the back of his head.

Shirou was with Saber, sitting by her side. Shirou was worried about her disappearing. He wanted her to stay but if her mana was low she couldn't fight anymore.

'Use my command seal to make Saber attack someone ...to keep her alive?' Shirou was mentally drained and fell asleep.

Dream.

A young girl living in the kingdom of Camelot ties her hair to prepare for accepting a tremendous responsibility.

A sword that is trapped in a tablet of stone stands in front of her. She reaches for it.

"Whoever pulls the sword from the stone...Shall become the rightful king of Britain" The wizard warns her.

"Arturia, Before you take it, I suggest you consider what you are about to do. Once you take that sword in hand, that is the end. You will cease to be a human being"

The girl nods.

Even with the wise wizards warning, she needed to free this blade and take her place as king.

"I know. I have come to my own volition to draw this sword free." Arturia then grabs the sword. It accepts her and stone showed no resistance as she pulled out. She was now the rightful king.

The king stands in front of her army.

"Our king is the god of battle. May he always be found leading the charge"

"No one can stand in King Arthur's way!"

"His dauntless vision has remained unchanged since he drew forth the sword of selection."

"The King does not age!"

"Truly the embodiment of a dragon!"

King Arthur's knights praised their ruler as the leader of Camelot.

"King? What are they talking about?" Shirou says as he viewed the world he was in. All he saw was saber. "That's Saber!" Shirou then was drawn to the sword in her hands."That's not the same sword she used last night…" Shirou studied the blade…

Dream end.

Shirou stirs awake...

"Oh, man did I fall asleep?" Shirou found himself still in Saber room.

"That dream I had...it was the side of Saber I had never seen before " Shirou rubbed his temple.

"Can you really see stuff like that in a dream?" Shirou then thought of the blade she was carrying. His body suddenly felt like it was on fire Like it wanted to do something with the image in his head.

"Is it even possible for me to bring it to life?" Shirou understood that he was meant to project swords but was still a novice. Even the simplest of projects would take a huge toll on his body as proven by projecting Archer's swords.

Saber then turned in her sleep. Shirou grabbed a wet towel to reduce her fever.

"Hang in there Saber." Shirou needed to figure out a way to rescue Saber.

He couldn't muster the thought of losing her again…

**_AN: These guys can't seem to catch a break eh? Anyways Time for some iron some things out in this fic._**

**_First: Yeah Paradox is interfering with the war to get the best outcome. Which makes scenes as that is what he does in the big picture of things. _**

**_Second: Some people are asking why can Ben call the plumbers for help? Well the war IS supposed to be a secret especially to outsiders and having a organization like the Plumbers would cause the Mages Association to nuke Fuyuki. Remember that the US Government knows about them._**

**_Third: Yeah I have been lacking in the ultimate department for some time. What can I say? I am trying to go for as much aliens as possible while trying to make sure my OC alien doesn't get left behind in the dust. There WILL be some explanation in the future on what Steelguard is exactly so look forward to that._**

**_Alright, That's it for now. Have a nice day! _**

**_(P.S That hand holding attempt is TOTALLY why I made this Fic Rated M! XD)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Pre-Chapter notes: Just wanted at something that I forgot to mention before. Even though the Projected Rule Breaker was able to restore the contract between Shirou and Saber it dosen't meant that the mana problem for the pair is fixed. I believe that it's all on the Master having the know how in order to give a servant mana via their circuits. So Shirou being a novice still prevents Saber from being a full power. For Ben I am going with the idea that his Anodite biology works differently thus he is able to give mana without even noticing or trying._**

**_I will adjust some chapters make it more clear at a later date._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 18_**

Caster stirs awake in ben's bed, Ben agreed to let her sleep in his room last night which made Caster glad...Ben decided to use his sleeping bag again as he wasn't inclined to share a bed with the kitsune or let her sleep on the floor. Caster looks over to wake Ben but found his sleeping bag empty. She then looked to the desk and found a small grey creature holding a pencil that was larger than him writing. She knew this form as Ben's Galvin transformations: Grey Matter.

"Good morning Ben" Caster walked over the desk to see what he was doing.

"Oh good morning to you Caster." Gray Matter greeted.

"What are you doing?" Caster was curious as it looked like he was making a list of the servants he fought..

"I thought today I would spend time Strategizing with Rin and Shirou while we wait for Saber to recover. Figured I put together information about all the servants we have fought". Grey matter then rolls up the paper.

"Caster, Would you assist me and take me to Shirou? It would be best to check in on him." Grey matter was small so Walking around would be inconvenient and risk him getting stepped on.

"Alright!" Caster then cupped her hand so that Grey matter could hop on.

Shirou left his room to get some air, He looked into the backyard and found Archer practising with a bow. Shirou stood there for a moment watching him.

"What do you want?" Archer held back his resent towards Shirou and tried not to sound insulting.

"Nothing I was just curious about what you were doing?" Shirou said back with no emotion.

"Something tells me that's not the case." Archer could read Shirou like a book since he was once the same person. Shirou gritted his teeth as he knew that Archer was a future version of himself. "It's best that you drop your opinion on me." Archers words were full of steel.

Shirou turned to face him and glared.

"Knowing Paradox, He has told you what I am. So What do you think?" Archer asked. Shirou thought of the man archer became and now he saved lives but ended up becoming a slave to the world. Becoming a machine and throwing all his emotions away.

He hated archer but a the same time felt sorrow. Archer was still once him.

"I don't know what to say about you. I want to hate you but it would waste energy to spite my anger at you." Shirou decided it was best not to try and understand Archer. Even though he and he are the same. That Emiya Shirou already made his choices and the Shirou he knew he can't change that.

"I don't like you but I don't hate you"

Archer stared at him.

"Well then, Let me offer you some advice then since you seem to be changing your views." Archer Drew his bow.

"Picture this as a mechanism in for your mind" Shirou raised his eyebrow but drew a picture in his head.

"Projecting the swords is one way to bring them from that reality. This is another. Don't put any mana into this but picture a sword as the ammo for the mechanism." Archer continued.

Shirou picture a simple sword begin used as the arrow for the bow. Or the bullet for a gun. Both worked well for what was working in his head. "Focus on that and everything else will come to you."

"That's it?" Shirou was expecting more.

"You think I would spoil everything? Besides I believe you have company." Archer looked behind Shirou and saw Caster holding what he guesses was Ben.

"Hey guys, Are we interrupting something?" Grey matter said.

"No, I was merely giving some advice," Archer said and returned to his bow and Shirou took this as archer ending his conversation.

"Shirou," Archer spoke up and Shirou turned to face him once more.

"Saber used her noble phantasm Correct?. From what I believe she never intended to use it due to her mana problem. There is only one reason for her to use her noble phantasm...She chose to protect you instead of herself...Never forget that." Archer said then turned to spirit form.

Grey matter then focused on Shirou. "So how are you Shirou?". Shirou then turned to the small alien in Caster's hands.

"I am doing well Saber still holding on but…"

"Shirou is it any comfort, She will not disappear but won't be able to do anything besides rest." Caster said in hopes to raise his spirits. Her words relieved Shirou a bit as he trusted Caster ever since she helps him and Sabers from Berzerker.

"Thank you, Caster."

"Remember Shirou I and caster always have your back. With both her and Rin I believe we can come up with an alternative for Saber." Grey mattered assured.

Shirou nodded and trusted his word.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet as Shirou worry for Saber put him in a non-talkative mood so got up to go for a walk.

"I am going to get some air, Sakura sorry but can you do the dishes?"

"It's alright senpai, I can do them." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, I'll help!" Caster got up to assist.

Shirou then walked out

Ben got up to stretch and turn into Grey matter again. Rin raised an eyebrow

"So this is…..?"

"Grey Matter, A Galvin. One of the most intelligent species in the galaxy, Since we are in downtime I thought it would be best to go with this for now" Grey matter said.

"Figured for now I would go brains over biceps." He then walked over to rin and gave her a list.

"Here is a list I made of all the servants we have fought along with details.". Rin took the list and rolled it out. She was impressed, the list was very well organized and was written expertly in Japanese.

"Gonna admit, I think this one's my favourite," Rin said.

"Grey Matter is my best strategist and is a good reminder that not all situations are solved with brawn".

Sakura was working on the dishes with caster but took a few moments to check out ben in his alien form.

"This your first time seeing Ben transform?" Caster asked snapping Sakura out of her stare.

"Oh umm yeah! I have only seen pictures but it's amazing seeing it in person. Ben is so amazing, I hope he can help Senpai achieve his dream." Sakura said and returned to cleaning the dishes. Caster was worried about sakura getting too obsessed with her master but reminded herself that Ben had fame so that meant fans.

"So lancers noble phantasm is Gae Bolg...How do you know this?" Rin asked

"Got a taste of it as diamond head, Blew out a portion of my chest." Gray matter answered rubbing his chest.

Caster turned around in shock and stopped what she was doing. A Crack of broken glass was heard.

"You never told me that you took a Noble Phantasm!" Caster cried as she ran to grey matter and picked him up.

"OI caster I am fine!" Grey Matter Tried to calm the worried fox.

"When did this happen was it before or after I was summoned! Oh, my precious master why?" Caster bombarded ben with questions, thanks to grey matters increased perception he would be able to answer all the questions.

"Caster calms down, I took the hit before you or Saber Came along. I was diamond head at the time so thanks to Petrosapien biology Gae Bolg effects were diminished as my human heart wasn't where it struck." Grey Matter answered Casters questions. Caster's ears drooped

"So you nearly died before I could fully answer your summon…" the sight of this made Grey matter worried.

"Caster. You still saved me in the end. I would've died for my injuries if I didn't have you." Grey matter tried to cheer her up. Caster perked up and put her master on the table.

"Y-your right I am sorry for causing a disruption." Caster bowed and grey matter waved it off.

"Oh and sorry sakura about that glass." Caster apologized to sakura.

"No worry It's nothing." sakura respond and both girls went back to work.

Minutes go by and everyone except Shirou was at the table with tea plus one small cup of water for the Galvin in the room

"Now for berserker" Grey matter cleared his throat.

"If I recall his true name is Hercules, The son of Zeus," Rin said.

"She showed no worry in revealing his true name. If your servant is invincible you shouldn't risk revealing his name." she ponders.

"Can we confirm that the sword he was using wasn't noble phantasm?" Caster asked.

Archer then appeared standing by the door.

"That sword is not a noble phantasm, It merely a club made of magical material," Archer confirmed.

"So that leaves out the sword...And there no way he would use the Bow of Hydra…" Rin ponder.

"Wait didn't he go through 12 trails?" Grey matter asked "Yes, he went trouble 12 gruelling trails and became immortal. Why do you ask?" Rin answered. Caster caught on to what Ben was leading to.

"She said that Ben took out one of his 'lives'." Caster said and Grey matter nodded.

"When I used Armadrillo..." Grey matter was about to his sentence with the ultimatrix beep signalling it was out of power. Ben jumped off the table and was transformed back to human.

"I was wondering if his twelve trails had anything to do with his noble phantasm. Maybe like he can take a fatal hit and recover. I did smash his head as Armadrillo" Ben remembered what occurred but to be honest there wasn't anything to work with other than he has huge damage resistance or Extreme healing ability.

"You got any more heavy hitters in there?" Rin asked.

"A Bunch plus some of them can go ultimate. I say if we can get Saber back up, we can have a chance if we all do our part." Ben answered and Rin nodded.

He was right, If him, Archer, Saber and Caster were to face berserker at full strength...

"Well At Least we have info on lancer and the enemy Caster, Thank you for the list, Ben." Rin thanked Ben.

Ben then got up to use the bathroom, Caster also left but with a sad look on her face.

A couple hours go by and Caster was sitting in the hallway, knees to her chest and tail curled around her body.

"Caster?" A female voice called out. She raised her head to find out who called her and saw sakura standing a few feet away from her.

"Oh hello, Sakura." Caster greeted her with a false smile that lacked her light.

"Is something Bothering you Caster?" Sakura walked over and sat down with the sad fox.

"I am scared…" Caster admitted.

"For Ben?" Sakura asked and Caster nods.

"If ben was facing any other class I wouldn't be as a worried but Berserker…."

Caster was afraid of Ben Fighting berserker as he barely got out of the last encounter. She wanted him to leave that fight to the servants but knew no way was happening as Ben would want to help.

"If anything happens to him...I..I..!" Caster began to tear up.

"I know how you feel, Caster." Sakura placed a hand on Caster's shoulder.

"I worry about Senpai all the time. I wish for him to forget about the war and stay home where it was safe." Sakura then closed her eyes.

"But that would mean betraying who he is" Her words got the full attention of Caster.

"Ben and Senpai were made to help others...there is no changing that but. There is nothing wrong in helping them out in any way we can" Caster raised her head. Ben has done so much to help Caster not become the demon that the past made her. If ben was going to fight berserker, She will not just help him, She will be by his side no matter what.

Ben was special to her...more than a master…he was...

"Thank you, Sakura." Caster then stood up ready to help Ben thanks to sakura's pep talk.

The door slid open and a weakened Saber walked out...

"Saber!" Both caster and Sakura said in surprise.

* * *

_**Unkown location.**_

"Ugh" Shirou opened his eyes as his head pounded.

"What happened?" Shirou vision cleared up and he found himself in a bedroom that he did not recognize. It was western style, Very fancy and had stuffed animal everywhere. He tried to get up a bit then realized he was bound to the chair he was sitting on with rope. The door to the room then opened…

"Oh you are awake now!" a cheerful Ilya said as she walked towards the trapped.

Shirou's memories then kicked in.

He was sitting in the park contemplating on what to do about keeping Saber alive. He Cared about her but if what Rin said was true then he would have to force her to attack someone. In his mental dilemma, Ilya came along hoping for a chat but it turns out she used mystic eyes to paralyze and capture Shirou.

"How are you feeling? You should be able to talk and move by now." Ilya asked as if there was nothing wrong. Shirou glared at her.

"Yes, well enough to know you have me as your prisoner here."

"What? You aren't happy? Capture enemies are supposed to be thrown into the dungeon! But as you can see I spared you from that and put you in my room!" Ilya explains

Like that changed Shirou's opinion on his current situation, He was still a prisoner.

"You're in my castle in the forest. No one can find you or interfere out here." Ilya playfully mentions

"If you went through all the trouble in bringing me here, Why don't you just kill me?" Shirou remembered her hostility from before. Ilya then hopped onto his lap with a smile.

"Why would I kill you? I am going to kill the other masters but you're special. So, I have an offer for you: Become my servant and I won't kill you." Ilya gave the offer to spare his life for servitude.

Shirou cringed at the thought and shook his head.

"Aww Come on onii-chan, Saber is going to disappear…."

"No, Saber isn't the one you should be worried about." Shirou interrupted.

"I am not alone in this, I still have Ben and Tohsaka. And more than likely at least ben is out looking for me." Shirou retorted not giving in to her threat.

Ilya paused and then smiled: "And no doubt Saber will be with them...Weakened and vulnerable." Shrou Eyes widened as he knew that Saber should be awake by now and would be out looking for him.

"You don't get it, do you? You're my little bird in a cage. Whether you or the people around you live is up to me." Ilya says putting a finger on his lips.

"So I suggest you don't do anything that would make me angry….I have been waiting for years for this." Ilya narrows her eyes

"Now after all of this do you still have faith in Ben? If you give yourself to me, I will let you live." Ilya asked her question one final time.

Shirou was quick to answer: "Ilya, I can't do what your asking. I still have faith in the people I allied with." he said not giving in to Ilya. He was still worried about Saber though. Ilya then got off his lap.

"So you're going to betray me too then." Ilya then produced to leave the room.

"I have been turning a blind eye for you thus far, but that ends now."

"What were are you going?!" Shirou asked

"Where else? I am going to kill Saber and others. Well maybe not Ben but only if he's nice to me." Ilya went to her master's state of mind.

"No! This is between you and me, Ilya! Leave Saber out of it!" Ilya raised an eyebrow but then narrowed her eyes.

"Ahhh so you hold Saber safety over the others…Well, it's a bonus for me. I am going to still kill them. We are at war, I no other master's are allowed to live. Ah but it seems you still don't get it. You still let riders master nearly getaway…"

Shirou then figured out what she meant…

"Ilya you…"

"Killed him? Why yes. I don't normally like taking prey from others but you weren't interested." Ilya mentioned without any hint of regret in her voice. She then decided to walk out.

"Well, now I am going to head out! Please do your best and escape!" Ilya then skipped out of the room.

"No! Wait! Illya!" Shirou then began struggling with his restraints.

"Dammit, I am still weak from her mystic eyes." Shirou then huffed.

"It won't be pretty but I'll flush it out with mana." Shirou then focused on his magic circuits…

Edge of Einzbern Forest.

Ben, Caster, Saber, Rin and Archer were standing at the edges of Einbern forest.

"So this is the place?" Ben asked Rin.

"Yes, this is Einzbern forest, Once we enter. There won't be any guarantees that we won't end up fighting berserker."

"I still say this a horrible decision" Archer protested but his words fell on deaf ears.

"All we do is locate the castle, Get Shirou then run as we are in no condition to fight Berzerker right now," Ben explained with steel in his voice. Everyone nodded and walked into the forest.

Most of the trip was without words as everyone where on alert for traps or the mad servant himself. Caster looked at the group: Saber was walking but was huffing a bit, Archer and Rin were focused on the path. She scanned her master, Ben wasn't one to be scared of battles if the dreams she had told her anything. But then caster saw his hand...it was shaking.

'Master. Is shaking?' Caster never has seen him shake like that and decided to check up on Ben.

"Master are you okay?"

Ben was snapped out of his train of thought.

"Oh, yeah I am good. Just a little on edge that's all" Ben said with a smile and balled his fist to suppress the shaking.

Caster then thinks about there last encounter against the mad servant. Armodrillo could barely hold up against him and it was only when Ben got angry he was able to take him down...

Moments later the shaking returned, Caster decided to go for another handhold attempt….She kept her pace at with ben...hovered her hand closer to his…

"Wait," Rin said and everyone stopped and Caster pulled her hand away slightly upset with the magus ruining her chance to do something romantic with her master.

"What is it?" Ben asked and walked closer to Rin. Ben raised an eyebrow as all there was a ruin.

"Is Shirou in there?" Ben asked.

"No, But this might come in handy if we need a place to rest or hide." Ben agreed that it would be good to have a place to hide if Berserker came after them.

Caster pouted as she was again taken out of a handhold.

"Caster is something bothering you?" Saber asks.

"No...Nothing.." Caster mumbles. And the group moves on…

The group Came to a clearing that reveals the Castle of the Einzbern: the Base of Illyasviel von Einzbern and where Shirou is captured.

"Wow, they make the Forever knights look like peasants comparing their bases to this," Ben commented thinking back to the castles he went to.

"Saber, is Shirou really in there?" Rin asked Saber who nods.

"I swear all of you have lost your minds. Have you forgotten what pawn she controls." Archer said another protest. Both Saber and Ben think back to their fight against Berserker and how they nearly got clobbered to death. Before either of them could respond to Archer the front door opened.

Illya walked out of the castle door.

"Archer, Sprite Form. Saber and Caster mask your presence." Rin Whispered and everyone hid in the bushes. Once the coast was clear as Illya left the area everyone made a move from the front door.

Shirou manages to free himself from his bonds and gets up.

"Now to get to Saber and the others." Before he could open the door he heard footsteps.

"Damn! A guard is checking up on me now?!... Trace...ON!" Shirou decides to project one of Archer's swords and stands behind the door ready to attack the guards. Then something pulls the door from its hinges.

"NOBODY MOVE!" a seven-foot-tall plant-like humanoid with a green body and Red flame-like head said in a nasal voice.

"Oh hey Shirou your OK!" the creature said as he backed away revealing Saber and the others. It took a moment for Shirou to realize that the creature was one of Ben's aliens.

"Swampfire is the name for this one" Ben introduce his current form.

"So all of you came here to rescue me?" Shirou asked and Saber nodded.

"I asked them for help as it looked like you were captured by Illyasviel" she answered.

"But it looks like you were about to leave, Heh maybe you didn't need our help," Rin said twitching her nose.

"Ok master? Why do smell like well...like a swamp?" Caster said pinching her nose.

"Oh my body produces methane," he answered.

"Alright let's blow this joint before They get back" Swampfire suggested and everyone ran for the exit.

Just another corner until the man hall but Shirou stopped has he heard someone fall. He turned around and found Saber on her hands and knees.

"Saber! I knew it you still haven't recovered yet." Shirou then ran back to her. "Yes, it's embarrassing to admit but I can still cover you…" Saber said.

"Not gonna happen, here you can lean on my arm." Shirou offered his hand.

"I would be best just to leave her. You can't help her in her current state." Archer said behind Shirou. He turned around and glared at Archer as he would never leave Saber behind. Archer then silently turned around to run up to rin and the others.

"Shirou let's go," Saber said as she got a second wind.

The group reached the entrance hall the castle.

"Wait, you came through the entrance?" Shirou asked stunned. "The enemy is away so it would be best to not to make it difficult to leave," Rin answered.

"Hmmm, I still think we should be careful" Swampfire mentioned.

As the group walked down the stairs Caster's ears twitched upped.

"EVERYONE DOWN THE STAIRS! FAST!" She yelled and everyone booked it down and thanks to her warning the group avoided being crushed by Berzerker who came from the ceiling.

"Awww, To think my concealing spell would hide me from Casko. Oh well," Illya said sitting on berserkers shoulder. She then jumped down from the giant.

Everyone was silent.

"What's the matter? It's no fun when you don't say anything."

Ben decided to speak up. "So you were hiding and watching us the entire time?"

Illya nods "Yes, I hid it was fun watching you run around like rats."

"So it was a fake that was sent outside" Rin added.

"Yup, I am the lady of the castle so I have to attend to my guest's needs." Illya then turned to ben.

"I promise that none of you will live tonight...But I am willing to let Ben and Casko go since they are the eighth pair so I don't have to fight them." Illya offers Ben and Caster a Pass.

"Thanks for the offer but I am not ditching my friends" Swampfire responded Caster nodded in agreement but still was worried about fighting berzerker.

"Error...Mana overflow detected. Shutting down."

Then the ultimatrix powered down...

"You piece of junk!" Ben cursed at his watch as he was trying to mess with dial to get it working again.

Berzerker then roared ready to fight.

"Shirou get back and let me…" Saber was still weak and in no condition to fight.

"No way Saber, You know I can't leave you like this," Shirou answered. Rin observed her teammates.

Shirou and Saber were out of the question.

Ben was a fool for not taking the offer and run. Now he was out of power so all he hand was Caster who isn't the best class to go against a berserker...and she knew that Ben would never have Caster fight alone. Getting caught off guard here would spell the end for both of them.

Rin mulled over ideas for a moment but concluded that they would all die if they fight right now.

They needed time to get away and plan even if it just for a few hours.

"Archer, Can you hear me? I need you to buy us time to get away." everyone was shocked at Rin's request.

"Are you Crazy? There's no way he can fight berserker alone!" Ben said. "Ben. Shirou and Saber can't fight plus you are out of power. What advantage we had is gone. We need to fall back!" Rin said.

"I can't just leave someone behind like this! It's just-" Ben said

Time then seemed to have stopped around Ben mid-conversation. all was quiet then a voice calls out.

"Ben, There are a time and place for everything. You cannot fight Berzerker right now in your current condition" Paradox said.

"What are talking about! He'll get destroyed! I HAVE to-" Ben refuted and then was interrupted

"You will die along with others then." Ben froze at the Professors dark words. The green eyed hero could tell he wasn't lying...He can't risk there lives for one person. But he couldn't leave someone to die so they could escape...

"Hmm Smart choice Rin" Archer spoke up.

"Missions like these are perfect for servants of the archer class" Archer then approached the giant ready to fight.

"Archer…" Ben said as Archer readied himself

"Now Rin? I know I was told to distract him. But would it be a problem if I defeated Berserker?"

"Hah, you think you can use your no-name servant against my berserker!"

Rin paused for a moment the smiled.

"Alright, Give them hell" Archer then focused on Ben

"Ben, I need you to do something."

"Huh, What is it?" Ben turned around

"I ask of you to protect rin until you are out of the forest," Archer asked a simple request. He knew he could not talk archer out of fighting alone...and now he was asked to protect his master.

"Alright, Archer. Good luck" Ben leaves but Caster stays for a moment.

"I'm sorry..." She felt horrible for leaving him behind.

"Don't be, His death here would spell the end for the planet." Archer then looked at Caster strongly.

"Get him back up to full strength and don't let the fear of your past hold you back anymore. Win this for all of us."

Caster nods but wants to say one last thing. A simple question.

"May you walk the path of light once more...Nameless Servant."

All that remains was Shirou Emiya and Saber.

"Archer," Shirou muttered.

"Shirou we have to go." Saber then turned around and exited.

"Emiya Shirou" Archer called his past self.

"Now listen here, this is the last piece of advice I will give you. You are not a person who fights but someone who creates. Expel everything from your mind and focus on that one thing. You will need it for the foe that you must...No...you** will** defeat." Archer then threw one of his swords to the ceiling causing rubble to fall blocking the exit.

* * *

Everyone was running as fast as they can to get far from Illya as possible. Ben was constantly looking back thinking about Archer. Caster saw this and was worried about ben just dashing back to help archer. Which she wouldn't Blame him Shirou had Saber's arm over his shoulder as she had no energy to even run.

After a few minutes of running a ray of light shot out of the Einzbern Castle and a, it's blast echoed through the forest. "What was that?" Shirou asked.

"It was most likely Archer using his…" Saber said.

"We have to keep moving," Rin said with no emotion and continued running. Caster was about to run with them but then caught ben looking back and not moving. She needed to get Ben's attention and grab his hand.

"Ben we need to go...Remember what archer wanted"

She snapped ben out of his train of thought. There was no point in turning back now as they are a quarter of the way through the forest. If he wanted to help Archer, protecting rin was his only way. He looked to Caster and tightened his hand around hers

"Sorry, Rin's right we need to move." And he ran full speed with Caster trotting behind him with a slight blush but shook it off.

Archer with all his might tried nearly everything to take down berserker but no matter how hard he dodges the wind from berserkers attack would still rip at his body. Archer was now on the floor after berserker pounded him from the rooftop.

Memories of his past begin to leak back...but also ones he would eventually make in this timeline…

"Hey. Shirou You going to take me out of job at this point!"

"Senpaiiiii...call me BB-chan!"

"To think that we would save another world, eh Saber?"

Archer smiled at those memories even though they weren't his to have…

"Good thing he listened.." Archer said.

"He?" Illya pondered but then decide to end this fight.

Berserker then jumped down…

"Hmph, You never were one for mercy unlike him. Eh, Illya?" Archer said as he got up.

"Huh, Illya?" She was caught off guard from Archer saying her shortened name.

"My defeat has forgone its conclusion, but you are going to have to work for it.." Archer projected one of his swords.

"But now it's time to get serious" Archer then threw his sword at the only light source in the room.

The room went black but then a beam of moonlight shone from the hole in the roof and revealed archer.

"I have withstood pain to create many weapons.

Yet those hands will never hold anything.

And so as I pray,

UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"

Archer completed his chant and the area around him was engulfed in a fire…

* * *

Rin Felt her command seal burn in her hand as archer used more of her mana and gripped her seal.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou asks

"He's still fighting with all he has!" she says as they run.

Ben was running and still holding casters hand.

'Archer I hope you aren't going to do what I think your doing.' Ben had a good guess on how this was going to end for the bowman.

Rin then stopped in the middle of her tracks and raise her hand for a few moments of silence...Her command seal was gone, meaning archer has fallen to berserker…

"Rin…is archer?" Ben asked, but she didn't respond.

"Dammnit," Ben smashes his fist into a tree. If only he wasn't screw up and didn't lose Azimuth's favour. Maybe that new Omnitrix could change the outcome. Or at least be able to go Waybig and smash Berserker to dust.

But then all was interrupted when Saber collapsed from exhaustion…

_**AN: This Chapter well, I am going to be honest it took me awhile for me to make a reason for not fighting Berserker right then and there. I know I am going to disappoint some people by having Archer die. But in trade I will tell you this, I intend to give him a true ending as well.**_

_** Also Paradox is a great way to convince Ben to run with the others. **_

_**Next up will be getting ready for the epic fight between Berserker and our heroes.  
**_

_**Please keep the review coming. They help me improve so much. Thanks!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

"Saber! You can't run anymore. Don't try to push yourself past your limit." Shirou said

"W-what are you saying? I've been out of breath countless times!" Saber protested but clearly was more than out of breath.

"I am more still than capable than running" Saber tried to raise herself but then collapsed again.

"Pain is still pained no matter how many time you have experienced it. Now learn to complain at little why don't ya?" Shirou then picks up Saber in his arms and to him, she was light barley felt any weight.

Now that either meant it's normal for servants or it had something to do with Saber's lack of mana. Saber, on the other hand, tried to free herself as this bothered her completely.

Ben couldn't help but laugh a bit internally at the situation as It was a clear contrast to when he first picked up Caster.

"Saber, You should listen to your master. Or does he need to use a command seal? " Caster commented. And at that moment Saber stopped and glared at the fox.

"Cursed fox…" She muttered.

"Alright now let's get going," Shirou said and the group resumed running. The group was running at full speed. Shirou and ben then started to fall behind in speed.

"Shirou.." Saber said in his arms.

"I'm fine Saber. Just hang in there. You're my partner, so I need to help you when your down ok?" Shirou himself wasn't a hundred per cent. His legs cried for a break and his stomach was churning up a storm. He did his best to suppress it as it would be unpleasant if he puked on her. Ben felt drain from the running, he normally would have all the energy in the world since he was fit. But all the fighting and the effects of the spells from before left there toll on him. Caster then let go of his hand and placed it on his back...it was hot. He was burning up with a fever.

Then both boy's tripped and fell.

Shirou manages to turn around mid-fall to avoid Saber getting hurt but ben fell straight on his face.

"Master!" Caster came to his aid. "I'm fine, just tripped," Ben said with sweat dripping down his face and a slightly struggled breath...Caster could tell ben needed some aid and rest…

"Rin, Ben's not doing well. Something is hindering him gravely" Caster said.

"You all should leave me here. Ben needs medical attention and you won't make it carrying me." Saber said accepting her fate.

"Saber, I can still carry you and there is no way I will leave you!".

"Shirou, this foolishness has to end. You need to.."

"I am not a fool for wanting to save you!" Shirou yelled as his feelings spoke through him. Saber was stunned for a moment as this was the first time Shirou raised his voice at her.

"Hey, hey, Calm down. Look we are here" Rin then pointed to the ruins they found earlier.

The group then enters and Rin prepares a bed for Saber to rest on. Shirou then places her on the bed. Caster had Ben's arm over her shoulder helping him up.

"We found this place on the way to rescue you. Figured it would be a good hideout in case things go wrong."

"How long do you think before Ilya finds us?" Ben asks.

"Even though we are in there territory, we did make some ground so it should take until morning."

Shirou then decides to ask important questions. "Tohsaka, About archer.." Rin then looks at the ground.

"I told him he just needed to distract them!... He was a show-off until the end."

"I'm sorry Rin. I should've done something" Ben said.

"Don't be...You should be thanking Archer, I guess he figured you weren't ready for another fight. Or...he was worried about me" Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I won't let his death be for nothing! Now that I lost Archer, I'm going to defeat Berserker right here and now". She then claps her hands together.

"If you have time to worry, you have time to take action!' That's my credo." Rin said.

"Your right. I may be a guy who likes to go with the flow but right now we need a plan." Ben said then looked to the others.

"Any ideas?" Rin then walked to the window.

"Even a servant like a berserker has to be injured from fighting archer and I brought my special stash of gems. We also have two servants and the defender of the earth here." Rin referring to Ben, Saber and Caster. Shirou then looked to Saber.

"But I have no way of getting Saber to recover mana," Shirou stated the current problem.

"Once she has enough mana to recover, her abilities will manifest like they always have." Caster brought up and this made Shirou realize that there might be away.

"Is there a way? Tell me! But if involves attacking something then you can forget it."

"Relax I have a more reliable and humane way to give her mana. We will transplant some of your circuits into Saber. " Rin explained the process and Saber got up.

"But that would…"

"Since the two of you seem to hold some form of a special bond, the process should work without a hitch. But Saber will never recover without it, Shirou." Rin gave Shirou an option.

Shirou thought for a moment about transplanting his circuits. He then looked to Saber who was wondering what he would say to that.

"Are you ok with this Saber?" Saber nodded.

"But Shirou your circuits are precious as a magus. Are YOU fine with this?" Saber asked.

"You went through hell when you were captured. I think it's my turn to share some of the pain...I'll do it. For Archer's sake."

Rin then nodded "Caster Take ben and get him ready for a fight" she then walked over to Shirou and brought their lips together to a kiss shocking everyone. Shirou then broke away wondering what the heck just happened.

"Did they just?" Ben asked confused.

"Come on the master. Let's give them some privacy" Caster realized what Rin was doing a decision to take ben to the adjacent room.

'Huh, Could've sworn Rin was going to have those two make love.' Caster pondered in her head.

'Magic is weird.' Ben thought to himself.

Caster put ben on the ben that was in the room and closed the door. "Alright, Now, to tend to you Master. Caster then places her hand on his forehead. "Hmm your still burning a bit. Hows your body. Ben wiggled his shoulders a bit.

"A little sore. I mainly feel drained at the moment." Ben gave his opinion on his current condition. Caster nodded and pondered for a bit as she closes her eyes. She extends her senses to while places a finger on Ben's forehead.

"I think I know the cause. You may have a disruption in your mana production and it affecting your body."

Caster gave a rough guess but she hasn't done another check-up on ben since the fight with berserker. And didn't do an in-depth check-up on Ben after he was affected by the barrier at the school. Or after the fight with Kuzuki's servant.

"But wouldn't that affect you, Caster?" Caster thought for a moment again.

"Well since it's your nature to protect others, You body may have had prioritized giving me mana rather than fixing the problem. Again this is a guess due to the nature of your mana" Caster then looked to ben in the eye.

"I think I can fix this but… the process may be a little..touchy."

Ben looked at her and nodded. "Hey, I trust you, Caster. You can go right ahead if it helps me"

'Fwah! Such faithfulness!' Caster screamed in her head.

"Alright...Ben, I need you to take off your jacket and shirt." Bent the felt the blood rush to his cheeks.."R-really? But it's cold here."

"My magic will keep us warm...Now please I will need to do a thorough check on your body..well just your upper torso." Ben then took off his green number ten jacket and the black shirt under it.

Caster took in the sight… Ben wasn't a bodybuilder but his hero work did keep him fit despite all the junk food he eats. Caster quickly composed herself and sat behind her master.

"This may tingle a bit." She then took off the arm pieces of her mystic code as she didn't want them to get in the way. The fox servant then put her fingertips together and pink energy gathered at each one. Ben then felt a tingle coming from his back as Caster began scanning his body with her fingers. Ben felt embarrassed for having a girl touch him like this but, if he was honest to himself, he didn't mind it. Caster continued looking for the disruption. As the kitsune went over ben she Could sense the combat experience the boy had which was most likely from his heroic acts of fighting villains. To think that he fought a monster such as Vilgax as a child…it amazed her. She then past her arms around his torso and found the disruption in muscle in his chest.

"Alright, There it is. Master, please face me." Ben obediently obeyed and turned around to find a flush red-faced Caster. She then places her hand on his chest.

"Hmmm…" She then went to work...Ben felt an odd sensation as he felt caster magic, Pearce, his body and heal something he didn't know was injured. Ben look at Caster, her face was full of focus, Ears twitching every moment or so and her tail was glowing a gold light. To ben; She was beautiful more than anyone other girls he met. The caster then removed her hand and opened her eyes.

"Ok I fixed it, I just need to give you back some mana to finish it off." As caster said that her face went beat red.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ben asked but no answer from Caster.

"Master please close your eyes," She asked ben did.

He then felt hands cupping his face. "Relax and let me take the lead." He then felt a kiss on his lips...his mind went blank. Was this happening? Him kissing another girl only a month after he broke up? He then felt another sensation in his body as caster poured mana back to her master.

Caster was extremely embarrassed kissing her master but it was the only way of her to transfer her mana most successfully. She knew that this wasn't the first time ben kissed a girl so it should not have bothered him too much. To be honest she kinda wanted to do this. Caster then broke away from the kiss.

"Sorry master, it was the most direct way to give you my mana," she said as she gave ben his shirt.

Ben was flushed red but smiled. "Well, I do feel a lot better. I think I'll be ready for the fight."

Caster was then reminded of the harsh truth that Ben would be fighting berserker. "Master, I am going, to be honest with you. I am scared of you fighting berserker." Caster finally said her feelings.

"If you were to die...I...I..I could never live it down." Tears then flowed from her eyes. Ben saw the broken down caster and his heart shattered

"Caster you know I can't avoid this. I have to fight berserker. And to be honest, If anything happened to you I don't if I could ever live it down."

"But I know we will stop him," Ben said then he wrapped his arms around Caster and brought her into a hug.

"Together we will get through this," He said with no sense of fear and caster accepted his embrace. Ben then decided to finally lay down and caster did the same, Still being close to each other. Caster rested her head on bens chest and ben grabbed his jacket and wrapped caster in it.

Then the two dozed off into a peaceful sleep

* * *

_**Morning**_

Shirou stirs awake after the night of transplanting his circuits into Saber. His vision was still blurry but after a moment he realized he was laying down beside Saber.

" Shirou," She said awake. Shirou then darts up embarrassed.

"G-good morning Saber," he said. Saber then sits herself up and then realize Shirou's gaze on her..well her little exposed cleavage due to her untied blouse."

Good morning to you too, Shirou" She covers it up and grabs the ribbon for her blouse. Shirou could tell that Saber was much better compared to last night. "You seem to be well, Saber. Did it work?" Saber nods. "Yes, am I now recovering mana form you Shirou." Shirou smiles, "I'm glad it worked"

"I must apologize, Shirou. I did my best to take the bare minimum but even that was a great deal of pain on you." Saber recalls the transplant.

"Nah don't worry about it, I believe you took circuits I don't use anyways. If I stick to my preferred magic I think I will be fine." Shirou didn't feel much loss of his magic. If anything, He felt he gained something from the whole process.

"Right now I feel a definite connection between the two of us"

Ben Stirs awake and looked around. Caster was still on his chest wearing his jacket and her tail curled around her body. She then flutters her eyes open as she sensed her master was awake.

"Good Morning Master," Caster says with a smile. Their faces were still very close to each other, Ben's face turns red.

"Good morning Caster" Both of them then get up and ben stretched.

"Did you sleep well, Ben?"

Ben nods "Yeah, despite the situation we are in, it was peaceful." He looked to his servant that still had his jacket over her shoulders. To him, it was picture-esque, like a piece of art...

"You two ready in there?" Rin knocks on the old wooden door.

"Uh yeah, One moment!" Ben responded and got up. Caster gave him back his jacket and they joined with the others.

"I trust the transplant went well:" Caster ask her fellow servant.

"Yes Caster, I can receive mana. Has Ben recovered?" Saber confirms her condition and asks about Ben.

"All go here, Now what's the plan?" Ben asks.

"I was about to get to that," Rin says and the group leaves the ruins.

"I plan to have you, four distract Berserker, while I look for an opening," Rin explained.

"I assume you are going to use that stash of gems to blow off berserkers head?" Caster guessed.

"Yes, Right now a surprise attack on his head would be our best bet in winning if our last encounter taught us anything. Saber, Are you ready to fight again?"

"Yes, I will have no problem with combat in my current state." Saber then grew reflective. She was up and armed but she wasn't ready for a fight against a berserker.

"I'll back you up Saber, I have spells that should support you in combat. I will also do the same for Ben of course." Caster chimes in.

"I will be going for one of my big guys for this one and will go ultimate right away. Berserker isn't going to pull his punches so I have no reason to do the same." Ben confirmed,

"Now that leaves Shirou," Ben said turning to the redhead.

"If I must object, I still don't want Shirou to fight berserker. It way too dangerous for him due to his...Lack of skill in the black arts." Saber didn't want to sound rude as he just gave her his magic circuits. "Don't worry Saber, I got an idea on what I can do." Shirou then picks up a stick from the ground. If he learned anything from these past days; he was made to make weapons into this reality. The stick glowed as it began to change into something suitable to the man Shirou was. When the light died down a longbow was formed from the stick.

"I figured out the trick to this and I can to do the same to make arrows," Shirou said.

"*whistles* Nice dude, that's cool," Ben says in approval of Shirou's magic.

"You have made some strides with your magic, Shirou" Caster Commented.

"Thanks, I'll keep to the sidelines this time," Shirou confirms.

The group then walks a for a moment but Shirou then decides to ask saber something important. "Saber"

"Yes, Shirou?" Saber turns around to face her master

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Like what"?

"Whatever happens, I don't what you using you noble phantasm again. Even if it would defeat berserker. I don't want you to die" Shirou expresses his concerns to Saber.

"I understand, Even with my current mana levels, it may not be strong enough to defeat Berserker. Plus if I disappear, I won't be able to get the Holy Grail."

Shirou smiles: "Glad to see your back to your usual self. It's a relief to see you irritatingly calm again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Saber said confused and slightly annoyed.

"Oi!, are you two slacking off? Or do I need to get Wrath out to get you moving!" Ben yells jokingly.

"We better go, Ben seems ready for a fight." Shirou smiles.

"No matter the situation, Ben always seems to have a positive attitude" Saber walks forward a bit but then trips. Lucky for her Shirou was there to prevent her from falling over. "Hey, be Careful where your stepping," Shirou says but then notices Saber bothered by something as her face was red.

"Saber?"

"It's nothing when I am touched by you…" Saber then pulls her arm away

"I found you!" A voice calls out and everyone immediately tenses up realizing who it was.

* * *

Ben and Caster rush to Shirou and Saber. Rin Jumps into a nearby tree to hide.

"I'm surprised, I expected all of you to keep running," Ilya said with her towering servant behind her.

"Oh look Saber is back to herself. Cute, You think you can defeat me with…" She then looks at ben and caster.

"I thought I gave you two a chance to leave."

"As I said: I won't leave my friends behind," Ben confirms.

"Hmm...Archer asked you to protect rin. No doubt she is here somewhere. Oh well she will be cannon fodder"

Ben balls his fist and raises his voice.

"Ilya Just what have you to gain from this! Not one life is worth anything! Not even the grail!" Ben yells at her.

Illya was stunned for a moment but recomposed herself.

"Doesn't matter. I am an Einzbern master. I have to defeat the other masters and retrieve the holy grail by any means possible. Plus that boy your protecting has caused much pain for me...he rejected me so I will just kill him like the others.

Shirou then walked up beside Ben. "we are masters, If you don't give up your status as a master. We will then defeat berserker and MAKE YOU"

Shirou looks to Ben and he looks back. The Hero and the one yet to come nodded.

"Well then, let's begin" Ilyas body then glow with red sigils.

"Her command seal. It's strong" Caster told the others.

Berserker roared

Ben was unfazed "If you are going all out then I have no reason to hold back against you. It's HERO TIME!" Ben then powers up his watch and dials in. A flash of green engulfed him and what replaced him was a twelve-foot tall humanoid looking dinosaur.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" the Vaxsarian yelled. Everyone took in the sight of Humungousaur, Ben now towered over Berzerker. Ilya looked at the Vaxsarian. She could tell that was one of Ben's strongest forms but in no way stronger than berserker.

"And I am just warming up" Humungousaur then slams on the ultimatrix on his chest. four metal spike jet out of the device and a wave a green light changed his body. His skin turned green, Blue armour plating grew on his chest, A large armoured shell grew out of his back along with a mace head appearing on his tail. Finally, a helmet that was made out of the armour grew around his head.

"Now you face ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR!" he roared as he smashes his fists together

Caster walked up to the side of her master. "Good luck master"

The hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian looks down. "Thank you, will you cheer me on?" he asks.

"I will cheer for you till I die ben."

smiles and looks to Saber. "You ready?"

Saber nods. "It would be an honour to fight at your side."

Ilya then finally shakes her self focused. Her family never told her Ben having some form of self-enhancement. But she still had confidence.

Even with berzerker missing a few of his lives….

"Get em Berzerker!"

Berserker roared and leapt in the air and descended on his prey. put his fist together and batted him away with ease proving how strong he is. Berserker manages to stick the landing and charged are his foe. did the same with no fear for the mad warrior.

"RAH!" Berserker tried to go for an overhand slashed at Ben but he easily caught the club with his hands. It was now a stalemate in strength but ben could not hold the beast back for long and Saber came in with a slash to berserkers back.

"!" Berserker Roared as he changed focus to Saber and ben took this moment and pulled the club past his body and punched berserker square in the face with all his enhanced Vaxasaurian strength. Knock berserker in back few meters.

"!" Berserker hand lets go of his weapon and try to retrieve it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ben then shoulder checks him away.

"Saber! I'll keep him from the club. Attack him with all you got!" He yells as he gets into a hand lock with berserker. Saber uses this moment and slashes her blade against berserkers hide with a "hit and run" tactic thanks to her speed being enhanced by casters magic.

"BERSERKER! Get your weapon! They're trying to keep your from it!" Illya orders.

"!" Berserker then overpowered Ben, punching him to the side and swatted Saber away.

"Gahh!" Ben grunted as he got back up.

"Lucky hit." Ben saw Berserker who got his weapon back change at Saber who was recovering. Ben Smashed the ground causing berserker to lose his footing and morphed hands into four barreled Gatling bone missile launchers.

"SURPRISE!" Ben then bombarded berserker. Berserker roared in pain as the missile bombarded him. Saber manages to get away and feels her wound being healed by casters magic.

Berserker takes another charge and ben and begins to swing madly at him. Ben manages to dodge most of the attack but still felt the mere wind from the attacks scratch at his skin. Berserker then surprises him with a left punch knocking him down. He didn't leave any time to waste to rush for a follow-up. Ben was still getting up but he saw his foe charge at him and decided to get creative. Ben Swung his lower body around bringing his mace tail whipping around and hit berserkers leg causing him to trip. Ben then followed up with a handstand and brought his tail down on berserkers head with the force of a meteor.

"RAH" Saber then jumps to stab berserker in the head to finish him off and end this fight.

Illya, on the other hand, had other ideas…. In a split, the second berserker had slash saber with so much force that it shattered her armour plating leaving her blue underdress.

"Saber!" Berserker then went full force slashing at Ben.

"!" Ben pulled up his arms to block the barrage. Ben Grunted as the attacks slash at his hide.

"I'm going to get shredded if I don't breakaway." Ben backed away and smashed the ground causing a wave of earth knocking the demigod back.

Ben assessed his arms, they were bruised and scratched

"Not good" was meant for combat as the DNA is altered for the worst-case scenario. But it seems that berzerker is more than the that. His arms were torn up and bleeding dark red vaxasaurian blood and he was losing his strength. Saber manages to regroup beside him and saw his wounds but before she could talk berserker roared again and charged. Saber and Ben braced himself for another clash.

The Berserkers feet were encased in thick ice and was struck with bolts of lighting, frying his insides.

Everyone paused for a moment then caster jumped behind the Ben and Saber.

"I think it's time for me to take the stage. Hope you don't mind master" Caster smiled.

"As Long I still get to kick his butt" Ben smiled.

"Oh, you will, Now to give you both a pick-me-up" Caster then pulls out a small card and begins to glow with blue and pink energy.

"Gods who reside in Izumo, let this freely become the proof of purification"

The area around Ben and the servants fill with a bright pink aura as caster raises her mirror to the sky

"Become the sacred treasure, Mirror of Uka."

The mirror begins to shine with divine light mesmerizing everyone..even berzerker.

"Is this?" ben asked

"Her noble phantasm" Saber answers

" Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heaven... "

She then slams the mirror down to the ground and it engulfs herself, Saber and Ben, in the light.

"Just kidding," she whispered

The light brought new strength into Ben and Saber, Healing their wounds and even repairing Saber's armour. "Oh man, that's the stuff!" Ben then charges at Berserker with renewed strength, firing his bone rockets that now was enhanced with Caster's Noble phantasm. The beast raises his weapon to block the barrage but his skin singed from the blasts. But then finds U. Humungousaur right in front of him.

Caster's Blessing has not only healed them but also gave them a significate boost in strength and speed. Both get into a hand-lock as now things were even again and ground cracks as both behemoths face off.

"You know what Beserker? You are all brawn but-" Ben swings his head back,

"NO BRAINS" He head-butts the demi-god creating a Shock-wave and stunning Berserker. was as little dazed but recovered fast thanks to Caster. Ben then punches berserker down to the ground caused him to bounce back up. Within a split second, he grabs the dem-gods leg and pulls him right into another mountain crushing punch. The titan is sent sliding into the treeline while Ben looks pleased.

"Oh yeah! I always wanted to try out that move!"

Taking this opening Saber dashes in gathering small amounts of energy into her sword.

"Haaaah!" She yells as thrusts it into Berserker's chest and unleashing the power as a small golden beam shot out of the blade. Completely destroying his upper torso and head in the fatal strike. The servant falls over but then something shocking occurs.

"impossible... That attack destroy his organs!" Saber said backing away.

Berserker was healing up again just like last time. No, he was resurrecting himself from a fatal attack.

"How…how did his survive that!" Ben was baffled.

"HAHAHA looks like you just witness my servants noble phantasm. The god hand: 12 resurrection spell."

"We have to kill him twelve times?!" Saber said while Ben thought of a gameplan. He remembered that blast he saw while running away from berserker AND the time where he smashed his head as Armodrillo.

"No Not twelve," Ben said while staring right at Ilya.

"I took him down to 11 when we first fought him the first time. Now I think to take a demi-gods life something I can put under my belt. But I have a feeling that Archer broke my record already."

Ilya's eye's widened wondering how the heck did Ben guessed that Archer was able to kill berserker.

"So I like to give the guy credit and say he did...maybe about five times that."

"W-what how did you!?" Ilya said muttering trying to keep her composure.

"Total bluff and you fell for it. So he's down to four lives now." grinned

"Damn you, Tennyson! Berserker, SMACK THAT GRIN OFF HIS FACE!" She yells at him frustrated and the servant obeys targeting was his club. With blistering speed and shattering strength, he swings at Ben who was dodging just barely once more. Saber comes in the form the side slashes the arms but was punched away. She rolls on the ground eventually getting herself upright.

"Okay maybe Ticking off the angry ball of muscle wasn't the best idea." Ben cursed.

"But we DID get critical information." Saber commented getting herself up. As long they played carefully the cards victory was possible. Caster was still hard at work keeping her noble phantasm running and Ben didn't time out yet.

"COME ON BERSERKER END THEM ALREADY!" Ilya yells getting tired of having her servant stalled she looks to Caster and grins.

"Go after Casko! Now!" She orders using a command seal and Berserker appears right behind Caster with no way to escape fast enough...

"NO! CASTER, TO ME!" Ben's Command Seal glows and with a flash, she appears right behind Ben unscathed.

"Thank you, Master!" She said as the command seal was fast enough to get her out of harm's way. But now Berserker was running at them with the madness fueled intent to kill. Ben finds an opening and punches berserker out of the way. Then forms his hand cannons and fights back. Berserker runs through the barrage as it was nothing

"What?!" Ben stopped berserkers weapon with both of his hands. "Something's wrong, He feels stronger now!... Caster get-!" Ben said but then berserker pulls free and slapped in the side of the head with the broad end of his club.

"GAHH!" Ben was sent tumbling into the trees.

"BEN!" Shirou runs to his ally along with Caster.

"Master!" Caster cried as she ran to her master's side. Saber made it just time to get in front of berserker and keep them away from Ben.

"I can still..." Ben tries to push himself up but then pass out and transformed back to human with a very bruised face. Caster rush's to her master as tear's rundowns her face. she swiftly applies a healing talisman to her master.

"I'll get him to Saftey. We need you in the fight Caster."

"B-but!" Caster wanted to take her master and run. Her very being wanted her to run away as she did long ago.

Then she remembered her master's words: "Help Shirou and Saber...Please."

"I-I will stay. But promise me that we will get through this!" She looked to Shirou with tears in her eye's.

"I promise." Caster then runs in to support Saber while Shirou drags Ben behind a tree and leans him up to it.

"What should I do now?" Shirou thought to try to think up a plan. With Ben down, it was up to Saber to take the full force now and Caster's blessing was down. No doubt Berserker was going to let her cast it again.

"Four more times.." Shirou looks to Saber and her blade.

Caster applies one more healing spell to Saber and goes on the offensive. She prepares a massive attack spell. One that would at least help Saber out.

"Firery heaven!" Caster dodges a slash but lacerations form on her arm as she casts a stream of fire that charred berserkers skin give Saber a chance to go for the legs...

"Frigid heaven!" She freezes his weapon to the ground but easily shatters it. Berserker roars as he swings the servant of the sword away with the force to break her armour again.

"Chaos-GAHH!" Berserk caught up to with her and grabbed her. but it only bounced off. Shirou fired arrows but they were mere feathers to berserker skin.

"Not good!" he clicked his tongue. Berserker began to crush Caster in his hand.

"CASTER!" Saber yells as slashes her blade against the giant Caster cried in pain trying to morph her body but it was no good.

Caster screams of pain echo through the woods causing Shirou's vision to switch to the fires of the past. The screams of agony...he won't let it happen again.

Rin, Finally deciding to help, began to activate her stash of gems.

"I can't jump in there but I can at least snipe from here"

A volley of High-grade magic gems barrages berserkers arms encasing both in ice. But it's not enough. Caster was still being crushed while berserker slashed Saber away at every attempt at rescuing her ally. Blood dripped down from her wounds to the ground. Time was running out for them, After getting Caster out... She will end this fight once and for all.

"I just need to cut him-" Saber was planning her next move then a blue blur shot past her followed by a green flash.

"Ahhhh!" Steelgaurd Jumps up with a mighty Axe and chops off the arm holding Caster. the comes down with a thud but it was still holding her tightly. Another Flash and he changes into Fourarms.

"Come...on!" he pries open the hand with what shreds of strength he hand left. He manages to open it and pulls out Caster who was coughing. Berseker Roars and swings at the tentramand.

"Were losing this!" Shirou cursed as his arrows did nothing. They were running out of options to fight berserker. Ben needed to get out of there as Shirou knew he would time out soon, he needed to get berserker off of him.

"WHY YOU!" without thinking, Shirou runs at the giant in a bleak attempt to save ben and caster.

"Guhh!" Shirou was batted away by a berserker, lucky not with the weapon but his forearm. But even that felt bone-shattering as Shirou tumbled.

"Shirou!" Saber cried as she wondered what insanity caused her master to rush at berserker. She looks at Shirou getting back up but knew he would try again. Knowing this..there was only one this left to do.

Hurricane-force winds began to surround Saber.

"Wait is she...No! She Can't!" Shirou realized saber is going to unleash her sword to kill berserker which may work but that would mean the end for Saber.

"SABER STOP!" Shirou cried but she kept going.

"Oh wind" She whispered

"STOP" Shirou yelled and his command seal glowed. With that Saber stopped:

"Shirou, Why? Why did you stop me? It's all we have left!" Saber scold and pleaded with her master.

Shirou could not let her use the sword in her hands, it would mean the end for her. But Shirou knew that wasn't the only option left…

"Saber? Was that the only sword you can use?" Shirou asks awakening his magic circuits. It was his turn to fight

* * *

**_"Visualize something you can defeat him with…"_**

"I am the bone of my sword…" Shirou focuses on the one thing HE knew was possible for Emiya Shirou. Looking inside the world of blades inside his mind he picks one image that could work for him.

Shiro felt his body burn as he brought the image to life like it always wanted. Shirou was doing the one thing he knows how to do.

Emiya Shirou's body's origin was the sword. Light and mana poured out of Shirou's hand and formed into the blueprint he projected. Within seconds a sword of legends formed in his hands.

"What?" Saber said

"Huh?" Caster said regaining conscious. Looking to her side she finds Ben pasted out again. "Master!" She cried as she begins to heal him up but was shocked at the sight of Shirou and the sword in his hands.

"W-when did he get THAT?!"

Berserker roared and attacked Shirou who blocked the attack with the sword in his hands. It held for a second but then exploded in shards. He backs away and goes over what went wrong.

"Ok, an unbreakable sword just broke on me. I need to focus on the details and have no flaws in his design." Understanding his mistake he begins once more.

"Begin Projection" Shirou attempts again to create the weapon.

"Then enemy I face is myself, I can't allow any flaws and then take that as the true image"

Berserker Slashes at the boy but Shirou dodges it.

"Basic Structure, Complete"

"Core components, Duplicated"

Shirou dodges another attack but remains focused,

"Accumulated age, Duplicated. All process completed and Exceeded!" Shirou has completed a much stronger projection

Shirou raises the blade to block the strike and it held against Berserker's strike although Shirou was still knocked back.

Shirou gets back up realizing he still missing something: it's true wielder.

"SABER! I need you!" Shirou calls upon his closest ally who runs up to his side.

"Shirou lend me your hand" Saber places her hands on top of his as they both grip the blade. Looking at each other in the eyes they nod and the sword glows with energy.

"Sword of selection, by your power! Cleave the wicked! Golden Sword of Assured Victory!" Saber awakens the noble phantasm in their hands.

"Caliburn!" both then charge at Berserker who does the same with his weapon, both blades meet and berserkers explodes into shards without any resistance. The sword then drove into berserkers torso and a golden light shot out of his back.

All remained was the silence of everyone, Even Berserker himself.

"He projected...A noble phantasm." Caster said amazed.

Berserkers remaining arm the drops his side and steps back allowing the sword to be removed from him.

"Is that your sword, Saber?" A calm collected voice calls out.

"Yes, This is Caliburn. The sword in the stone that chooses kings. My sword, lost for eternity " Saber answers still holding serious hands.

"In the end, That sword is only an illusion summoned by that man there. It should never exist again...But I guess even an illusion is formidable to kill me about six times. Berserker then turned to face the eighth pair

"You there, magus," Berserker asks. Caster nods.

"You and your master are very formidable opponents to withstand my madness. I only wish to have fought you without it...Farewell Hero's." Berserker then fades away into dust.

Signally victory.

Caliburn then fades away and Shirou feels a huge headache ravage his skull.

"So...we..won," Ben said fighting his fatigue while Caster nods but then gets cross with him.

"Why did you do that!? you could've been killed!" Caster yells as she continues to heal him.

"What..Haven't you...Learned...Going hero is what...I do." Ben retorted. Caster sighed as he wasn't wrong but still, that was very reckless of him.

"Besides...I had faith in them." Ben then looks to Shirou and Saber who were walking over to the distraught Einzbern magus. Caster looks to them and smiles, Ben lived thanks to those two.

"I guess you are right...but I think your servant deserve some compensation for making her worry." Caster said while patting her lap.

Ben rolls his eyes and rolls over so that his head was in her lap.

"Happy?" He asked

"Very!"

"Good..Now...I am..going...nap for a month..." Ben yawns and falls asleep. Caster smiles and lets her master rest. She places her hand on ben's head and Continues to heal.

"Rest protector of the precious master.."

_**AN: Wowee that was a long one. I didn't want to cut this fight into two parts like your typical tv show. This was a fight I always wanted to write in a story so I hope you all like it as well and doesn't end up being a jobble of words. Ultimate humungo is my personal fav evolution next to swap-fire's and would be a pretty good match for Herc.**_

_** Now I COULD'VE have him go Way-big right and crush him but that would too easy and I needed to include the others in the fight. I wanted Tamamo to use the bless to buff the group to balance things out! Imagine Saber being able to use more of her strength without risking her mana pool and Ben dishing out even more hurt!  
**_

_**As you can see I tried to make Shirou lean towards his UBW self when projecting Caliburn and I decided to add the Noble Phantasm voice line from F/GO.  
**_

_**I tried my best to make sure Ben didn't get too rekt by Berseker. Remember that he doesn't have the master control or alien X. I just have him rapidly swap between Steelguard, XLR8 and Four-arms to rescue Tamamo. **_

_**Any ways I tried to play off of his quippyness to try and get Illya to spill the beans on herc current life count. **__**I believe Even though she about as mature as an adult I believe she reverts to the attitude of a child her size if you push her buttons right.**_

_**Thank you all for sticking around. This story still has some suprises in store for you all along with some downtime fluff to enjoy. Gotta get those ships sailing am I right?**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	20. Chapter 20

A new day breaks in Fuyuki City as Ben rises from his well-deserved slumber. From what he could remember he was asleep since he took a snooze on Caster's lap.

He then shook his head trying to get that embarrassing thought out of his head

"Man...I feel like I was hit by a truck…" Ben groaned as his injuries still stung his body with pain. Ben pulled out his phone to do a check on his face

"Well, at least I still have my good looks." Ben nodded and checked for any messages.

"Oh man, 5 messages from both mom and Gwen. Better get on that." Ben quickly got to texting them back. He thought for a moment about telling at least Gwen about what was truly going on in this city. but decided to not tell them about the holy grail war as it was meant to be kept secret.

Ben then decides to change and head out to the living room as his stomach was growling up a storm. All he could remember consuming was waster before he crashed again on his bed.

"Wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

"Morning!" Ben said as he entered, There was only caster and Sakura who were working on breakfast.

"G-Good Morning Master." Caster was surprised to see ben up first.

"Good morning, Ben" Sakura greeted back surprised as Caster was.

"uh? is there a problem." Ben noticed there surprised looks.

"No, it's just, Are you ok right now Ben," Caster asked.

"Relax Caster, I am not going hero any time soon." Ben smiles.  
he sits and thinks back to after they defeated berserker. He took an hour to rest up after the fight and after that Caster informed him that Shirou is allowing Illya sanctuary at his place.

Ben wasn't against it as he felt like Illya was forced by her family to fight and it wasn't in his morales to kill a little girl. When they got home Sakura freaked out over the group's injuries and assisted in first aid.

The scents of breakfast delighted Ben's nostrils as he collected his thoughts.

"What's cooking by the way?"

"Japanese style Beef Patties, You all didn't eat much yesterday so Caster and I thought it would be best for a heavy breakfast," Sakura answered.

Shirou and Saber then walked into the living room, Saber bothered by something.

"Good morning! Oh, I see breakfast is already taken care off. Heh, you intend on taking my job Caster?" Shirou joked as it seemed like Caster was volunteering more for cooking.

"It only felt right since I went through such a harsh battle with only minor bruises." Caster said

"And I enjoy cooking, Especially for Ben" Caster added causing ben to rub the back of his head. Shirou still wanted to help so the girls let him set the table while Saber sat down. Ben looked at Saber and she seemed to be bothered by something.

"Saber? You ok?" Ben asks snapping her out of her mood.

"Yes, I am doing fine. What about you?"

"Well, I can tell you for sure I am not going hero anytime soon," Ben admits and Saber nodded. Then a rare sight came. Rin entered the room, Looking completely drained and still in her nightwear.

"Morning.." Rin said still waking up and going to the fridge. Ben did his best to hid his giggling face as it was funny to find Rin who was the "perfect" girl act like a guy who just woke up.

"You seem lacking your usual professionalism, Rin" Saber Comments. "Well we had a major victory so relaxing is nothing wrong," Rin said. Rin then sits down with the others.

"Now that you're receiving mana Saber the three of you are going to deal with the rest of servants with ease"

"In battle, nothing is certain." Saber commented.

"Oh come one, You don't have to be so modest. King Arthur will be able to deal with any of those run-of-the-mill heroes." Rin said.

"Tohsaka, You figured out who saber is?" Shirou said.

"I had a hunch but it was confirmed yesterday as only one person would have welded that blade."

"What about Caster? She used her noble phantasm during that fight." Saber said trying to take the attention off of her.

"Oh I know who Caster is: She-" Caster the spoke up

"Rin, I wish to tell ben who I am on my own. You can tell Saber and Shirou another time" Caster said with no sign of negotiation. Rin could feel the cold look caster was giving her but decided not to escalate things.

"Alright-Alright I'll keep it a surprise for your boyfriend." Rin shot back with a mischievous look.

"Whoawaitwhat?" Ben Stammered with a red face. "It's not like…." Ben tried to protest but if he was honest he did harbour feelings for Caster. Ben then looked away and crossed his arms.

"Oh, the big hero is embarrassed." Rin giggled.

"Shut up…" Ben growled.

Caster and Sakura then started plating everyone along with one extra for Illya.

"So, What's the plan you two?" Rin asks

"What do you mean, The war or..?" Ben answers.

"About that spoiled rich girl who is still a master living in a Japanese style room," Rin said with distaste.

Saber then spoke up:

"She wasn't in her room but Shirou's now." Rin then looked to Shirou.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, she just-" Shirou, Saber and Rin proceeded to get into an argument while ben and Caster watch.

Caster leaned towards Ben

"Should we say something?"

Ben shook his head as he was in line with the red head.

"I would just be repeating what Shirou said and I don't have the energy to deal with Rin," Ben said. Caster herself didn't like having Illya around but knew that Ben would be fine with it so she decided to not argue since he was recovering.

"Well I will never forgive what she did to my Archer" Rin finishes and then the master in topic walks in.

"What's the matter Rin, Servants eventually disappear in the end anyways. If that bothers you rin then maybe your not cut out to be a master. " Illya said.

"What did you just say?" Rin said angrily but Ilya then moves to her seat right beside Shirou.

"Allow me to thank you both, Masters of Saber and Caster. I am touched by the consideration you have shown to me, A former enemy." She politely Thanks both Ben and Shirou.

"Uuuhhhh." Shirou didn't know what to say and Ben stayed silently scared of what Saber and Rin might say.

"Just kidding, Ohhh Is this for me? I am so happy!" Illya then proceeds to hug Shirou.

Saber did not act kindly to that and yelled: " Unhand him you, insolent child!"

"This is going to take a while isn't it" Ben whispered to Caster who nodded. Rin wanted to burst out in anger but decided not to look foolish in front of the einzbern master.

"So Ilya do you plan to find another servant and continue in this war?" Rin decided to cut to the chase and find out if Ilya would try anything. Ilya paused and looked down on her food.

"No, Berserker was the only servant for me." This left the group in silence as no malice was sensed in her words. Ilya then did a flip in her mood and turned to Ben.

"Besides it's obvious that Ben and Onii-chan are going to win anyway. It's so cool to have Ben as a partner, Right Onii-chan?"

"Umm Yeah, it is," Shirou answered surprised at Illya change in mood.

Saber then turned to Caster and Ben, "You two seem silent. Don't you have anything to say about this?" she asked.

"I'm with Shirou on this one, She is no longer a threat and she will have to obey our rules while she is here," Ben answered.

"What about you Caster? Are you going to risk your master? You have seen what she had done to him. This foolishness of giving second chances of may end up getting him killed." Saber said with a challenging tone.

"So him giving me a second chance was a foolish decision?" Caster asked with her head down.

"Caster…" Saber realized what she said…..

"I don't mean!" The caster then stood up and ran out of the living room.

"Casters wait!" Ben said getting up. He then turned to Saber: "You need to learn to lighten up, Saber." Ben then left the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Saber asked. "Umm ahh, I don't really…" Shirou tried to figure out what just happened.

"Because she still considers herself a bad person," Sakura spoke up.

"Huh?" everyone asks looking to the ex-master of Rider.

"From what Tohsaka senpai told me is that Caster matches up to a fox spirit that is a fragment of Amaterasu."

"Tamamo no Mae," Tohsaka said.

Shirou and saber were stunned, The legend of the fox demon of the east. "She is a fragment of a goddess?" Shirou said.

"Yes, She is also the cause of one of the biggest massacres in history." Rin's words made Shirou blood run cold remembering his past.

"If she is said person, can we trust her?" Saber asks.

"Before you jump to the conclusion I would like to mention more details. One she was betrayed by the royalty just because her fox appearance makes her a demon to the locals of her time. She was chased then she decided to stand up and resisted." Rin explains

"She eventually died to her pursuers in the end." Rin finished.

Shirou thought for a moment, this sounded like a witch hunt scenario. Caster didn't have much of a choice but to end up killing so many lives. No monster could live without….Shirou the get's a thought.

"Did she surrender?" Shirou asked.

"No records showed that she surrendered only that she took an arrow to the heart." rin said.

"Hmmm"

"Shirou?" Saber asked wonder where her master was going.

"What is it onii-chan?" Ilya asks

"Well, When I think of mass murders, I think more of monsters without regret. But if Caster had shown us anything, she holds much pain and regrets for what she did."

"Senpai's right, Whenever I work with caster she seems more of a good person than a monster," Sakura added. Saber begins to put the pieces together in her head: the caster that stood by bens side never betrayed her master. She only ran is fear of her friends because of her experience.

"To be honest, I didn't want to believe she was an anti-heroic spirit. She helped us in many of our battles along with Ben. She seemed like a kind soul that suited well with him" Saber spoke up.

"Even if her past was full of sin, her actions shown promise of redemption...and here I am insulting her for accepting a second chance." Saber lowers her head slightly in shame for insulting who she considers a friend.

"Saber…" Shirou could see the shame in her eyes

"It makes sense why Caster was summoned by Ben" Illya chimes in

"Compared to heroes of the past, Ben as shown that there were always other options. Mainly giving second chances. And in most cases, they live up to his expectation. If Caster is a soul that seeks redemption. Why not answer the call to a master who may listen and give that chance."

The group paused after Illyas words.

"I am going to apologize to Ben and Caster." Saber says and gets up.

"Wait for Saber, are still against Illya staying?" Shirou asks. She looks at the girl and her face grew sombre as if she remembered something.

"If she remains no threat to you, Then I guess she can stay." she then leaves.

* * *

Caster sits down in the corner cupping her face with her hands. She sobbed, feeling her sins haunting her again. Make her master look like a fool for accepting a sinner such as herself.

"I...donot d-deserve such a kind soul like Ben." she whimpered. Unknown to her Ben was looking at her from the other side of the dojo. The look of her broke his heart, he promised to not let her cry.

"Caster," Ben calls out but she just curls up into a ball of shame. Too emotional to speak to her faithful master.

"Looks like I need to change tactics." Ben thought for a moment. Whenever he was feeling down around caster he would either get a hug from her or she lets him touch her tail. Ben the got and idea and powered up the ultimatrix, transforming into Wildmutt. He then walked up to casters side and sat down. Caster was still silent and curled up so he needed some more motivation. Ben has never tried being "cute" as Wildmutt but he sat there patiently while letting out a whine and nudging her with his snout. Caster then looked up to find a vulpimancer sitting beside her, Realized it was her master sitting beside she looked away. She then heard a small whine from the beast and looked back. Wildmutt then cocked it head to the side hoping to bring a smile to her face, which it did. A small smile cracked on her face and her hands loosening their grip around her legs.

She then slowly raised her hand to reach for the Vulpimancer.

"Master.." She then began to pet Wildmutt and it calmed her down. She began to smile as she ran her hand through the fur, Wildmutt was a personal favourite to her as she thought the form was a cute one. She began to smile fully and hugged the Culpimancer, taking in her Masters scent.

"Thank you Master" Caster whispered and Wildmutt smiled.

"Mission Accomplished" Ben said in his head. She then wiped the tears away and lets go of Wildmutt.

"I guess I am not the only expert here in Fuzz therapy." Caster laughed. Wildmutt then taped the ultimatrix to transform back to human.

"Heh, I guess not," Ben said then the door to the dojo opened revealing Saber.

"Ah, here you are." Saber then approached the duo.

"I wish to apologize for my attitude during breakfast. It was uncalled for and Insulted you, Caster and Ben. I'm sorry" Saber apologized. Caster took a moment and answered.

"Thank you, Saber, I understand your concerns for your master." Caster accepted her apology.

"I also wish to say that Caster, no matter what comes up about your past. I will always be here to stand by your side and listen. And Ben, I think you are a very kind and fair person. Caster is lucky to have you as a master." Saber complimented.

"Well uh, thanks?" Ben answered not used to receiving compliments from a king.

The caster then got stood up and offered her master a hand. "Come on Ben. Let's go finish breakfast." Caster said with a smile full of sunshine...

* * *

"Where am I?" Ben walked down a corridor that was unknown to him. He continued to walk down the corridor. Ben felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, something was watching him…

"Die" a scream cried and ben turned around "Who's there!" Ben yelled but nothing answered.

"Die" Ben then attempted to transform but the ultimatrix isn't turning on.

"Ok...Not creepy at all I'll just…" Ben then saw his hand and there was no command seal.

"DIE" A Shadow with red eyes stared at Ben from the corridor.

"DIE AND GRANT MY WISH!" the monster cried and Charged at Ben with murderous intent.

"GAHHH" Ben yelled awake sweat pouring down his face.

Caster then barged into the room: "Master are you ok? what happened?!" She asked worriedly. Ben took a moment and looked around, it was just a nightmare. Ben powered up his watch to make sure it was working and his command seal was where it was. "It's nothing, Just a nightmare.." Ben said.

"Did you have another vision of my past?" Caster asked and Ben shook his head. "I can't make out what it was. But it's just a dream." Ben calmed down and took it like it was nothing. Ben looked at the clock and it read five in the morning.

"Well, I am outside of my fall back asleep zone so I think I'll go for a flight" Ben decided to get up and get some air since he didn't feel like falling asleep again. Since it was still dark out, flying around as jetray wouldn't attract attention. Caster let her master get changed and followed him out to the backyard. Ben breathed in the cold morning air dialled in jetray.

"Want to meet up somewhere?" he asked assuming Caster would like to join him.

"Sure, Where to?"

Ben powered up the ultimatrix and transformed into his Aerophibian form Jetray. The red humanoid stingray looked to Caster.

"Follow me to the bridge," Jetray said and flew into the air and Caster jumped from rooftop to rooftop with her servant speed. Within minutes, both are sitting at the top of the bridges from looking at the rising sun.

"Caster, Do you think I am a jerk?" Jetray asked confusing caster.

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"I dunno, I just feel like sometimes I hurt the people close to me. Even when I try not too"

"Master is this about your past relationship?" Caster asked for some clarification. She knew she was about to get onto something touchy.

Jetray sighed, he needed to let it out at some point.

"Guess it's best someone here learned the whole story." Caster waited patiently for ben's words.

"Julie was a girl a dated for nearly two years, She knew about my powers and she wasn't scared of them. She still wanted to hang around me even with the idea of me transforming into aliens. Heck, she even helped out when during the fight against the highbreed invasion." Jetray looked to the sky.

"I thought she was the one perfect for me." he then looked down.

What happened?" Caster asked.

"Then the reality of me being a hero started to set in. She was captured by someone I once trusted because she was my girlfriend." Jetray eyes narrowed thinking about how Elena turned into a monster and captured Julie.

"Then after that, I began messing things up. Missing dates, letting my ego grow with fans and eventually pushing Julie out to the point where we stopped talking to each other.." Ben went over each of the cracks in the past relationship.

"After one more confrontation with her, I decided that If I loved her I would let her go. She deserves a normal life which she could not have with Ben 10." Caster could see the pain in his eyes, it sounded like she hands a large place in his heart.

"I know I did the right thing and I am no longer head-over-heels for her anymore but." Jetray looked down to the river below.

"You're scared of being without a significant other" Caster said understanding his fear.

Jetray nodded. "Well, You just need to find someone more compatible with your life, Ben. I believe a hero like you is never going to be alone". Caster said truthfully as the sun began to crack over the horizon. Jetray took in the sight, he smiles and the sunlight felt the same.

"Thanks, Caster." Jetray thanked her for cheering him up.

"I should be the one thanking you, It makes me happy when your happy" caster then stood up.

"Well, shall we go? Rin will no doubt chew us out for being late for breakfast." Caster said.

"More like we better hurry up before Saber eats all of it." Jetray joked and both giggled. Then Jetray and Caster went home before they were spotted by anyone.

_**Unknown location.**_

"Those two...Living their lovely dove fantasy. I will take what's mine and seek vengeance on those two especially. The witch focused on Ben: "How could he accept such a witch like her and call me and my master monsters. Humph the nerve" The magus servant begins to look over her spells and incantations:" No matter, let them live there happy dream. Now that berserker is gone I can start my back up plan" She grins with malice."

_**Emiya Estate.**_

"Ben nii-chan let me see you transform!" Illya said clamping herself to Ben's arm. "Come on Illya you have already seen me do it a bunch of times" Ben protested as he didn't want to cause a ruckus.

"But I only got to see four of your forms! From the stories, My grandfather told me you should have over fifty!" Illya pouted. Unknown to the two a certain fox servant was glaring at Illya around the corner. Not liking the idea of her master being gripped by a bratty girl.

"Ok fine, but nothing flashy." Ben gave in and dialled in his heroes, trying to pick one that wouldn't freak out the current homeowners. One flash of green later and Ben was now his tetramand form.

"Fourarms!" Ben said.

"HAH! So cool!" Ilya took in the sight of the Tetramand and was amazed.

_Meanwhile in the dojo..._

Whips of training swords echoed throughout the dojo as Shirou frantically tries to block Saber's attack. Shirou himself as a fighter as improved overall, even if he still can't take on a servant he still has improved. Saber has noticed this as well since he has deviated from the style she was training him to the form similar to Archer's. She wasn't bothered by it much since it wasn't her place to decide his fighting style but wondered why he picked that stance.

Ever since Shirou projected Caliburn he felt something inside him awaken and no doubt it was the reality marble that his future self eventually masters and uses it to be a machine.

Shirou blocks a hit.

But that was a future he didn't want, He knows that he can't give up on those he loves to pursue his dream.

Dodges a slash.

His dream was one of the things he held close to his heart ever since that night with his father before he died. But at the same time, he understood how futile it was going it alone. He needed others to help him become the hero he wants to become.

"GAHH!" Shirou then takes the blow from Saber knocking him down.

"Shirou you need to avoid daydreaming while in combat," Saber told Shirou as she went to grab a water bottle for him.

"Sorry Saber" Shirou went to grab a drink to quench his thirst but felt the smooth hand of Saber. Turns out Shirou wasn't thinking and grabbed his servant's hand instead of the bottle by accident. The two looks at each other for a moment and both of their faces turned red. Shirou then took the bottle and chugged it down and saber sat down beside him. She couldn't understand her currently feelings but played it to her bond with Shirou improving.

Saber then darts up: "Shirou"

"Yeah, I felt that" Shirou felt the same thing: the houses boundary field was set off. It was small but it did detect an intruder.

Both of them then rush out of the dojo, rushing by Ilya and Four arms.

"Something going on?" Four arms asked

"I don't know. I didn't sense anything." Ilya answered and ben transformed back to human. Then both followed them.

Caster in her combat form and checks the front door entryway. No one was there...She could swear she felt a major magical presence at the front door. Caster eyes then went to the shoes in the entryway...there was a flower that was bright pink and an envelope in Ben's sneakers. She picked them up and studied both the flower and envelope.

"Why would they leave these here..unless…." The caster then guessed the answer that she feared.

"Masters old lover is trying to reach him!" Caster began to panic as it looked like her position with Ben is being challenged.

"I have to destroy this!" Caster said out loud.

"Destroy what?" She heard a voice behind her and frozen up with her tail puffing out. Quickly she turned around hiding the thing she found behind her back.

"Oh umm hello everyone nothing is going on here…." Caster tried to lie to Shirou, Saber, Illya and Ben.

"You sure? I sense something and I am a novice magus compared to you." Shirou said scratching his head.

"Wait YOU sensed something onii-chan?" Ilya asked realising that she has missed something.

"Caster we have sensed a disturbance. If you have found anything please show us." Saber not buying Casters words. Ben could tell she was hiding something and stepped forward.

"Casterrrrr. What are you hiding?" Ben smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"N-nothing master! Now if you could let me pass…" Ben then blocked her path. Caster was acting like a child who took a cookie from the jar and it was obvious.

"After this" Ben then proceed to reward Caster with a head pat. Caster willing accepted and lowered her head. There was a paused and caster looked back up and saw that ben's hand was hovering over her ears and he hand his other hand open ready to receive what she was hiding. "Awww masterrrrrr….please," Caster begged with puppy dog eyes. Sadly they were the busted eyes of cuteness and ben was immune to that. Ben shook his head:

"Caster, give me what your hiding and I will reward you," Ben said.

"Oohhhhh…" Caster didn't like being teased but she was busted and decided to give in..She gives him the flower…

"Come on, there was something else"

Caster then gives him the envelope

Ben the smiles at victory while caster hangs her head in defeat.

"Oh, it's a letter from my grandma" Ben instantly recognized the flower and if the letter came with it. It meant it was from her. Caster immediately perked up

"Wait so it's not from an ex-lover?!" Caster asked realizing her mistake.

"Uhhh yeah. Where did you get that idea from?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow and Caster just looked to the floor embarrassed for acting foolish. Ben decided to take the attention off of her and opened the letter.

"Hello Grandson,

How have you been these days? I know we don't talk too much and that is because of my focus on your cousin's progression as an Anodite. Now, from what I have heard you have gotten yourself into a horrible death game. But I believe you can get yourself through that without any problem as you have teamed up with good people.

Now for the reason, I contacted you,

For a long time, I have thought that Gwen was the only one with the spark of an anodite but it seems that you may have a little something within you. I wish to visit you tonight at the Tohsaka residence as I can easily put up a concealment barrier to hide my presence. Wouldn't want a certain witch to find me!

Feel free to bring your friends, no doubt the owner of the mansion is going to have Questions. Oh and ask that lovely girl Sakura to bring some tea! Even an Anodite loves a bit of green tea now and then!

See you soon,

Grandma Verdona"

"Well, it looks like my Grandma wants to meet up at Rin's place," Ben said after reading the letter.

"Your grandmother? You mean the alien one you told us?" Shirou asked with the surprise that he may meet an alien.

"That's the one," Ben answered and folded up the letter.

"Oh-oh! Can I come, I wanna meet Ben's family." Ilya asks with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, she said I could bring my friends." And Ilya jumped up in excitement. Ben then looked to Shirou and Saber: "You two wanna come too?"

"Well if you don't mind, I understand if you don't want to draw a crowd." Shirou himself was curious.

"Nah it's ok. She said it was fine and are expecting us." Ben waved it off.

"Well then, I will inform Rin and Sakura. " Saber said as herself was interested in meeting Ben's Grandmother.

After everyone left to go prepare for the night only Ben and Caster was in the doorway. Caster still having a little embarrassment in her face. Ben let out a sigh and looked to Caster.

"I'm sorry for making a fool out of myself master." Caster bowed her head embarrassed for letting her feelings get in the way. When expected scolding she was greeted with a head pat.

Caster happily accepted the hat pat and hummed.

"Hmmm!" Ben smiled, he didn't understand why Caster acted that way but he wasn't mad about it. The image of Caster smiling filled his heart with delight and warmth.

Ben then did something totally out of character for him. He cups her face with both of his hands and leans in and touches the kitsunes forehead with his.

Ben wanted to ease her worries.

He got embarrassed after realizing what he just did…there was a small pause then caster burst with happiness.

"M-master, did you just...KYAAAA! Please tell me you just...put our face so close together like that?! Caster wants to know right NOW!" Caster said wagging her tail rapidly.

"I guess you're right, that just happened." Ben answer rubbing the back of his head.

"KYAA!" Caster then tackle hugged Ben to the floor in joy and the sight of having Caster all over him made him smile despite his back pain.

"Alright Caster, Glad your happy but-" Ben groaned a bit from back pain.

"Oh, sorry master I just-" Caster then hugged him again resting her head on his chest.

"I am so happy right now." Caster admitted her feelings and ben smiled.

Meanwhile with Rin

"So you're telling me that some alien mana being is going to the Tohsaka family mansion to visit her grandson," Rin said looking to clarify

Shirou nodded.

"Disregarding the intrusion and just waltzing into a magus's territory"

Shirou felt a bomb was about to go off. Magi can be territorial and if the time with having rin over taught him anything. Shirou slowly shimmied toward Saber as he could feel the rage building up inside the Tohsaka family heir.

"Well, you know what I say to that?" Rin asked. Shirou did not dare answer the magus.

"I am Ok with this!" The mood suddenly changed. Causing Shirou to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What, As a magus, I need to research things that may not be known to the rest. If anything Ben said is true his grandma is a person I want to meet." Rin explained. Shirou let out a sigh of relief as it looked like Rin wasn't going to start a fuss about this. Ben would have a problem if she tried anything against his family.

"Well then, I'll talk to you later Tohsaka." Shirou and Saber then exited the room.  
"Glad to hear she isn't going to start a problem. Tohsaka really can be a little forceful when it comes to magus things." Shirou said as he stretched in his room.

"It is the best choice. Whether it was her being logically or fearful of Ben." Saber said and it caused an idea to pop in Shiro's head. Did Rin Tohsaka fear Ben Tennyson? From what he saw it seemed Tohsaka kept a cool head throughout any situation.

"You don't think that She fears Ben do you?" Shirou asked.

"If you were talking to a mere human Ben's powers could instil fear. A magus is on a whole different level but even then I doubt any mage has seen transformations such as those." Saber explains.

Shirou thought back to the times where ben was transformed near Rin: Goop and that werewolf form didn't seem to scare her. But then again Ben mentioned he lots more that have yet to be seen.

"I Believe Rin fears what Ben has not shown her," Saber says with a serious look on her face. Shirou could feel a slight chill in the air, Saber was right about one thing. There more to Ben Tennyson then we know and hopefully would be answered tonight.

* * *

**_AN: Annddd I am back, Sorry that took so long...Life stuff and Games distracted me but I hope to get the rest of the story out ASAP(EDIT: I decided that it would affect the quality of the chapters if I rushed for the end of 2019 so I am going to keep it at maybe two more chapters this month and more next month)  
_**

**_. Any who, Sorry if this seems a little out of place but I wanted to do some downtime and get some relationship building done with Ben and Tamamo. _****_So instead of a kiss I went with a head-touch which I KNOW tamamo would still love while Ben tests the waters once more. Baby step's. Ben is wary of losing another love to his heroics._**

**_Also I had to involve the others learning about who Tamamo was thanks to the berserker fight. Figured that was a given since...well Saber got busted as well in that fight. I feel like the reason for Tamamo leaving was weak but I try to play it off like she has a little bit of PTSD from getting chased out of the country. She is still a little shaky on the whole trust thing._**

**_The next chapter is going to be a info drop about a particular Alien and some set up for a BIG fluffy chapter.  
_**

**_As always, enjoy and have fun!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

**_Tohsaka Mansion. _**

Ben, Shirou and the girls walked towards the mansion where they would meet up with the green hero's Alien Grandmother, Verdona.

Rin paused at the gate: "No signs of a break-in, even a highly skilled magus would've tripped the alarm." She said in shock but was curious at the same time. Shirou himself felt the mana emanating from the mansion. Last time he felt this much mana was back in Rider's boundary field and that felt like he was swimming it the stuff. Here it felt much lighter and calm compared to then.

"Surprised to find someone better than you?" Ben said taking a jab at Rin who only responded with a glare and huffs away. Sakura looked nervously at the mansion, it felt nostalgic to be here but a the same time it there a slight fear of who was in the mansion.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Shirou asks. She nods and smiles.

"I'm ok, it's just that I haven't seen Tohsaka senpai worked up like this," Sakura said looking over black haired magus of the group.

The group then entered the mansion and found that the lights were on.

"Whew at least she's not going for the creepy Atmosphere this time," Ben said thinking back to the first time he met her. The group walk into the living room to find a person wearing a hooded robe. Everyone but Ben tensed up as if they are expecting an attack.

The person then lowered their hood to reveal an elderly woman with grey hair and blue eyes. Nothing was threatening about her at all.

"Well hello everyone!" Verdona Welcomes the group and didn't waste time and brought her attention to the owner of the mansion.

"First things first, I wish to apologize for my intrusion Ms Tohsaka. I needed a safe place to talk to Ben and your home was my best option." She Bows her head in respect towards the magus of the house.

Tohsaka was cautious but step forward.

"This kind of intrusion to the Tohsaka family would normally be responded deadly force but since your Ben's grandmother, I will let this pass" Rin stated her authority as the family heir. Verdona nods and then properly introduced herself to everyone:

"Hello everyone, I am Verdona, Ben's Grandmother. No doubt Ben has mentioned already but for those who don't know I am an anodite." Verdona introduced herself.

"H-hello, I am Sakura Matou," The purple-haired teen said with nervousness.

"Oh was a beautiful name, I hope Ben hasn't been a problem for you".

"Oh No, He's is a polite housemate and he eats everything me and Senpai cook" Sakura immediately warmed up to Verdona causing Shirou to speak up next.

"I am Shirou Emiya, I am the owner of the home Ben is staying in. And I will say it has been a great time so far." Verdona nods and turns to Ilya who was slightly hiding behind Shirou. "And who is this little one?" Verdona smiles and Ilya walks up.

"I am Illyasviel von Einzbern" Verdona bowed in respect to the aristocratic name "it's an honour, Miss, May I call you Illya?"

Ilya nods and smiles to Verdonas friendly face.

"Yes, you can. It's an honour to meet you, Grandmother of Ben Tennyson" Illya then bows in respect.

"Now to you two" Verdona finally looks towards Saber and Caster. "Judging from both of your mana levels the both of you must be Ben and Shirou, servants."

Both Caster and Saber nodded. "I am Saber and She is Caster." Saber introduced. Caster for some reason remained quiet but politely bowed.

"Now that we have introductions out of way shall we sit down?" Verdona asks and everyone nodded.

"I'll go make some tea, Tohsaka senpai is it ok for me to use your kitchen?"

"Sure thing Sakura" Rin allows and Sakura goes to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the group.

Everyone then sat down and Verdona decided to ask the question first "So Ben how's your time here been?"

"Pretty good...When I am not getting clobbered by some magically enhanced heroic spirits" Ben said honestly and everyone in the room tensed up.

"What? She already knew about the war." Ben said.

Illya then spoke up. "The Holy Grail War is only known to the magi and similar groups. How do you know?" She then gave her a stare. It sent a chill down Shirou spine and he hopped that Illya wouldn't try anything.

"You think something as grand as a wish making device would go unnoticed to energy beings then you're mistaken." Verdona leans back in her seat.

"Compared to Anodites, few human mages get close to us when it comes to magic. We breath and bleed mana so we can detect disturbance even from light-years away."

"I felt it first when I met Max, Ben's grandfather After he saved me from my captors. I didn't know what it was but when I returned years later to investigate. I went to Fuyuki to only find the charred remains of an apocalyptic event. So, I went looking for survivors but I was already too late."

Shirou eyes went the ground as he remembered that day. Saber looked to Shirou and sensed his pain.

"Shirou…" Saber whispered. Illya felt satisfied with that answer and partly wanted to end that conversation the events leading to the fire took her father and mother.

"So why did you come now?" Rin changing the topic to the present as sakura brought in tea and some baked goods.

"Ah, an important topic." Verdona claps her hands together and turns to their grandson's servant.

"Caster, how would you rate Ben's skill as a mage?".

Caster ponders for a moment think back to the one time Ben used magic to find her.

"Very minuscule as I can't go into spirit form but the mana he provides is plentiful enough for me to be at full strength."

Verdona nods and looks to Rin.

"I assume you did some research yourself Rin." She assumed that Rin as already studied her grandson a bit.

"Yes, although I couldn't find anything other then the fact his blood cells acted like magic circuits. But it seems that Ben can't use spells due to the lack of knowledge. When comparing to Shirou it's the exact opposite since he can use magic but we had to improvise a way for Saber to get mana."

"You young man could you provide an example?" Verdona asks Shirou.

"Oh umm ok" Shirou wasn't too keen on showing off but he activated his circuit and project the white blade of Archer.

"Ahh, projection. An interesting craft but I see your origin as a sword so it suits you" Verdona complimented.

"But that still doesn't explain why Ben can use magic." Verdona's eyes went to ben and he just shrugged casing the ultimatrix to come into view, giving her an idea. "Ben have you gotten any new transformations recently."

Ben nodded. "Sure did! Steelguard, I got him a couple of days ago," he said happily as he took a sip of tea... " Looks like some alien knight," Ben said.

"With transformable weapons?". She said inquisitively as if she already knew the answer he was going to say.

"Uhh yeah? How do you know that?" Ben said surprised.

"Show me." Verdona got up from her seat and Ben powered up his watch. One flash of green later and Steelbane took his place.

"I assume you know of this form," Steelguard asked but Verdona was shocked.

"Impossible ...a guardian lives."

"Guardian?" Steel tilts his head in confusion never as he heard of such species. "An Anodite Guardian, A co-species of armoured beings that once lived on Anodyne. Steelguard gave himself a once over.

"Cool, uh what can they do?" The Guardian in the room asks with excitement

"Anodite Guardians were mighty warriors and protectors of Anodyne. They can morph their weapons for any situation and their defence are comparable to Cannonbolt." Everyone looked to Ben for some explanation.

"One of my transformations, Tough enough hide that can withstand reentry into earth's atmosphere.''

"And also enhanced with mana to bolster their power." Steelgaured widened his eyes realising how powerful his form was.

"Wait one moment, You keep using past tense for discussing the guardians." Rin interrupted pointing out that little detail in the Anodite's words.

"Yeah, Why is that?" Caster spoke up after being quiet for so long. Verdona turns around walks to the window and looks out to the stars. Her face turns grim recalling her memories.

"Because they are extinct." Her words brought everyone to silence.

"How?" Steelguard asked.

"It was a mix of our faults and...A traitor. It happened long ago during my parents times. Back then our race was targeted by many evil scientist and warlords seeking to exploit us for our power. Normally we can handle ourselves but our enemies started to develop anti anodite weapons and tactics."

"So they eventually came up with a solution where we took a risk and did the unthinkable: create new life to save our own." Verdona, using her magic casts an orb on the table to show the process. It showed many Anodites working in an empty hall. Focusing their magic to create something

"We first gather the metals and fibres to create bodies that could take brute force and protect them from spells and curses. But to magic them not just a mere golem we hand to do something similar to sorcery and give them the life of their own. Using a powerful spell of a hundred high skill anodite we poured our life essence and body into them and thus the guardians rose up." everyone was amazed to see such magic as it progressed.

"We were successful in creating a new life but we were not their masters. Once all the knowledge they requested was provided we asked them to help us. And with any doubt, they agreed because they saw us as a friend."

"After the first battle against the Techadon armies, we were thankful as even though the Guardians took a heavy lost in numbers they still protected us. We gave them the same rights as us and helped them progress as a species." images of many Steelguard like knights were shown: Some were male, some female and using various weapons to fend off the horde of robots.

"So you created a race of homunculi to protect your world," Illya said putting what verdona said into earth magi terms.

"Homunculi?" Steelguard asks confused and looking for an explanation.

"Homunculus are creatures made artificially outside of the natural reproduction cycle." Rin filled him.

"Correct but unlike homunculi they had there own stable DNA so they lived normal lives or would've if some of our higher-ups didn't get greedy," Verdona said with pain in her eyes and a hiss in her voice.

"What happened to them?" Shirou asks the important question.

"Several anodites thought if they could create the guardians they could go beyond that and create more powerful miracles," Verdona explained It was denied by the council as the guardians were a gamble themselves. But that didn't stop them from going behind their backs with the help of the Traitor.

"Who was this Traitorous one?" Steelguard voice filled with anger as the story went forward.

"I would rather not speak its true name. they shall remain forgotten for what happened." Verdona said as she continued the story.

As time went on, Guardians proceeded to go missing and be found dead in the streets days later. Their life force sapped leaving rusted remains Even with this threat the armoured beings continued there duties of protection. There were only a few hundred thousand guardians, to begin with, and they were dying faster they could be regenerated through reproduction. Some believed it was an extremist attempt to control them while others believe it to be a plague targeting them. The latter was found to be closer to the real thing.

"There was a Guardian looking for the truth behind his dying race. His name was Shen, The Blade of Revelations. My grandfather."

"You are part Guardian? " Sakura asks curiously and Verdona nodes.

"Guardians could breed with Anodites since they were an independent species. But the child born from that bond would not be a Guardian. Females could only bare one child." Verdona mentions the sad fact of guardians were plans to fix that so they can be as prosperous as there creators. She also mentioned that few of the guardians ever left the planet as it felt that they were duty bound. Those that wanted adventures never returned home...but their husks did return to the home-world There were plans to fix that so they can be as prosperous as there creators.

"But I guess you proved that the DNA still lives on." She smiles at her grandson

"So what happens in the end..." Shirou asked expecting the worse.

"Shen was able to find the source of the plague in the deepest pits of the planet...That's when they found the traitor." Verdona continues the story of the great battle between Shen and The Traitor. Turns out the enemy as already betrayed his comrades and killed them for there power. Allowing him to be immune to the plague so that he could safely do whatever vile things with his magic. But for Shen, Entering the chambers of the pestilence already sealed his fate. With what strength he hand left Shen strikes the enemy down and runs to the source of the thing that was killing his people. The records end when he found out the true purpose of the device. It was designed to kill the anodites and was somehow using the Guardians as fuel.

Shen then made the ultimate sacrifice...He destroyed the device along with himself to keep the plague away from what was left of his people and save the anodites.

unfortunately, it was too late and what remained of the guardians dwindle to extinction. Despite their creators best efforts to cure the plague. They were no more...

Everyone went silent…

Ben was the first to recover and thought for a moment as he was now in the body of an extinct species.

"Were they around for when the Galven searched for DNA for the Omnitrix?" He asked

"Sadly they went extinct before Azimuth started making the Omnitrix" Verdona answered. Ben hoped that maybe once Azimuth was able to finish the new Omnitrix they could use it to bring them back. But even then he wasn't sure if he needed more than Steelguard. He wasn't even sure how then he could transform into one.

"Then how can I transform into one?"

"Because your great grandfather was a guardian" Verdona revealed and all eyes went to Ben.

"I have no memory of him but what my mother told me he was a strong hero but sadly I didn't receive his traits. But it seemed like it skipped two generations and it ended up dormant with you."

"But even then That wouldn't let me transform since it still parts human" Steelbane brought up an important point that the ultimatrix will not scan hybrids like his cousin. Those words made everyone pause and think of a reason.

"Maybe it was your pact with Caster." Rin brought up.

"Well, I did turn into Steelguard when I was protecting her" The Guardian looks over to his servant. Verdona looks at the two and smiled

"Perhaps that pact awakened the guardian DNA causing the Ultimatrix to make it a transformation. Mana does work in mysterious ways." Verdona then looks over to rin.

"More than what humans can perceive." She smiles

"What...?" Rin was dumbfounded.

"Wouldn't be the first time I got a form from an odd source." Ben agreed with that idea and then change back to human form and sat down. "Guess I have another thing to thank Caster for." Ben sits down beside Caster who offered him some tea.

"Our grandchildren are something aren't they Max?" Verdona whispers to herself.

After another half hour goes by of verdona talking about magic and her meeting max Tennyson.

"Such bravery, I would never have thought that Max would go out of his way and risk his life against a greater foe." Saber said complimenting Ben's Grandfather's bravery in saving verdona from a life of slavery.

"Yes, Such bravery is rare but it is seriously potent is humans. Or at least in the Tennyson family lineage" Verdona reminisces her time with Max Tennyson.

"Miss verdona?" Sakura spoke up

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You talk about your time in the past with him but what about now, did something happen?" Sakura was confused why did verdona wasn't with him all the time. Verdona looked to the window with a smile.

"I do still love him and I can still feel his love. Just thinking about that man makes me feel like a young anodite again. And it's the reason why we are separated." Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Anodite moves around the galaxy throughout their lives and spends little time in one world. I asked him to join me but he was a man who loved his home and I knew no matter what I say he wouldn't budge." verdona closes her eyes and thinks of her love.

"Souls-like him aren't meant to be bound even by bonds of love So we said our goodbyes but remained faithful to each other. Even if he falls I will never find someone like him ever again.".

Caster took what she said to heart…Souls like Ben are meant to be free and not held down by anything. And that is what she loved about him and was willing to stand by his side no matter what...Ever since they first me to now every waking moment her heart skips a beat whenever he enters her sight. A handsome soul of not just bravery and heroism but has the forgiveness to give her a second chance.

Caster thinks about the time she spent with Ben...The first time they met..The time she let him touch her tail...The night when he came to get her when she ran away.

The kiss they shared...

She never wanted to be with anyone more than her master. From all of this, she determines one truth.

Caster was in love with Ben Tennyson.

"Well, I shouldn't take any more of your time. But if I were you I would take another day's worth of relaxation before your return to your war." Verdona says

"But Grandma, That other Caster is still out there who knows what he's cooking up," Ben said remembering the threat to the city.

"Don't worry, I have taken to myself to disrupt her plans. She isn't going to try anything anytime soon. Beside something tells me these next couple of days are going to be the toughest yet. So do your best to relax and have some fun."

"Tah tah now. And Ben, be a good grandson that I know you are" She then gets up to hug her grandson goodbye.

"Bye Grandma," Ben said and with a flash of pink light, she was gone.

Everyone then got up to head home. Sakura and rin headed for the kitchen to clean up while everyone went to the entry hall. Rin's mind occupied with the information that Verdona gave her but one thing stood out about how Ben and his cousin still put their humanity first and their powers second. A polar opposite to what a magi family were the sole goal was to keep improving on the magic and family matters second.

Rin paused for a moment and said: "Sakura, I am glad you still wear that ribbon" she said something that was out of character for her. Remembering what was supposed to be a forgotten truth about the two girls that are from separate families.

"Tohsaka nee-" Sakura stopped to correct herself.

"No, you can call me your sister around me," Rin said and this brought a smile to sakura's face and she hugged her long lost Sister. Rin didn't react at first but slowly hugged her sister back.

"I guess that green idiot is rubbing off on me" Rin whispered.

* * *

Later that night Verdona decides to visit the Matou mansion. The place made her sick just flying near it as she could sense the malice of the worms that fester the basement.

"Time for some much-needed extermination." She said and removes her human disguise revealing a purple humanoid with pink energy for hair. She teleports inside the basement and withing seconds the walls become crawling with bugs attracted to Verdonas mana. Some tried to jump at her but either failed or were vaporized to cinders.

"Disgusting. For a mage like yourself to use such crude methods for immortality. Zouken, humans like you are the reason Anodites do not trust humanity with this gift of magecraft..." Verdona then forms a puddle of mana in her hand and lets it overflow down into the bug pits. Within seconds a flood of violet energy burns away the festering worms and bugs that call this place home.

As the last of them worms burn away she could hear an old man begging to be spared.

"Goodbye, Parasite." She then snaps her fingers and the flood engulfs the room to fully cleanse and free the household from the curse that was the Makiri family magic. With that, she was of two to have a little chat with the magus of the temple nearby. Hopefully, it would be a challenge...

* * *

_**The next morning.**_

Caster, in her blue mystic sat on top of the emiya residence as her hair and ears blew in the wind. She was remembering the last moments with Ben's grandmother and the message she left behind telepathically with Caster. It surprised her at first but listened to her words.

"Caster, I can already tell that Ben has feelings for you and I am glad that he has found someone to fill the void in his heart. But I fear for what may happen to Ben if you were to fall in this war or if you can't even stay afterwards.

I can say is to make a fail-safe if anything would happen. Ben holds you close to his heart and that is his weakness"

Caster thought about it, the possibility of her dying. She recalls how Ben was when he lost Feedback and how it was a major blow to him.

"If I leave this world, I need to make sure it's saviour doesn't fall into despair," Caster said to herself.

"Caster?" Her fox ears perked up to the call of her master.

"Coming!" she then hopped down and headed for the living room.

Breakfast went by happily but Rin had a diabolical smile on her face that arouse suspicion in the only males in the room. Tohsaka then pulled out a pen and paper and handed it to Sakura who was overly happy for some reason. Both boys looked at each other wonder who should ask what was going on.

"Looks like that is all we need Tohsaka Senpai."

"Uhh, Sakura what are you two planning?" Shirou dared ask.

"Well, we are just taking Verdona's advice and have some fun," Rin answered.

"What kind of fun?" Ben asked slightly curious.

"Just a little dinner party at Rin's place but we will need both Saber and Casters help shopping...While you two stay here" Illya said with her normal childlike smile.

"Why just Caster and Saber?" Shirou asked cautiously, he didn't want to pry if it was just girl shopping where no man is allowed unless they are boyfriends.

"That's for us ladies to know and for you two to find out"

"You mean ladies and a little girl." Rin jabbed at Illya causing her to shoot her a glare.

"While I don't mind an outing but I refuse to leave Shirou side" Saber refused the offer. Caster looked at Ben and nodded

"While I wouldn't mind a girls outing I just can't leave Ben' side. "

Ben and Shirou looked at each other and could read their expressions. They both felt like they were being treated like kids and now their caregivers required a babysitter.

"Hey, I can take care of myself, Caster. You have been patching me up all this time so I think you earned a little R&R" Ben said in favour of the shopping trip. Shirou decided to copy this tactic to get Saber to go.

"Saber I'll be fine here-"

"I will stay with Shirou" Saber stood her ground and Shirou sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, then I guess Shirou will be disappointed tonight because we will need you," Rin said faking a defeated look. Saber immediately looked to Shirou with concern

"Shirou, would you have a problem with me not going?"

Shirou accepted the backup and said, "I am not forcing you but It would make me happy if you go have fun with them."

Saber paused for a moment thinking...Saber was his protector but at the same time, she didn't want him to be sad.

"Shirou, where partners right?" She asked and Shirou nodded. She looks up to him with a look of concern mixed with a blush.

"Will you promise me that you will stick with Ben and use a command seal if you're in trouble?"

"I wouldn't dream of not having you by my side in a fight Saber," Shirou said with a confident smile. Saber took in a deep breath and sighed "I'll go" And then everyone looked to Caster.

"Ok, I'll join in. I could go for some girl time." She said confidently and was very curious about what the girls had in store for them...

* * *

_**AN: Hello! Big info dump on the OC alien of the series, If you skimmed through the chapter I don't blame ya. This was the intended chapter to introduce Steelguard's race into the Ben 10 verse. Anodites are powerful but they do have weaknesses to Tech based enemies. See how Verdona was captured in Grandpa max's story. So I made of the Guardians, energy beings encased in a sturdy suit of amour that acted like a protector race to fend off tech based enemies like the techadons. I wanted to give Ben a magic based alien but didn't want to cheap out and use anodite since I wanted somthing that would suit Ben's fighting style and would sorta mirror Shirou's projection abit.**_

_**One last thing to add. I am NOT having Ben become a mana user like Gwen. Maybe in the future he can learn a thing or two like Ben 10k but right now he would rather use the watch and leave magic to the experts. Plus if I recall the watches do not like playing with mana.**_

_**Well See you around in the next one! Have a good day!  
**_

* * *

_** Here are some updated stats for Steelguard. Tell me if they seem well enough or could use some nerfing  
**_

_**Super human strength: Like most of Ben's aliens though not stronger than Four arms but about diamond heads level.**_

_**Super Durability:About Cannon bolt's level but only when he has a shield in hand and cannot survive reentry of a planet without assistance. When he is without a shield he is diamond head level. Ben is safe in most evoirments as a Guardian except those that sap mana but even then he would hold strong for a small duration.**_

_**Transforming weapons: Like the name suggests, His sword and shield are the base form but can be changed into anything Ben and think of. All of the attacks are mana based.**_

_**Mana Sensitivity and Manipulation: Like Anodites, Guardians have skill with mana but it primarily used for powering the weapons they wield. Ben would know some medium skill spells but would need to study as Steelguard to memorize them. Once he does the knowledge would stay with Steelguard even if Ben swaps forms. Ben's mana sense would triple that of a normal magus allowing him to get a sense of what the enemy would be throwing at him.**_

_**Increased reflexes and reaction time: Guardian were warriors and Ben is no different as the watch makes him the alpha of the species, he can keep up with most of his fighters. He however cannot keep up with speedsters like fasttrack,**_

_**Weakness: He may be durable but he is not invincible. Having greater numbers or super human abilities can be a challenge for A guardian alone.. He cannot fly and would suffer the damage if he is to fall from great hights(though he can withstand falls much better than a human). Due to the composition of his body he is also heavier so would sink in water faster. He can withstand mana drain abilities but not forever. Steeguard cannot absorb Mana based attacks only block them.  
**_

_**Overall a good fighter but there are stronger and more preferable options depending on the situation. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

Front entryway.

All the girls got ready to go while Ben and Shirou saw them out.

"Have fun!" Shirou said as they went out.

"Cya Senpai!" Sakura said and then there were only Ben and Shirou left in the household.

"Soo...What do we do now?"

Fuyuki Streets.

"Why did you need us?" Caster asked as they walked through the marketplace only picking up food for tonight, something that Shirou does on his own all the time.

"Trust me you will be very helpful later..," Rin said with a mischievous grin. Caster immediately read her like a book and her face flared red.  
Rin was planning a double dinner date for them and Caster was falling for the idea. Saber on the other wasn't catching on as she was more focused on what's for dinner.

Shortly after shopping for groceries…

"Are we just carrying the food for you?" Caster deadpanned as she wasn't one for heavy objects due to her low-rank strength skill as a servant. The girls where done shopping for food and were loaded with food for the night.

"Oh don't worry about that" Illya then snapped her fingers and two maids appear around the corner seemingly out of nowhere.

"You called m'lady?" The one in blue asks.

"Sella, Liz please take the groceries to the Tohsaka mansion and leave them in the kitchen. Here is the key to the front door" Tohsaka then gives Sella the key and the one named Liz takes the heavier load of groceries. Causing everyone besides the master of the two to raise an eyebrow.

"Now for the fun part!" Ilya then skips on to there next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Emiya residence.

"Soooo, What do you want to do?" Ben asks Shirou.

Shirou thought for a moment as all of the chores has been done by sakura and to be honest he didn't have anything to do with the free time thanks to the school still closed.

"Well other than maybe organizing the shed, I can't think of anything," Shirou says as he takes another sip of tea.

"Well Better than just sitting around," Ben wasn't once for doing chores but there was nothing on TV worth watching.

"What do you think the girls are up to?" Shirou trying to make conversation.

"I dunno. Probably doing girl stuff like shopping or whatnot. I just hope they don't make me wear a suit, I am more of party casual kind of guy" Ben gestured to his favourite jacket. He wasn't one to wear suits unless his mom forced him.

Shirou laughs a bit: "Yeah I do feel ridiculous wearing those things" Both then get up to go to the shed and see what they can do.

Shirou and ben put on some gloves and began to rummage through the junk in the shed.

"Man you could fill a Museum with all this junk, And I thought the rustbucket was an antique" Ben commented on picking up a golf bag.

"Golf? Really dude?"

"About 99.9% is taiga bring in stuff either she says will use later or is some form of cooking appliance she wants me to use like that restaurant-grade cooking pain over there," Shirou said moving some pottery to a shelf. After some more moving things Ben spot something that piques his interest…

"What was taiga thinking with this?" Ben said as he pulled out an acoustic guitar still in its case.

Shirou walks over amazed that that ended up in seeing.

"Hmm, I guess taiga was listening to guitar music and ordered one? Maybe she was drinking that day." Shirou observed the unopened case while making a mental note to possibly ban Taiga from the phone while she has an open bottle of booze.

"Wanna open it up?" Ben said with anticipation. Shirou shugs since it seemed like ben was interested and it was not like anyone else was going to use it.

* * *

Clothes store

"Ohh What about these!" Rin said as she picked out some clothes for the party tonight.

"That would look good on you," Sakura said as she walked out with a dress. Caster herself was browsing around but she immediately ran into a problem since none of the clothes had room for her tail and she knew that Ben prefered her in her natural form

"What's the wrong Casko?" Illya walks up to the troubled servant.

"Nothing really, This store has lovely clothes and I can think of a few outfits but because of my "Additions", I can't wear anything in my true form." having a tail did bring problems when came to clothing for her.

"Oh, I can get Sella to make adjustments to whatever you get Casko. Just pick something that would make Ben-Nii-chan happy." Illya then trials off to see about getting something for Saber.

"Now what would ben like?" Caster pondered.

"You play the guitar?" Shirou asked as ben dusted up the instrument in question.

"Fought some Weather monster and needed to use an electric one to take it done. Plus my dad gave me pointers during my downtime where I took off the Omnitrix" Ben then checked the strings out. There were in very good condition with just in need of tuning. Shirou took a moment thinking about bens downtime in his life as a hero.

"Hey, ben if you don't mind me asking: Why did you take it off?" Ben stopped and looked to the ground thinking about those years.

"Personal reasons," Ben said and stopped that conversation right there. Shirou decided to drop that topic since it was a matter that kept to himself. Ben then began to strum the guitar testing the strings to produce a pleasant sound.

"So what was your dad like?" Ben trying to break the sudden silence.

"He was a quiet man but he raised me well. He was a magus himself and is the reason I started working on magic. Even with the little knowledge, he gave me I am still very grateful for everything he has done for me." Shirou smiled at the memories with his father which ended when he sensed something

"Huh!?"

Shirou tenses up as he senses a presence outside. Ben could read the expression and knew that meant intruders. Ben put down the guitar and followed Shirou to the door.

"I got this." Ben powered up his watch and transformed into Diamondhead taking the lead.

"Let's get the drop on 'em," Ben suggested taking the vanguard.

"3...2…." Shirou prepared a projection.

"NOW!" Both boys jumped out of the shed ready to fight but stopped at what they saw. Two women dressed in what both boys assumed to be older style maid uniforms standing in front of them not afraid of the golem-like creature.

"Hello, Master Tennyson. Emiya" the one with blue spoke.

"Uhhh." Ben looked to Shirou confused

"Soooo You not here to attack us?" Diamondhead asked lowering his fists.

"No, Not here to attack." The one in black said simply and maid beside her steps forward.

"I am Sella and this is Leysritt and we are maids to lady Illyasviel." Sella introduced themselves. Shirou raised an eyebrow thinking back to his time at the castle: he only saw Illya and Berserker there and no one else. Well, maybe this would explain how he got from the park to the castle in the forest? Shirou slightly laughed thinking about Illya trying to drag him to her room without help. Noticing this, Sella then shot him daggers sending a chill down his spine.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't be like...with Illya then?" the golem asks confused

"We are hereby request of the lady to dress and fit you both into appropriate attire for tonight's dinner party," Sella explained why they intruded into the Emiya household. Ben reverted to human causing the two maids to stare at him for a moment. Sella looking wary remembering how Ben was able to take down Berserker for the first time. While Leysritt, on the other hand, was interested in Ben and looked at with curiosity.

"Now if you two are not to busy let's get you two fitted. Leysritt, May you take-" Sella looked to her partner and saw her already right beside Ben.

"I'll fit Master Tennyson new clothes," she said surprising Sella who just sighed and looked to Shirou with a look of disappointment.

"Well then I will tend to Emiya then," Sella said pulling on Shirou arm with an iron grip.

"Ow Ow Ow! Hey! I can get to my room on my own!" Shirou said as Sella dragged him while Ben and Leysritt watched.

"Is she always like this? Ben asked and the remaining maid nods.

* * *

Tohsaka Mansion

Savoury smells filled the Tohsaka residence as Sakura and Caster cooked in the kitchen.

"Is that pot ready Sakura?" The foxy chef asks her colleague.

"Yes, I will add the pasta then cut the vegetables" the purple chef smiled as she cooked. Saber was in the dining room taking in the smells as she helped Rin clean up the place for a proper dinner party.

"Rin?"

"What is it, Saber?" Rin put down the feather duster in her hand. "While I don't mind enjoying a good meal with everyone but is it safe here? With three servants still in play we are just about to have a dinner party" Saber expressed her concern about the still-active War.

"Trust me Saber, I have worried about an enemy attack but I am going to trust Verdonas word and take a break." Rin then turns sombre.

"I also understand how ridiculous it seems but I have a feeling he would've wanted me to lighten up and have fun for once." An image of Archer filled her mind. A slight tinge of guilt came over Saber thinking about archers sacrifice. "Well, no point in always looking gloomy." Rin returns to dusting. Saber nodded and looked out of the window.

"When are Shirou and Ben arriving?" she asked as the evening sun began to lower beyond the horizon. Still worried about her master being alone without her.

"They should be arriving soon since I sent Sella and Liz out to bring them some proper clothing," Illya said poking her head around the corner.

"Wait so you are getting those two into suits?" Rin said as she put away the duster.

"Why yes? All of us are getting fancy for tonight so to be fair I sent my maids to Onii-chan's" Illya said proudly while Rin ponders at the thought of the guys in suits. She giggled at the thought

"Saber? Can you help us with something?" Sakura calls from the kitchen and Saber face lights up in anticipation. "On my way!" leaving the two magi in the living room.

"For the king of knight, she can be easily excited by food," Rin said and Illya nodded.

Later that evening, Shirou and the Einzbern maids were at the entrance of Rins place. Shirou stretched his shoulders in the tuxedo that Sella put him in. He felt ridiculous in this outfit since he felt like it was just a friendly get together then he looked at ben who had more liberty in his outfit as he still has his favourite jacket along with the dress shirt and pants.

"Leysritt, I thought I told you to have where the full piece." Sella disagreed with ben's outfit.

"Ben looks better as in party casual" Lystritt answered. Sella then looked at ben who just shrugged.

The group then Enters the mansion.

"Yo, we are here!" Shirou says as he enters and Illya ran out to the top of the stairwell.

"Ah, the men of tonight are here! Thank you, Sella and Liz! You may leave them to us." with the words of there master both maids bow and walk to the dining room.

"Now to introduce the ladies of the night!" Illya acting like a fashion show host. Causing the two men to raise a brow at her act but just shrugged and let her have fun.

"First up is Rin and Sakura!" The mentioned women come out and walk down the stairs. Sakura was in a violet sleeveless dress with arm length gloves and stockings. Rin herself was in a Red short skirt dress with a black top jacket and red shoes.

"Hello you two, Might I say both of you look sharp...Well, at least Shirou is."

"Hey I look better in green and Besides I'm party casual kind of guy" Ben defending his fashion choice.

"I say both of you look very nice" Sakura complimented.

"Well, Shirou what do you think?" Rin turns to him and he immediately felt the blush rushing to his face.

"You both look very nice" Shirou manages to compose himself and compliment.

"Ahem, now for other two faithful servants of Ben and Shirou!" Illya then presented Saber and Caster causing their respectful masters to be put into a state of awe.

Saber was in an azure dress with black outlines, arm-length gloves. Stockings and the dress had a flower on the right hip. The sight of her stunned Shirou with her beauty that he nearly forgot to greet his friend. "H-Hey Saber!" Shirou managed to say. (Think of it like her Extella dress costume)

Caster Was wearing a pink frilly dress that stopped at shoulder height, white gloves and high heel shoes. What made it complete for Ben is that she was in her true form and not hiding her fox self.

"Hello, Master." She smiled at her master who was now rethinking his fashion choices. Ben was still speechless at the sight of his servant.

"Hey there Caster." Ben

"Real smooth Ben." Rin snickered.

"What do you think master?" Caster asked giving a twirl and fluttering her eyes.

"You look amazing caster," Ben answered.

While everyone else was focused on Ben and Caster. The other Master and Servant haven't stopped staring at each other with admiration for each other current look.

"Ummm Shirou?" Saber said with a slight blush.

"Oh umm Sorry Saber I just" Shirou snaps out of his gaze and composes himself.

"You look beautiful Saber," Shirou said honestly from the bottom of his heart.

"Oh...Thank you Shirou" Saber looks away trying to hide her red face. "Shall we go join the rest of the group?" Saber smiled and then the two walked into the living room.

The dinner party goes off without a problem, the food was good and everyone was in a cheerful mood. Everyone was sitting around a table full of food that the girls made while laughing at some of the more fun experiences Ben had when he was ten.

"That's when I discovered that if one of the Stinkfly clones was taken down then the rest would go poof!" Ben talked about one of his encounters with the laughable mad scientist: .

"Animo is such a pathetic person, using the same tactics over and over again. If he was smart he would've stopped," Rin shook her head as she criticized the mad scientist.

"Yeah, it gets annoying when he goes 'I Dr Animo' over and over again. I know I like to yell my alien names out but hey It's cool! "

"Yeah, it's like they're your noble phantasm!" Illya said cheerfully.

"Hey yeah, But ain't nobody gonna order me around like a servant," Ben said and Rin giggled.

"Unless it happened to a cute girl." Rin grew a grin on her face.

What? Come what kind of guy do you take me for." Ben defended himself as he felt like he wouldn't let any girl boss him around.

"Not even Caster?" Rin added causing to flinch a bit.

"Uhhh." Ben then looked to Caster with the look of lacking any response.

"Ben isn't one for letting a woman rule him." Caster said letting Ben breathe a sigh of relief but then a grin grew on her face.

"Unless they have a tail as gorgeous as mine". She then let out one small tease and poked her master with her tail cause ben to Pout and everyone laughed.

"Ok ok very funny. Now any other questions?" Ben decides to move to another question to stop this funny business

"I do." Rin looks at him in the eye and could read it was not a joke but most likely something serious.

"Ok shoot"  
"What is your most powerful form." Rin wanted to ask him and felt like this was the best time to ask the one question that was digging in the back of her mind. Ben stared back at her contemplating to answer the question. He could just say Waybig but he knew that the magus would tell that he was hiding something. Ben looked around the room wondering if it was safe to say it. He then thought about it and looked to everyone.

"You think Ben's gonna tell her?" Shirou said telepathically to Saber. "It would be hard to say but since Archer was killed to save us, that may lean Ben to tell her." Saber answered.

Sella, Leysritt please step out for a moment" With Illyas orders, bothe maids leave the room and close the door.

"Alright, I am telling you all since you have gone thru hell cause of this war." Everyone got very interested and slightly fearful for the information be was about to spill.

"I have two forms that could be considered my strongest. I'll start with the first one: Waybig. To put it simply he's a giant alien the size of that skyscraper that we fought rider on and can shoot cosmic beams from his arms." Everyone was stunned to about the description of Waybig. Rin nodded

"I guess due to his size you tend to refrain from using Waybig unless needed as he would most likely cause collateral damage." Rin could tell Ben was telling the truth and accepted it.

Shirou was amazed and slightly afraid of hearing about Waybig. To think that Ben had that much power, only Berserker could withstand such strength. Even Sakura, a fan of his, was slightly afraid.

"And the other one?" Rin asked and Ben looked at the Ultimatrix. Caster knew about what Ben was going to say next and wonder if she would tell rin to buzz off.

'Master, are you sure about this?' Caster thought.

"Alien X, A celestialsapien."

"And what can he do?" Saber asks.

"Anything" Ben stated plainly. Rin was the first to speak up slightly frustrated.

"You have to be lying, An Alien that can do anything. If he's so powerful then why don't you use him!"

"Rin I-"

"I just had enough of you! First, you become a master for no reason, Then you start going toe to toe with servants and NOW you tell me that you have something that could be more powerful than the Grail!" Rin interrupted letting her frustrations get the better of her.

"Tell me, Tennyson, Why, Why did you let my Archer die!" Rin let out.

"That's enough rin! Ben doesn't have to answer to you if you're going to insult him!" Caster shouted at her in rage and the two glared at each other.

"If you let me continue I can say why I CAN'T use him." Ben stood up to defuse the situation and placing a hand on Caster's shoulder.

"Yes I am not lying about Alien X's power and I could've ended this war with a thought But I can't use him. Due to the fact I am not the only mind that in that body." Rin calmed down and caster sat back down as everyone let ben continue.

"You see, Alien X's Race are born with three minds: A voice of Rage and aggression, A voice of caring and compassion and the voice of reason. Only when two out of the three agree on something than can the body act. I become the voice of reason for Alien X."

"So you have to debate to do anything as Alien X is what I can understand" Illya taking the role of the calm collected one.

"Bingo, the bad thing for me is that the other two are focused on topics on the past they ignore what I say and expect me to help them."

"Wouldn't you just timeout then?" Shirou asks

"That's the scary part, they can keep me in that form. Forever. I wasn't going to stick around since I had the world to save." Ben stated his reason and Rin looked down finally understanding why ben didn't use him.

"After I managed to get out I asked Kevin to install a lockout in my watch so I don't accidentally transform into him during a fight." Ben then looked down at his watch and saw his reflection.

"And even If I could control Alien X, I still wouldn't use him to his full potential. That kind of power isn't something I feel is right for a guy like me or anyone that isn't a Celestialsapien to use. You could say out of all my aliens, he scares me the most." Ben said the truth. Like the Holy Grail, Alien X isn't something he should use without thinking about it first.

Rin looked back at Ben and for once, he was the more mature one here.

"I am going to get some air," She said quietly.

Backyard.

Rin pondered everything she has ever learned, She thought she had an understanding of everything from what her father taught her. She was a tohsaka, one of the families to formulate the holy grail war. And now here she was thinking about something as petty as her care for Archer get to her...or was it petty?

"He's right"

Ultimate power isn't something to be used by mere humans and she knew that. And now she let her anger at Ben's constant unknowns get to her.

"Right about what?" Rin turned around to find Ben standing there.

"Right about Ultimate power. You need an understanding of it before even thinking about using it" Rin answered and then looked down to the ground.

"How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep the fact that your human even when you're using your powers."

"It's simple Because I AM human. I may be weaker, not as intelligent or can fly like my aliens but none of them is the one thing that none of my forms can be: me. And trust me, it took me a while to learn that." Ben looked back at rin with a smile that made her do the same.

Rin sighed and leaned back on the wall. "I am sorry for freaking out on you."

"Nah don't mention it, now let's have some fun." Rin nods and both return back into the living room with ben giving a thumbs up meaning everything was cool. Rin then takes her place beside sakura who smiled at her return.

'I guess it's time to stop separating "Rin the girl" and "Tohsaka the magus".'

Shortly after a grand feast, the group retreats to the living room to relax before dessert while Ben talks about Forever Knights. A topic Saber got interested in.

"Those guys are just a bunch a bucket heads, they can even work with each other! I have fought at least two to three Different factions in their group claiming to be the true forever knights."

"To think that the Order would fall into disarray." Saber comments.

"Wait, Saber? You know these guys Ben's talking about?" Shirou interest grew as Saber nodded.

"They came to my kingdom for respite after a long journey and claimed that they were a passive force."

"Until they found something that they wanted and you happened to have it," Ben added predicting the knights next moves.

"Correct, They revealed that they were a massive order of witch hunters claiming to be fighting for the benefit of the weak. But their actions showed otherwise as they began digging for secrets." Saber takes a sip of tea thinking about that time.

"What could be driving a group to go against you Saber?" Shirou asked.

"Well for once she was immortal due to Caliburn and have received many weapons from supernatural sources" Rin spoke and Saber nodded.

"They called me a witch for accepting such weapons but ironically they wanted my sword for there cause. I quickly banished them as they became a hindrance on my people."

"Hahaha, they don't know when to quit then." Ben laughed and shortly after the two maids walked in with assorted desserts.

"Sakura, you and Caster made all this?" Shirou said amazed and slight concerned for his skills at cooking.

"Oh no everyone chipped in for this" Sakura smiled.

"Now I just feel guilty for eating this," Shirou admitted as he is normally used to cooking for everyone.

"What about-" Shirou then looked to Ben who was stuffing his face with food but paused as everyone stared at him. "What? It's really good!" Ben deflected and Shirou couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey save the laughs for when I humiliated myself in a moment. " Ben said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow but ben returned to his piece of cake.

After Ben got a taste of everything he decided to get up and go to the main hall.

"Excuse me one moment." Ben then Dashed around the corner and returned with a guitar. "Master, You play the guitar!?" Caster asked with amazement.

"After defeating a monster with guitar music, I tend to play a little whenever I am bored with video games or the mood called me." Ben then sits down with Caster. "This little beaut that was in Shirou's shed and we cracked it out of its case."

"Wow, you are Talented Ben Nii-chan!" Illya said with anticipation.

"You're just full of surprises," Rin commented interested if ben can play.

Ben began to tune the guitar and pull out a pick and began to strum the guitar...out of tune and with the sound of a novice. Everyone pulled a fake smile trying to be nice about it. Huh, I guess I am rusty. Gee, I hope I didn't wreck your ears."

"N-no Master, it's..uh." Caster tried to not insult her master but it was worse for her thanks to her fox ears. Ben the grew a smile: "Sike!" he then began to strum the guitar with expert skill.

Shirou began to taps his foot the tune enjoying it himself. It was a relaxing tune that was full of cheer and joy. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasant tunes. Rin smiled as sakura seemed for the moment, forgotten the abuse.

Saber looked at Shirou and found that he was smiling enjoying the music.

"Shirou looks so happy." Saber then looks down towards her hand and found that her masters were very close to hers…"Will master be bothered if... I" Saber hovers her hand over his but pulled it back.

"No it's not appropriate," she whispers causing Shirou to look at her for a moment as she looks away.

'Master is so amazing!' she was entranced by her master skill. Ben ended and everyone applauded.

"Heh, I guess I did well?" Ben asked as put the guitar down.

"You were an AMAZING MASTER!" Caster the wraps her arms around ben's and smiled.

"Kyaa! I have such a cool master!"

"I have to admit Ben, you are very talented." Saber complemented. "Yeah Ben, you never told us you could play!." Sakura said, "I never did a full song before, That was my first time." Ben then took a bite of a biscuit.

"Wow, Ben-nii chan is so cool!" Ilya said with a squeal.

After another hour everyone decided to clean up and get ready for bed...at Rins place.

"Why do I have a feeling this was her plan at the start," Ben grumbled in the room him and caster were sharing.

"Oh it would be easier if we all just stayed here for the night," Rin said in Ben's memory.

It wasn't the issue of not having his pyjamas as the maids brought his backpack that had the toiletries in and sleepwear.

"Sometimes I think she is still getting back at me for snagging her as Goop." Ben pulled on his t-shirt as he looked out the window.

Ben?" Caster returned from changing in the bathroom and was now wearing a nightgown. She then walked over and sat by her master.

"Is there a problem?" Caster cocks her head to the side causing the cuteness meter in Ben to overload. Yes, Rin set up Ben to share the bed with Caster for the night. He was fine back when they were hiding from berserker but now he was out of his element...No sense of impending battle to keep his mind clear this time.

"No, No it's just…" Ben looks back at the bed. He was out of his element, He never shared a bed with a girl nor asked one too.

"I don't normally sleep with girls a lot…. Not 'sleep' Like that! Just uhh..." Ben was tripping over his words not trying to sound like a pervert while feeling his face turn red.

"I won't do anything that would make you uncomfortable" Caster assured Ben. "It's not like I...I-" Ben was then interrupted by a finger to his lips

"Ben, I am not forcing you to do anything now please, rest." Caster then hugged him and nudged ben to lie down which he did. Once he had finally laid down she smiled and did the same.

"Goodnight Master." She said.

Minutes go by and ben was still restless. 'How can I be such a coward when I just slept with her a few nights ago' Ben thought angrily at himself. Then he sighed and turned to look at Caster who was asleep. Caster sleeping face was beautiful, her hair free and running over her shoulders.

'Is it this easy to find someone else? or am I just lucky?' Ben looked out into the moonlight window. It's was merely month's since his last breakup and now here he was. Sharing a bed with a magical fox girl like it was out of a romantic comedy anime. He turns to his side to find the kitsune servant sleeping with her one of her fox ears twitching every few seconds.

'Is she the one that I won't push away?' Ben slowly moved his hand to reach out for casters calm and peaceful face. He then lightly move some strands of hair that drooped over her face and even with how careful he was, Her eyes fluttered open.

The two just lay there staring at each other and blushing…

Then Caster moves both of her hands and cupped ben's face, "Master."

"Caster." Ben put all of his fears behind him. Right now all that mattered to him was the woman in front of him. He moved closer to her until there was little room between them.

"Ben…" Caster felt her heartbeat race up as the emerald hero drew closer and now they were face to face. She smiled and hope that Ben does the thing she always wanted.

Ben moved his face closer and landed his lips onto hers and kissed her.

A single tear of joy dropped down her cheek. When they broke the kiss Ben rested his head on Caster's bosom and whispered. "I love you, Caster"

Caster hugged Ben with all of her love: "I love you too, Master"

Ben then let his tired body rest as he felt a weight lift in his heart. He felt complete once more as he hugged her.

* * *

**AN: HUGE amount of fluff in this chapter. Now...it might sound a bit OC for Ben to know how to play the guitar but I am going off of the Ben 10 wiki (ok it was one episode but hey I think it would add to his charm.) Call it the only OC thing I have for Ben at this point. I hope this chapter doesn't sound TOO cringy the way I have Ben and Caster finally confess to each other.**

**Also Assume that the dress Saber was wearing was her Extella costume. Caster was something I made up while looking at some pictures. I suck at describing fancy looks so if anyone has a better way to write that part PM me or leave a review.**

**Not much to say here but I do plan I buffing steel guard a bit once I get the chance.**

**Have a nice day!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chaper 23**_

Shirou fluttered his eyes open as he woke up. He was about to get up and help with breakfast like his normal daily routine but felt something warm clinging on to him.

"Huh?" Shirou turns around and finds Saber still asleep and immediately panicked as she was clinging on to him in her blissful sleep.

'Wait did we?' Shirou shook his head. 'No, No we didn't'

Flashback

"Shirou?" Saber called out to her master who was staring out the window.

"Oh! Saber sorry I was just thinking." Shirou turns around finding Saber sitting on the bed in a blue nightgown that most likely came from Tohsaka.

"If you don't mind me asking, Master, What were you thinking about?." Saber could tell he was in deep thought and was curious.

"I was thinking about how my view on how to be a hero has changed."

"Changed?"

Shirou nods. "From the day I was saved by kiritsugu, I always thought that to be the hero of justice I needed to take on all the world's evils on my own. It was my dream, my life goal."

"But that changed when Ben came around" Shirou looked back at Saber.

Saber remembered the conversation that Shirou had with Ben about asking for help.

"From him, I learned my limits from being a single man, one man can't save the world without help. I also wish not to lose myself to become a hero."

"Lose yourself? What do you mean?" Saber asked interested, almost twitching to hear his answer.

"I don't want to become Archer," Shirou said and Sabers was left speechless. Trying to mentally connect the dots on how her Master and Archer were the same people.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," Shirou answered to Sabers confused face

"To sum it all up, he followed his dream to the point of becoming a machine. Throwing out his emotions due to the loss of everyone close to him. I don't even want to think about who he lost."

"What happened to him?" Saber asked the important question, wondering how he died.

"..." Shirou was silent, he didn't want to open that window in his memory. It caused his mind to feel like it was cracking away. "Sorry, Shirou." Saber looked down releasing she wasn't going to get an answer. Shirou then sat beside her and Saber looked up to find him smiling.

"Shirou?"

"The future isn't set in stone, know I can change my fate. I won't force myself to take the fight alone and keep the people I love in my life." Shirou smiled with determination. She looked at her master who was beaming with happiness and hope. Saber had to steel herself to not lose herself in his eyes.

"I am glad to hear that Shirou." Saber manages snap out of her gaze and moved to the other side of the. Showing that it was time to sleep and Shirou felt his face turn red remembering the night in the forest.

"I-Is there a problem Shirou?" Saber asked with a little blush.

Flashback end.

"Shirou?" Saber said awake sitting beside him.

"Oh, Good morning Saber." Shirou shook his head focusing on the now.

"Good morning," Saber responded. Shirou then nodded and got into is casual attire that was conveniently packed by the maids. Shirou then paused remembering that there was still a girl in the room. He then turned around to find Saber staring at him, clearly looking at his fit bare chest.

"Oh-h Ummm sorry Shirou, I will let you change." Saber then got up and left the room.

Ben grumbled as he woke up from a good night's sleep without any form of nightmares. He rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out and then looked around to room to find Caster brushing her beautiful pink hair. She was smiling and humming as she brushed around her ears. Ben got up and walked over to her as she was working on her bangs and he saw an opportunity. Caster continued to hum away until.

"M-mikoon!" Caster yelped as Ben surprised her with a hug from behind. Caster then looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Good Morning Ben, Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Thanks to you." Ben smile back feeling more happier than ever.

"I should be the one thanking you." Caster turns around smiling back and kisses her master who accepted.

One short smooch later and Caster got up to leave ben to change and use the bathroom. Ben looks back into the mirror and his expression changes to a serious look.

'No more playing around, we need to end this war'

Ben walks down the stairs in his usual attire as pleasant smells filled the air.

'I really should ask Caster to teach my mom some tricks.' Ben grimaced at the times when his mother tried to get him to her 'health foods' Which were poorly made tofu dishes. He then enters the living room where Saber and Rin were relaxing. "Mornin'!" Ben greets

"Ah, good morning Ben" Saber greets with a smile.

"Good morning Ben," Rin said still rubbing her eyes.

"I take it that Shirou and Sakura are dealing with breakfast." Ben then sits down on the couch

"How was your time with Caster," Rin said with a cat face.

"It's was nice and peaceful," Ben said with a confident smile.

"I enjoyed it," Caster said coming around the corner and sitting down right beside her master letting her tail sit in his lap.

Rin looked at the to and chuckled. "What is jesting you Rin?" Saber asked confused.

"Oh, it's nothing" Rin the looked away.

'Looks like my plan worked! Hahahaha.'

"Breakfast is ready!" Ilya called from the kitchen.

Everyone was munching on the freshly made pancakes that Shirou and Sakura cooked. Rin was the first to finish her fill as she wanted to get down to business.

"While everyone is here I wish to discuss our plans for the rest of this war," Rin said getting everyone's attention.

"With Caster and Saber working together the remaining servants are either going to team up or try to separate you two."

"So the remaining against us is...The other Caster and Assassin?" Shirou said

"And Lancer," Saber added.

"Can we confirm that he is still in play?" Ben raises the important question as the only time he has seen him was before he got Caster.

"I haven't faced him," Illya said.

"Shinji never mentioned anything about Lancer," Sakura added.

"Even with the lack of appearances, we need to stay vigilant. His Noble Phantasm coming from the sides would be fatal." Caster adding her recommendations.

"Caster, Has there been any intruders at Emiya's place?" Rin asked.

Caster shook her hand. "No, the boundary enhancement I added hasn't been triggered." Shirou turned towards Caster.

"You enhanced my house boundary?". Caster nodded,

"Yes, sorry for not telling you but I added it to protect us from any tricks the enemy may use" she apologized to the landlord.

"Heh, Thanks then"

"Back to the topic at hand," Rin calls back to the group.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So the war is nearing its end?" Lancer asks his master in the darkness.

"Yes, All that remains are you, assassin, Saber and the two Casters.

"I wouldn't count out the kid, he survived my spear." Lancer saw the Fox Caster's Master as a threat.

"Yes, Ben Tennyson is a real threat in this." his master nods.

"Then why are we just sticking around. At this rate, I am going to be outnumbered if they win against the duo at the temple. I could've faced him in the forest but you told me to stand down." Lancer sounding irritated.

"Is the Hound of Cuchulainn afraid of two against one fight?"

Lancer shook his head

"Nah, I love a good fight, it's the fact you have been using me as an assassin instead of a warrior." the spearmen raises his weapon over his shoulder itching for a fight.

"I want to see what else he has up his sleeve." The master sits back in his chair.

"I will not deny you a fight with him but I would bar you from killing him"

"Eh?"

"The man is connected to others and no doubt that is out of country allies will find out instantly if he dies." The master explains the problem with Ben Tennyson being allied to the Plumbers, the intergalactic police force that the Church has had run-ins with before.

"You will have to pierce his heart another way."

* * *

"Are you sure about a full-frontal assault?" Shirou asks as he cooks lunch back in his kitchen.

"The more we wait it increases the odds of the enemy preparing something to counter us."

"I am going to have to agree with Rin on this one" Ben spoke up.

"She has absorbing mana from the citizens causing those comas. I had enough of her getting away, She has to answer for her crimes." Rin said as memories of the school filled Shirou's mind.

Shirou thinks about all of what the purple-clad Caster has down and made up his mind. He was done with his friends and family taking a beating from them. "I'm in, but I wish to spare kuzuki if we can." Shirou still holding to his ideal of not killing the masters.

"With Ben around, I think that won't be a problem-"

"Aww, you're having a war room without me!" Illya pops in the living room.

"Your not a master anymore, you should go play like the normal girls your age.

"Humpf, Then I guess I will take the info I got on the Caster in question with me." Ilya pouts.

"What you have info on her?" Saber focused on Ilya. "Why yes, She is the greek witch Medea!"

"So that explains why her magic is on par with mine." Caster said

"Huh?" Ben raises an eyebrow.

"We both come from an age where the gods still had influence. Resulting in powerful magics being possible." Caster explained

"Now that just leaves Assassin-"

"Medea is his master" Ilya interrupted again.

"Wait, a servant can be a master?" Saber asked confused.

"How is that possible?"

"Well for one, Medea killed her previous master then she forged a new contract with the man she with now. Most likely because she didn't want a master who was a meddler." Ilya words caused fury in Caster's eyes. "How could she, we are the servants," Caster muttered.

"To be honest Casko, She seems to be the exact opposite of you. You want to be a faithful servant while she prefers to pick and choose." Illya giving her opinion

"Well, that means if we take out Caster, Assassin goes with her." Saber confirms.

"Alright then, The five of us will go tonight while Sakura and Ilya hold the fort," Rin states the plan and everyone agrees.

"Aright, I will train my projections until then. I can't let Saber have all the fun" Shirou looked to his servant and she nodded with a determined smile.

"I will make sure that Saber is ready for the fight." Caster said.

"I will appreciate that Caster." Saber agreeing.

"Alright, I will prepare some gems," Rin said while finishing her tea.

"What about you Ben."

"Can I at least eat some lunch first." Ben deadpanned as he was hungry. Causing everyone to laugh forgetting that Shirou was cooking them lunch and here they were getting ready for a fight.

Night.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Rin asks and the group nods.

"Good luck everyone," Sakura said with a smile but still had some worry in her face.

"Don't worry Sakura. you know me when lives are on the line, It's hero time!" Ben said with no fear in his voice.

"Oh before I forget. Here." Ben then hands Sakura a circular badge with a green hourglass symbol similar to the one on the ultimatrix.

"It's a plumbers badge. A standard-issue device for the Intergalactic peace force." Ben then activates it.

"I have it set up for a two-way communication line with my watch. All you have to to do is hit this button and you instantly be in comms with me."

"Use it if you need help." Ben gives the badge to sakura who accepts it.

"Thank you, Ben, I will." And with that the group of two Servants, magi and one protector of earth head out to the temple with the hope of victory...

"Looks likes it's going do or die. They won't fall for rule breaker anymore but I am not without a plan…" Medea watches from the crystal ball.

"A hero's weakness is the people the protects." Medea then turns to a nearby table. The table had a young girl with brown hair and matching eyes who was bounded by magical chains.

"To think that a small magus like you would appear in fuyuki and not be chosen." Medea places her hand on the girls face.

"..." the girl was silent as Medea has chained the girl's mind to do her bidding.

The group begin to climb up the stairs to the temple that house the enemy. "Is it just me or is it too quiet," Ben asked. It wasn't like a Caster class servant to not react to two servants approaching their base.

"Agreed, I don't even see Assasin up there." Saber looks up at the entrance expect the samurai to be there but nothing took his place.

"This has trap written all over it," Shirou comments and scans the area with bakuya in one hand. Caster begins to focus her sense and expands her sight to their surrounding area. The temple was empty except for a few monks, but this was a ley line location, Medea wouldn't have moved. Caster turns to gaze to the forest... something was out there.

"Help me!" A crying image of a girl bombarded casters vision.

Caster gasped as she was snapped out of her trance. "What wrong, did you find her?" Rin asks. Caster calms herself and nods to rin, But her face showed major concern.

"She has a hostage. It's the girl we rescued nights ago from Rider." Ben clenched his fists in anger as he thought she was safe was harm.

"Where is she," Ben asked with holding back the fury in his eyes.

"This way." Caster began to run into the forest with the others following right behind

"This ends now." Saber said with anger in her eyes.

The group then the run-up to a rock face causing the caster to look around.

"I know I felt it from here." Caster said as she scanned left to right. Ben walked up to the wall and grazes his hand over the rockface, stopping at a certain spot.

"Caster, Come here," Ben called and She places her hand were Ben's were and her eyes lit up and she whispers a spell. With a small flash of light, a what was a rock face was now a hidden cave entrance.

"Good eye, Ben" Rin complimented and everyone ran in.

After five minutes of running, they finally reach the end of the tunnel and was stunned at the sight in front of them. "Umm was an ancient Greek city always under Fuyuki?" Ben asked confused at the scenery.

"This must've been where the mana she Absorb from the citizens went to. An entire city" Rin said and Shirou squinted his eyes looking across the buildings.

"Territory Creation," Caster spoke up about the skill where a servant can create a home base to his or her design with the rank limiting the scope of it.

"Okay, enough standing around" Ben took a couple steps forward and look back to his allies.

"We need to stop this madness but that girl is our top priority, If we work together and keep our wits about ourselves we will win this.". Caster had to steel herself as she was swooned by Ben act of leadership but shook her head and summoned her mirror. Shirou projects his twin blades and gave them a few swings then look to Saber

"Let's do this." Saber nodded and look back to Ben.

"We are ready, Ben take the lead." She said in full faith in Ben. Ben smiled and turned around, looking down the steps he could see an army of skeletons waiting for them. He powered up the ultimatrix and slammed down on the dial transforming into the classic, round and heavily armoured Cannonbolt. "Alright, it's HERO TIME!" The Arburian Pelarota then curled up into a ball and rolled down the step increasing his speed.

"Let's go!" Rin and the others then charged into battle.

"Rah!" Saber slashed through five enemies with one slash with fury, two more tried to charge behind her but were swiftly dealt with another swing of her blade. She looked around to see the Shirou holding his ground, using his projected blades and using fighting stance similar to Archer. Shirou crossed the blades to block an attack and pushed back causing the skeleton to stagger. He then took the opening and cut it in half across the torso, Shirou huffed but was still determined.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sparks then jumped out of the darker blade and Shirou threw it. It spins in the are taking a few enemies down and then explodes sending shatter bone everywhere. Shirou clenched his fist as that attack burned his hand, he then narrowly dodged another attacked as the pain distracted him.

"Hiya!" Caster Zapped them with lighting and ran to Shirou and took his hand.

"You should be more careful, you are still a novice." Caster the healed the burn quickly.

"Thanks!" Shirou then projected another blade and moved forward.

A small smile cracked on Saber's face then the ball form of Cannonbolt rolls by crushing the enemies force like they were mere twigs. He then stops by rin who was Gandr shooting the enemies like a fully automatic laser rifle and uncurls.

"How are you holding up?"

"This is nothing to me as you can see." Rin looks towards the colosseum like structures.

"That is most likely where Medea is."

Cannonbolt swats a skeleton away with his arms but stumbles a bit due to his stubby legs. Rin smiled a bit laughing at him.

"Hey! Cannonbolt isn't a runner but a roller!" he then Curled back up, revved and barreled down crushing more enemies clearing a path for the others. They eventually reach stairs that led into the colosseum. Ben powered down as stairs weren't Pelarota friendly and Shirou dispelled his swords to give is circuits a break. Everyone was running up but then hit the breaks as they saw a familiar violet wearing samurai.

"Don't worry, I would never even think of striking without warning. I am a man of honour after all." Everyone goes into a fighting stance but Assassin raised a hand.

"My Master has requested to have Caster and her master to be allowed through." Assassin moved to the side.

Again?" Ben raised an eyebrow and looked back to his allies

"It's too much like a trap but someone's life is one the line."

"Ben, you think you can talk Medea into letting the girl go?" Shirou asked Ben began to think about the options. The four of them could take on the assassin and move on to caster.

"If I could make a request?" Assassin asked and everyone looked at him. "I don't have much time," he said and everyone was confused.

"Due to the position my master has put it, she hand to pull all her resources. That included the mana she supplied me."

"So she cut off your supply to make all this?" Rin understood the situation, Verdona must've interfered and forced her to conserve mana. Assassin nods:

"As a swordsman request: I wish to face Saber alone"

Saber took his request to heart as she knew how Medea treated servants first hand.

Caster you ready for a fight against her?" Ben asked and she nodded with no fear.

"As long her master stays out of the fight then I can take her on."

"You sure about this Ben?" Rin looked at Ben as it had trap written all over it.

"I don't like it either but someone's life is at stake. Don't worry, Safety's off" Ben gestures to his watch. He looks to Caster and nods.

"We will go," Ben and Caster then walked up and past assassin.

"Well then, before we begin, I would recommend the boy and lady to cover Saber's flank as my master doesn't respect a warriors duel." Shirou and Rin turn around to find a small group of undead climbing the stairs. "Saber we got your back." then the two went back down to face the skeletons.

Ben and Caster walked down the steps into the stage area of the coliseum. It had was seems to be a mini Stonehenge with a rectangular altar in the centre. Right on the altar was the girl Caster saved nights ago, unconscious but breathing.

Ben and Caster walked towards the centre, scanning the area for Medea and Mr Kuzuki. Ben then Stopped in his tracks, he knew if he stepped closer a trap would go off.

"Alright, come out. No point in hiding." Ben called out.

The servant then appeared on one of the pillars. "Yes, it is pointless as I intend on destroying you." Medea then floated down raised her hand with the intent on attacking and Caster got into a stance ready to fight.

Ben focused on the hostage, no doubt she had to step up traps and would be ready for one of his speedsters.

"Wait!" Ben got in between the two servants. "Master, what are you doing?" Caster said confused but still locked on Medea.

"Before you two fight, I want that girl out of harm's way." Ben knew Medea may use her as a human shield.

"Hmph, Now why would I do that?" Ben looked back to his servant.

"You hand over the girl and I will stay out of your fight." Ben offered an even playing field as he didn't see kuzuki anywhere. Ben stared at her with the promise of fury as he waited for her answer.

"Fair enough, Shame, She was such a doll in my hands." and with a snap of her fingers, Hakuno opened her eyes looked around, the restraint released and got off the altar.

"You may leave, The one in green is here to rescue you." Hakuno looks beyond her captor and saw two people one wearing green and the other one had a tail of a fox. She then walks over to them, stumbling a bit but the boy caught her before she fell over.

"Relax, your safe now," Ben said taking a look over her. No physical damage from what he could tell but there were the obvious signs of magical draining. What disturbed him was that she was wearing an odd skintight out that was clearly in the not safe for work range. Ben walks up to Caster and looks her in the face,

"I believe in you Caster." Ben the hugged her tightly really not wanting to let go.

"Thank you, Ben." they let go and Ben returns to where Hakuno was standing.

"Now, Shall we?" Caster Stares down Medea. "Very well." and in a split second, Medea released a massive blast of magic at Caster who easily blocked it. "Got any more?" Caster said cockily. Medea begins whisper rapidly causing many bright orbs to appear around her the orbs form a circle around her and locked on to caster. A laser fired at Caster who brought up her mirror to block it. She held her place for a moment but rolled away to get to cover behind one of the pillars.

"Hah, you think hiding will save you? I thought that being a fragment of a goddess would be a chall-" Medea was then met with two fireballs, hot like the sun. She blocked it with a shield and looked around again she then teleported to where she thought Caster was but to be met with a spiked ball of ice colder than the arctic to the back of the head. Medea was then getting annoyed with Casters tactics of hit and run, rising to the top of another pillar, she scanned the area.

"Come out coward, or do you think you're better than me?"

She only answered with a volley of Ice and fire from multiple directions Medea winced as she hand to use a lot of power to block it.

"You, You think you can change just because you have fallen in love with a human." Medea clenches her fist, focusing mana into it.

"You Killed a whole battalion of human soldiers. Scorched them, turned them into ice shards!" Medea began to laugh.

"It pathetic, Humanity will never forgive you...NOW DIE!" She then throws a purple flame into the Stonehenge causing violet napalm to fill the area in it.

"Caster!" Ben said worried for his love.

"I will forever live with my sins." A voice said coming from the flames. "I can't change my history. I will be forever written as a monster of the past." The caster then jumped from the flames, tosses out the charm that creates a pink platform and lands on it...

"But you know what separates us Medea?" Caster glares at her.

"What?"

"I never had wished vengeance against humans. I wanted to find the one I can love and love me back for who I am!" Caster then dashed at Medea using her mirror as a shield absorbing all of her attacks. Medea rises into the air and expands her cloak, underside glowing with magic sigils in the shape of a butterfly.

"Rain of light!" twelve more eyes like orbs appear and bombarded Caster who deployed the eightfold blessing to create a barrier.

"Your nothing Against me! I am one of the most powerful magus in history!" Caster felt the pressure on her barrier, fell to one knee and began to wonder if she can win this

"Caster! Don't give up! You can do it!" Ben yells to support her the only way he could while Hakuno only watched while rubbing the back of her neck wonder why it hurt so much.

She then raised her head smiled, this time she had Ben full trust. She wasn't going to let this villain beat her. She began to walk against the blast as she needed to get close.

"How?" Medea upped the volley but it seemed to fruitless as Caster's noble phantasm was holding. Caster got up close to the point the beams only travel a few meters.

Caster then shutdown her barrier and threw to orbs of the sun that exploded in her face mimicking a flashbang. Medea lost focus and caster took the advantage and jumped at her forcing a melee brawl was she hand the upper hand.

The two fellas Caster Punched Medea in the rapidly in the throat with a curse to nullify the enemy's spell casting. She then kicked jumped off before they in the ground, Caster landed gracefully while her opponent hit the ground full force. Medea stood up stunned from the fall and Caster didn't let up and bombarded with fire, ice and lighting. Medea put up a barrier to block it but was blasted into the wall. She tried to stand but failed to kneel to the ground. Caster walked towards the downed servant and stood over her,

"This is for everything you have done to me, Ben, Saber and everyone else!" She said as she held a fireball in her hand expecting Medea to be in fear but only saw a smile.

"What's so funny?" Caster asked.

"Oh, just your masters' trust in who he protects." She croaked.

* * *

Ben felt the hair on the back of his neck stand and turn around just in time to narrowly dodged a lethal attack but still was slashed.

"Gah!" Ben yelled as his chest was slashed by the girl who he was trying to save. "Master!-" Caster yelled but was shot with a beam to the head and knocked her into a pillar.

"Caster!" Ben yelled dodging another slash trying to ignore the pain.

"I-I can't! It's not me!" Hukuno whimpered as her movements were not her own. Ben decides that Medea broke the deal and it was now hero time.

"B-Behind!" Hakuno yelled and ben did a side roll away from an adult-sized fist to his head.

"Oh great, I was wondering if you still wanted to make me your punching bag!" Ben cursed as it was kuzuki in a fighting stance. Ben began to run he need to pick an alien that was right for the job. Ben then tripped and groaned in pain as he landed on his wound. He then looked up and saw kuzuki running at him

"Ok no time to slowly pick, surprise me!" Ben transformed just as kuzuki was about to deal a lethal blow. His first went right thru his chest and saw this as mission accomplished.

"Hey, My eyes are up here." A nasal voice said and kuzuki look up to find a black face with green eyes and red hairs surrounding it.

"SWAMPFIRE!" Ben yelled punching the man in the man away.

"That tickled." Swampfire snickered and cracked his knuckles. The school teacher stood up and took a stance seeing that the hole in his foe's chest has closed.

"Looks like class is in session." Swampfire was about to attack but was stabbed by Hukuno again but this time with no effect. Hukuno looked at the alien with fear."I-'m sorry" she said shivering.

Swapfire then picked her up with one hand smiling: "Nah it's cool"

he then throws a few seeds on the ground and a mass of vines grew and held the girl in place so that she wouldn't harm anyone. "You don't mind if I keep like that for a bit do you?" Hakuno shook her head no as she was relieved to be not trying to kill her rescuer.

"Now" Swampfire lights a fireball in his hand.

"I will give one more chance to surrender before I roast that suit of yours."

Kuzuki just stared at him, then charged at him with his fighting style. He lands a fury of punches on Swampfire who was blocking with his arms. Kuzuki manages to blow off his left arm and punched Swampfire back expecting him to topple over.

"Is that all you got?" Swampfire stood up to Kuzuki's disappointment. Kuzukis glared as he saw Swampfire regenerate his body.

'The brain-'

"Thinking about taking my head? Sorry, pal won't work, I was ripped to shreds once and pulled myself together." Swampfire the got into a hand lock with kuzuki. "Your fighting style is meant to kill humans and familiar species but let me tell ya, there a whole galaxy out there full of aliens that you have no chance of killing." He then called upon the roots deep underground and made a fist burst out of floor sending Kuzuki flying.

"Let's turn up the heat!" to fireballs were thrown at him mid-air, exploding on him. Kuzuki lands with a thud looked up at his foe. Ben has completely Nuffield all of his attacks and countered him. He can't fight an opponent who can't feel pain all he had now was defence.

"What is that boy?!" Medea was distracted by her masters being countered by that plant creature.

"Hah, A hero of today." a mirror then slaps Medea a few feet away Caster slowly got up her mythic code slightly charred.

"He has been like that since he was ten years old."

Caster then fully stood up for round two.

"Master! I need you!" Medea croaked and Kuzuki dashed to her with high speed.

"HEY! Get back here!" Swampfire ran at him, not ready to let him get away. Caster dodge the first strike kuzuki tried and kept dodging but got a kick to the wall.

"Guhh! Not again!" Caster yelped but then felt a vine wrap around her waist and then was tugged out of way. The was thrown into the air where Swampfire caught her.

"Looks like I caught a big one!" Swampfire shook Caster a bit in jest.

"BEN, CASTER!" A voice called from the stands and it was Saber and the others.

"Oh look the cavalry's here!" Swampfire then put caster down on her feet. "How are you guys holding up?" Shirou asked.

"Well I just mopped the floor with Kuzuki, Caster smacked her silly. Oh! Rin, Hukuno over there can't control her body can you do something about that?" Rin nods and runs to the girl in vines."

"I was wondering why you had her tied up" Shirou commented.

"Now, Shall we end this?" Saber inching to end Medea for everything she had done.

"You think you have won?" Medea asked.

"This who place is an extension of myself!" The area then began to light up in red circuits.

"Master stand back!" Saber said to prepare to use her sword to full power. But it didn't respond to her command leaving Saber confused.

"Saber it must be Rule Breaker!"

"Correct, You may have broken the pact but I still left a seal that would trigger if Saber tried to use her sword against me." Medea laughs at their despair and raises her arms, causing a portion of the building to break off and rise.

"I will now crush you all like the bugs you are!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ben slaps the Ultimatrix on his chest.

"Chromatsone!" He yells as he blasts the hovering stone, shattering it into pieces. Not letting up Medea sends what's left after Ben in a swarm of stone and mana. Chromastone flies away dodging every attack but then turns around and blasts a beam of energy. The stones fall and he absorbs the mana that remains. Medea, Frustrated at the changing flies up herself and proceeds to rapidly cast every attack spell she knows.

Rin and Caster look on in awe in the battle between a powerful witch and a crystalsapian. Chromastone was practically throwing everything Medea had right back at her as it was the alien's speciality of manipulating energy.

"You think he can win?" Shirou asks as he keeps an eye on kuzuki. Who was also watching the battle and not attacking them?

"Chromastone is a magus's worst nightmare. If an incantation has any form of mana he can just absorb the energy." Caster remembered the time Ben and Gwen fought. Her master had the upper hand and it wasn't until his cousin surprised him with a spell that prevented him from attacking.

"So why isn't he curb stomping her their plenty of energy to go around?" Rin asked as the area around them was made up of mana.

"Because he knows it from the pain of innocents." Caster answered. Her master would never stoop the lows of villain's and use the energy of innocent lives to win a fight.

"Gah!" Chromastone was then blasted back as Medea's rapid casting was overwhelming him creating an opening that caused the gravity around him to increase and force him crashing down.

"Master!" Caster comes running but Kuzuki steps in her way and jabs her right in the stomach. Saber comes running in but was swiftly countered by a crushing elbow to the throat. Leaving only the two masters standing wondering what to do next.

"Hah! You think...You are better than me!" Medea taunts as she catches her breath while Chromastone tries to pull himself up.

"You call yourself a hero when you keep a monster like her around!? You are either a fool or the worlds biggest hypocrite!" Medea laughs at his struggles while Caster and Saber try to get passed her master.

"it's no use..." Caster said coughing up blood.

"Within her territory, the spells put on him are infused with the mana around us." She said as Saber fends off the Assasin of a teacher. Medea looks on a laugh more and more.

"Your master...was right about one thing..." Ben said stopping the magus class servant in its tracks. Ben was buying time as he was currently draining the spell on him slowly and waiting for the right moment

"Huh?" Everyone said wondering what was he talking

" was right about saying we are similar..." Ben manages to get one knee up.

"No matter how hard I tried to hide it...There was always this space in my heart. No doubt had something similar when he found you." Chromastone straightens out his back slowly resisting the gravity well upon him.

Medea froze with the memories of her first time meeting her the teacher in the woods. She was running out of mana and would soon disappear but...then he came along and saved her. He had no interest in the grail other than if it would help her stay in this world.

"To be honest... I never had a wish, to begin with, either. I was more focused on keeping that power out of the wrong hands...Then...I began to feel for her." He let out a chuckle.

"To think I would fall in love with a magical fox girl."

"Shut-up! If you are such a hero then why do you keep her around and then call me a monster like a hypocrite?" She yells increasing the intensity. It fell like the earth itself was pushing him down but Ben was still pushing up.

"One word, Redemption." Chromastone then turns the ultimatrix on his chest and slaps the tail. Four spikes appear and a bright flash blinds the group.

Chromastone's body changed as crystal replaced a stone on his upper torso and arms while his overall physique becomes closer to Diamond head's. Also, the spikes on his back become larger and curved like a pair of wings!

Finally, his body glows with unknown energy that shimmered in his crystalline form

"ULTIMATE CROMASTONE!" He yells as he breaks the spell and rises into the air as everyone is stunned at his form.

"Suprise!" then looks down at Medea.

"Maybe if I acted like a complete jerk to her and then she joined your side things MIGHT'VE went the way you said. By rejecting Caster for who she was." Ben said with determination.

"...But I chose not to, Because if someone puts in the effort to change. To become a better person make up for there sins...Then I'll help them no matter what." He puts his hand to his heart.

"Tamamo-no-Mae spent her whole life running away Because nobody was there for her when she needed someone the most. Not anymore as I'll stand by her side no matter what!" His word echoed and his body glowed while his servant's eye's where filling with tears of joy.

Hearing him say her name...it warmed her lonely heart.

"To protect the innocent and heal those that are hurting...That is the PATH OF A HERO!" energy crackled in his palms as he was prepared for battle once more. Medea was silent at his determination but was still defiant.

It was too late for her...She refused to believe his words.

She wanted revenge and nothing was going to keep her away from her goals. She raises her cloak and the butterfly pattern glows with a passion as the mana used to make the fortress around them is absorbed. Medea then unleashes hellfire of magic spells upon the crystalsapian with her rapid casting.

merely raises his one hand and breaks each shot aport as instantly nullifying them. Chromastone is a Magica caster worst nightmare as he can absorb the spells just because they are mana based. Hyper evolving allows him to manipulate the mana before it even hits him.

"Ben! Watch out!" Shirou says as Kuzuki disengages them and goes after Ben. In a blitz, he closes the distance and prepares and a deathblow to the head Knowing that this form cannot regenerate.

"Not this time!" Ben said as he teleported behind him and slugs him in the back. Not enough to do actual damage but just to get him out of the way. The teacher was sent skidding away behind a pillar.

"Master! How dare you! I will crush you all!" She glows with mana as she will send the cave crashing down if she has to. Bolts of light come raining down on Ben as his green eye glowed.

He could see the entire property of each shot down to the single energy unit. he can see the small, almost non-existent gaps.

"Is this is what being an Anodite is like?" Time resumes as he blocks shatter each spell. Another volley of shots, Zips side to side dodging and guarding. So as long he was in Ultimate she had no chance of harming him. But the clock was ticking before he would lose the advantage.

'Wait...Servants are made of mana.' Using his newfound vision he looks to the caster servant. That's when he saw it...A weakness to exploit and a way to end it without it being bloody. He teleports once more...

"Huh, where did he go? GAh!" Medea felt a sharp pain in her back. Her foe was behind her and was doing something to her body.

"What are you doing to me!?"

"Ending this, Here and now." He found what he was looking for and Medea felt it.

"My spirit...Origin! What are..." She then felt it...The source that tided her to this world...Shatters. Tears being to fall from her eyes as she falls but catches her.

"I'm sorry Medea. I didn't want this...but you left me with no choice."

"My...master..." She felt her body fade away.

"I'll make sure he lives so you can see him another time. I promise." Ben was honest. He could Tell that Medea had pain that needed healing but let her quest for the grail make her forget what was more important. Her body began to fade away rapidly and for a brief moment, her hood falls revealing a young woman with elf ears and blue hair. She closes her eye's and smiles.

"Where were people like you in our time?" She then disappears and ben lowers his arms. There was a small sad look on his face but in the end, it had to be done.

Caster walks up to her master and places a hand on his crystalline arm. He looks to his servant and smiles a bit.

"I..uhh Kinda cheated and texted my cousin about Japanese fox spirits. I wanted to tell you after the war but It sounded cool at the time so..." Ben rambled but Tamamo let out a soft smile.

"It's ok Ben." She said softly as the Ulitimatrix runs out of juice and reverts Ben. Now all that remains was getting Hakuno home safely. Ben turns around for a brief moment to talk to the others but felt a bone-crushing kick to the back and is sent skidding across the floor.

"Ack! Mastah!" Tamamo chokes as Kuzuki was holding her up in the air by the neck.

Ben coughed up some blood as he pulled himself up. He then felt a gust of wind and saw Saber dashing at the man.

"Wait! Saber! Don't!" Ben tried warning but it was too late.

"Release her you fiend!" Saber charged into free her friend hoping the threat of a servant will make him surrender but turned to face her. Saber continued her charge and leapt in the air to cut his arm off. Kuzuki then used Caster as a shield forcing Saber to lower her blade. He countered by grabbing Saber by the neck with blurring speed.

Saber!" Shirou yelled as he projects his blades once more.

"Come any closer and I will kill them both," he said coldly, stopping Shirou in his tracks.

"Ben Tennyson, You killed my servant, I intend to even the scales. Choose, Caster or Saber." Kuzuki gave our hero an ultimatum. "

Kuzuki, Stop it's over." Ben tried reasoning.

"Who said a master had to forfeit once they lost their servant? I intend on winning the war for my servant. Now chose or kill me if you can." Ben refused the thought of having one of his friends die in front of him.

"Don't make me do this, you can still walk away!" Ben looked down on his watch it and it was still red.

'What am I going to do? I can't let one of them die but I can't kill him! Not after I promised her.".

Kuzuki Tightened his grip causing both servants to cry out in pain.

_"Tsk, Tsk...Dirty mongrel."_

* * *

_**AN: And that was that for the Medea arc. Yes, I used the scene from the old DEEN anime but that was the second fate anime I watched. (Zero was my first!) I and my friend didn't know about the VN at that time. While planning this fight I figured that attacking an enemy base was so up Ben's ally since he dealt with the Hybreed and the forever knights.**_

_**Now I hope Ultimate Chromastone was powerful enough for you all. I figured I would make him the closest thing to a full-on Anodite as possible. So MASSIVE boost to his energy manipulation and giving him a teleport skill. And finally giving him a form an "Energy vision" to detect sources in the environment around Ben along with the other goodies that hyper-evolving gives. Ben only had a small window before Medea could react so he used his newfound teleport and went for the destruction of her spirit origin. Yeah, I am taking a stretch here but I hope it isn't too jarring. (I wasn't going to nuke her with Way Big. Medea suffered enough)**_

_**And before anyone asks: No, He cannot kill Gilgamesh or Saber with the same technique. He's an anti-magic user nuke only.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

"You dare put your unworthy mongrel hands-on such treasure!" A voice called out but before Kuzuki could look at who it was a projectile struck him in the head.

"No!" Both Shirou and Ben ran to kuzuki. The girls were free but coughing up blood, better than dead though. Both masters ran to their servants trying to keep their eyes off of the dead man.

"I-I am fine, Ben" Caster said rubbing her neck, Saber was doing the same but staring at the source of the voice. Up at the top of the walls as a man in gold plated armour with black details markings.

"Well, I must say you put one a good show, Alien, Such performances I reward." Ben got up and look at the guy he sworn he as seen the golden hair before.

"Thus I have taken the liberty of releasing your maiden from that mongrel. He was also holding one of my treasures as well so he had to be punished."

"Your Treasures?" Shirou then looked at Saber who was giving the man a death stare. He has never seen her so angry during the time he was with her.

A golden light appears behind the man and ripples opened up revealing many weapons."

"Those are...Noble Phantasm's" Shirou mind felt it like it was going into overdrive just looking at them and he instinctive was scanning them. Shirou had to shake his head to force him to stop.

"So Saber, We meet again. I hope you have changed your answer after all these years." The man then Faded away in golden dust.

"Who was that guy?" Ben asked but was interrupted by the ground shaking.

"With Medea gone the place is fading away! We have to move!" Caster said standing up but shaky.

"Hold up" The watch was charged so ben decided to quickly change into Fourarms. He then Hoisted Caster over his shoulder and walked up to Hakuno to do the same.

"Come, let's go!" the Tetramand said carrying the two girls and everyone went to a full sprint.

Ben thought of grabbing Suzuki's body but decided it was too late for him and kept running. Shirou mind was still processing all of the weapons he just saw and felt the circuits in his arm flare-up.

"Guh!" Shirou grabbed his arm but kept running.

"Shirou" Saber then ran beside him and put her hand on his back and the pain faded.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Emiya estate.

Saber sits right next to her sleeping master the image of the familiar foe filled her mind.

'It can't be. IT can't be! That grail is gone, I...no He destroyed it." Saber balls her fist thinking about her previous master: Emiya kiritsugu. She internally hissed at the memories as he was a man of no honour. He always looked for an advantage no matter what the cost or morals, to put it simply, he was a magus killer to the core. She never had any form of bond with him outside of command seals and his wife, Irisviel.

" ...Saber…" A voice snaps Saber out of her train of hatred and she looked back to her current master. Shirou was still asleep but with a smile on his face…

"Shirou…" Saber felt all her rage fade away just from looking at her master's sleeping face.

"If I could, I would keep him this way forever." Saber smiles and remembers that the same man had also raised Shirou, who, she respects much more and cares for.

"A least he'll have a family again." Saber then remembers her wish which may go against what Shirou wanted and part of her feared his reaction.

But it's what she wanted.

Tamamo happily snoozed next her master in his bedroom. She was happy that she had found a new lover and with his help, she will find a new life being with Ben.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world." She whispered but was then taken out of her happy mood as Ben started to mutter something in his sleep.

"No...No..Get away…" Ben then started to toss and turn in right next to her.

"Gotta Run, Gotta Run, Gotta Run!" Ben Ran in the darkness, trying to get the watch to work but to no avail.

" .WISH!" A beast that was made of darkness and blood yelled down the corridor.

"Like Hell I am!" Ben said still running for his life, he didn't know what was chasing him but it drove into greater fear he didn't know he had. He then runs into a dead end and is no cornered.

"GRANT OUR WISH" The beast then charged at him, pinning him, and began to melt his skin causing him to cry out in pain.

"Master, Ben!" Caster shook Ben in hopes to snap him out of his nightmare and it eventually. He woke up gasping for air and sweating. After catching his breath he looked at his wrist to find his watch still there and Caster sitting beside him worried.

"Ben, Are you ok? You were sweating and turning in your sleep." Caster said with worry in her eyes. Ben rubbed his eyes trying to make sense of it all while his servant rubbed his back.

"It was just a nightmare. I can't explain what was going on as the memories become fuzzy." Ben then wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked to Caster with his usual smile but she was still worried for him. Deciding to take action, Tamamo adjusts herself so now she was sitting on his lap facing him. She looked into his tired eyes trying to figure out what was plaguing her master's dreams. Reserving that thought for another time she gives a soft smile and brings his head onto her bosom. She also brings her tail around to Ben's reach and he softly runs his hand through its fur as she does the same with his hair. As the moments go by Ben felt the call of sleep return and so did his servant. She let him lay back down as she rested her head on his chest listening to his soft breaths. Once she knew he was asleep once more looks up her sleeping hero and places her hand on his chest. She mutters a few words and warm light glowed from her palm for a second.

"When you are in the dark...I shall be your light."

* * *

**Morning Breakfast.**

Shirou plated breakfast while Tohsaka and then others were trying to figure out who was that golden clad servant.

Rin sighs: "With one victory there's another problem just waiting around the corner." She then takes a sip of tea.

Normally Sakura and Illya would be around but decided to go check Taiga at the hospital and keep an eye on Hakuno.

"You can never expect things to go easy, especially in this weird world we live in," Ben said taking a bite of breakfast.

"Now, Just who was that guy last night? " Ben asks the important question about the man that appeared last night. "He was is servant, those weapons were noble phantasms from many ages. I could even recognize a sword similar to Caliburn" Shirou said with certainty.

"Huh, Your origin is showing itself recently. I may need to have you join me to the clocktower." Rin commented.

"Back to the topic on hand." Caster said she then looked to Saber

"Recalling on what the man said, have you met him before?" She said and Saber's face turns slightly sour.

"I have,"

"Someone from your past, Saber?" Shirou ask's

"More like recently we have met." This raised Ben's eyebrow but he knew this was something outside of her history of King Arthur. He then put two and two together.

"Did this happen to be the fourth war?" Ben knew that if Saber knew that guy recently it would've been in a war. But it had to be one where Shirou wasn't her master as Ben been with him since the start of the current one.

Saber paused but nodded. "We faced off near the end of the war. I found it off that he seemed to have got the idea that I would be is a new wife. He even purposed to me right in the middle of the fight."

"What?! Really?" Shirou asked shocked.

"I take you declined?" Caster assumed slight annoy with the man in question as she believed in fair love.

"I let my sword declined his request." Saber said with hatred in her eyes.

"Did you Defeat him before?" Shirou asked but Saber shook her head.

"No" Was all he got from her as it seemed to bring back painful memories.

"So this guy must've won the previous war, proving that if you win you can keep your servant in this world." Rin pondered for a moment.

"Did you get his name Saber?"

"No, all I know is that he is some form an ancient king." Saber recalling the one night she was taunted by him and another king.

"Not even a name? With all of those noble phantasms, you should've at least gotten a clue!" Rin asked as she didn't like unknowns.

"Tohsaka, I think I understand why she wouldn't know." Shirou coming to Saber's aid.

"Huh?"

"Well, That servant may be using a lot of noble phantasms but he seemed to be using them more like arrows. So, he doesn't need to say its name." Shirou may have only got a small look of those phantasms but he got a small understanding of the mechanism. To put it simply, that archer golden light was the gun and the weapons were bullets.

"You have a good eye, Shirou" Saber complimented.

"Well, he will have to wait until we deal with Lancer, at least with him we can predict his trump card." Rin then gets up.

"Going out?" Shirou asks.

"Yeah, I am going to hunt down a lead on where Lancer's master is, there's a couple of locations I want to check out." Rin the leaves to go get ready.

"I am going to get some air." Saber then got up and left to the backyard Shirou followed her to ask her something leaving Ben and Caster.

"You think Saber's upset about something?" Ben asks.

"I believe so, She barely ate even a quarter of her fill." Caster said. Ben looked to the table realising that there was still plenty of food.

"Welp, More for us!" Ben said,

"And the dishes." Caster said with a slight tinge of annoyance.

"Don't worry I'll help," Ben reassured her and she instant hugged his arm.

"Kyaa You always lighten my mood, Master!"

* * *

**Backyard**

Saber was standing in the middle of the yard remembering the dark times of Fuyuki's fourth grail war. Shirou himself was sitting thinking about the possibility of having to stay with him after the war.

"Saber, About what Tohsaka said."

"Huh?" Saber turns her head slightly to Shirou.

"About the grail, I was wondering if you-"

"I have no intention of staying here, I would simply return to my original self."

Shirou lowers his eyes remembering her wish to redo the selection of the king

"Are you going to redo the selection of the king? You're not going to save yourself from dying?" Shirou asked

"A king has to protect the country, my strength was not up for the task. The least I could do is to make sure that another proper king is chosen."

Shirou felt his emotions well up inside with Saber's words. She was willing to erase herself from history because she wanted to give her country a do-over.

"Idiot your here now, Saber, you Should do whatever YOU want!" Shirou pleaded hoping to bring some sense to her. Saber looks away as she could not take Shirou's worried look.

"Shirou, I would appreciate if you'd dropped this subject"

"But you-"

"Besides, possessing the Holy Grail does not mean that I would be able to stay in this era." Saber stated causing Shirou to pause.

"I say this as that servant couldn't have obtained the Holy Grail." Shirou widened his eyes were confused. If that servant did not get the grail then how is he still around?.

"On that day, The Holy Grail was destroyed by my master, Emiya Kiritsugu, who betrayed me." Shirou jaw hit the floor when he heard the fact that the servant in front of him was also his father's.

"My Dad?" is all that he could mutter.

"Yes. Ten years ago, in the previous war, he was my master. He and I could've secured the grail as we were the lasts one standing other than that archer. But instead of assisting me in the final battle he used his last two command seals to compel me to destroy the Holy Grail."

Saber then looked down to the ground putting her theory on what happened afterwards into words.

"That act may have also been the cause of the fire that you went through. With the grail gone servants can't stay in this world so my memories end there." Saber looked back up to see what would Shirou do? Would he yell at her for telling him lies and defend the father he knew?

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place. That you were my father's servant." He asked not with hatred but wanting to know why.

"I could not bring myself to tell you about what kind of master he was. I had seen your past and could not believe how much Kiritsugu has changed" Saber compared the man she knew to the father Shirou knew. Shirou mind was going to that day where he was rescued by that same man. Kiritsugu told him that being a magus is that you must take death into account to your life and that did not bother him much surprisingly. Maybe because he knew death all too well since that day

"If you asked me, he was a stereotypical magus during the war. Focusing only on his objectives and destroying anything in his path by any means. Now, he wasn't an evil man nor a cold-blooded killer but he still suppressed his emotions and killed anyone that was an enemy."

Saber clenched her fists. "It was at the end he used two seals and forced me to use my noble phantasm to destroy the grail. I confess, I never cursed the existence of the seals nor the people who betrayed me as much I did that day".

Shirou felt overloaded from the truth that she told him...the part of his father he has never seen before. Without a word, he walked to his workshed and closed the door with a slam which caused Saber to flinch.

"You can come out now," Saber called and Tamamao appeared around the Corner.

"I guess you have some words for me?" She asked But Caster wasn't going to cause Shirou any more heartache and walked away leaving Saber alone…

meanwhile in the realm outside of time Professor paradox viewed the entire conversation. It was close to what he had wanted but Saber, like Shirou, was stubborn.

"Close, but some more adjustments will be needed."

"Going to mettle again Professor?" A red-clad man asks sitting on a couch

"You know yourself, He needs a little splash of reality." The man then leaves and paradox plans his next move.

"Shirou will be easy but Saber...I may have to resort to more compelling information."

Paradox then changes he view to ben Tennyson, "I just hope Ben will be able to endure the pain he will soon face".

* * *

Ben was cleaning dishes after a much awkward dinner, Saber and Shirou remained quiet and even caster seemed a little down.

'Something must've happened between those two. I hope they can get through it.' it was too far in the war and the last thing they need was for both of to be fighting each other.

"Thanks for the meal" Saber then gets up and leaves. Shirou just leaves to go to his shed leaving Rin and Caster at the table. Rin lets out a yawn.

"Don't know about you two but I am going to turn in early." She then leaves and then there were just two. Ben finished the dishes and sat down beside Caster.

"Something bothering you?" Ben asked snapping caster out of her train of thought.

"Oh it's nothing." she then smiles.

"You sure?"

She then sighed in defeat: "It something that only those two can fix. They both love each other but something is still holding them back."

"Those two will give in at some point. Even someone like Saber can't reject her feelings forever." Ben said with his everflowing optimism which Caster loved. "Hey, master? How long was it until started to have feelings for me?" Caster asked cocking her head to the side and flapping her ears. Ben felt his face turn red a bit but looked back on his time here in Fuyuki.

"Well I did start to admire you during the early days but I was still held up from my breakup." Ben face slightly frowns but he smiles again.

"But I guess it all started when I came to get you that night." Ben words warmed Caster's heart causing her face to turn red.

"I thought it was just me wanting to help you but looking back now I was having feelings for you.".

"Ohh Kyaaaa! I love you, master!" She then Hugged ben and kissed him. After another good kiss Caster stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I think since it's just the two of us I can whip up a nice dessert." She smiled and opened up the fridge and ben waited in anticipation.

After the dishes Ben found himself sitting in his room playing a game on his phone. Tamamo told him that she had to do something after dinner so now he was just waiting. Ben then decides to go for a quick wash of his hair since he forgot to do last time he was in the bath.

'I got to stop doing that.' Ben thought as he grabbed a towel.

'Just a quick soak is all I need.'

Ben then walks to the bathroom and finds the lights turned on but the door not locked. He shrugs and assumes that someone forgot to turn off the lights. The young lad then strolls over to the tub area and opens the door...to find it occupied...by Tamamo...who was naked...

Both just stare at each other in dead silence...one could hear a pin drop...until both shrieked.

"Gah! I am sorry CasImeanTamamo!" Ben stammered.

"Eek! Master, What are you doing just dropping on a maiden while she 's bathing!" Tamamo said covering herself up with her hands.

"I-I just was going to wash my hair quickly! I swear I wasn't trying to peep on you!" Ben continued stammering and closes the door to the bath. Trying to get the perverted thoughts out of his head.

"W-wait...Master..." She calls out and Ben freezes.

"You said you needed your hair washed?"

"Y-yeah b-but I can wait until you are done Tamamo," Ben said.

"We are a couple. R-right?" She said causing Ben's cheeks to turn red.

"Yeah of course!" He said.

"Then...Would you mind if I washed your hair for you?" She said and Ben felt his heart go nuts in his chest. But she was right...They are together now...

"Sure..." He walks back to the bath and finds her sitting in the tub using a towel cover herself. Her face was pink with slight embarrassment but was still smiling.

"Just sit here and lean back..." Ben just nods and takes off his jacket. He sits down and leans back so that his hair was over the tub water.

"Alright let's get started..." Tamamo smiles and she gently cups some water pours it over his head. Making sure not to get any of it in his eyes or on his shirt. She then leans over can grab the men's shampoos and lathers his hair and massages his scalp.

Ben was in bliss. He never thought a smile hair wash could be so relaxing and soothing. The mix of her massaging his head and her soft hums just made all of his worries fade away. After a few more minutes of washing, She ends it with a hug from behind and both just sit there for a moment relaxed. She kisses him on the cheek whispers:

"All done master."

Ben nods and turns around to face her while still trying to control his eyes from staring.

"Thanks." he then drys his hair and walks out leaving her in the bath.

Tamamo sinks back into the tub and gazes at her own body and giggles.

"I love that innocence of his...but it does get in the way sometimes..." She giggles as she let out a bit of lust in her voice.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Saber was standing outside of the workshed, she didn't know what to feel about how her and Shirou's relationship is now. She wondered if Shirou hated her for not wanting to stay or was it for insulting his father. Part of her felt like going in and apologizing but what would be saying sorry for? She then shook her head and focused on her goal.

'It doesn't matter, I will get the grail and save my kingdom.' She took an inhuman jump out of the compound and leapt from building to building. 'I don't need him. I will finish this by..'

'How will I finish this?' Saber found herself standing on the walkway of the bridge between the two sections of the city. After all that time out in the city, she found herself stumped.

"Having trouble thinking about what to do next?" Caster said jumping from the upper frame of the bridge.

"Caster, Were you following me?" Saber asked.

"Well, you did leave without telling anyone. Honestly, what were you trying to do looking for a fight alone? Shirou going to be so worried about you!" Caster said concerned.

"Shirou…" Saber shook her head.

"I intend on finishing this war regardless of what Shirou thinks of me. Now, are you going to assist me or not?" Saber asked and Caster immediately went to a serious look.

"Saber, when will you learn that you can stop rejecting your feelings." Saber raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My feelings? What are you talking about?"

"You're are keeping your feelings sealed away. It's unhealthy even for a spirit."

"Is this about me rejecting Shirou's wish to keep me in this world. I may have agreed to be his servant but he doesn't have ownership of my soul." Saber said

"It's not like that. The boy is clearly in love with you!" She shouted getting sick of Sabers constant rejection of emotion.

"W-what…?" Saber felt like she took a blow to the heart and didn't know where came from Saber then had images of Shirou when he smiled at her. She then recomposes herself and looked back at Tamamao with a look of steel. "Even if that's the case it's frivolous, I can't stop for anything, not even Shirou.".

This ticked off Tamamo as she knew that Saber was lying to herself and most importantly she was hurting the man who loves her. "Saber, love is not frivolous! It's something that is in every being, Even the gods fall in love! You keeping your emotions sealed off is not only going hurt you but it will bring pain to the people that care about you!" Caster said with anger.

"Caster I,..." Saber didn't have any words to against what was she was saying or more like she couldn't come up with anything.

Tamamo then turns around not caring about what Saber had to say. "Camelot didn't fall because you were unworthy, it was because you couldn't understand the hearts of the people around you!" Those words caused images of everyone she knew during her kingship flash in her mind. the knights of the round table, Guinevere and Mordred.

"If you're going to go win the grail FINE! Just remember to share it when you are done. Because unlike you, I care about my Master's feelings!" The caster then jumped back up to bridge frame and then to the distance. Leaving Saber alone again and still stumped.

"A little rough but she does have a point." paradox said appearing beside her.

"Are you here to chastise me as well." Paradox looks out into the river and smiles,

"Yes but not on the points Caster had already covered" he then turns serious and looks at Saber: "You wish to change the past so that your kingdom gets a better outcome. Correct?" Paradox looks at Saber for confirmation.

"Yes, there has to be a better king than I. And nothing you say will change that."

"Even if I say your actions will destroy this world?" the professor's words shocked Saber, she knew that he was a time traveller so the odds of him lying was low.

"What do you mean? My wish will cause destruction? Couldn't I wish to prevent that?" if Saber knew about it maybe the grail could stop it.

"The grail can do many things but time and space aren't bound to magic. Time itself is a river, it flows and moves as we ride it. I set off a depth charge and caused a temporal monster to come from the rapids. Lucky Ben figured out how to undo it and save the world." Paradox then opened his watch.

"But I am getting sidetracked. The issue here is time is not just on earth but it's apart of the entire universe. To make sure nothing bad occurs somewhere in the world is beyond the power of Third Magic." Paradox lives in eternity, he understands the space-time continuum more than any mortal being. If anyone dared to try to disrupt time he would do his best to stop it.

"So what is the consequences if I go through with my wish," Saber asked and paradox sighed.

"I guess the nuclear option it is then." He then snaps his finger and they are transported into the city that was Fuyuki but with only one major difference.

The entire city was engulfed in flames.

Saber looked around in horror and saw dead bodies lining the streets and unholy monster roaming the land. "Camelot is a foundation of the earth, you mess with that and well…" Paradox gestures around him. Saber felt like she was going be sick even though that wasn't possible for a servant.

"With you changing the past cause an event that would be avoided if one boy was still alive..and I am not talking about Ben" Saber's eye widened in fear. Not for herself but for another.

"Shirou...is dead?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, No emiya kiritsugu came to save him and died that day as a young boy"

"Please, get me out of here," Saber begged as she couldn't take in the sight any longer and with a blink of an eye, they were back to normal Fuyuki.

"Camelot is a foundation of humanity, you mess with that and you destabilize the future. Tragedies happen Ms Pendragon. Even I try to undo some small thing here and there but things, like preventing a kingdom from falling, is against the rules of time." Saber was silent, like the world she knew was shattered from what shown to her.

"But there is still hope for you." Saber then looked back to the professor. Was there still hope for her. "Stick with those who care about you now. eventually, you will understand what you couldn't before."

"Saber!" A voice calls out in the distance and Saber turns around to find Shirou running. "Well looks like I must go. But not without one more hint." Paradox opens his pocket watch and begins to fade away.

"You are the sword but who is your sheath?" he then fades away.

"My sheath?"

"Saber!" Shirou yells huffing for breath and stops right in front of her. "Are...You..ok?" Shirou said catching his breath from all the running. "Shirou...You came to get me?" She asked and Shirou raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, Saber, I am not going abandon you. Where in this together, till the end." Shirou smiled. "But...I" she couldn't get her words out as she was holding back the tears of joy for seeing Shirou alive and well. She was surprised by a hand grabbing hers. "Saber you don't have to say anything. Let's go home." The two then began two walks home.

The two walked together in the night with smiles and silence. Saber for the first time felt like she wanted to stay with Shirou. "Maybe it's better this way." Saber tightens her grip on Shirou's hand.

* * *

"Where are you going?" A voice calls out to the couple stopping them in their tracks. Both of them turn around to find a blonde man in a white shirt, black pants and a jacket standing a few meters away from them. It only took a second as he took a step forward revealing his red eye's.

Shirou realized who it was: he was the servant from the cave, the archer of the fourth war.

The one servant that defeated Saber...

"Don't take other people's possessions without permission, boy." He called out claiming ownership over Saber whos hand gripped onto Shirou's even more.

"Shirou, I will face him. Use that time to-." Shirou realized that Saber was going to attack him on her own and without thinking threw her aside and charged at Archer. "No! Your the one who needs to get away!"

All Shirou would have to his project Caliburn and hit Archer before his armour comes.

"GAHH" That plan failed as an unknown bolt of red energy pierced him forcing the boy to the ground.

"Shirou!" Saber cried

"Foolish mongrel, I won't kill you as it would make it difficult to keep Saber alive. So I suggest you stop your prattling if you want to.." Saber then armoured up and jumped to strike with a vertical slash. Archer quickly summons blades to block all of her attacks.

"Judging from that look in your eye, It appears your still not interested in yielding to me." Saber then jumps back and attacks again.

"Enough with your nonsense!" She yells but archer again block her swing with more blades.

"Haha, that's the lion I know! The woman that has bewitched me!. Now since you have shown me your sword I will show you my collection out of respect."

"Gate of Babylon"

Archer then summons his armour and small portals of golden light and weapons appear from them. Saber gritted her teeth as she knew what was coming. Shirou slowly felt his strength returning but his vision was blurred. All he could hear was what the clanging of metal and what he assumed was Saber pain as some weapons pierce her armour. "Saber.." He wasn't going to be useless he had to help somehow. 'Think, think! Who could have all of those phantasms? He had to be some form of a king to own that many treasures. But who?'

Saber fell to a knee to catch her breath, "Who in the world are who one servant can have that many noble phantasms" Saber asked and the man. "You wish to know my name? After all this time you could figure it out? Fine then, I'll give you a hint, didn't all the world's treasures once belonged to a single king?" Archer then crossed his arms waiting for the answer.

Shirou eyes then lit up, There was one hero that could've owned all other treasures. A very old tale that dates back to the first civilizations. The king of hero's.

"Gilgamesh…" Shirou said in a pained voice.

"Ahh, so the mongrel figured it out. Maybe he isn't a useless half breed after all." Gilgamesh laughs."

Saber finally understood who she was facing against and knew that she needed to take him down with all she had. "With knowing that, can you understand that you can't defeat me?"

"That has yet to be proven!" Saber stands up and powers up her sword. "Huh well, I guess I will use a more appropriate weapon." Gilgamesh then dismisses the other weapons only for one handle to remain and grabs it. Shirou's vision finally comes back and focuses on the weapon in the enemies hand. It resembles a jousting lance but only went half-length the guard was golden but the shaft was black with red etchings. He then raises it and the red wind began to cycle around the lance as it gathers energy. Excalibur glowed gold, ready to fire but Shirou knew that this was a losing fight. "Saber don't do it!"

"EXCALIBUR"!

"ENUMA ELISH!"

A golden light clashed against a crimson red and stalemated in the middle. Saber struggled to keep her sword powered as her mana was limited while Gilgamesh wasn't breaking a sweat. "This bores me" He then put more power and with barely a second his weapon overcame Excalibur and blasted her with full force.

"Saber!" Shirou tried to stand up but only could get up to his knees. 'This will do I need to get to her.'.

The threat of Gilgamesh was far from his mind. All he cared about was Saber right now. Gilgamesh laughed at how pathetic he looked crawling to Saber who was laying in her blood

"haha I guess this is what I get for fighting a woman and a child!" he continued to laugh. Shirou manages to crawl up to Saber and was relieved to see that she was still alive. Saber looked up to find Shirou in her blurred vision.

"Shirou is that you?" She whispered.

"Yes, I am here" Saber raised her hand and found it covered in her blood. "So I was defeated, Shirou you need to run." She knew this was the end for her but at least Shirou could run away.

"I am not going anywhere," Shirou said and this caused panic in Saber. "Shirou, You must run. Please, You've done enough now!" Saber felt tears well up in her eyes as she knew that Shirou would die if he faces Gilgamesh. " Please, You must hold your life much more precious than mine. If you were to die I could never-!" She interrupted when Shirou lifted her upper body and did the one thing that made the king of hero's stop laughing.

Shirou kissed Saber.

When they broke the kiss Shirou smiled

"Saber, I'm sorry but I love you more than anything. There isn't anything more than I want in this world than you Saber." With those words, Shirou's wounds begin to close with a bright light. Saber was speechless as the warmth she of that light felt familiar.

"Oi boy, your asking for a death sentence there!" Gilgamesh yells as he saw Shirou touch his treasure.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Shirou, why did you?" Saber muttered but Shirou smiled.

"I needed to test something, now rest, I get this guy to leave." Shirou put her down and turned to face the king.

"Got a problem?" Shirou asked. "Yes, it's you mongrels not knowing your place!" His weapon then began to spin up ready to attack but Shirou showed no fear and gave a cocky smile.

"You going to use that against a mongrel like me, Ha what a waste," Shirou said the king smiled.

"Your right, you are unworthy of my precious Ea." He then puts it back in his vault and pulls out a sword. Shirou quickly scanned the blade and understood that it was the sword that bestows rulership, Caliburn's ancestor.

"I will swat you with this!" Gilgamesh then charges at Shirou but his attack was blocked with two twin yin yang blades.

"Projection, So you're a faker. That makes me want to crush you more!" The two then clashed. Shirou held his own against the king of heroes but he wasn't planning on killing him right now.

It wasn't ready yet.

'Visualize' Shirou was using this time to search his reality marble for the one thing that could stop Gilgamesh. 'That golden light. Not from a projection but something real.'

"Visualize something in your mind that you CAN defeat him with."

This was the enemy Shirou had to face. The fight that will forge the power of Emiya Shirou.

"Visualize it"

Saber looked at the fight and was amazed that Shirou was holding his own against the Gilgamesh. She focused on Shirou's fighting style, "He's playing defence, but that won't hold for long. What is he doing?"

The two then back away from each other, Gilgamesh was mad a faker was giving him trouble. Shirou felt his arms go numb from the fight and his lungs burned from overuse. "Dammit mongrel to think I had to put effort into killing you!" He then discards the sword and grabs Ea again.

"This may be a waste but I am out of time!" The then charges up Ea with red energy. Shirou then discarded his weapons and focused his projection. 'I can feel it, That golden light.'

"Trace on!" The firing pin in his head banged and his circuits went into overdrive as Shirou forced the image into reality. Golden light burst's from Shirou's hand and formed into a shape. Even Gilgamesh stopped to see what it was.

"What is this?" Shirou did not know what it was that he just projected. It was a sheath, not a weapon.

"You are the sword but who is your sheath?"

Saber recognized the light and the shape, this was something she thought was gone forever. But she didn't have time to gawk, right now, Shirou needed her to use that Noble Phantasm that was brought forth.

"Shirou! Use This!" Saber got and picked up her sword to give it to Shirou. They both look at each other and nodded.

"You think that will stop me!" Gilgamesh then fired Ea send a spiral of red energy towards them. Shirou and Saber gripped Excalibur and slots it into the phantasm. The sheath the glowed bright and when Ea's waves hit it, they were reflected at Gilgamesh.

"Gah!" The king of heroes fell back a few feet and but got back up. He didn't what just happened but in no way, he would let his enemies see him like this and faded away into spirit form.

Once the enemy retreated. Shirou cut of mana to the projection and Saber dispelled her gear. Shirou felt the strength in his legs give way and nearly fell over but Saber caught him. For nearly a minute they just stood there.

"Sorry for making you worry Saber"

"It's alright Shirou, Your safe now."

"You mean WE are safe now." Shirou corrected her Saber smiled "Yes we are." Shirou then swings his left numb arm around her.

"I maybe can't save the world but Saving you feel all the same." He whispered

"Let's go home." Saber then pull Shirou's arm over her shoulder and the two walked home.

* * *

**_AN: Nothing much to report here. A bit of drama and A bit of...fluff to show differences in Saber's and Caster's Situation. Finally got Gilgamesh to show up and give Ben a name other than mongrel. Figure 'Alien' would do nicely. Had paradox give Saber some Damning evidence which was not just a singularity from FGO./s_**

**_Well, See you in the next one as things finally heat up for the finale in a few chapters._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25_**

2 hours after Saber leaves.

"Why am I pissed off so much," Shirou said to himself in the shed. He was frustrated with himself whether it was that he never questioned his father or that he would eventually lose Saber at the end of all of this.

"Troubled young lad?" Paradox said appearing right beside him. "Yeah, I guess." Shirou didn't know what to say but yeah troubled seemed to be their right word. "Ah, the wonders of youth. No doubt it's about Saber."

Shirou just sighed in the defeat of his feelings for her.

"You wish her to stay with you." Shirou felt his face turn red with paradoxes words.

"Well..yeah but I am not going to force her with the grail," Shirou said. Paradox walked around shed.

"So you're giving up." Shirou tensed up but let it go.

"I Just don't know what to do. She is loyal to being a king to her people but is also pushing those around her away."

"Hmmm, sounds like someone I know. A person following their ideals to the point they throw away their humanity." Paradox's words hit Shirou like a baseball bat. She going down the path that Shirou is trying to avoid, following ideals until self-destruction.

"Why? I Stopped pushing my pipe dream to keep the people I care about with me. But now I am losing the one I care for the most!" Shirou yells in anger.

"Because she's afraid."

Shirou turns around and looked at Paradox

"Afraid?" That did not sound like her. Even from the memories, he has seen she always shown no fear. "She's afraid of failing as a king and would continue to be even after Camelot ended." Shirou mental skimmed through all of the memories he had seen from Saber past.

"But what can I do?"

Paradox smiled "Be there for her. You, young man, are the key to her salvation as she is to yours." he then opens his pocket watch.

"Well, I am needed elsewhere tata for now!" with a flash of the blue he is gone.

"Be there for her. Is that all?" Shirou then leaves and finds Ben looking around the yard.

"Oh, there you are! Have you seen Tamamo anywhere? She said she was going to get some air but that was like a while ago." Ben said

"She's not here? What about Saber?". Shirou asked

"I thought she was with you. I went to her room and she wasn't there." Bens words brought worry to Shirou eyes.

"Dammit, Saber went out on her own!" Shirou then ran to the door with Ben right behind.

"Whoa, dude Slow down! What happened?" Ben managed to slow Shirou down let him explain.

"Saber and I had a little disagreement on things and now she intends on finishing the war on her own," Shirou said as he quickly got his shoes on.

"On her own?! I guess Caster went looking for her." Ben quickly tried to reproduce his trick to find caster… 'Come on.' But to no avail.

"Damn I can't track Caster" Ben then powered up the ultimatrix

"I have a guess where Saber went," Shirou said and ben nodded.

"I'll fly out and find Caster then!" Ben slams down on the watch and transforms into Big Chill and after they leave through the front he dashes into the air while Shirou runs into the streets.

* * *

"Now where did she get to?" Big chill soared the skies looking for Caster. "Maybe she in New-town?" Big chill was about to cross the river when he saw a person jumping from rooftop to rooftop and with a quick squint of his bug eyes he saw it was his kitsune servant. He then flew towards her position and hopefully get some answers. Tamamo was steaming from her talk with Saber.

"Why can't she see that erasing the past won't bring justice to those who died. Why can't she accept her flaws and move on?" Caster muttered as she stopped to look back at the bridge.

"Out for a stroll Caster" the raspy voice calls out from behind her and turns around to find Ben as Big Chill behind her with his arms crossed. "I guess that I took too long?" Caster said with a fake laugh.

"Please, You talking to the guy who used. 'Getting some air' excuse nearly 20 times a week." Big chill said with no anger in his voice.

"Now, I would like an explanation of what is going on?" Caster immediately looked back to the bridge again and sighed not wanting to tell her Ben about the conversation she had.

"That bad eh?" He said and walked closer to Caster who nodded.

"Well, something tells me that it can only be dealt with by those two alone. They're both stubborn but even then you have to give in sometime. Trust me, I know from experience." Ben has always been a bit stubborn but even then he always came to reason when times were tough.

Caster nodded and smiled "Sorry for worrying you master."

"Nah I would've done the same thing. Now-"

"Ben! You there?! Please pick up!" A voice comes from Big chills chest and he unwraps his upper wings to use the ultimatrix on his chest. "Ben here, Sakura? What's going on?"

"W-we were walking home when a man started to follow us while after we left Hakuno at her home. B-but it was Lancer!"

"Are you ok? Where are you?" ben immediately went to hero mode, both Sakura and Ilya are being held hostage"Yes, We are in the Einzbern woods please hurry!".

"Sit tight! We are on our way!" Big chill disconnected the comms and looked to Tamamo.

"You ready?" And with a flash of light caster was in her mystic code, ready to go hero herself.

"Is there any other answer? Let's go!" Big chill then picked up Caster and flew off to the Einzbern forest.

Sakura shook in fear as lancer held them, hostage, unbound but under the threat of the spear. Sakura was looking at the servant while Ilya was calm.

"What do you want lancer?" Illya asks but lancer was silent with a face comparable to a child being forced to housework. "Illya, What are you doing?" Sakura asks slightly afraid of the fact Illya is so calm.

"No one here can kill Ben, Not without others knowing about it." Ilya answers. "Think about it, the guy who made that watch would not simply let Ben's death go unnoticed and contact the plumbers.". Sakura thought for a moment but it made sense with bens fame a master would learn eventually the risk of killing him.

"But then why try to fight him if they can't kill him?" Ilya was about to answer but a familiar moth man flew from the night sky carrying Caster. "Well, well I was wondering when you were going to show yourself. Now let's cut the chit chat. " Big chill lets Caster down and she took a stance ready to attack. "I am going to ask this once: let them go and surrender."

Lancer lowers his spear from his spear and looks at ben straight in the eye. "Sorry kid, no can do. My master wants you out of the picture." He then whips his spear, cutting the air and takes an attacking stance.

"Sad to say lancer that you won't be walking away from this" Caster said and focuses her magic in her palms.

With a drop of a leaf, Lancer dashes at them and swings his spear at big chill but it goes through him. "Having a hard time hitting me? That too bad." Big chill then shuffles behind him and punches lancer in the back with his enhanced strength.

"I am not going to fall for your tricks lancer". Lancer quickly recovers for a backswing but rolls to the left to avoid an ice shard from Tamamo. Caster quickly fired a blast of shards from her mirror but lancer twirls his spear with immense speed and blocks all of her attacks.

"Protection from arrows. No wonder Archer had a hard time with you." the skill that protected the user from any projectiles with rank depending on its effectiveness and it seemed like Lancer had it at a high rank.

"Yeah, That's me alright. Now I-" Big Chill interrupts with a flying punching to the face creating a shock wave knocking lancer back a few feet.

"Oi Kid I was talking!" Lancer said rubbing faces in pain.

"And I took that moment to sock you in the face." Big Chill grinned and Lancer took a runner's stance.

"Don't get cocky kid." He then leaps at big chill spear aimed at his heart. But he then passes through him. Lancer then dodges a bolt of lighting that causes a tree to explode in shards of wood.

"Hmm, let's see If I can slow you down a bit." Big chill that took a breath and exhaled bone-cold from his mouth.

"Guuh!" Lancer felt the cold biting his skin as the skill only affected projectiles, not gases. He still manages to keep moving from Caster's magic. "Time to for you to chill out." Big chill then goes fully transparent and flew through lancer. For a moment it didn't feel like anything to lance but then felt his limbs go numb and ice building rapidly on his body.

"Gah this is cold!" he groaned but he could still move. "Take this!" Caster yells and fires a furry of lighting at lancer.

"GAHHH!" Lancer felt the bolts burn his body as the attack landed.

"Caster I'll keep him still and you hit him with everything you got!" Big chill then let out of another breath, three times as cold. The breath frosted lancers hair and body. His movement was severely hindered but he could still fight.

'I can still-'

'Lancer do as I order you.' A voice calls out in his head.

'I will end this my way, you can just sit there and watch.' Lancer talked back as he hated his master's plan.

He then felt his movement go out of his control. 'With my command seal. I order you to finish this fight this the way I asked.'

'I hate you'

Runes then appeared on lancers body free him of his icy vice. "I am sorry but I am going to end this." His spear the glows a deathly red

"Master! Watch out!" Caster runs to Ben who was still intangible. Lancer then dashes at Big chill with immense speed. Ben was confident that big chill intangibility would reduce the effectiveness of the spear if Gray-matter was correct.

"Gae." Lance spear rocketed toward Big Chill who was ready but at the last moment, lancer changed his course and aimed his spear past him.

"BOLG" The spear darted around Big chill completely missing him.

For a second Big chill was confused as lancers spear would've just past through him. Then his eyes widened in fear as he turns to his side to see a sight of horror.

The one thing he tried to prevent all this time.

Caster was struck with Gae Bolg...An unavoidable death

"CASTER!" Ben transformed back and ran to his servant who was clutching the spear trying to prevent it from leaving her wound.

"Sorry" lancer muttered and yanked it out of Caster causing blood to flow out. Caster fell backwards but Ben caught her in time.

"Caster, Tamamo! Come on, I need to get you out of here!" Ben panicked, he needed to get her help, he needed to save her.

"M-master...Ben...it's too late." Caster coughed up blood using the last of her strength to stay alive.

"No Don't Say that! I can still save you!" tears began to run down Ben's face as he tried to deny the truth.

"Ben.." She then raised her hand and places it on his chest to feel his heart one last time.

"When you're in the dark, I will be your light...Ben, I love you. I forever..will...love..you." The caster then went limp and began to fade away. Ben cried as the one he love faded from his arms till there was nothing left but the blood on the ground.

Moments of Sadness goes by and lancer begins to leave…"Sorry, Master's orders." Ben was silent and lancer took it as the time to leave.

Then a green flash occurs behind him.

"Gah!" Lancer recoiled as he felt his left leg get cut. Lancer looks around and ben wasn't there. He then took a stance ready for the next attack but another blur goes by and another cut opened on his right leg.

"Haaah." Lancer's legs were now disabled, he can't run away.

Another two cuts on his to the torso that came out of nowhere, "Ok kid, I get it." He then looks in front of him to find a humanoid like a raptor-like being in a black bodysuit and helmet. Lancer then prepared for another slash as Ben ran at him but another green flash and lacer was slammed into multiple trees.

"Ok...The kid is now serious." Lancer hoisted himself up and looked up at the forearmed being towering him.

"She wanted a better life." Four arms then threw him many meters into a rock with a force that was bone breaking.

"She wanted a second chance!" Fourarms yelled as he leapt into the air and landed in front of a lancer. the blue lancer tries to strike back but his spear was grabbed and tossed away with immense force. He grabbed him again and brought him up to his face.

"But you took that all away!" He yelled as he threw lancer into the air. Ben then turned into Jetray and flew after him.

Lancer was completely overwhelmed as he Ben did not let him get his footing and now he was falling to the ground bloody and bruised. Then a green laser hit him forcing him to the ground even faster.

A loud boom came from lancers landing as it made a crater.

Lancer coughed up blood as he felt his bone fractures pierced his muscles. "Ok...I know I don't normally take this without a fight but I deserve it." lancer whispered. Jet ray then flew back down hit the ultimatrix one more time.

Ben was mad...no furious and there was only one form that could use that anger right now.

"RATH!" The humanoid tiger roared.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING HOUND OF CU CLAIIANN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rath then ran at him not giving lancer a chance to recover and shoulder check him into a tree.

"ARBURIAN TACKLE!" Rath then pinned lancer to at tree.

"RATH LOVED HER! RATH WANTED TO PROTECT HER!" Rath has beaten each word into lancer with heavy punches. "I WANTED TO GIVE HER THE LIFE SHE WANTED!" He then threw lancer into the ground so hard hit cracked the very earth around them.

"TALPADA GROUND POUND!" Lancer grunted as two fists slammed down on his back with ground quaking force.

"SHE WAS THE WORLD TO ME!" Rather then uprooted the nearby tree and held it with one arm. "GAAHHH!" Rath cried in rage as smashed the tree onto lancer making it snap into shards.

With that move, lancer was beaten, both in beliefs and in strengths. If anything was going to save him it would be his lowlife master. He felt is the ragged body being picked up by the shoulder and opened eyes to find that tiger looking guy with a single claw ready end him. Lancer lowered his head as he was defeated was ready to die. But then felt another pulse of a command seal and then was forced teleported out of the forest back to his master.

"NO! NO! GET BACK HERE! RATH WILL..I.I" Rath's rage then back to settle down as a wave of sadness poured over him. The ultimatrix then finally powered down with a red hourglass meaning that it would be a long recharge time. Ben fell to his knees and the tears returned. "Why...What did I do to deserve this?" Ben was destroyed, He just saw someone he loved die in his arms. With all the good he has done with the world, why did this happen to him?.

"Ben?" Sakura called out to the crying hero. She then walked over to him slightly careful as she just witnessed his rage. She kneeled to him and Ben looked up at Sakura, his eyes were hollowed out and nothing but sadness remained. Sakura knew that look all to well as she felt the same when she was taken away from her true family. Sakura gave him a shoulder for him to cry out in heartache. "I am so sorry Ben," Sakura whispered to the whimpering hero.

Ilya the hugged hug ben from the side hoping to bring comfort to ben. "I am sorry to Ben nii-chan."

* * *

_**Emiya estate. **_

Shirou was getting ready in his room while Saber waited outside, his wounds recovered and no damage to his circuits at all. He then sniffed the air but found no scent of breakfast being made.

'Odd, maybe they are having leftovers?' Shirou then left his room and walked to the living room with Saber.

"Shirou?"

"Yes, Saber?"

"Did something happen? The air feels...Depressed almost." Saber could sense that something was different like someone was missing.

"I dunno Saber." Both then entered the living room to find that breakfast wasn't plated or even made.

"Morning..?" Shirou now knew something was up. No one was making breakfast and Two people were missing from the table. "What's wrong?" Shirou asked as him and Saber both sat down.

"Senpai…" Sakura tried to speak but couldn't draw the words. Shirou knew something really bad happened and had to do with the two missing people: Ben and Caster.

"Onii-chan, Caster was defeated by Lancer." This brought pain to both Shirou and Saber.

"No.." Shirou shook his head, He couldn't believe it. The person that helped him and Saber countless time is gone.

"What about Ben?!" Shirou quickly asked in hopes that at least he was ok.

"Ben is ok, He nearly killed Lancer but his master used a command seal to retrieve him.," Ilya answered.

"But Ben is…" Ilya then looked down at the table.

"Emotionally destroyed" Sakura spoke up.

"It was the only way to beat him." Rin continued confusing Shirou.

"The only way? What do you mean, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked

"Ben is connected to others if you remember. His death would not go unnoticed so the only option is to take out his servant." Rin kept her calm but even she felt emotional as images of archer flash in her mind.

"Lancer's master must've known they were falling for each other so new option came up. Kill Caster and Ben would be emotionally defeated enough to not do anything else in the war." Shirou clenched his fist in anger, this was too much for him. To attack the one someone loves just to get them out of this war. A coward's way to win...

"This war has taken too much." Shirou talking from both his past and the present.

"Saber are you ok?" Sakura asked as Saber was silent.

"Saber?" Shirou looked at her. If there was anything that saddened Shirou more than this it was the fact that Saber herself was filled with sorrow.

"All she wanted was a life with someone who could love her." Saber was now filled with guilt as she felt like if she was there with them it may have come to a different conclusion.

"If only I had not left she may be still alive."

"Saber.." Shirou could feel the waves of guilt coming from Saber.

Saber then got up and left the room.

"Sorry I am still a bit tired Onii Chan" Ilya then left the room also even though she had a good nights rest.

"With Tamamo's death, that means the war should be over but we still have lancer and that Golden Archer to worry about." Rin tried to pick up the pieces and focus back on the War but she didn't have the heart right now to host a war room.

"I'll go check in with Kotomine, He has to have some answers," Shirou said leaving for the church trying to hold in his frustration.

Ben's room.

Ben sat in the chair his room face down on the desk, He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He felt like a failure for letting Caster die and hated himself for abandoning her.

"I saved the world countless times before but I can't save the person I love? What kind of loser am I?" Ben threw his jacket across the room

Ben looked at the only picture he had of her on his phone, it was all he had left of her. He wanted to come home with him, let her live the life she wanted and redeem herself from her past. But now she was dead...

"Ben?" Saber knocks on the door

"Come in" Ben answered and she walked in.

"Ben, I am sorry about Caster I believe we all are." Saber then sat on the bed.

"She was a great ally, both of you lending us a hand in every fight and patching us up when we were down. But most importantly, She was someone I could call a friend." Saber was honest with her words as she felt ownership of the blame. Ben remained quiet as he was still filled with sadness.

"If there is any way I could ease your pain-"

"Ease my pain? You think you can do that!" Ben stood up from his chair, back facing Saber.

"If you hadn't run out last night She may be still alive but No you had to go seek the grail on your own!" Ben hissed with anger.

"Ben I-" Saber tried to tell him about her encounter with Gilgamesh with hopes of getting him to understand but Ben wasn't having any of it...

"JUST GO! You have done enough!" Ben shouted wanting to be left alone. Saber then left the room and ben Slammed the door with enough force that it echoed throughout the house.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted one last time.

Saber just stood there in sadness...A sensation she rarely felt but she felt like Ben was right...If she was there during there fight with lancer maybe things would've gone differently. She walks away with a heavy heart wanting to find Shirou to somehow ease this pain but ended up with entering Ilya's room to find Rin looking over her.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Saber asks

"Just checking on her progress...Do you know what's going to happen to her?" Rin said while Saber shook her head.

"She is the host of the lesser grail. As the war goes on energy builds up inside her with each servant killed. So as long the Grail war rages on she will continue to break down. So far six servants are down..." Rin then ponders for a moment.

"What is it Rin?" Saber asked

"It's Just...Kotomine would've contacted us if there was only one servant left and come prepare the grail for retrieval at one of the leylines" For the past couple of day's the priest has been very quiet on his duties as overseer of the war. Also, Illya still has yet to shut down her human functions to contain the power

"I wonder if...Tamamo didn't 'count' for this war."

"Huh?"

"It's just a theory that I was wondering about since Ben got the eighth servant." It was a topic that always comes up to mind in the back of her head but never brought it up. Why did she come in the first place? it seems excessive to have more than seven servants and harder to keep under wraps from prying eyes.

"It's just very odd...I guess I'll have to ask Illya about it since the whole thing is based on Einzbern craft."

"So, you mean that her death was meaningless? then why allow ben to summon a servant in the first place?" Saber questioned more.

"That's my major question now..."

Ben then fell on his bed and sadness return as he realized what he had just done.

"This isn't me…"

"Why yes it isn't you but it still is," Paradox said appearing in front of him and ben felt a glimmer of hope.

"Paradox! I am glad your her I need you to-"

"Ben I can't prevent her death." Ben hopes were shattered. "B-but you're a time traveller! You said that you tried to make the timeline a better place".

"I did."

"But why can't you help me save her?" Ben pleaded, hoping that the Professor could help him.

"The only one who can save her is you, Ben," Paradox said the truth as he had to follow the rules.

"I can ease pain and suffering and do my best to prevent the bad outcomes but there some ends I cannot stop from coming to fruition. If you recall I have to follow rules,".

"So it hopeless! I couldn't stop lancer so how I am I going to save her now!" Ben said with anger and pain. Mostly targeted at himself rather than the professor.

"You can start by trying looking under your mattress."

"What?" Ben, for the moment, was taken out of his depressed state. "Is that why you're here for?"

"Well, you did admit that you can be a 'doofus' at times so I wanted to make sure you check under your mattress. ".

Ben got up and began running his hand between the bedspring and the mattress.

"Just for a reminder, I did copy the runes to legerdemain form a distance," Ben said while he searched. Then his hand found something and pulled it out. It was an envelope with his name on it, he flipped it over to see if there was anything else writing on it.

"Who put this here?" Ben wondered.

"Who do you think?" Paradox smiled.

Ben winded his eye realizing who it was from and opened the envelope up carefully like it was a letter from the president. There was a note on this inside folded up with the words: "To my loving Master." written on the side

Ben opened the note up and his eyes rapidly ran through each word.

_Ben,_

_If you're reading this then I have fallen in battle. (or we won and I told you about this note) I understand that you must be in immense pain right now without me being there, by your side. But I want you to know that no matter what happened, it wasn't your fault. It was my duty to protect you and I know you would never let me die without a fight. This I know this to the fluff of my tail!*_

_Master, when I first met you I thought I was going to have to lie and hide the truth about my sins. You looked so handsome that I didn't want you to abandon me in fear. And embarrassingly I was the one that ran away in fear of you and what would come after as you are a hero. I thought humanity was still the same and felt hatred that night...But...You were different, instead of calling me a monster you took this fox in your arms. You listened to my wish of making myself better._

_ That was the night my wish came true. I found someone who would listen and care for me, that is what I wanted from the start._

_I love you so much Ben even if we just met a few weeks ago, I feel complete with you!*_

_But right now I need you to do something, Don't let my death stop you from being who the person you are. Even if you feel lost and want to give up..DON'T! stop blaming yourself right now and get back out there or I will find you so I can give you a slap of reality. The Ben Tennyson I know wouldn't let he stop him from being the world's greatest hero! I know that even though we may be far apart, we will find each other again and trust me...I WILL find a way!_

_Now enough of me talking! Get back out there and be the man who you are and the one I love!_

_Your faithful Servant and lover,_

_Tamamo no Mae._

Ben looked up from the note and found one more thing inside. A picture of Caster in the dress for the dinner party, full fox appearance with words "Wait for me. Ok?".

Ben looked to his jacket on the floor, his what he considered to be his heroic symbol. He felt his determination light up once more in his heart as he realizes his fight isn't over...Not by a long shot. There was still a grail out there that could still fail into the wrong hands. Lancer and that gold Archer were still lurking about. The world was in danger still and here he was moping around when he should be out there doing what he does best!

Being a Hero.

He then felt a warmth in his chest as his will reinvigorated from the darkness. He looks to the professor and he just winks at him giving the hero a new goal.

Continue on this path...And she will be waiting along with it.

"What are you going to do Ben?" Paradox asked.

Ben smiled "Be the person I am. A Superhero!" then walked up to his jacket and put it on proudly. His worn heroic spirit was reignited thanks to Tamamo's words. He wasn't going to give up on who he is...He is Ben 10 and he knew in his heart if he sticks on this path Tamamo will be a long it waiting for him!

"Now, May I recommend heading for the church? " Paradox them warps out.

"The church? Wait a sec!" Ben thought for a moment "Shirou and Saber must be there!" He then Ran out of his room and to the front door nearly running into Sakura.

"B-Ben! Are you ok?" She asked surprised while Ben scrambled to get his shoes.

"Shirou and Saber may be in trouble, I got to go help them!" Ben gets his shoes on and is about to leave.

"Wait Ben are you?" Ben turns around to Sakura. "Yeah, I'm back in the hero game. Tamamo wouldn't want me to stay down and I don't plan to!."

"So is it?" Sakura smiled hoping to hear his famous words.

"It's Hero Time!" Ben smiled and ran out the door leaving a smiling Sakura.

"Nothing can keep that guy from being a hero. Eh?" Rin said walking up to sakura.

"He will never let something stop him. That is what's common between him and Senpai" Sakura smiled to Rin.

_**"More like they are both stubborn. But...maybe the world could use that."**_

"Did you just say something sakura?" Rin asked as she just heard a voice.

"No, Nee-san?" Sakura then walked out to check on taiga and Hakuno. Leaving Rin confused on who that voice was.

"Archer..?"

AN: Nothing much to say here but THIS is where the end begins.


	26. Chapter 26 Finale

_**Chapter 26**_

Shirou was on the ground, bleeding from the cursed wound lancer gave from a surprise attack...

He came here to find an answer from Kirei but he was nowhere to be seen in the main hall. Shirou then headed for his private office in the back but then heard voices...A familiar voice coming from the stairwell to the lower level.

Against all the warning bells in his head telling him to go away and run. But something was clawing at him he went down there. "There are no dead bodies down here." Repeated over and over as he went down the stairs. What he found was an underground chapel with one doorway in the back. He then walked to the doorway and wished he had not. The crypt was filled with bodies, Not dead or alive. But half-alive wishing for the sweet release of death. What horrified Shirou the most is that he understood who those voices were…

The other surviving orphans from that day…

"Hello Emiya Shirou, I am glad you arrived."

That is what happened and now Shirou was on the ground paralyzed from Gae Bolg's curse. He was then left in the room with all the bodies and voices calling out to him to help them.

"You know I hate you right?" Lancer said to Kirei.

"I never expected you to. I needed someone to get the job done, that was it." The priest didn't care about lancers wishes

"Forcing me to kill a woman while her man was distracted is a sickening way to get him out of the war.." Lancer glared at his master. Attacking a woman without warning is against his morals, even for a servant he would rather have an honourable fight over the assassination.

"I had to get him out of the way, Killing him would result in more headache's and variables."

"I..can't...I can't" Shirou try with all his might to block out the voices as he felt like he would go crazy. He then senses someone enters the church and run through the building and hoped it was his allies.

Saber ran down the stairs into the lower chapel and found lancer standing in the doorway at the back of the room.

"Lancer!" She then looked behind him and saw Shirou face down on the ground. Saber didn't even bother talking to Lancer and charge at him with her blade. "LANCER!" She yelled and clashed her blade against his spear. They both retreat to a distance and Saber gets another look. Shirou wasn't moving at all but knew he had to still be alive.

"Heh, You know that this is the second time I skewered that kid through the chest eh? I added a little something extra to make sure he doesn't come back." lancer smiles viscously hoping for an actual fight against Saber

"And I know that kid doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve that would get him out of the curse." Lancer referring to Ben

"You Fiend! First, you kill in Caster such dishonourable manner and now you used your spear on a weaker foe. Is there no end to the madness you hound!" Saber yelled in anger ready to attack again.

"Saber, I suggest you sheath your blade," Kirei called out from the crypt behind lancer Draggin Shirou from his hair. The stone-cold persona of a man then throws him in front of himself in a sign of trust.

"If you come to retrieve this man, I will hand him over to you." Saber lowered her blade slightly but still did not trust the man.

"My role here is to determine who is the owner of the Holy Grail." Saber gasped as she remembered that the war should be over now and grail can be claimed. But then she remembers her conversation with Rin discussing how the extra servant may not have counted towards the completion of the grail.

"So you're saying that it's done and the grail is complete?" Lancer asked.

"Even with the death of seven servants, I sense that the grail is still in an incomplete stated. No matter, I can still give it to a master who still has a servant." He then kneels to Shirou and pulls his head up by his hair.

"But first, I would like to hear what you have to say, boy. On that day ten years ago, You honestly felt no hatred? " Kirei said referencing the day of fire from long ago...the cause of so many deaths and forever scarring Shirou's memory.

Shirou grunted in pain and opened his eyes

"Ten years ago?" Shirou looked up at the ceiling and shaw the ghosts of the past...All of them crying for someone to save them

"Please...Give it back...Help.." They cried in pain but Shirou resisted. 'Stop it, It's too late for you, Stop it!'

Flashbacks of the fire replayed in Shirou's mind, a young boy walking in the flames. Ignoring the cries of other burning alive wanting to be saved. But Shirou was only interested in saving himself and push forward. After what he had done Shirou knew he had to live on, Only one person got his wish granted and everyone else died. That was why he was obsessed in following his father's footsteps in becoming a hero. Now he met one that saved countless lives before proving that Shirou path was possible. If Shirou didn't stop pushing forward with his head held high. He never can face the people that died.

"If it was possible to undo the events of the past. If you could do it all over again. Would you desire the holy grail?" Kirei pause for a moment to let the temptation sink in.

"Come, Answer me. If that is what you want, I will give you the holy grail." Everyone waited to see what would Shirou do. Will he take the Grail and try and undo the pain of hundreds of lives all those years ago?

"I don't need it," Shirou said and Saber widened her eyes in confusion. Why didn't accept it? She knows of the pain he went through that day...the fire...the cries of pain and suffering...Why didn't he accept it?

"Even If I could change the past...It would be wrong to take away the tears and the memories of the cruel reality that stabbed our hearts. All the deaths, Sadness and pain...People have endured and overcome those over the years. Embracing it and moving on, isn't that the only way to leave behind what you lost?"

Shirou looked forward at Saber his words speaking right to her very soul.

"I believe this path is the right one." He said with steel in his voice.

Kirei then put Shirou's head down. "I see, So you.."

"I don't need the grail, nor will I ever accept it. Too many friends died for me to just take it and forget. I will stay on this path and stay true to who I am!" Shirou rejected the grail and stood with his re-forged beliefs.

Kirei says nothing and brings Shirou to his feet and pushes him to Saber. He lumbers around as he had to strength to keep his balance. He could barely even see where he was going but managed to land in Saber's grasps.

"What about you Saber? Surely you won't be as egotistical as Shirou. Kill him and I will give you the grail."

"I.," Saber remembers the talk with Caster and Paradox. She wanted to redo the selection of the king for her people as she felt it was unworthy of her to lead. She then remembered Tamamo's words.

"Camelot didn't fall because you were unworthy, it was because you couldn't understand the hearts of the people around you!"

Those were the last words she would ever hear from her friend and like before lost her due to her sealing off her emotions. What could she do now? What did she want? It was all spinning in her head.

"I believe this path is the right one," Shirou whispered and it made it clear for her. She did not have any regrets at all in truth. Saber led her kingdom to her fullest potential, doing her very best for her people. If she can be proud of accomplishments then, Saber should not change it now.

Saber finally looked deep in her heart for the one she truly wanted.

"I will protect Shirou no matter what! If the grail is something that would taint me then, I shall reject it." Saber wraps her arms around Shirou tightly.

"Do you not see, Scoundrel? Shirou is more than what I want from the grail."

Saber grabs Shirou's hand with her free one and grips tightly "Shirou, Hold my hand." Shirou tightened his grip and then felt energy enter his body and his strength returned to his body. Shirou stood himself up on his own.

"My strength is back? Saber, What just happened?"

"Nothing can affect you as you are now, Not even Gae-Bolg curse.

"The two of you are tiresome. The two of you will die here!" Kirei then snapped his fingers and the one enemy both Shirou and Saber did not want to see came down the stairs.

Gigamesh.

"Allow me to introduce the epic hero that was my partner in the last holy grail war"

"Dammit, not this guy again!" Shirou said with frustration as things just got really difficult and he knew that he wasn't ready to take him on again. Gilgamesh then jumped down from the steps and onto the floor.

"So we are going to end this right here? Along with this nuisance underfoot?" Gilgamesh referring to the Lancer-class servant.

"Hold on! This guy is your servant? How the hell did he last without a grail?" Lancer was now questioning Kirei's motives and how the heck did he never notices this guy before?

"When the last holy grail war end we entered a partnership where I would give him the required sustenance for him to stay here in this world." Lancer looked back to the crypt full of half-alive bodies.

"Sustenance? that's what that disgusting room is for?" Lancer began to get angry with his master.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" He glared at his master demanding answers.

"If I had, would you fought alongside him?" Kieri asked and Lancer was quick to answer.

"I'd kill myself then" He looked away in disgust while Shirou and Saber slowly tried to get to the steps While Kieri explained his actions to Lancer.

"This is a repeat of ten years ago, isn't Saber?" Kieri returning his focus on the retreating party.

"On that day I was defeated by Kiritsugu. I was unable to witness the final scene and cornered." he raises his and in an open palm.

"Then in my last moments I touched the grail when it appeared." he then closed his fist.

"To think that would be the result of my wish."

Shirou eyes lit up in anger and rage, The man in front of him was the one that caused that fire. "You used that power... All those lives lost because of you!?" Shirou yelled in rage.

"I merely wished for everyone in the area to go away and it resulted in that flame. But regardless of my contact, It would've done the same on its own." Kirei then proceeded to the steps out of the undercroft.

"Preposterous! The grail is a miracle that grants wish to those worthy!" Saber detested.

"How then does it go by granting those wishes? The Holy Grail is an effectively powerful weapon. It's pure unadulterated power to grant wishes...Through destruction…"

Both Shirou and Saber step away from the approaching priest.

"You mean the grail I was seeking the entire time is…" Saber could not believe what he said.

"A cursed chalice that would unleash all the world's evil that dwells within it." He then walked up the stairs calmly leaving the servants and young boy.

"Gilgamesh, Lancer! Dispose of the trash!" he orders and both enemy servants prepare attack...

"Trash? Zey are more like treasures to me! " A German voice calls out and a green portal opened up beside Saber and a large brass looking robot with a clear view of its green gears in its torso. The robot turned to wind up key like head to Shirou and Saber.

"I hope I am not too late to ze butt-kicking. Oh and zis one is Clockwork" Ben said with his usual confidence in battle.

"Ben! You're here!" Shirou gladly called out to his friend.

"Humpf! Looks like Kirei's plan didn't last long and the Alien returns. No matter you will die here all the same!" Gilgamesh then opened up his gate of Babylon ready to bombard them all only to have lancer jump between him and Saber's party.

"Hey, Your target is the half breed and the Alien."

"I changed my mind, I want no part in this!" Lancer stated his betrayal to Kotomine.

"What are you dong Lancer?" Saber asked.

"Hey don't take this as me siding with you or anything. After all the shit I done this is what I should do to repay." Lancer looked back to Ben.

"Ben, Get them out of here! I'll hold him off!" Ben just stared at him as his hatred for lancer was still fresh. "Come on get going!"

"Alright! Let's go you two." Clockwork then grabs his friends and warps out into a portal.

"So the mad dog has a heart...No matter, one of us was going to let them go," Gilgamesh said unfazed by their targets escape.

"So you wanted them to escape?" Lancer then took a stance ready to fight.

"I wish to make her my wife and I can't do that with that Kitsune spirit is roaming around in complete defiance of the Grail. So, one more servant has to die for the Grail to be complete."

Lancer let a small smile crack. 'Impressive, you got a lucky one there Ben'. He said in his head.

"Well, Let get this over with!" Lancer the dashed at Gilgamesh with no regrets.

* * *

_Graveyard near the church_

Clockwork warped his friend to a safe area for Saber aid Shirou's wound and powered down to let his watch recharge.

"Hold still Shirou, this may sting a bit." Saber then pushed her hand into the wound. A light shimmered from her hand as Saber poured unknown energy into Shirou's body. After a minute she let go revealing his wound had fully closed.

"There I refilled the scabbard inside you. You should be fully healed soon."

Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion "Scabbard? What's that doing inside him?"

"What you mean Excalibur's Scabbard?" Shirou asked and Saber nodded.

"Yes, the one I lost long ago. That very Scabbard is inside you and is the source of your extreme healing." Saber explained and it all made sense to Ben now. It was because of her Shirou was able to heal inhumanly and when Saber wasn't around it would stop.

"I see if I recall that Scabbard prevented you from falling in battle. Right?"

"Correct and I believe it's the same thing that allowed Shirou to summon me." Due to him being a novice a catalyst was needed for him to call upon a servant." Saber confirmed how Shirou summoned her the first place.

'Wait if that's the case for Shirou then how the heck did I summon Tamamo?' Ben questioned in his head.

"But how did that get inside me in the first place?" Shirou was still confused how in the world a noble phantasm got inside him? Shirou then got up with the help of the other's and walked with an arm around Saber for support.

"If anything it was most likely Kiritsugu who put it there. He must've found it and instead of returning it to me. He used to heal himself during his time as my master." With that discovery, Shirou felt slight guilt for using something important to Saber without her knowledge.

"I'm sorry Saber, I Shouldn't be using your scabbard this way."

"Don't be, it made me happy to learn of this, Shirou. I have never was able to save anything but I did save your life." Saber let a very happy smile grow on her face

"We have each others backs, Saber" Shirou smiled as they walked to the waterfront

Ben remained quiet not wanting to interrupt their moment together.

'I said it once and I would say it again, they are a great team.' Ben thought.

The pair looked out into the water as Shirou was able to walk on his own again.

"Thank you, Shirou, I now know what path I want to take. I want to be by your side I only wish Tamamo was here to see my breakthrough." Saber turned to Ben.

"Ben I am sorry, Deeply Sorry. You and she helped us and most importantly, she was my friend." Ben smiled

"Well, then I accept" Ben words surprised Saber.

"I do not know if I will ever get past what happened but there are bigger things to worry about right now. It's was hard seeing her like that after I promised to protect her. But... Call me crazy" he places his hand over his heart.

"I still feel her."

He said with no hint of anger at all and offered a handshake, which she accepted.

"Ok, now we got that out of the way…Do we have a grail to smash?" Ben overheard the truth as Clockwork when he's waiting for the right moment to rescue them.

"Yes, we can't let such a disaster happen again. My sword destroyed it before and now I have no complaints doing it again" Shirou nodded in agreement.

"Once we get back to my place we can rest up then find where Kirei went" A low growl came from Ben's stomach.

"Heh, Can we get some grub first? All this action is making me hungry." Ben said and everyone started laughing. Shirou and Ben began walking but Saber stopped in her tracks. She senses a presence, not evil but friendly. Saber looked towards the bridge down the river and focused her vision. Saber gasped as she saw the translucent image of a spirit looking back at her, smiling. the spirit did the hush motion with her finger and in with a blink, she was gone.

"Saber? Are you coming? I'm Starving over here!" Ben Called out.

"Sorry!" She then ran over with a smile on her face.

It was dark out as Ben, Shirou and Saber walked home, All discussing on how they are going to take down the grail.

"So where is the Grail going to be?" Ben asked

"The grail needs to be on a leyline and there are many spots in the city to summon, The old town hall was the spot used in the last war." Saber recollected from her memories. All of walked home in the dark planning their next move as it would be the last chance.

"I can go Chromastone again to see if I can sense any huge sources of mana." Ben offered.

"That will take to long. We needed to find them ASAP to prevent that disaster happening" Shirou said.

Ben sighed as again magic was still not his strong suit.

' if only she was aro-' Ben shook his head remembering Tamamos words. Lives are on the line and he needed to be a hero now more than ever.

"Huh? The doors open?" Shirou stopped walking as he saw the front door to his how opened a light from inside shining out. Ben instincts kicked in as it looked like someone unwanted was in the house.

"Come on!" He then ran in ready to go hero in a moment's notice with Shirou and Saber right behind him.

"Tohsaka! Sakura! Illya!" Shirou called but got nothing He then ran into the living and was horrified.

"Rin!" He yelled her first name as he saw her in the corner of the room with shattered plates and table upside down.

"Saber go get a bowl and towel! Ben get the first aid kit from the cabinet over there!" Shirou then kneeled to Rin as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, your b-back...I was about to fall asleep here." Rin said in a pained voice. She looked over to Ben and saw him unpacking the first aid kit. "No need for t-that, I patched myself up already.." Ben stopped what he was doing as he knew rin doesn't lie in situations like this. "Who did this?" Ben asked but already knew the answer.

"Kotomine..he had me fooled..got me with my guard down.."

Footsteps came rushing to the living room door.

"Rin, Nee-san!" Sakura cried coming into the room. Sakura was told to run when Kirei attacked so she hid in the bathroom and was found by Saber.

"Please tell me you're going to be okay! Please!" Sakura begged with tears.

"Relax Sakura...I am fine!" Rin gave a weak thumbs up as Saber Came in with a towel and a bowl full of water to clean rin up. Sakura took the items and began to wipe the blood off of Rins face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect Illya.." Both Shirou and Ben eyes went to anger and worry.

"Was it Kotomine?" Ben asked. "Ah, So you already..know. Yes, it was" Rin felt her strength fade as her body demanded rest.

"I don't have much time before I fall asleep again. So listen up!" Rin getting the full attention of the remain three combatants. "His objective is Illya, He is most likely going to use her as a vessel."

Ben eyes went dark as it sounded more like a sacrifice for the grail.

"Use her as a vessel?" Shirou asked.

"Well..more precisely he'll use her heart. You see us magi have magic circuits inside us as we are human. But Illya is a homunculus, living magic circuits are given human form."

"So because of her mana supply, he will use her as a human sacrifice to bring the Grail to this world" Ben conclude and Rin nodded.

"Yes, have anyone told you that you listen well?" Rin complimented but she needed to finish this up and took a deep breath.

"Ben, Judging from that look you want to fight Kieri." Rin could see the rage building up on Ben's face.

"Yes, he needs to pay for what he has done. To the city, Shirou and Tamamo." Rin smiled and reached behind her to pull out a dagger.

"In that case..I will give you this…" Sakura's eyes widened as she knew the importance of the blade

"Ah, A Azoth Dagger!" Saber knew of such weapons for their use of being a close-quarters weapon and a full staff. "

It's a ceremonial dagger that magic receives when they become full-fledged. Heh, your cousin maybe is already qualified to get one.".

Ben reached out and carefully took the dagger and examined it. The blade was a light violet with a purple braided handle with a red gem on the pommel.

"It's weak compared to my gems but I kept it charged with mana whenever I got the urged to"

"It will activate with the word "Labt" after that flood it with all your mana. I understand you against killing but Kirei is not going to give you the same moral." Ben nods and stashed the dagger in his belt." Rin then looks over to Saber and Shirou.

"You two I guess are going to face his servant." Shirou nods.

"Well then, As your teacher I will give you one more piece of advice."

"Shirou, With the little training you had your skill has jumped from being a mere novice as your mana levels have quadrupled. But you still need to figure out how to fully call upon it. From what I can tell you have something inside you that can make it easier to use your projections...Focus on THAT!" Shirou knew she was talking about, Archer's reality marble...

HIS reality marble.

"Now then, they will most likely be at the Temple. It the best spot in the city to summon the grail." Rin felt her body remained sleep even more. "Now is that everything you needed? I feel sleepy…"

"Sure, go ahead and sleep. I will wake you up in the morning and then make you breakfast so big you'll burst!" Shirou said with a smile. Rin laughed but then grew serious. "One last thing, This is not a warning...it's an order." everyone looked at Rin.

"Shirou, Ben if you are going to do this...Win and comeback. If I wake up and the two of you are dead. I will never forgive you. Got it!" She then instantly fell asleep leaving the rest to Ben, Shirou and Saber.

* * *

_Moments later._

Ben was sitting outside of the shed while Shirou helped Saber get her scabbard back. Ben himself was munching on some snacks as the hunger was unbearable at the moment. 'We have to win this, we have to! If we don't..'

"Grant our wish…"

Ben shook his head and grabbed another wrapped Snack cake. He tried to unwrap it but noticed a problem, his hands where shaking too much. He dropped the snack to look at his shaking hands He wonders why he was scared to face Kieri. He faced the highbreed invasion, fought Ultimate Aggregor and beat Vilgax more times than he can count on his fingers. But this, This threat of All The World's Evils. If those monsters in his nightmares were connected to all this then that is what sitting inside of the Holy Grail...

And that is what scared him…Ben tried to stop his shaking but he couldn't.

"I will be your light" A voice whispers and a warm gust of wind blew around Ben like it was hugging him. He opened his hands to the wind and it blew around his fingers with loving warmth...A feeling he knew very well.

His hands stopped shaking and smiled. "Thanks, Tamamo," Ben whispered and continued eating.

Stairs to the temple.

The two master and servant stood at the base of the steps to the temple. "You know, for a temple built for peaceful worship. It had a lot of action happening here." Ben joked getting a small laugh out of Shirou and Saber. "Yes, it's very ironic." Saber said.

"The mana density is tense here, just like it was ten years ago." She said remembering the fourth grail war.

"Which means the grail is being summoned to it's already over" Shirou added and They began to climb these steps to the temple. As the drew closer red aura in the sky glowed brighter, Staining the area with a red glow. Shirou looked at Saber whos was taking the lead. He knew that this was the final battle but a part of him was sad.

Because this would be the last time he would be with the girl he loves. "Saber." Shirou said without thinking and she turns around.

"Yes, Shirou?" Saber asks. Shirou couldn't say anything but his heart cried for Saber. To Shirou's surprise, she walked back to his side and grabbed his hand with her metal gauntlet.

"Let go." She smiled with her determination. Both then walked together smiling…

"Oh god! Hand holding! How lewd!" Ben yelled and they all burst out laughing. They were going to save the world and nothing will stop them.

The walk up to the temple ground entrance and as expected, Gilgamesh was waiting for them still in his street outfit.

"I grew tired of waiting for you, Saber. " Saber readies her blade but Shirou steps forward.

"Your timing is impeccable, The portal for the grail has opened and soon the substance that binds us to this word spill out. It is was kept me here since ten years ago." Gilgamesh.

"Now, What is your plan of attack? You three against me? Or will it be a clash between us servants or…" Gilgamesh looks over to Ben.

"I dunno If I want to fight you," Ben said with no fear.

"Really? Humpf why not?" Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow.

"Well you have your goals set on my friends here and to be honest, I don't have a reason to fight you," Ben said trying to play off the kings ego.

"You are right, Alien, I never had any quarrel with you I only was only interested in your title protector of earth. Only I shall bestow such titles." Shirou looked on amazed that Ben was having a normal conversation with the enemy. He then quickly realized ben was buying him time to make a plan. 'It's going to hurt like hell..' Images of all the swords he saw began to form a list in his head.

'I need to fight him.'

"Trust me that title is old news. I prefer to stay as Ben Ten, Sounds more like me don't you think" Ben asked and Gilgamesh laughed. "Hahaha! Finally, a mongrel who can humour me!" He then stops and looks at Ben. "Very well, I will let you pass to Kirei since you have some business with him." Gilgamesh then steps to the side.

"He is at the lake."

Ben looks back to his team. "You two ready?"

Shirou looks at his hands and takes a breath. "Yes, Gilgamesh is the one I must defeat him along with Saber." Saber nods in agreement.

"What about you Ben? Are you ready to take down Kotomine?" Saber asked. Ben paused for a moment recall that dreadful night.

"I am going to stop him, for what he has done to the city...And what he has done to her." Saber nods.

"Fight well, Ben." Saber nods. Ben smiles and walks across the courtyard, Past Gilgamesh and enters the building.

"Now, Saber I will give you-" Shirou takes another step in defiance.

"Boy, do you have a deathwish?" Gilgamesh stares down Shirou.

"No."

"You know what will happen, have our last fight taught you anything or are you just a brainless mongrel?" He laughs while Shirou keeps his steel.

"No, I will fight you and that is my choice."

"You think you can play the hero? Hah, you are a mere child!" Gilgamesh laughs at Shirou will fight him.

"I am not playing around because I know I will be one who will come out on top !" Shirou projects his Yin-yang blades swords.

"For once in my life the path is clear, I will control my fate and be a hero. Nothing will stop me! Not even you...King of heroes"

Gilgamesh snaps his fingers and four golden portals open. "Fine then, let see where your fate lands you."

Temple lake

Ben walks towards the lake, the blood-red aura getting thicker as he got closer to the source. He then stopped a frightening sight, there was a huge black orb that was leaking black tar into the lake and hanging from the bottom of the orb was Illya. clothes were tattered but she seemed unharmed for now.

Ben knew he reached the source...The Holy grail, and standing right in front of it was Kotomine, The man who is willing to unleash the cursed contents out on this world.

"You are not who I expected to be standing there," Kieri called out and turns to face Ben who glares back at him with fury. "I will admit I didn't expect you to return to the fight after the loss of Caster." Ben wanted to go way big and crush the guy but Ilya was being held, hostage.

"Let Illya go, now!" he demanded.

"I am afraid I can't do that. The Holy Grail has appeared but he portal has yet to even stabilize" Kieri then gestures to Ilya:

"As the contact point, she must endure the process as long there is life within her or my wish will not be fulfilled" Ben could not understand what would bring a man to bring the end of the world as a wish.

"Why? Are you Mad? That all the world's evils you're talking about!" Kirei raises an eyebrow in curiosity as he could sense a slight tinge of fear in Ben.

"If had to say, it would be for pleasure."

"What?" Ben Clenched his teeth in disgust, what kind of man seeks pleasure from this?

"All forms of pleasures produced by humans is derivate. It is nothing but impurity, something to be despised. The only time humanity ever shine was the moment of death. The whole life struggle only to justify the end that every human face. That is what I seek."

Kieri then let a small sickening smile creep on his face.

"Most of humanity tend to kill to justify their selfish acts as death brings meaning to their goals...You very hypocritical yourself" Ben grew angrier the longer Kirei spoke

"You say you are the protector of the earth, willing to save all of humanity and withheld all your hatred for those do evil deeds. But what happens when the very people you swore to protect kill innocents by there own free will."

"Shut up."

"Tamamo no Mae is an example of humanity at its finest. Bringing her death was the goal of the many soldiers she killed but they wouldn't stop until she died."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as Ben's beliefs were being put to the test, He would not believe it was fruitless to save people.

"Humanity is constantly seeking death. So, I shall give them it in the form of Avenger."

"Avenger?" Ben felt a break in Kirei taunts looked back to the orb. "A servant locked within the grail, tainting it with sins" the Priest goes to grab a handful of the tar. "I will release it and let it's birth finally happen." Kirei's eyes looked back to Ben.

"She has some time before the Avenger consumes her, better act fast boy."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Ben slammed down on the ultimatrix and charcoal began to cover his body and glow red. "HEATBLAST!" The pyronite yelled.

"Sorry Kirei, Avenger is going to have to cancel his travel plans as I am going to burn his one-way ticket out!" Heatblast then fired two fireballs at his feet and launched him towards Kirei.

* * *

_**Temple courtyard.**_

The sound of clashing blades echoed as Shirou kept on countering Gilgamesh with his projections. Every time Gilgamesh spawned a new blade Shirou would project it but Shirou could only do so much even with the enhanced skill he picked up over the past weeks. "Come on Faker, is that all you have?"

Shirou felt his circuits burn from overuse and his arms bleeding from the pain of deflecting with his swords. Gilgamesh the readies a massive barrage of weapons that to him would give him the win. "Worthless waste of effort." He then fires at Shirou and a huge explosion hit Shirou.

"Shirou!" Saber yelled She let Shirou fight on his own because he wanted to call her to strike at the right moment. She looked on into the smoke and saw a purple glow.

"Rio Aias!" Shirou said projecting a purple energy shield that absorbed most of the damage. He only took minor injuries along with his tattered clothes judging from Sabers point of view. "A shield? Is that all you have left? You put all this pathetic effort into creating swords that barely match the Gate of Babylon and you still not call for Saber? This is insulting for a treasure like her!" He laughs.

"You think you have me figured out but your wrong!" Shirou dispels the shield and lights up the circuits in his body. Saber herself felt the transplanted circuits respond to Shirou.

"I thought all this time I was pulling images from my mind but I was wrong. The process is different for me." A blue light appeared in his hand as he finally has an understanding of the magic that is granted to him.

"There's only one thing I can do.." Sparks of mana begin to shoot of Shirou as he calls upon the power within him.

"And that's is to give form to what's in my mind!" He then rips off his tatter jacket and begins the incantation to awaken the world inside his mind.

"I am the bone of my sword!"

"Steel is my body and fires is my blood"

Gilgamesh fires another barrage but Saber steps in front letting her armour protect Shirou.

"I have created over a thousand blades, unaware of loss. nor Aware of gain"

Saber creates a whirlwind with Excalibur that forces the gold servant blades to fall off-target/

"Withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival."

Shirou circuits went into overdrive, sparking and lighting up with mana.

"I have no regrets, for this is my path"

"My whole life...was UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"

The entire area was engulfed in bright blue light and the three were transported to a flat landscape with swords scattering the ground. Saber and Gilgamesh took a moment to take in the sight.

"Shirou is this..?" She looked at the swords and saw many familiar swords, she looked to Shirou and saw that Caliburn was in his hands again.

"You see, I don't create the swords, I make a world that holds them without number."

"This is the only magic aloud to Shirou Emiya."

Gilgamesh looked around and wasn't impressed at the current vista;

"A reality marble? So what of it? What can you achieve with the wretched mental landscape" three more portals open up ready to fire blades? The reality marble reacted and three of the same blades shot up to form the earth and smashed the portals. Surprising both Saber and Gilgamesh.

"So this was his noble phantasm." Saber whispered thinking about the red-clad Archer that is supposed to be one outcome of Shirou...

"There's nothing to be surprised about, everything here is fake. But it doesn't matter, no law says a fake can't surpass the original. " Shirou stares down Gilgamesh with bravery and confidence that he can beat him.

"You claimed to be the genuine article, Then I will just have to surpass you in every way and take you down. Let's go, King of hero, I hope you brought enough weapons." Shirou readies Caliburn and points it right at him.

"Humpf, Don't get cocky. Mongrel"

"I believe in you Shirou" Saber smiles

Heatblast dodged the mud tendrils that prevented him from moving towards Kirei, every time he burns one down two more grow out form the corruption while Kirie countered all the fireballs he threw with balls of tar...

"What is this stuff?" Heatblast swings his arm horizontally sending out a wave of burning hot embers that cut thru the tentacles but more grew.

'Looks like I am going to have to charge in and blast him.' Normally Gwen would be shouting at him for just charging in headfirst but she wasn't here to complain. Heatblast lit a circle on the ground around him and floated upward on a flying piece of burning earth. Now airborne Heatblast flies at Kirei dodging the tendrils whipping at him and closing the distance.

Kirei didn't move and only grinned,

"Fool" Then all the tendrils formed a net right in front of Heatblast. He didn't have time to react and jumped of the earth he was riding but was caught by a massive tendril and slammed to the ground. He tried to get back up and burn his bindings.

"This won't-GAHH!" Suddenly a huge burning sensation bites his Pryonite skin.

"How!... It's burning me!... As Heatblast?! GAHH!" Heatblast cried in pain from his Bindings. "Tennyson you face curses that can blot out the strongest flames. Your form is powerless as all of you others. Now cease your struggle and drink deep into the waters of your end." more tendrils latched onto Heatblast constricting him and expanding on his body.

"Gah I gotta mmmph!" the tar begins to cover his head. All he could do now was give the man one last glare before the darkness took him…

Minutes go by as the ultimatrix just powered down leaving ben fully defenceless from the curses.

"Gah! Let me go!" Ben struggled as hands pulled him down into the cursed waters that guaranteed death by endless suffering.

**"Theft"** deep voice calls from the darkness as Ben continued to resists but felt his strength fade with every second passing.

**"Rape"**

"I need to...Reach the Ultimatrix." Ben tried to free his left arm.

**"Murder"**

"Who-is Talking to me!"

**"War, All of these things are the meaning of humanity. Answer me, Ben Tennyson. Is it worth being the hero when there is still suffering in the world?"**

"What are you saying?" Ben didn't believe what the voice was saying. He denied it. The world needed to be saved.

**"Death is what humans live for, Death. Death. Death"**

The voice repeated as Ben was pulled into the water feeling his soul burn. "Was...it worth it?" Ben said as his life flashes before his eyes.

"All the things I do and people still suffer?"

Vilgax constant wishes for vengeance, Kevin becoming a monster, all the times he messed up against Aggregor. Ben fell into darkness as he questioned every one thing he ever has done.

"Was it all hopeless?"

_"What are you talking about?"_ A voice calls out. _"None of it was hopeless!"_

Ben looked around and found nothing, "Who...Whos there?"

_"Just listen to yourself! Are you going to lay down while the world still needs you! Come, Guardian of earth, you are better than this!"_ Ben somehow knew this voice but at the same time didn't.

_"Think about your Family, Think about your friends."_ Ben looked around and swears he could see an outline of an armoured figure

"My family.." Memories His parents, Grandpa Max and Gwen lit up the world around him.

"My friends.." Kevin, Cooper, the Plumbers kids and the people he met in Fuyuki appeared in front of him one by one.

_"Think about the one you love!"_

"The one I love?..." Ben tried to pull together his memories but all of it was turning fuzzy and fragmented as if his whole being was being erased.

"_W_en -our in th- d-rk, _ wi_ be your light" _the only one message was left of her and even that was fading. "No..I have to try again!"

"When you're in the dark..." Ben said each word pulling the memories back together.

"I will be your light." His eyes lit up as his memories came flooding back and a bright light pierced the shadows revealing a mirror.

"Caster...Tamamo!" he touched the mirror and was engulfed in a bright light"

Ben eyes opened up again in as he pulled himself from the water, he wasn't going down without a fight and right now he needed help. "Tamamo I need you!" Ben called out and a bright light shined from his chest as the eightfold blessing appeared and activated. Ben felt the hands let up and began to shake as his strength returned. Ben freed his left hand but still could not free his right.

"Come on! This won't last long!" Ben wriggled his arm but he curses as they began to pull him back. A voice calls out.

"My love! Take my hand!" Tamamo appeared from the light of the mirror and reached out her hand. Just merely seeing the girl he loves returned gave him renew strength as he pulls against the darkness to take her hand with his left.

"Come one Just a little more!" Tamamo reached as their fingers touched.

"Gotcha!" Ben grabbed her hand a bright Green light engulfed him.

* * *

Unlimited blade works

Shirou was facing off against Gilgamesh, His projections against the originals works. To Gilgamesh's surprise and frustration, Shirou projections were stronger than his treasures. Shirou was able to quickly scan and reproduce any weapon that he threw at him thanks to the reality marble. With this Shirou's mana costs is cut in half and he can reinforce his own body to keep up with speed of the fight.

"Amazing" Saber looked from the distance but still on alert waiting for Shirou's call for her to strike.

"Mongrel, How can his blades match mine?" He looks a Shirou with frustration still building inside him

"Don't you get it? Because of your thousand noble phantasms, you are probably ranked as the top heroic spirit. But you are a king, Not a warrior like Saber as you never mastered any of them! Like me with my half baked understanding of the projections, were both incomplete!" Shirou stated the truth, Gilgamesh wasn't a warrior and never really used any other phantasm besides Ea and that brought out the anger within the king of heroes.

"When I am done with you there won't anything left! NOT A SHARD OF YOUR COUNTERFEITING SKULL!" his gate begins to fire off like a machine gun at Shirou. Shirou begins to run and dodge as he closed the distance. What he could not dodge he sent a projection that followed him to counter.

Three swords managed to land close to Gilgamesh and explode around him sending dust everywhere. From the dust came Shirou with The sword from a stone and clashed blade to blade with him.

"Impossible! How am I being pushed back again by you pathetic little faker!" Gilgamesh struggled against the young man's strength.

"If I was fighting any other servant, I'd be no match for them even with this reality marble. Having an infinite number of swords means nothing against an opponent who mastered just one." Shirou took another step forcing Gilgamesh's blade to pull back.

"But against you it's different, My swords are ready and waiting you got!"

"I'm a step ahead of you!" Shirou then shatters Gilgamesh's sword causing him to recoil back and snapping his calm composure like glass and unleashing a wave of anger.

"DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE BRAT ROT IN HELL!" he yelled slashing at him with different swords but nothing was working as Shirou shattered each new blade he pulled out. Shirou slashed upwards knocking a sword out of Gilgamesh's hands but it shot back him a lot with more barrages from the Gate.

"I can't believe I have to go all out on fraud like you!" The Gate began to open up more as the king's rage increased.

'I can beat him like this but it's only a matter of time before he pulls out Ea. No, I NEED him to do that!' Shirou's blades works continued to dispatch the Gate of Babylon with ease but he felt his mana draining, he needed to act soon. Shirou jumped forward and deflecting all the blade to close the distance again.

'Damn it! I am going to need to use Ea to shut this thing down!' But he was still hesitant as that would prove Shirou right that he was the same as him.

Shirou reinforced his legs giving him a speed boost as he ran with is two blades.

'Saber, get it ready.' Then a dome of portals opened around him and all fired at once. Creating a huge dust cloud but even that wasn't enough as Gilgamesh looked up and saw Shirou using Rho Aias again.

"Saber GO!" Shirou yelled and Saber came from the dust cloud with immense speed.

"ARCHER!" She yelled raising her blade.

"Gah! So now he sends her! Fine! A worthy excuse for this!" He finally pulls out Enuma Elish and begins to charge it knowing that his sword would win against Sabers.

"Enuma, Elish!" He fired at Saber send the destructive red wave at her. Saber stopped and pointed her blade a the incoming wave. Not casting her swords power but something else, She then stopped the red energy by the tip of Excalibur shocking the king of heroes. "Impossible!"

"Take this Archer!" She swung her sword sending the attack right back at him.

Gilgamesh summons his armour to defend himself but still took the full force of the reflected Ea.

"Saber!" Shirou runs up beside her and projects Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Let's do it, together!" Saber nods and her sword begins to glow a bright white light.

"Avalon!" a barrier appeared around them and both charged at Gilgamesh. "Enuma!" Gilgamesh had to try again it was all he had left. Shirou was able to beat him but he wasn't going to let them win!"

"Excalibur!" She yelled as her sword cut right through Ea and slashed his chest. Then a shot of pain from his back as Shirou stabs his swords into him.

"GAHHHH!"

With a flash of light, they returned the temple courtyard. The three just stand there in the now calm air.

"I...guess...some things are treasures because... they are unobtainable...Saber." The King of Heroes' states calmly as his body begins to fade. He reaches and caresses the King of Knights soft cheek. Saber didn't react but allowed it.

"What an abominable woman you are...Defying me until the end, huh?" He then turns around to look at Shirou.

"You there. Make sure you keep her safe...or the next time we meet you won't be so lucky...Faker..."

"Farewell...it was fun..."

He then fades away...knowing that he now has a treasure he can never touch again.

* * *

**_Holy grail summoning ground._**

Kirei looked at the orb of tar that trapped Ben and confirmed that he would either go mad from the curse or die to form the pain. Either way, it would not matter, he will have his wish granted.

…

"Huh?" Kieri turned around back to the orb as he heard a noise coming from it. It was cracking...

"How?!" The curse of Avenger should've ended Ben but now it looked like he was fighting back. The orb then cracked more as a green light shot out from it and Kirei had the shield his eyes. Then a massive explosion of green energy shattered the orb revealing a knight with Tamamo no Mae holding on to his arm.

"ULTIMATE STEELGUARD!" Ben yelled in his guardian form. Now hyper-evolved with Heavier armour plates with veins of pulsing green energy that started from his chest plate and spread over his body. Several gemstones decorated the armour and a new cape was blowing in the wind.

"Caster…" Kirei scowled as it seemed that Tamamo no Mae had returned somehow...Proving his one theory.

"You think a little Tar would stop me? Well, think again! As long that I have people who believe in me I will never give up!" Ben then looks down to Tamamo who was smiling

"I guess this proves one thing. You were not summoned by the grail 's choice at all were you?" He asks.

"Well...I had a hunch about my manifestation being different. So I left something behind just in case if I was right." She smiles while winking at her master. Suddenly the ground shakes as creatures of tar crawl out of the lake to protect Kirei.

"Those creatures..." freezes for a brief moment. They looked exactly like the monsters from Ben's nightmares. He shakes his head as he re-forges his courage. This was it...it was now or never.

"Don't worry master...My light shall purify them." She assures him with overflowing confidence.

"That reaction...you have seen this creature before haven't you?" Kieri asks morbidly curious. Why would he know what creatures dwell in the grail? Unless...it was calling to him...? Just what about this hero caused the grail to even reach out to him?

"Would it even matter? I am going to defeat you and free lady Illya!" Steelgaurd then charges into battle with his blade and the creatures charge at him like in the nightmares...But this time he wasn't afraid.

He draws his swords and it ignites in green flames as ethereal armour plates appear on his body giving him even more protection. It was time to face his fear and save the day.

"I shall slay you vile beasts!" He said slicing two in have and bashing the other with his shield shattering the foe. He was ready for them...He will not falter!

The corrupt priest cups more mud in his hands and throws it at the walking suit of armour.

"Not this time!" Tamamo yells throwing her talismans of light burning away the cursed tar. She Smiles realise that her blessings were effective against it.

The ground shakes once more as Ben slays another beast of darkness. A huge mass begins to emerge from the lake causing waves across the calm lake. What appeared was the torso of a humanoid creature but that was all that was recognizable as the rest was just a covered in dark red flesh and a crack of purple light right down the middle.

"By the stars..." said looking at the thing while quickly dodging the sudden strike of its giant fist.

"Tamamo! I request your assistance!"

"On it! my love!" She yells as here mirror spins around rapidly with glowing blue and pink energy as she casts her noble Phantasm.

"Multitudinous evils swarm about this world..."

"My bless sacred mirror shall purify them all."

"I will serve with all I have!"

"Behold, the Blessing of Amaterasu!"

Tamamo jumps up into the air and slams her Mirror to the ground causing the area up to the lake to be covered in her boundary field. The Monster recoils as the blessings scorched its hide but didn't deter it too much

"I am afraid your Blessing isn't strong enough to cut this tide of curses. Shrine Maidan of Amaterasu." Kieri states.

"No, that would be my duty!" declares feeling the surge of energy build up inside his core causing him to glow brighter than ever. Deciding to change tactics, Ben shifts his weapon into a bow and arrow.

"I call upon the power within my core, imbued my weapons with the strength to cut through the darkness!" says as his instincts kicked in allowing him to cast a spell causing his Arrows to glow in white light.

'Why don't I know this stuff as regular Steelguard?' Ben said in his head momentarily but quickly refocuses on the battle. He draws his bow and lets the arrow fly leaving a trail of stardust. It lands its mark right into the shoulder of the beast and then explodes in a golden light. The monster roars in pain as it swings at Ben with its remaining arm. He rolls to the right avoiding the crushing blow that leaves a crater behind as it slowly pulls away. It tries again but takes two more arrows to arm and head followed by another annihilating explosion. The beast can no longer maintain his form melts back into the tar.

Kirei scowls at the suit of armour wondering how in the world Ben was beating him. Even with his transformations, he was still a mortal being bound to the laws of the earth.

"You just don't get it, do you Kotomine Kirei?" Ben said readying his shield for the final charge

"You thought you crush my will to protect other's but it seems you haven't done your homework!" His bow shifts back into a shield with a gemstone in the middle.

"No matter the darkest depths my soul falls. I always find my way back to the light!" He yells powering up his shield with both his own and the blessing of Amaterasu.

"I call upon the power within my core! Use the light of Amaterasu strengthen my guard so I can protect the world I care for!" The shield then absorbs the aura into itself change the grey plates to a kaleidoscope of blue and pink.

"This is the end for you, Kotomine Kirei! " Steelguard then charges forward with his shield held forward. Kirei cups as the ball of tar and throws it at Ben to stop him the bright light flashed from the shield and disintegrated it.

"Not gonna let you taint my master!" Tamamo focuses her noble phantasm on Ben giving the full power of the eightfold blessing. The priest changes tactics and throws his short swords of holy steel at the Guardian. The blades not only bounced off his shield with loud metal clanging but also shattered on impact.

"KIREI!" Steelguard ran at him but he just stood still, shocked at the young man's power and determination.

"This, Can't be the end! I will not allow it!" He readies himself for a brawl.

"It's too late for you, Weakling" A voice similar to kitsune servant whispers in his ears, distracting the priest for a moment.

"What?!"

"RAHH!" Steelguard then moves his shield to reveal a dagger but before Kirei could react, he stabbed the dagger deep into him.

"No this is!" Kirei realized the severity of that dagger and was about to pull it out.

"LABT!" Steelguard yelled sending all his mana into the Azoth Dagger ending Kieri's life as energy ravaged his body from the inside. Kirei gasped for air but the fell backwards into the taint and his body dissolved. Without anyone manning the ritual, the summoning of the grail has halted and let go of Illya who Steelguard caught in his hands. The battle was over but the war was still on if the grail remains.

"It's over," Steelguard said moving Illya to a safe spot away from the grail. He places her to rest under a tree. He looks back to Tamamo "Thank you. Without you, I would be lost. My love" He takes her hand and kneels. "

"I am so glad I that I get to see you again…" Tears fell from his eyes, not of pain but joy. Tamamo had no words, she was just glad to see him happy again...Even it was for a short moment.

"Ben! Tamamo?!" Shirou yelled from the doorway glad to see Ben alive and surprised to see Tamamo alive!

"Caster!" Saber comes from behind Shirou and runs to her friend. She runs to Caster and gives her a huge bear hug out of friendship.

"Oof! Saber please watch your strength you could crush this little fox!" Tamamo laughed as she was glad to see her again.

"I'm sorry Tamamo! You were right! Because of me you..you.." Saber got emotional and Tamamo hugged back

"It's ok, I don't blame you. I am proud of you two!" She said as after her death she was put into a pseudo spirit form and kept watch over them until she could constitute a body once more the two girls separate as Shirou managed to catch up.

"How are you back Caster?" Shirou asked happy to see his friend back. "Well first you can stop calling me Caster, It's Tamamo from now on." She gives a smile to everyone as she no longer is scared of her past anymore.

"Two, well I took a gamble last second by putting my mirror inside Ben similar to your sheath Saber."

"Wait you knew!" Ben said surprised along with the others. "Hehe! I had to wonder how did a novice like Shirou here was able to heal so fast and once Saber fired off her sword I took a guess.." She then walked over the Ben and tapped his chest plate.

"So with the last of my power I put the Blessing inside Ben's man rich body with hopes of it being sustained and keeping me anchored spiritually." Steelguard looks back to that night

"After that night I have pulled myself together slowly as Ben was depressed with my death losing hope. I was worried I was going to return to the throne." Then Anodite guardian stood up.

"Then I found your note, it rekindled my spirit and reminded me not to ever give up hope."

"Once I got enough mana ben called me with a command seal and the rest is history!" Tamamo does a quick twirl showing off. "Alright now, Don't we have a grail to Smash!" She looks at the orb of the grail with disgust. Saber nods and steps forward as only Excalibur can destroy it.

Saber turned around to her master. "Shirou, I can't destroy the grail on my own. I need you to order me with your seals."

This was the end, Then end of the madness that was known as the Holy grail war. No more killing, no more innocent lives being hurt by servants...No more worrying about being attacked.

But this was also the end of seeing the women he loved.

'I want to have her stay.'

'I love Saber.'

'I want to make her happier than anyone else.'

'Want to keep being with her…'

Shirou then felt a metal gauntlet touch his shoulder to find Ben looking at him. "I know it's hard to see them go. I want to spend the rest of my life being a hero with Tamamo. Even now my heartaches knowing seeing her again would be an only small moment of bliss." Steelguard looks back to Tamamo who smiled but held back tears as she knew it was almost time to say goodbye. He wanted to find a way to keep her around but he could never unleash the power of the corrupted grail for his selfish wish as no amount of lives is worth restoring one.

"But this is not the end, Not at all. Once that grail is gone, A new path will open for all of us and somewhere along that road will be the ones we love waiting for us with open arms. Right?" Shirou looked to Tamamo,

"He's right, I believe if you keep the one you love the most in your heart, you will find each other again," Tamamo said agreeing with Ben's words. He then looked to Saber and she nods. "Please Shirou, I want to hear it from your voice.".

'You won't end up like me, I can guarantee you that'

Archer's voice calls out in Shirou's mind proving that he would end up with the future that promise happiness with her. Shirou wipes away the tears and looks at Saber with determination.

"Alright, let's do this Saber. " Saber readies herself and Steeguard returns to Tamamo's side to brace for the force that would most likely come from the grail.

"Saber, Destroy The Holy Grail!" Shirou used his second command seal to bypass the grails own rules and allow Saber to power up her sword.

"Excalibur!" She shouts bring her blade down sending a bright golden light of promise victory at the grail.

The grail reacted violently and a vortex of energy and mana lashed out causing the trees to bend as the wind reach tornado speed.

Then there was silence…only to be interrupted by the sound of the ultimatrix powering down. The two masters and servants get up to look at the sunrise. "Saber?"

"Yes, Shirou?" Saber looked back at Shirou. Her hair running freely in the wind as it vortex caused both girls to lose the ribbons that kept their hair done up

"What's your name?" Shirou wanted to know her true name to keep the memories close at heart. Saber smiled "My true name is Arturia Pendragon.".

"Arturia.." Shirou let that name be forever etched into his memory.

Tamamo looked to Ben as her cherry blossom coloured hair blowing in the wind.

"So this is...goodbye." she ran up to her master and gave him a hug tearing up with every second as Arturia did the same embracing Shirou.

"No, not goodbye." Everyone looked at Ben.

"Goodbye implies we won't be seeing each other again for a long time. I say let's not say goodbye but instead, let's say. Until we meet again."

Everyone agreed.

"Till we meet again," everyone says then leaving a moment of silence as the girls begin to fade away.

"Shirou, I love you." Arturi then planted a kiss on his lips and Tamamo did the same to Ben. With another second the girls faded away leaving the two boys with a beautiful sunrise.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shirou asked Ben who was staring at the sunrise lost in thought.

"How about taking some congratulations you two!"

Ben immediately turned around as he that voice like the back of his hands.

"Grandpa Max!"

"This is your Grandpa?" Shirou asked as he knew him from the stories ben told. "Yup, The one and only." Max walked up to the boys.

"You were watching me this entire time?" Ben asked.

"Not without help!" Azimuth said appearing on Max's shoulder.

"Azimuth!?" Ben was surprised to see him here.

"Ben is that the guy who.."

"Made the Omnitrix? Why yes I am. I am Azimuth." The leader of the Galvin said

"And I am Max Tennyson, No doubt Ben as mentioned me a bunch" Max greeted himself to Shirou.

"Well, I am Emiya Shirou." Shirou bows.

"Ah, you're the boy Kiritsugu adopted." Shirou's eye lit up with questions of how did max know his father.

"He was our contact on the Mage's Association, helped us keep them out of alien affairs on earth." Shirou was amazed to hear that his father worked with the plumbers. "While I questioned his methods, He was a good father to both you and that little one over there."

Max just let a bomb of questions go off in Shirou's head.

"Wait wait, Illya is his daughter?!" Shirou asked.

"Yes his biological daughter, after some incident he was locked out from the Einzberns and they kept him from his daughter."

Shirou looked to Ilya, he still had family whether or not she would accept him. At least he still had some form of family. Shirou the went over to pick her up and take her home.

"So what about you, kiddo? How are you holding up?" Max asked and Ben thought for a moment his heart ached for Tamamo he wanted to spend his life with her.

"I will miss her but I know we'll me again, and when I do I'll give her the biggest hug ever," he said with confidence.

"You are evolving Ben Tennyson. Same with you Shirou Emiya I would dare say you are the only other human I could trust with the Omnitrix." Azimuth complimented.

"This path you both tread along will have more difficult trails ahead but I know the two of you will surpass them."

Shirou then walked over with Ilya piggybacking on his back.

"We better get going," Shirou said as it looked like the three of them needed rest.

"Ben, Would you want to come home? The school is going to give you your credit regardless." Max offered as Ben went through a difficult battle and wondered if he wanted to be with his family.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around. I think it will help to be around the others that went through this war" Ben chose to stay for the rest of the trip.

"But, Can you do one thing for me, grandpa?"

"Alright, What is it?"

"Can you keep this whole thing a secret from the others back home? I just want things to be as they were when I get back." Ben said as it is going to be an emotional couple of weeks dealing with the departure of Tamamo

Max nodded. "I understand But don't keep it a secret forever."

"Well Azimuth, looks like we are done here." Max looked to azimuth and he nodded.

"Alright, Farewell you two. Oh just to give you a heads up Shirou, I will be stopping by in the future to help out with some things." With their farewells, Max and Azimuth teleported away and the boys proceed to take Illya home safely.

"Hey, Ben Nii-chan?" Ilya said wide awake surprising both boys as they walked home tired.

"Wait how long were you awake for?" Shirou asked.

"Just after Arturia bear-hugged Tamamo," Ilya answered with a giggle. "Oh and You can get very poetic as Steelguard by the way"

"Heh I guess it comes with the DNA." everyone laughed as ben wasn't nearly as good with words compared to Steelguard. "Illya?" Shirou needed to ask the important question, About their father.

"Yes, Onii-chan?"

"Do you still hate me for taking Kiritsugu away?" Illya paused and looked the sky remembering the times with her father and the all the years of abandonment. That very reason why she was so angry at Shirou. "No, Not anymore. Well, maybe a little but...After spending time with you and seeing that he was truly gone. I decided to try to accept you like family even if we're not blood-related." She then hugged Shirou

"Besides, it would be dumb to hate my hero." Shirou felt a warmth from her words. The past didn't matter anymore, They were a family and that's all that matter.

"Your gonna have a heck of a time explaining that to Taiga," Ben commented.

"I am going to need Tohsaka's help with that." Both then laugh as they walk home after a hard-fought victory with the hopes they would see the ones they loved sometime in the future. In the distance; unknown to them, Was Paradox and servant Emiya watching them.

* * *

"So you have seen the end of this grail war. What do you think of this version of yourself?" Paradox asks as the Red clad servant look's on.

"Alright, I will admit that you were right. Stubborn as he still is, at least he will not become the murderer bound to Alaya " Archer let a small smile creep on his face this Shirou Emiya may become the hero of his newfound goals.

"But I now know the truth," Archer said as he finally understood the whole goal of the professor's meddling. Paradox just looks at him with a straight face that knew the servant has figured him out.

"Ben Tennyson wasn't supposed to receive a servant. Or even be in Fuyuki in the first place." Archer states

"You set this all up" Archer glares and time walker nods.

"Yes, I did pull some strings at his school to make the option available and dealt with the mage's association. But I assure you that I did not do anything with the previous war's. This one was the only war I could make adjustments without causing problems." he states to quell the anger in the servant as he was telling the truth and had nothing to hide from Archer.

"I know the will of the planet has been...disgruntled with my existence and my quest to make timelines have better endings. But know this EMIYA, unlike the will you serve, I take the whole universe into account." Paradox said with experience of eternities in the time streams. EMIYA sensed no lie but then again he could barely understand what the professor was doing most of the time.

"So how did you manage to get the grail to summon a servant and pick the one you wanted for him?" Archer asked wanting to know what mysteries did the man envoke to influence the Grail.

"That would be a question for the man on the moon. I would take you there but it would appear you are out of time." Paradox gestured to Archer's feet showing that he began to fade away. Archer was able to stick around thanks to Paradox and the Independent action skill that allows him to hold his manifestation without a master for a bit. But it would look like he without the grail he would soon return to his work as a Counter Guardian. He looks up to the early morning sky and sees the full moon over the horizon.

"To think THAT also exists here..."

"I have things under control for now Archer. I will keep your current spirit origin along with the others when the time comes the servants of this war are needed." Professor Paradox states his promise to keep watch over the others until the time comes once more he would be needed.

"The war is not over is it?" Archer asks as half of his body was faded away.

"No, This was a mere prelude. Farewell Shirou." He said as the servant of the bow fades away with a small smile. This timeline still had a story to tell for both Shirou Emiya and Ben Tennyson but he believed both shall prevail. He then pulls out a gumball from his pocket and pops it into his mouth.

"But I could have never predicted that Beast-V would make an appearance...I thought I took the proper precautions."

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it. It's over and the world is saved from the curse of the grail. But is what is in store for our heroes? Well, something silly and VERY experimental as I am still in the works on the first volume. But for right now I am going to add an epilogue and a mini-arc of a small post-war story focusing on Ben. First will be a small short story of the end of Ultimate alien then lead into a specific episode of Omniverse. Finally, one last moment of Romantic fluff to assure a ending after the next story just in case some readers think my next project is way too nutty.**

**Thanks for sticking around fellow readers. I will admit I am not the best when it comes to grammar. I do intend to proofread some more to fix up and make it look less like scribble and maybe try to fix some plot holes. OR I quit being a coward and get some help. Whatever the case I hope you guys enjoyed this story and keep an eye out for more stories I make.**

**See you around in the Mini-arc!**


	27. The Path Ahead

Fuyuki finally found peace at night as the rates of coma and murder seemed to dropped completely, allowing people to be able to go out at night again. The School reopened shortly after with many students fully recovered from the attack and the building has been repaired. But what about our hero of the fifth Holy Grail War? What is going to happen to them now that the threat is over and things are finally going back to normal? Well let's view each of them to see what they are up to!

Shirou continued his routine at home, but with a little more liveliness than before and would continue to strive to be the hero of his destiny. No longer seeking a destiny of self destruction full of sorrow and death. He plans to stick with his friends to keep himself from being the man that the red knight, Archer, was.

Rin and Sakura have started a new beginning at being sisters again. With Shinji gone, Sakura was able to begin to heal from the abuse and become the confidant new Captain of the Archery team. During her time re-bonding with her sister she now begins to better control her powers so that she would be able to help her Senpai's when they need it the most.

Rin herself was preparing an application letter to the Clock tower to expand her skill as a magus. Although, thanks with a little help from a Diamond Head she would able to get the funds to go there without financial trouble. She also plans to have Shirou come with her just to see what it like at the school to see if he was interested in expanding his powers.

Illya remained at the Emiya household while her castle in the forest gets repaired and some modern-day additions get added. She now enjoys spending time with her brother and is helping him with his magic skills. Soon she reveals that her body wouldn't last long due to the abuse from the Einzbern's. Shocked, Ben calls on Azimuth to help her live a longer life which he did thanks to DNA augmentations technologies that were used in the Omnitrix.

Taiga was released from the hospital along with the other victims and was happy to see everyone in such a cheery mode even though Saber and Caster had to return to England at short notice.

After a good talk with Rin and Ben, Hakuno promised to keep the whole experience a secret with the trade of Rin training her magic better so she could defend herself better so she does not get herself capture once more. The girl now keeps to herself but grows a healthy friendship with Sakura as Hakuno has decided to transfer

Ben continued to be his usual self throughout his time in Fuyuki. The nightmares stopped, everyone was safe and he got a new alien out of all this. Sadly both him and Shirou would have a portion of their hearts opened, waiting for their loves to return home. But Both would stick to the paths they have chosen as they knew Arturia and Tamamo would be waiting for them at the end.

* * *

Now the two heroes are being dragged to a stuffed animal shop by Illya because she wanted to see what they had. Normally, Shirou would suggest Sakura to go with her instead but then both boys were cornered by Sella and Liz

"Come on Illya your hand to drag me here too!" Ben whispered as he entered a stuffed animal toy store isn't the manliest thing to do but Illya had Her maids drag both of them to the shop.

"I wanted to have some fun with both of you since Ben is leaving soon!" Illya said spinning around taking in all the toys. Shirou and Ben looked around, pretty much all the customers and staff were women and they didn't look pleased to find two boys in their sanctum. Shirou then let out a sigh and got up.

"Come on Ben, once She wants to hang out with you, there's no stopping her."

Ben got up and followed Shirou and Illya as they looked through the store. "Oh, Onii-chan look at this Bunny! Oh, look at that Cat!" She said running out the isle.

"Illya slow down!" Shirou called out to his sister as she danced around the store.

"Oh hey! Look at his Onii-chan!" She pointed to an item on the shelf that was out of her reach. Shirou walked up and saw that it was was a stuffed lion and for some reason, he couldn't stop smiling at it.

"It reminds you of her doesn't it Onii-chan?" Ilya whispered and he nodded. "Hey, she did have the look of a lion." Illya then got an idea.

"Why don't you buy it!" Shirou looked at her like she was crazy, A guy buying a stuffed animal in this place? He was already feeling the stares of disapproval from the females that filled the store for daring to encroach on this sacred ground

"Come on onii-chan! You know she would love it!" he then thought of Arturia playing with a stuffed lion and it sent his cuteness meter into overload. "Alright fine, But don't mention it to the Taiga." Shirou then took the lion off the shelf semi-reluctantly while trying to think of a hiding spot for it in his room.

"Now for Ben!" She then ran around the shop looking for a fox with even asking Ben if he wanted one.

"Hey, Illya!" Ben said stunned that again he was getting dragged into something and when two boys caught up with her, she was pouting.

"Aww phooey! There sold out of foxes!" Ben sighed and was about to say it was alright but when something caught his eye hiding deep in the shelf of bears. Ben reached in and pulled out two pushes, one was Illya's wild mutt plushie as she put her name on the tag. The other was a fox plushie with a peculiar aspect to it

"How did you get there!" Illya quickly grabbed her Wildmutt plushie while Ben looked at the fox one. Its colours were matching to Tamamo's tail it but had nine tails compared to her singular appendage.

"Is this a defect or something?" Ben asked confused as there was a poster showing it with just one. Illya then got an idea from the nine tails and smiles.

"Oh wait, Ben, you don't know? Tamamo originally had Nine tails. But she removed eight them as they gave her god-like powers and she didn't want to scare humans."Illya explained as Ben eyes widen to the thought of Tamamo having nine tail wagging about...Also maybe petting them all at once

"But how did my Wildmutt get here?" Illya pondered.

"I guess it's better to ask a professor about that one," Ben answered as he guesses Paradox put both of them in a spot were Ben would find them.

Illya looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Alright. Alright, I'll buy this one," he said caving into Illya's plot. They all go the cashier getting looks from all the women in the store and rushed out. Both boys now having a plushie that reminded them of there loved ones...Not wanting to admit it, they both agreed that this eased the pain a bit.

* * *

End of Ben's trip.

Ben was sitting in the main lobby of the Fuyuki airport waiting to board as Shirou and the others came to wait with him. "Can't wait to go home, Ben?" Shirou asked

"Yup, but I will always see this as a home away from home. If that's not an issue with you guys." Ben said as he would want to come back sometime in the future

"No, not all Ben! You are such a good, well-mannered young man and you are always welcomed here!" Taiga was cheerful and thankful as it seemed that his visit lightened everyone's life. "Yeah! You can come back anytime Ben." Sakura said cheerfully since he has done so much for her that the purple-haired kouhai would make sure to send letters to him.

"Oh, Ben your flight is ready to board!" Shirou saw the announcement and Ben got up and grabbed his luggage.

"Well, this is it." Ben turned around to say his farewells. Iliya did motion for him to come to her height and once he did. She hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you Ben-nii chan."

"Same here you little snow devil." Ben hugged her back. Rin was next and she offered a handshake. "I will never forget Ben Tennyson, you're a good friend." Ben shook her hand. "You too Rin, Keep Shirou in check for me eh?"

"Will do. Goodbye Ben."

Ben then went to Sakura who was getting emotional. "Sakura" Ben didn't want to see her upset She then hugged Ben tightly.

"Thank you for everything you have done, for all of us." She whispered. "Hey, It's what I do." Ben hugged back and then sakura let go and wiped away her tears. Ben finally went to Shirou. Both thought about their entire adventure in the Holy grail war, The battles they fought, the beliefs challenged. For all Ben knew, Shirou was a brother in arms and a hero in the making. "Hey, Shirou?"

"Yeah?"

"When lives are on the line." Ben waited for Shirou response.

"Its Hero time," Shirou said and both gave a good handshake with the promise of kicking bad-guy butt in the future. Ben the walked to baggage check but turned around to say one last thing.

"Until we meet again."

And that ends the story of Ben Tennyson adventures in Fuyuki.

Ben continued his hero life alongside Kevin and Gwen with the same fighting spirit as before. After the green-eyed hero returned home he decided to hold onto the secret of the Holy Grail War as he wanted to wait until he can Embrace her once again….

Some time passes as Ben continued his duty as a hero in Bellwood. Now was facing a new enemy from another dimension, Vilgax and the reforged Forever Knights

* * *

(Ben 10: Ultimate Alien finale)

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were on the run from Vilgax who had just absorbed the power of Dagon, A foreign god from another dimension. Gwen teleported them away to the base in Mt Rushmore to come up with a plan. Sadly Vilgax immediately found them and is now sending his esoterica minions to kill them.

"I do not like our odds," Kevin said as he looks at the monitor. "You would if boys ever read the manual." Gwen began to type in commands into the terminal "What manual?" Ben asked

"The Plumber's manual, like the instructions for this bases self-defence systems" She then activated the defence turrets and they began to blast away the oncoming enemy forces. Vilgax watched in anger as his minions would not be able to get past the defences. "NO! You will not escape me again!" He then morphed from his massive monster form into his default alien form and dashed at the mountain. Gwen set the turrets to fire at vilgax but they were useless against his god-like powers as he smashed into the face of the mountain. He then gripped onto the face of the president, pulled it off and discarded it down the mountain.

"That's going to be a problem to cover up," Kevin commented at the destruction around them.

"More immediate prob-GAH!" Gwen was interrupted by Vilgax blast his way into the base knocking both Kevin and her out. Leaving Ben remaining to fend off the overpowered Vilgax.

"And here we are again.," Vilgax said as he approached Ben, confident he can finally end his nemesis.

"Me, on the cusp of total Victory. You, the last man standing. The only slim hope left in this world, this universe! Who will it be? Diamond head? Swampfire? One of your tiresome ultimate aliens? Or perhaps you have a new transformation to spring on me?" Vilgax listed out all the times he was defeated by Ben and mussed himself with guess what would Ben do.

"No transformations, Not this time." Ben then reached under the rubble and pulled out Ascalon. Sir George's sword.

"Instead of a watch, How about a Noble Phantasm instead!"

"Azimuth Sword." Vilgax curses himself for not securing the blade but he still felt confidant in his odds.

"Goes nicely with the watch don't-cha think?" Vilgax the pulled out a chunk of metal from the wall.

"I am going to miss these get-togethers." he then threw it at Ben. With one slash Ben cut it in half. "This is a good sword!"

'Wonder how this would fair against Excalibur?' Ben thought in his head. He then looked at his watch and smirked. "Ok, I'll be honest one more transformation." He activated the Ultimatrix to and transformed into the Anodite guardian: Steelguard.

"Figured this would suit the sword well," Steelguard said.

"Now in the words of Sir George, Have at the!" Steelguard then dashed at vilgax.

"Gah another form?" Vilgax then threw purple fireballs at Steelguard but he deflected them away with Ascalon. Vilgax then charged up a powerful blast that held a tenth of his total power and threw it at him. He braced himself and continued running headfirst and with one swing his reflected the blast at vilgax.

"GAH!" He was sent back into the hollow caverns of the mountain but got back up seeing Ben running at him. Doing the same Vilgax ran at him charging his powers.

"Somebody should've done this a long time ago!" Steelguard said right before leaping at vilgax stabbing him with Ascalon."

With a flash of light, Vilgax was on the ground clutching his chest, There was no visible wound but he felt like he was stabbed. "You...Stabbed me."

"Don't be such a Baby, I merely siphoned the Dagons power from you?" Steelguard said propping the blade over his shoulder.

"Well that's a new one," Kevin said walking out of the hole in the base. "Well good thing you used it," Gwen commented.

"Then you are a fool." Vilgax looked Ben in the eyes with a challenging glare.

"You have the Ultimatrix, the sword of Azimuth and the power of Dagon at your fingertips."

"Yeah so?" Steelguard raises one of his metal "eyebrows" on his helmet. "You claim to be a hero, what will you do with all that power?" He asked Ben.

"Cure every human soul on earth for starters." Ben answer and Vilgax laughed at his answer

"You think too small. We are alike you and I. We take the universe in our hands and mould it to our will. Do you say you want peace and Justice? Use your power!" Vilgax knew Ben had the same temptations as he did deep down inside him.

"With a little more than a thought you could wipe out all evil." Vilgax words rang in his head. Could he do it? Can this bring peace to the universe like he always wanted? "Slay all evil.." He said looking at the sword seeing the reflection right

"Ben, what are you saying?" Gwen asked worried that Ben was taking advice from Vilgax of all people. The person who just tried to kill him with god-like powers just moments ago.

"That the end of your struggles is at hand! He can create whatever universe he imagines. Do it" Vilgax yelled challenging Ben's resolve.

"Just wipe out evil…" the temptation set in and Steelguard was considering doing it. 'This is like the holy grail but without a monster hiding in it.'

"Are you taking moral advice from Vilgax?' Gwen said with dismay in her voice then the low rumble sound of jets echoed and everyone looks up to find Julie flying in with Mechamorph Symbiote, Ship, formed as her power armour.

"I thought we'd agreed to make all our big decisions together." She said to Ben hoping to get clear to him

"We? I broke up with you. Why are you here?" Steelguard asked as his heart belonged to someone else now.

"Regardless of that your still my friend and we all love you, Ben. But if you go through with this. You're now different than Vilgax, Dagon or Aggregor. Or any of the others." She said trying to remind him on who he is.

"You'll try and stop me?" Steelguard asked everyone in the room and Kevin stepped forward. "We would stop you" he answered.

"You're not afraid of me?"

Julie commanded Ship to power down leaving in her in the tennis uniform from the match she escaped from. "You never gave me a reason to."

"You always said that I should use my technology to help people. Now, I can help everyone at once!" Steelguard was tempted and losing the side of him that was screaming to not do it.

"Look there's a line...I'm not sure where it is exactly but I know this is way on the wrong side of it"

"Power is meaningless if it isn't used, Do it," Vilgax reminded Ben of the power he wields at his fingertips

"Be quiet!" Gwen said running up to Steelguard.

"Don't you see ben? It's the power! You're tempted like I was when I was about to go full anodite!" Gwen tried to reason with her cousin.

"Just like when I lost control of my powers," Kevin said recalling when he was a monster after the events in the Forge of creation. "You can't force your answer on to everyone! After all, we been through this how you want to end?" Julie said to try to break through to the real Ben

With those words Steelguard heard a voice crying out deep within his head, A voice he knew very well...

"Silence, everyone! I need to think!" he said frustrated and walked away to get some breathing room. He then closed his eyes remembering all that has happened over the years. The Battle against the Hybreed, The return of vilgax, the rise of Aggregor and The Holy Grail War.

"_Goshujin-sama_?" Ben opened his eyes to find a vision of the woman he loved sitting in front of him, smiling.

"Tamamo..." He then looked into the sword and got a flashback of the lasts moments of the Holy Grail War. Remembering the evils of the grail he faces made him realize that changing the world into his image would not be the same saving it. It would make him no different from the monster that is the avenger. He then turned around to face his friends, all looking at him wondering what he was about to do.

Steelguard places both hands Ascalons handle and his friends got ready to fight him. Instead, however, he raises the sword to the sky and a bright light shot out of it, sending light across the earth.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked. "What I said I was going to do. Cleanse the souls from Dagon's curse." Ben has returned to his senses and saved everyone on earth once again, relieving his friends and disappointing his enemy.

"Coward" Vilgax grunted. "I prefer hero." he deflected.

"I knew you would do the right thing Gwen said running up to him to hug him. "Whoa, there I still have the sword. We need to find a spot for safekeeping of such dangerous blade." Steelguard laughed but then a small burst of blue light came from behind the group.

"I suggest you return it to its creator!"

"Azimuth!" Steelguard then walked over and held the blade handle facing azimuth. With a tape of the Galvins finger, it teleported away.

"That blade is too dangerous for mere mortals. Eh..?" Steelguard looked at Azimuth confused as it looked like he still wanted something.

"The Ultimatrix! Give it to me." Ben then powers down the ultimatrix and lets it unclamp from his wrist. It fell to the ground and teleported away as well. "But Azimuth, I thought I proved I was worthy?" Ben said confused as now he had no watch to transform him.

"As usual you don't understand, you have proved your worth! But his inferior copy of my Omnitrix isn't worthy of you." He said but ben was confused.

"I don't understand?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF- Look at your wrist!" Azimuth yelled in frustration and Ben quickly looked at his wrist again. What was there was a white smartwatch looking device with green accents? The faceplate was square and black with green lines forming the familiar hourglass symbol.

"An Omnitrix?" Ben said with delight in his eyes. "THE Omnitrix. An improved version I was working on since you received the prototype six years ago"

"I don't know how to thank you"

"Keep doing the right thing," Azimuth answered with confidence in Ben.

"Don't suppose you'd give me the master control?" Ben asked for the Master control that would allow him to transform with thought and not time out. "Maybe for your eighteenth birthday" Azimuth smirked and then teleported away along with vilgax.

"Figures." Ben sighed but he was happy to have an Omnitrix again.

"Hey sorry for going crazy back there." Ben apologizes to his friends.

"We all go through situations where we get temptation rise. We just need people to help fight against it." Gwen smiled...

"Or smack them upside the head," Kevin added and everyone laughed. "How about we all go to Mr Smoothy? My Treat!" Gwen offered

"I think I'll pass, Gotta figure out how to work this Omnitrix….And trigger the holograms to cover up this mess." Ben said surprisingly putting down an offer of smoothies

"Really? Alright?" the group walks out leaving Ben alone in the base. He looks up at the moon, it reminded him of that night where he promised Tamamo. He then pulls out his phone and goes to his pictures of Tamamo. "Thanks for reminding me who I am." After taking a moment to remember the good times with her he puts the phone away and begins to fiddle with the new watch. "No dial…Whoa!" the Omnitrix faceplate projected a ring with his aliens faces on it. "So this is how you to it...Ah and I can select playlists better!" the front plat was now a touchpad and it allows him more ease selecting aliens. "Lemme see...Is he in this one."

To his disappointment Feedback wasn't a selectable alien. "Dang, I guess the failsafe is still working." Ben sighed and continued to learn the controls. "At least Steelguard is still an option." Ben nodded. "Time to test bad boy out!" Ben dialled in Humungousaur and the black faceplate slides forward revealing the familiar Omnitrix core. Ben then slammed down on the watch and was engulfed in green light.

"OH come on!" Grey matter grumbled.

And thus the end of the era for Ben Tennyson as things finally began to calm down once more for a while. Enough for Gwen to start thinking about going to College and Kevin joining her. Leaving Ben alone for while until he get's a new partner keep the peace in the galaxy.

* * *

**_Ben 10: Omniverse_**

_Episode: An American Benwolf in London_

During his time with his new Omnitrix, he has continued his heroic adventures. He has been working alongside the plumbers as a full sanctioned officer. But he becomes to see himself more of a superhero rather than a plumber as his ego made a return but his desires of selflessness and heroism have remained. Both Kevin and Gwen were now out of town these days due to Gwen post-secondary education demanding her full attention. Kevin himself got a job nearby the school so that he can stay close to her. Now Ben as a new partner named Rook Blanco, A Revonnahgander who just graduated from the Plumbers Academy and was assigned to him. He was one of the top honours from the Academy and proved himself working alongside Ben. Unlike Ben, however, he was more of a by the books person and always followed Plumber protocol. Preferring to think before acting whereas Ben likes to jump in most of the time. He is normally found getting Ben out of situations he put himself in and keeping the Plumbers up to date on what's happening. Overall he has become a great ally to Even though he is a bit naive when it comes to earth cultures and sayings.

Ben himself had expanded his arsenal with many new aliens counting up to over seventy new forms for him to fight crime with. One of those aliens includes his old childhood favourite Feedback after overcoming the loss to malware and nows uses him along with all his other aliens. Now Ben and Rook were heading to London England as an old childhood friend, Kye, has called for help.

"Seriously Rook You didn't have to come with me," Ben said while sipping his smoothie and trying to convince Rook that he was fine going alone. "Whatever this thing in London is I can handle it myself."

Rook wasn't buying it though as he has been with ben for nearly a year now and could read his actions like a book. "Are you saying that because you have a childhood crush on Kai Greene?" Ben the spit his drink out at the mention of his old childhood crush and then looks at him wondering how did he know about that.

"Even though she only found you interesting when she thought you were a werewolf?" Ben was still stunned.

"Gwen and I talk" Rook explained the source of the information. The last time Ben met Kye he was slowly turning into Benwolf due to a glitch with the prototype Omnitrix after obtaining the DNA sample. Mimicking the werewolf transformation process from folklore.

"It wasn't a crush ok!? I thought she was...different." Ben looked away and put his drink in the cupholder as he suddenly lost interest in it. "And I am not into her anymore." Ben mumble but Rook didn't notice but did however sense the change in mood. "Well, I am excited to explore a different area of the earth! Did you know that…" Rook then proceed to list out facts about the weather in London that was little interest of Ben and he decided that his smoothie was suddenly worth drinking again

"When I say 'do tell' I mean don't tell," Ben said clearly not interested in the weather.

"I hope the English are better at speaking English than you are," Rook says as they come in for a landing on a bridge. The Proto TRUK then shifts to its truck mode allowing it to blend into earth traffic. Ben and Rook hop out to greet Kai but Rook quickly pokes his head in the truck and hits a button to move the steering will to the right side to match European standards.

"Thanks for coming Ben, I didn't know who else to call." Kai greeted Ben who was taking the time since they last saw each other. "Wow Kai, Your so...um taller," he said to her looking at the older Kye

"Well, of course, I am silly! It's been six years. Your taller too you big goof." Kai laughed but she was really glad the Ben came. Ben then decided to take one verbal jab at her that he was working on since they left Bellwood. "Yep, way too tall to be someone's house pet." When Ben was turning into Benwolf Kai was only interest in him by that fact she thought she could keep and train ben.

"Oh come on! You had furry ears and a-" Kai the shook her head to focus on the important issue that she needs to call Ben for. "I have to rescue my grandpa."

"You mean WE have to rescue your Grandpa." Ben the gestured to his partner. "Kai this is Rook." Rook then introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss-"

"I only called you for backup anyway" Kai interrupted irritated a small amount.

"Backup? I am a superhero! I saved the universe more times than I can count!" Ben did like the idea of being called backup and it didn't help Kai was suddenly mad at him. "The official count is three times." Rook corrected.

"It has to be more than that! But that doesn't matter. The point is that Ben Tennyson is nobody's back up!" Ben said as he wasn't taking Kai's words without saying something.

"So, you're not helping?" Kai asked

"Oh, we are still going to help. Come on, you can tell us more in the truck." Ben did a complete one-eighty on kai and refocused to help her rescue her family. Ben walked over to the truck leaving both Kai and Rook dumbfounded. The three were now driving around the streets while kai filled Ben and Rook in on what's going on.

"Wait you said you were in 's lab? Like and ? That's just a story!" Ben didn't believe that was a real person as he heard the story from cartoons and books. "Says the guy with the magic watch that turns him into aliens." Kai retorted.

"The Forever Knights were taking my Grandpa to a Castle to help them get a sword," she said to explain the situation. "No problem, England has what? Three Castles?" Ben guessed.

"Over eight hundred actually." Rook corrected.

"Oh, how much with swords?" Ben asks to see if he narrow down the number.

"Substantially less so...But it would still take a considerable amount of time to…"

"Guys, I already know where he is." Kai then reached into her pocket. "One of the knights dropped this." She then handed a piece of paper to Ben.

"Howl's Moving Castle and Storage?"

* * *

The group then drove up to the storage warehouse and exited the Proto TRUK. Ben was the first to reach for the door but immediately got a chill right before his hand touched the door. Ben pulled away and shook himself.

"Ben? Is something wrong? " Rooked asked confused as he has never seen ben react like this.

"We are not the only ones here. There some magic spell around here and do not think its any of those bozo's" Ben explained as he reacted similarly back in Fuyuki.

"I thought Gwen was the one with magic powers?" Kai asked and Rook just shrugged.

"Let's find another way in." Ben then ran over to the alleyway to find a side entrance.

"Here too?" Ben tried the door but got the same reaction.

"Ben? Is there a possibility that Charmcaster is involved in this situation? Something like That lab may be of interest to her." Rook suggested as she was always one to look for magical artefacts.

"No, I've been around her magic enough to tell that this is something different but...familiar.." Ben scratch his chin as it wasn't like the Forever Knights to start accepting mages to their ranks. "Well, how are we supposed to get in?" Kai asked as she looked around. Ben looked up and saw an open window.

"Up there." Ben then began to dial in his aliens to help reach it.

Ben took the form of diamond head and raised a pillar of crystal below the group to bring them up to the window. Once inside Ben's sensitivity to the magic continued to flare up. "Ben what-" Diamond head then pushed kai as the climbed down the shelving units. Once all three were on the ground Diamond head scanned the room with his eyes. 'Still got that feeling...it's not like Rider's sigils since she's gone…' Ben thought as he walked about.

"Hmm, maybe they left? Wahhh!" Diamond head then took another step then was blasted into the air crashing landing in some boxes.

"Ow!" Diamond head grumbled. The out from the rafters was a rain blue bolts of magic targeted at Rook and Kai.

"Get to cover!" Rook yelled and both of them dove behind a desk. The desk cracked as it wasn't going to take fire much longer. "Hold up I got you!" Diamond-Head got back up and made crystals Rise from the floor for them, making much more suitable cover. He then proceeds to fire shards from his fist at the source of the attacks.

"Eat this!" The shards then explode forcing the attacker in the open. "To quickly recover and force me out of my position!? What kind of golem are you!?" The women said floating in the open air. Her attire was mainly a blue collared dress with matching stocking and arm sleeve gloves. The attacker's hair was blonde with tube-like pigtails that made up the locks.

"Hey! I am no golem!" Diamond head then jumped at her using a spike as a springboard.

"Hah!" the mage then blasted him back down…"Ben! Maybe try a different approach!" Rook said still taking fire from another angle.

"Yeah, maybe I'll-" As diamond head got up he froze up and couldn't move…"Gah! What's... I...Can't move!" he struggled as his bodied stiffened up. "Ohohoho. It's foolish to send a crystal golem to fight a magus who is a master at gem magic."

Diamond head then looked at the floor and saw that he landed on a rune. "Magus?." the woman then floated down to the floor and walked up to Diamond head. "For shame that we have to discard such a well made familiar." She pointed her blue star wand at him ready to blast bento pieces.

"BEN!" Kai yelled worried for her friend.

"LUIVA! Stop!" Another voice calls out as the rain of magic stopped and the woman in front of Diamond head cancelled her spell. Diamond head eyes light up as he knew that commanding voice anywhere.

"Rin? Is that you?" Diamond head asked and the Girl in question lands beside the other and walks up to him. She was wearing a similar outfit but red.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

Both Rook and Kai were not confused but relieved that the hostilities seemed to have ended.

"I could ask you the same thing but first. Can you let me out?" Ben asked and Rin nodded.

"Ruby, Sapphire dispel all traps," Rin said.

"Will do!"

"Yes,' madam rin" Both wands suddenly spring to life and glowed.

"All done Rin! And I told you that was Ben Ten!" the pink star wand said with pep in its voice.

"Hey don't blame me! I never asked for a list!" Rin yelled back at the wand. Diamond stood up and flashed back to Ben.

"Ben are you ok?" Kai ran up to him. "Yeah, I am alright," Ben said stretching his limbs.

"Wait, are you, Benjamin Tennyson?!" The one who ben now assumes is named Luvia. "The one and only," Ben confirmed. She then stepped forward and bowed much to Ben's surprise.

"My name is Luvia Edelfelt and I am sorry for attacking you It was my partners plan to trap those knights."

Rin then gave a burst of anger, "HEY! You suggested to lay out the traps!"

"Well, clearly you didn't recognize in his form," Luvia said repeating what Ruby just said.

"What you expect ME to keep track on all his aliens?!" the two then began arguing and there wands then popped out of each of their hands. Both of them then flew to Ben and the others.

"I wish to apologize but those two tend to argue a lot." The blue one said mimicking a bow with its body.

"Yeah, those two are troublesome. I wonder why the boss even assigned us to them in the first place!" Ben looked at the two wands with confusion as he is not used to objects talking to him.

"I believe Ben would like an explanation on what exactly you two are," Rook spoke up.

"Oh! I am Ruby and this is my little sister Sapphire. And we are Kaleidosticks!" Ruby said with cheer and joy" But it didn't fill in the blanks for Ben's group.

"So your like some form of Mystic code?" Kai guessed surprising Ben.

"Wait you know what these things are?"

"Yeah. I and my Grandpa tend to run into some magical artefacts while treasure hunting." Kai answered

"Correct madam, We are a powerful set of Mystic codes that provide our masters with abundant amounts of magic enhancements such has unlimited mana and flight," Sapphire answered.

"Basically turning them into magical girls!" Ruby added causing chuckle in Ben as he took another look at the girls.

"I guess that explains the Cat ears and tail." he laughed pointing out the extra detail that he couldn't understand. Kai then walked up to the arguing girls. "If you too are done acting like kids, can we get a proper explanation on what you two were doing here?" she said getting the girls attention.

"Oh umm yes," Rin said straightening herself as did Luvia. "We were assigned to track the sudden increase in activity of the Forever knights posted in London," she said. "With the school of mages being posted here, we can't risk them exposing us," Luvia added.

"Well, those very same knights took my Grandpa to look for some sword. Think you can help us? Oh and the Names Kai Greene." She offered a handshake and Rin accepted. "Sure thing." Rin accepted the handshake and kai took a moment to explain the details along with rook introducing himself.

"Ah I see well with Ben Tennyson on our side I have high hopes of stopping those knights," Luvia said praising Ben and fueling his ego. "About time I get some recognition." Rook then facepalmed.

"I take that mister Tennyson is a bit egotistical?" Sapphire asked Rook in a hushed tone...

"You do not know the half of it." Rook groaned.

The group then decided to look for clues on where the Knights went with Kai's Grandpa. Ben found and desk with leftover takeout and a TV with the volume muted. "Ew, Well somebody was here," Ben said he took a whiff of the food.

"Nice detective work Sherlock," Kai said mocking Ben. "That is quite the compliment, Ben. Sherlock Holmes, although fictional, was the best detective in all of London." Rook again misinterpreting a mocking statement.

"Is this a common thing with him?" Ruby said appearing over Ben's shoulder.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Kai then walks over noticing Ben's watch. "New Omnitrix?" Kai's asked as she took a look at it.

"Careful! You might turn me into Walkatrout or something. It's got a bunch of new aliens."

"So you couldn't change into Benwolf even if you wanted to," Kai smirked at him trying to bait him into transforming.

"Oh, I can! I just choose..not too. And I don't call him 'Benwolf' anymore. His name is…" Ben was lying that he stopped calling him Benwolf and needed come up with something quick. He then looked to the still running TV and got an idea. "Blitzwolfer!"

"Hah, you just made that up!"

"Whatever. Rook did you find anything?" Ben decided to drop the subject again to Rooks surprise. "Yes, Ben I have found these notes and maps under the rug here." Rook then showed everyone the clues.

"That's my Grandpas handwriting!"

Rin and Luvia then took a look at the notes. "Those markings show the statues in parliament square along with an old map a London." Luvia Said.

"But why would he pair it with an old map of London?" Rin added looking over the notes Ben decided to pass by fiddling with the Omnitrix while Ruby watched.

"Can it talk?" Ruby asked a very odd question. "Nope, only when it's something like a new alien is around or if I am using another function," Ben answered and Ruby dropped a bit.

Rooks's eyes lite up noticing a clue every time Ben unintentionally providing light. Kai then grabbed Bens arm and focused the light on to the papers. The light causes the location of the statues to appear through the old map of London "Each statue represents a London landmark!" Kai figuring it out.

"A hidden code," Rook confirmed. Sapphire then took a look and saw that there was an X marking. "Perhaps that identifies something of importance."

"X normally marks the spots," Ruby added simply as is.

Luvia looked at the map again. "The statue is Cromwell's but it's corresponding with the observatory in London."

"Something's not right. That map is dated 1860 but that Statue was not installed until 1899." Rook said comparing with his recent studies of the city. "He's right! Before then, there was another statue in the other part of the square. My Grandpa would know that." Kai put the pieces together.

"He must be leading the Knights to the wrong statue on Purpose!"

Ben got excited as it sounded like it was time to kick some Buckethead. "Then let's go to the wrong place and kick us some forever butt!"

"No, My Grandpa is risking his life to make sure they don't find the sword there looking for. It's that important. He would want us to get to it first."

"She's right Ben, Worst case scenario we could be dealing with a Noble Phantasm," Rin said and Ben grew reflective remembering how powerful those things were.

"Like Saber's?" Ben asked and Rin nodded. "Or worse."

Kai and Rook looked at each other again as they seemed to be out of the loop. Rook then wanted to confirm with Kai. "Are you sure about this? Once the forever Knights figure out-"

"Like he said 'once a Plumber, Always a Plumber' He can take care of himself' Kai confirmed that she understood the risk her Grandpa was taking.

"So where's the old Statue?" Ben asked.

"Across the square," Luvia said.

"That would make it at Stanford," Kai said and everyone then left for Rook's Truck.

* * *

On the way to Stanford.

"Ben, May I ask a question?" Rook needed to know how did he know Rin Tohsaka and wasn't surprised that she could use magic. "Alright, Shoot," Ben said.

"How did you and Ms, Tohsaka meet?" Rooks question almost got the same reaction when he was about Feedback. Closed body language but didn't have the face of misery. "It was on my trip to Fuyuki," Ben said simply but the Ruby flew over the sense that ben was keeping a secret. "OOOOOH, I smell a secret…." Ruby pushed on

"And how did you know that she could use magic?" Rook questioned again but Ben was still against answer. "Ben, What are you hiding?" Kai asked.

"Look….I was involved in...Rin can you explain?" Ben then quickly reflected Rin and she nodded reading Ben's discomfort.

"We both were participants of a game called the Holy Grail War."

"That does not sound like a game." From how Rin expressed it and how Ben was being closed up. Rook understood that this was no game.

"What do you do in that?" Kai asked.

"It was a Battle Royale where seven magi summon heroic spirits as servants to fight to the death for the Holy Grail" Both Kai was stunned and amazed that such thing exists.

"When you talk about the Holy Grail, Do you mean the cup of Jesus Christ?" Rooks asked for clarification.

"No, But it's power wasn't to be joked about. To put it simply it was a wish-granting device" Rook understood that if Rin was telling the truth this was another moment where the world could've been at stake.

"How does this involve Ben? He can't use magic if I recall."

"Hey, I have as much possibility as Gwen!" Ben retorted speaking up and Kai gave him a look of disbelief. Rin could read Ben's discomfort and decide to give a rough summary "Ben was selected as an eighth master and received a servant to fight alongside him. Eventually, I and he teamed up with another master proceeded to end the war. "So what about the Holy Grail?" Rook asked.

"We destroyed it," Ben said finally adding to the conversation. Then he faced to rook and Kai with a very serious look. "For a VERY good reason." Ben stopped there and the rest of the ride was in silence.

"Whoa Cool" Ben said as they walked throughout the cemetery. "

Yes, it is! A lot of Famous earthlings are buried here." Rooks said with interest, He then looked to the nearby gravestones. "Michael Faraday, Karl Marx, Douglas Adams." He listed as the walked by.

"And they all been waiting for you," Kai said to try to creep out Ben.

"Please Miss Greene, Benjamin here has been in much more scarier situations than a graveyard," Luiva said laughing at Kai's attempt.

'Ok, I am beginning to see why you two argue.' Kai said in her head.

Rin then walked up to Ben and pulled him aside for a quiet chat. "Ben, are you ok?" Rin asked concerned for her friend. Ben's eye's darted away for a moment but looked back at her.

"Yeah, I'm good it's just. "

"It is that fact you fell in love with your servant?!" Ruby said jumping in sending Ben into a blush and Rin grabbing the Code.

"Ruby! Can you just shush it!" Rin grabbed the code by its wings and stretched it.

"Ouchiiiiiieee." Ruby groaned in pain and Ben took that as a moment to check in on the others. Rook, Kai and Luiva were trying to figure out a clue.

"The secret lies between hall and wall…"

"But I don't see a wall or a hall," Sapphire said looking around.

"Both wall and hall are capitalized. Does that make them names?" Rook said and then looked at the gravestones in front of them with the last names of Hall and Wall

"Barnaby Hall, Joseph wall." Rook said and Kai then walked to the coffin between them and brushed off some the dirt Revealing the Forever Knight logo.

"This is it!-Whoa!" Kai was then surprised by Fourarms lifting up the lid. "Boo, eh eh eh." He then used his second set of arms and picked up the only items in the coffin. "No sword, Just these two things." The items looked like a set of magnifying glasses in a line all attached to together. Then three shurikens hit the lid he was holding and everyone turned around to find the red ninja android of the Forever Knights. Fourarms then threw the stone lid at him but he dodged it and unsheathed its energy blades. It dashed passed Fourarms focusing on Kai. Lucky for her, Rook pushed her out of the way shifting his Proto Tool into an energy blade and clashed with the Android with his high skill training.

The android retreats as he was facing a foe of skill and Rook give chase.

"Wow, Your Partners good." Kai amazed by Rooks skill.

"Yeah I taught him a bunch of stuff," Fourarms said but in reality, he was bluffing to look cool.

"Apparent not to look out behind ya!" the British Knight, Sir Morton, ran at Fourarms but then was tripped by Kai. "Hold them off! I get these out of here!" she said putting the artefacts in her bag. "We'll give you cover Ms, Greene," Luvia said and Rin nodded in agreement

"You ready Ruby?" Rin asked.

"You kidding? This is the most action I got in years!" Ruby said in excitement.

Both then flew into the air using the magic to blast away the knights that ran at Kai

"RAHHH!" Fourarms the shoulder charge Sir Morton through a stone wall. Morton got back up and got into a hand lock. "Your girlfriend is much better at fighting then you are."

"Hey! I am already with someone else nimrod!" Fourarms then pulled away and did a haymaker punch knocking Morton down. Morton gets back up and charges at him but Fourarms stops him and slams him down to the ground.

"STAY YOUR HAND! All of you!" A commanding voice said getting both the knights and Ben's group Attention.

"If you value his life…" The forever King said with Kai's Grandpa held hostage. "Don't listen to him, Kai!" He begged but everyone surrendered as they didn't want him to get hurt. Even both Rin and Luvia surrendered by disabling there forms reverting to there casual clothes and the Knights took the Kalidosticks.

"The Oculatta if you please." The King asked and his knights retrieved them from Kai's bag.

"Wait, Grandpa, the sword there looking for can't be-" Kai Just realised the purpose of the devices they found. "The Sword of Sigurd., Beowulf and Arthur. Anyone who wielded it was unstoppable in battle." The Knights then handed over the Ocultas to the king. "It was known by a hundred names around the globe but you may know it as…"

"Excalibur," The Greenes and Rook said in unison but Ben raised his eyebrow.

"That can't be possible!" Ben then Looked to Rin and she was just as confused. "With Excalibur in hand, I will restore the Forever Knights to our rightful dominion over the World. No Alien will set foot or tentacle on Earth ever again!"

* * *

Moments later on the canal

Ben and the other were taken along by the knights as the King wished to slay Ben with Excalibur. They were all in boats heading towards the location of the sword wondering whether or not Excalibur was real or not. Ben, Kai and Rin were placed on the same Boat just behind the Forever Kings boat.

"Ok Rin, Is this even possible? Excalibur? Like Arturia's sword?" Ben Knew the power of Excalibur from the Holy Grail War and was worried that the forever knights. "Most likely but at the same time it can't be Because of Shirou a vision a few months ago from her telling Bedivere to return it to the lady of the lake." This entire conversation gave Ben a feel of nostalgia as he remembers his friends in japan.

"Wait, Are talking about-" Rin the covered Kai's mouth. "The last thing they need is for them to learn about 'That'. "

"Alright, But seriously who is this 'Arturia' you are talking about? It was Arthur who had the Sword from the stone" Kai was in for a big revelation as Rin and Ben looked at each other.

"During that Battle in Fuyuki, I fought alongside King Arthur...Only to realize that he actually was a she." Ben said. "Yeah, Right, and next you're gonna tell me your servant was Tamamo no Mae." Ben flinched a bit hearing that name and turned silent. Rin decides to take over for him after realizing what was wrong with him.

"He's telling the Truth, She hid her gender after she pulled Caliburn from the stone. Excalibur Came from the Lake by the way." Rin said with zero signs of lying. "You are serious." Kai taking Rin truthfully and then looked to Ben.

"So who was your servant, Ben?" He was silently looking away at the water.

"Don't Jest yourself with lies, Witch." The king said insulting rin who glared at him. "No wonder She kicked your order out of Camelot," Rin grumbled.

"Sooo..where are we going anyway?" Ben needed info and it was no better than now to ask since the forever king had a tendency to reveal his plans to his enemies via boasting. "This device was developed by scientists loyal to them forever Knights." He then looked to Westminster Palace "When placing a top of the Palace on the night of a full moon, Such as this. They will reveal the location of the vault of Britannia."

His eyes then grew power-hungry.

"Where Excalibur rests since it was last used against Napoleon and his troops."

"Dude, I just asked where we were going, Nobody asked for a history lesson," Ben interrupted as he was done getting information. Moments after they landed the forever knights guided them towards the rooftop of the Palace. "You three take Mr Greene, the Alien and the blue mage to Victoria tower. I and the Red knight will take the other mage, Tennyson and his girlfriend to Elisabeth tower " The forever king ordered his troops.

"He is NOT my Boyfriend!" Kai quickly yelped feeling her face turn red but immediately went away with the words that came from Ben's mouth.

"Yeah! I am already taken for someone else!" Ben said surprising Kai and Rook.

"Wait, what?" Kai said confused and Ben quickly changed the subject. "So where is Elisabeth tower?"

"How have your of all people never heard of Big Ben." The forever king then pointed towards the said building. "Of course I heard of Big Ben! Giant Clock, can't miss it." Ben said as he knew what it was. "Actually, Big Ben refers to the 16 and a half-ton Bell inside the-"

"Pst hey! Don't correct the Bad guy" Kai Whispered.

"I was correcting Ben," Rook assured.

"Enough with the playful Banter! I have an invincible sword to claim!" The Forever king said and the two groups went to there respective towers. "Rin was that story that dude said back on the boat true?" Ben asked rin.

"The legend of King Arthur was a very convoluted story in the first place but If you ask me that the sword we are looking for is a sword that is meant to imitate Excalibur," She said lining up from what Arturia told them from the past and what the knights have told them. Since Forever Knights of the past had a grudge against Arturia after she banished them for trying to take Excalibur. They may have tried to forge their own sword and named it so after the word got out that the king was dead.

"Preposterous, The sword is genuine." the King scoffed at her refusing the idea.

Once they reached the top of the tower Kai was then force the step up one of the Oculatta on the railings and line it up with the moon. "Ben Ten on Big Ben! How awesome is this? A million times awesome " He then looked to Rin and Kai who gave him an annoyed look as this wasn't the best time to act tourist.

"Ahhhh, It shan't be long now…" The forever King then looks through his telescope to make sure the others were ready at the other tower. Sir Morton gave a thumbs up and with another second both devices began to focus the moonlight onto one spot in the river. Then a hidden island with a stone door rose from the waters revealing the vault that the knights were after. "Dammit, we have to do something," Rin whispered.

Kai then walked over to Ben. "In about ten seconds there will be a distraction. Once it happens, you gotta fly down there and get the sword"

"Distraction? What kind of-" Ben was then cut off by Big Ben ringing with the passing of the hours stunning everyone with loud noises... Everyone then covered their ears to block out the noise but the Red android began to spark and malfunction due to the shock-waves.

"What are you waiting for?! Change and go get the sword!" Kai yelled and Ben nods activating the Omnitrix.

"Come on Omnitrix! Give me anything that can fly!" Ben dials in Jetray and slams down. After a green flash, Ben blinked realizing that he was furrier than the Aerophibian and then realized that the watch gave him the wrong alien again. "Blitzwolfer? Now?" and ding from the bell and Blitzwolfer then cried in the pain due to ultra-sensitive hearing "WOWOWOW My ears" He whined.

Once the ringing stopped the Red knight rebooted and released Ben had transformed. It throws shurikens at Blitzwolfer. He shakes his head and unleashes a supersonic howl sending the sharp projectiles back at the Knight. The Red Knight blocks them and unsheathes his swords, he lunges at Blitzwolfer with slashes. He dodges all the attacks and jumps towards the rooftop of the tower.

"Ruby! Get over here!" Rin yells.

Meanwhile on the other tower.

"What in blue blazes is going on there?!" Sir Morton looks from his post at the chaos at Big Ben. He then turns around and sees that Rook, Mr Greene and Luvia are missing. "Who was looking over the prisoners?!" Both knights point at each other. Sir Morton slaps his hand on his faceplate.

"What this tech called again?" Mr Greene asks while hanging on to Rook as they zip line across the river. "A proto tool sir" Rook answers.

"I sure wish they were invented when I was a plumber!"

Luvia managed to get both Sapphire and Ruby free as the knights did not know that they were sentient beings. She was now in her magical girl form flying across the river holding onto both wands

"Come on! Were missing on the Ben 10 action!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Nee-san, please focus on the goal here." Sapphire chastised her sister.

Blitzwolfer continued to dodge the Red Knight attacks. "Hate to do this to ya man, A robot ninja is a terrible thing the waste!" he then swung around the spire of the tower and kicked the robot off the tower and onto to lower buildings. Sadly landing right where Mr Greene and Rook were and it quickly got back up.

"I got to go help them!" Kai and Rin then began to climb down the tower but her a crack in the metal railing while. "Gaah!" it detached from its screws sending both of them falling down until they lucky grabbed one of the hands of Big Ben's clock.

"Ben!" Kai Called out.

"Luvia!" Rin yelled.

"Kai! Rin!" Blitzwolfer then jumped down to where the railing was and figured out what happened. "No time to try for a flyer!"Ben looked around. Seeing the railing broken, he got an idea. He ripped it off its screws, reshaping it into a makeshift ladder. Unfortunately, it was too short to reach them so ben had to improvise. "Listen Omnitrix if this doesn't work I am really going to need something that can fly!" he then jumped down, passing the girls, grabbed on to the minute handle swing himself back up and grabbing both of them. And finally having her foot claws cling on to the ladder. "Good boy!" Kai then patted Blitzwolfer's head praising him like a dog. "Ugh," he sighed.

"Rin!" Ruby yell flying over to her.

"Rin are you alright?" Luvia flew over to her partner to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Relax, I am fine thanks to Ben here. " She then grabbed Ruby and tranced into her magical girl form. "I'll take kai and go help the others. Rin get Ben to the sword!" Luiva suggests and Rin nods. After Luvia takes kai's hand they both fly off to help rook and Mr Greene.

"You going to need to transform back, we can't lift you as Blitzwolfer," Rin said.

"Alright give me a second!" Ben adjust his position and powers down the watch. "Hang on!" Rin took his hand and flew down to the vault doors in the middle of the river. "There no handle or anything to open it with!" Ben said trying to figure out how to open the doors. "You have the watch, just bust it down!" Rin deadpanned. Facepalming himself, ben dials in Humungousaur.

One flash later and Rin facepalmed to the result of who Ben picked. "Steelguard!?, I appreciate the nostalgia fare watch of mine. But I really need someone else!" Sighing Steelguard then unsheathe his sword and inserted it into the crack between the doors. Pulling on the blade to act as a crowbar, it didn't budge and snapped his sword. Trying a different plan of attack his brought out his shield guns and blasted the door with full power. Seeing door cracked but still standing Steelguard was about to fire again. "Hey didn't your grandma said you can transform your weapons?" Rin said recalling the meeting with Verdona.

"Quick think of something bigger to blow that door away!" Ruby said excitedly. "Alright." Steelguard the imagined rook's proto tool, how it transformed and reshaped into different weapons and gadgets

With the sound of clanging metal, his right arm transformed into menacing-looking mana powered cannon.

"Hah! Say hello to my little friend!" he took a few steps back and rin out of a barrier to protect herself. The cannon did a quick "whirl" Sound and Steelguard released the trigger.

BOOM!

The door closes against the might of the cannon and all the remains are the smouldering rocks scatter around. "The more I use Steelguard the more I want to add him to my dangerous list...Regardless of how astounding that felt!" The two then run down the stairs into the vault.

Once they reached the bottom, they were greeted by a largely empty chamber with clockwork gears running on the stone walls and the prized sword. With no time to waste they run-up to the sword in the stone to inspect it.

"Well it's been a while but tell me if I am wrong but This sword looks nothing like the blades lady Arturia welded," Steelguard exclaimed as the sword in question looked nothing like Excalibur or the real sword in the stone: Caliburn. The sword had a white silver blade and a golden hilt with a ruby-like gem in the middle of the crossguard.

"This definitely proves my theory that this sword is just a counterfeit out but it's is giving off loads of magical energy we better-"

"Stand aside or your partner gets it witch!" a loud grovelled voice yelled behind them. Both Rin and Ben turn around to find a Humungosaur sized, purple and ape-like version of the Forever King.

"You heard me! Let me the sword or your friends die!" he yelled.

Steelguard's eyes widened in fear as Rook and the others were held at gunpoint with Luiva unconscious in the forever king's hands. "How did you transform?!" Rin demanded with worry for her blonde partner.

"He had a vial of Doctor Jekyll's formula…," Kai said with shame for not mentioning that one of the vials survived after her Grandpa smashed the others.

"You tell us that now kai!?" Rin yelled with anger as now the health of her friend was unknown.

"Rin. Shan't it's not the time to get angry with the enemy holding our allies hostage." Steelguard said trying to remain calm in the situation and think of a way out.

"Trust me, Magister Greene, I have a hundred per cent faith that Ben will not let the forever king take Excalibur," Rook whispered to . Steelguard's eyes darted around as Ben thought of a way to get his friends free. He looked back to the sword thinking about the legend of both King Arthur and Sir George and got an idea. "This may look stupid," he whispered to Rin.

"Alright! you win to take the blade but only if you let my friend go...Gently." everyone gasped at Ben.

"Ok...Eighty percent.." Rook said worriedly now. "Hah! Victory for me-er the Forever Knights!" he then drops Luvia but Steelguard quickly runs over and catches her. "Luvia, are you ok?" Rin said running over to check on Luvia.

"Ughh Rin...He came out nowhere...one moment he was human the next…" Luvia then looked up to see who was holding her and blushed. "Oh-oh my. Ben thank-"

"Hey!" Kai yelled annoyed.

Before Kai could get angrier, Steelguard then lowered her to let her stand. To Ben She was a nice looking lady, he could imagine a lot of guys his age going heads over heels for her. But he was loyal to Tamamo...Plus there was a mutant king to stop. The Forever King walk up to the sword "With my strength I shall take this sword! From this day forward, I assume my rightful place. Not just as the king of the forever knight but as king of the world!" He then begins to pull with all his enhanced strength with high hopes that he can pull out the sword. "Hgnh! Hnnngh!"

"Back to ninety!" Rook said relieved as it seemed that the sword wasn't going to let the Forever King take it. "Gahh!" The King yells and frustration then stomps over to Steelguard angry. "You there! Change into a stronger alien and retrieve my sword!" he demanded.

"Alright your beastly majesty but there's one issue," he asked the angry king.

"Gahh what is it?"

"One..judging from the fact that you could not pull the blade out with your freakish strength. None of my aliens will brute force it out.

"And two…Are you getting a little a-HEAD of yourself!" Steelguard then whips around and fires his hidden shield guns at the Red Knight. Blasting its head off and releasing rook's Proto tool.

Before the King could react Steelguard swings at his shins with a mace made from his hand. "Gah! Why you LITTLE!" the King then began to lose his calm demeanour and lets the mutant rage take over! Rapidly swing his giant fists, he tries to crush Steelguard. "The guy went Berserk!"

"Would you two ladies care to assist me?" Steelguard said as he jumps and smacks the King in the face with the mace. Rin looks back to find that the others have freed themselves laying the smack-down on the remaining knights. Rin looks to her partner, She was back on her feet thanks to Sapphire. "We are ready Madame Rin."

"Come on let us go beat up that ape!" Ruby said dancing for a fight.

"Raah! You damn alien scum! You did this! I WILL CRUSH YOU!" The king yelled as he tried to crush Steelguard. "Nope...Too..slow, TAKE THIS!" Another leap over the King's head and Steelguard Slams his foot into his face.

"Scatter Shot!" Rin yells raining magic pellets on the monster King.

"Liner Beam!" Luiva Charges magic and fires a straight beam of light into his face sending him into the wall of clockwork. Observing, Sapphire spoke up "I would advise caution! We don't know what would happen if the machinery in the room would-"

"RAAAAGHHH!" he the pulls a pipe off the wall and threw it at Rin in anger. She dodged it and it embeds itself into the wall. "Hah, your gonna…uh oh.." Water rushed in from the broken pipework and began to flood the room.

"Get damaged…" Sapphire said

Steelguard then took a punch from the king, sending him flying into another pipe rupturing it. "Gah! When you do stuff like that It makes me not want to go easy on you!"

Meanwhile, Rook and the others were fighting off Sir Morton and his goons. Mr Greene was using rook's Proto tool using it to fend off the knights while rook runs over to what seemed to be a control panel for the valves. Kai kicks a knight sending him sliding but then slips causing her to slide across the room. She tries to get a grip on something to stop her slide and get her bearings. Her hand lands on Fake Excalibur stopping her for a moment...and slightly move to the side in the stone. "Wait did it just?-AH" She loses her grip and slides again.

notices the water has gotten to waist level leaving only the magical girls dry. "We can't keep wasting our time fighting or none us will get out of here alive!" he tried to reason with the knights. "A knight always obeys there king!" Sir Morton stating his loyalty.

"Your king has turned into a power-hungry monster, Literally!" Mr Greene stated and Sir Morton looks over at their now mutated king being held down by both girls magic. "Drowning us all is not going to get you that sword! Cause and effect your majesty! Learn it and live it!" Steelguard said but then the king broke free sending him flying into ANOTHER pipe.

"Gah! I really am getting tired being someone's pipe bursting arrow!"

"Very well. Temporary truce of necessity." The knights agree to find a way out while Ben dealt with the king. Kai the surfaces from the water. "I think I found a way out!"

"She's good." Sir Morton then dives with her finding the mentioned way out that was a large rusty hatch with a padlock. Both of them try to force the lock apart but to no avail. Both of them then get up for air. "This is definitely a way out but we do not know where it leads," Sir Morton said.

"Any way out is better than here!"

"We just need some leverage!" Kai then looked over to Steelguard and got an idea.

"Ben! We need you to get this hatch open!" Steelguard nods. "Keep him busy, If he shall not snap out of his rampage we'll leave him here." He said to the girls and runs over to the hatch. "What do you need Kai?"

"Just make something to pry that lock off!" kai said he gets into action morphing his hammer and shield into a large Warhammer. He then pries the lock off using the spiked end as a fulcrum.

"It's open! Everyone out!" Rook yells and everyone begins to swim down to the open tunnel. "What about him?" Luvia asks about the king but it seems like the formula had taken the rest of his intelligence to become the monster of hyde.

"I'll send someone to find him. Let's go!" both girls then flew towards the hatch and took a deep breath. After they swam down the tunnel only Steelguard and The forever king remained. "Last chance you overgrown Buffoon."

All he got was a growl and the steel guard took the plunge down into the drain pipes.

* * *

Outside in a drain.

"Waaah! Oof!" Ben groans as he landed out of the pipe. After shaking off the water he looks around and does a headcount. Everyone made it out alive but the knights were missing. "Everyone alright?"

"Yep! wet...But alive!" Ruby said ringing the water out of her body. "Where did the Forever Knights go?" he said standing up.

"They must have gotten sucked away to another pipe." Rook suggested.

"Well, At Least we won't seem them for a while with their leader stuck down there," Ben said as the vault began to sink back into the river. "

"Yup. I got my grandpa and the sword sealed away. I also got to see Blitzwolfer again…" Kai said getting an annoyed look from Ben. "Think I'll add that knight form of yours to the list." Ben had enough of her teasing him.

"Look, Kai, I get it, You like Blitzwolfer! But can you at least acknowledge that it's still ME fighting." Kai was found speechless at ben snapping at her.

"Ben I-" Kai was then interrupted by Ben

"Look I'll admit I did have a crush on you when I was ten but that has changed. I moved on unlike you who kept on antagonizing me and only acted nice because I was either a fluffy puppy or dashing knight! So how about you grow up for once!" he then began to walk away from the group.

"Ben! Wait!" Rook tried to run after him but was stopped by blue light. "I would recommend giving him some space. The young man had it rough these past couple months." Paradox said getting everyone's attention.

"How? I have been with him since I was assigned to him and he seemed like his usual state of mind. He had even regained access to Feedback after overcoming his self-blame." Rook said giving his observation.

"But he didn't tell you about the Holy Grail War after all this time," Rin said stating the missing link.

"Holy Grail War!?" Mr Greene said shocked. "Wait Grandpa you know about that?" he nods. "A long time ago I was contacted by a family called the Einzberns about receiving an artefact for them." He then grew a grim face as he was told the whole process as he hunted for the artefact. "To think that he was chosen."

"Yes, and I would say it was a situation that really put Ben out of his comfort zone but he hand people by his side to back him up." Paradox looked to Rin and she smiled.

"He wasn't alone in that fight. Especially since his servant was very reluctant to leave his side. " Rin then began to give a much more detailed explanation on what happened while Kai herself recovered from Ben's words. Ben needed a moment to himself as he could not take Kai's Childish comments anymore. He has dealt with so much over the years and she still acted like was the only good when Blitzwolfer was the face. "Uuuggghhh." Ben let out a long sigh. Normally he would be happy after kicking bad-guy butt. Especially since he got so see old friends again, yet it also that brought back old memories of the nightmare that was the Holy Grail War.

"You ok Benjamin?" Luvia said behind him, Slightly startling Ben. "I guess…" he didn't really talk about the grail war ever since he came home. Not even to Rook, so only his grandpa only knows about it. "You suffer from the traumatic memories of war." Luvia words hit the nail on head to Ben, he nods acknowledging his discomfort. "Yeah, There some really..bad..moments."

'Grant our wish…'

Ben quickly shook his head. "You of all people should know that not talking to any about things like that isn't healthy," Luvia said with a comforting voice. "Yeah, I let my macho mind kinda keep stuff like in the back of my head... " Ben said stated his one big flaw in his personality

"Unless Tamamo no Mae was around." Luvia saying her name brought a blushed smile on his face. She was right, Tamamo was the only one he could open up about his demons. Ben's mood lightened as he remembered the good times in Fuyuki. Meeting Shirou and his friends, helping Sakura and heck, he got to meet King Arthur!

"Yeah...Now that I think about it. I shouldn't focus on the bad things. That just drowns out all the fun I had in Fuyuki." Ben wasn't going to let this become another Feedback episode, it wasn't his fault that bad things happen. What he needed to do was to push forward and keep being the hero he is.

"And Tamamo would kick my butt if she saw me all mopey!" he laughed and Luvia smiled as it looked like he was back to his normal self.

"Thanks, Luvia."

"No problem Beng- I mean Ben. I may act like a little...heated...Around Rin but I like to help friends. Furthermore, I admire your loyalty to your love." She smiled understanding that she wasn't going try and swoon, Ben, as his heart was for someone else. Shortly after that, they returned to the group and both Ben and kai apologized to each other, burying the hatchet between them and starting off fresh. With a quick spell from Ruby to get the sewer stink off of them, Ben and rook decided to head back to Bellwood. "Well, it was fun seeing you all," Ben said.

"Yeah, even with our little fights, I was glad you came Ben," Kai said honestly.

"I was good seeing you again Ben. Maybe come around Fuyuki sometime eh?" Rin said with a smile and Ben nods. "Totally, Hows is everyone by the way. I forgot to ask."

"Everyone doing good. Sakura had moved into my place and Shirou is still pursuing his dream to be a hero in his own way."

Ben then looks over to Luvia. "It was nice meeting you Luvia, I will admit you really got me out of a tough spot."

"No problem, Ben farewell!"

Rook and Ben then hope into the Proto TRUK and fly back home.

"Ben, may I ask something?" Rook said.

"Sure."

"Do you still miss Tamamo no Mae?" Rook needed to know so he could get a full understanding of his feeling for her.

"Yes, Not a day goes by without thinking about her." Ben turns on his phone and goes into his pictures. "But I know I will see her again in future." he then smiled and Rook nods.

"When we return to base, Shall I call up Kevin and Gwen for some smoothies?"

"That would be great, dude."

* * *

_**AN: And the story is coming to a close as Ben continues on his path. But Don't worry, I still have one more goodie-fluff Chapter to give you all in the works along with a little chapter about the man on the moon.**_

_**So yeah I am making Rin and Luvia a form of dynamic duo with there magical girl powers. I always found the whole idea of them butting heads to the point of fighting annoying, But I did like them when they worked together. So I made them a middle ground compared to what you normally would read/watch.**_

_**Without clogging up the next two chapters, I am just going to put my thanks to you readers for reaching this far in my story and I am very thankful for it. This story was, at first, a way to vent stress I was facing. Then I decided to actually post the damn thing later down the line as I discovered I really like writing Crossover Fanfics. Thanks the to the feedback I made some adjustments and added some more story to it. Yes, I totally made some stenches in Fate lore and maybe went a little OC on Ben but I hope it wasn't too jarring as this was made in good fun.  
**_

_** (I will still be adjusting some things grammars sake once I get time off)**_

_**So Thank you readers for checking out this story as I plan to write more and improve while having fun along the ride!**_

_**Cya in the next one!**_


	28. The Man on the Moon

Location: The Moon,  
Time: just as the grail war ends.

Professor Paradox walks across the lunar surface alone as he follows a path. One would ask what is he doing on the moon since all there was the Plumber outpost. He continued to walk until he reaches a rock wall that looked like nothing out of the ordinary. Although, as the professor approaches it, a doorway opens up revealing a very smooth and crystalline hallway. He continues his walk as he enters with the door closing behind him leaving no evidence behind. As he proceeds the place becomes a more intelligent design as if someone or something was living there. He sees another door with a small diamond-shaped terminal. All he does is places his hand upon it and the door opens up to a massive open area. It was like entering another world as what should be a moonstone cave ceiling was replace with a blue sky and the floor mimicked the surfaces of water. Creating a sense of an infinite domain within the moon as he continues walking. The professor then stops as he reached his destination...the core of the room. A massive Cube construct with a form similar to a rubrics toy. But this wasn't a toy...

"Hello again, Mooncell Automaton." He said and the cube begins to shift its body around as if responding to him. A small terminal opens up in front of him.

"Greetings. How may I be of service?" The text said.

This object was being created during the early days of the universe. A machine meant to observe and collect data but it held immense power over reality. It has been inside the moon well before the age of man and was observing the earth ever since until Paradox learned of its existence. He found out about it while observing another timeline where the Mooncell was heavily involved and searched the moon of Ben's timeline. Without a doubt, he was right and found the Automaton deep within the Moon. The interesting fact was that it was waiting for him as well as it knew the time traveller very well. It watched him during the Professor first fall into the timestream that gave him his powers and jumps from timeline to timeline making adjustments. Of course, Paradox knew of this almost immediately once he learned about Mooncell. Surprisingly both really enjoyed talking to each other and began to work in parallel. Possibly because both hold some form of control over reality and the very workings of time. An agreement was made that the Mooncell would not involve itself at all with humanity and continue observing. It would, however, make suggestions to the professor to handle in its absence. So far it was working fine until recently.

"I am just here to confirm some things..."

"Very Well."

"You did what I asked and force the Greater Grail in Fuyuki to make Ben Tennyson the Eighth master."

The Mooncell continues to shift about calmy as it comes up with its answer.

"Yes. Ben Tennyson forged a contract with heroic spirit: Tamamo no Mae. Which you provided a catalyst right before the summoning to bring her forth." Paradox nods agreeing with what happened

"During the War, Ben would forge an alliance with Shirou Emiya and Rin Toshaka. This group would eventually lead to the near end of the war. During this time I calculated that There was a risk of Tamamo no Mae being killed, so kept her spirit origin form being consumed by the grail:

Both Continued to go over the variables and outcomes that were planned form the start until paradox brought up on the major problem.

"Everything seems to be in order. But what about Beast V appearing." This caused the cell to halts it's shifting.

"I do not understand. Beast V should not appear due to environmental limitations. We calculated this from observing the other Timeline" It rapidly shifts around to find the solution to this problem but only finds another end for this timeline.

"Yes, its something quite troubling. It means that a path has been opened to allow such dangers into this world..." Paradox Knew of the Beasts that hold the worlds true evils. Luckily this world had other forces preventing them from coming forth such as the Celestialsapiens.

"Should I engage the emergency protocol?" The Mooncel suggested generating a world within the moon to act as a backup for humanity.

"No, not yet...The coming battles will not be on earth. So even if those Beasts spawns, the earth should be left alone." Paradox words caused the Mooncell to open up and reveal its core as has come up with new data.

"A Beast How come you did not notify me this" It said in red text but the professor was not alarmed at all.

"Because I have faith in humanity and its heroes to be able to defeat evil. It's why you proposed we work together." The cell then closes up again as it calms down. The professor was right, The human factor was something it cannot be certain with no matter how much it observes.

"The odds are stack very much against him, Professor, Are you certain that outcome will be achieved?" The automaton asked as it collects new data.

"It has to...or I would be dragging two worlds into hell." He said while taking out his pocket watch.

"I am afraid I am needed elsewhere, old friend. I promise that Ben Tennyson and his allies shall prevail." Paradox said then turns around to walk out.

"Very well then, I shall continue my functions while improving the fail safe."

* * *

_**AN: Yeah its a bit nutty to include the Mooncell From Fate Extra. Trust me this will be the only other fate work that will be mixed in and you wont be seeing it much in the future. This is just to explain how Ben got Tamamo and a little tidbit on what happens next. Hopefully I didn't dumb down the Mooncell too much for you Extra fan's out there. **_

_**Cya in the final fluff.**_


	29. An Extra Life, With The One She Wanted

_**Pre chapter notes: Like a dofus, I uploaded this chapter with a bloody error. That what I get for not checking after uploading... Sorry for those that got an alert. This should be fixed.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**6 years later..**_

Shirou Emiya looked out along the window of one of the best Hotels in Fuyuki. It was nearly six years since those fateful days of the Holy Grail War and now he was a Fully graduated, Earth Plumber Officer. The young man was now living his dream of becoming a Protector of Justice along with his friends, but no amount of training could prepare him for this very day.

"Gah I hate these things!" Ben grumbled as he tried to get his suit right while Gwen worked on his bowtie. Ben and his friends where here to share in this special day for not only the redhead but also himself...

"Come on, it's only for one night. Do it for her, at least Shirou is doing the same." She said and Ben looks to his right to find said redhead dealing with the two maids going over his suit. In case it wasn't obvious...Both Hero's were getting married to the ones they loved and today was the big day. The double wedding idea was mainly Tamamo's and she talked Arturia into doing a big wedding, so that's why they were here now. It was a challenge to set up and keep in very private due to Ben's fame, but Thanks to Kevin being in charge of security, The whole event should remain calm and private.

"We have to make sure you are picture perfect!" Rin said observing them while texting to Luvia to make sure everything was running smoothly and on track while Kevin and the other guys were keeping an eye on security. The last thing they need is the Forever Knights to come crashing through or even the local paparazzi. This was a private event for everyone from both sides to enjoy on this special day and make sure his best friend shall have a perfect wedding.

"Alright, you may go now," Sella said as she finished with Shirou

"Hey Ben, you nervous as well?" Shirou said as the maids finally let him down from the footstool. He asked his fellow groom who was slightly freaking out at the idea of getting married.

"Yeah, it's weird. I am totally used to being in the spotlight but...this is something totally different. I just…" Ben then took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I feel like that day I confessed to her all those years ago," he admitted and Shirou nods in agreement as is heart was racing with every second of this event.

"Same here." He sits down on the couch where Kevin was sitting. He was focused on security for the place and making sure absolutely NOTHING gets in without him knowing.

"R. you got the area secured? What about you A? Alright, nice. No, the drones azimuth setup will be enough." Kevin talked over his badge to his security force. Making sure that no media crews were nearby as this event was to be out of the spotlight. The Drones were set up as cameras and security incase one of Ben's enemies come charging in.

"You know, It's kinda nuts the girls we picked to be our wives," Ben said with a laugh and a smile.

"How so?" Shirou asked curiously.

"Like, you got King Arthur! The king of Knights to be your wife. And here's me marrying a Magical fox girl like out of TV show." Ben Laughed at how ridiculous it was but still didn't change how he felt for Tamamo.

"When you look at it that way I guess it is kind of odd, but that's just love. You can not tell where it will take you." Shirou smiled thinking about Arturia. It has been an interesting couple of years working on his reforged goals on being a hero. It was rough at times without Arturia but Rin and the others kept him pushing forward. His projection was reaching the prowess of Archer's, Thanks to the extra training he got from him. He had some tough times dealing with enemies that would not back down and had to, unfortunately, kill them. But Ben understood this as not everyone has the same options open as him; Shirou, still did his best to keep the killing to only when it was absolutely necessary.

_"Hey dude I get it, not everyone can stop the bad guys like me. Plus, I understand that mages play by different rules. Just...Keep it under control ok?"_

Those were Ben's words during another big adventure they had in another world which in itself had way too many close calls for both worlds.

"Wonder how the girls are doing…?" Ben said looking out the window snapping Shirou out of his train of thought but then heard the clapping of hands.

"Alright! It's time for you two. Get to the main hall on the double!" Rin said with a smile as it was finally time for the ceremony.

Meanwhile...

"Kyaa! My perfect wife levels are at an all-time high right now! MIKON!" Tamamo said bursting with energy while making sure not to ruin her dress.

"I find it hard to curb my excitement as well. This feels...perfect." Arturia said sitting down in a chair while Sakura makes some final touches on her hair. "But I hope I am not cutting in on your special day Tamamo," She said to her friend.

"Oh no Arturia! I wanted to do a double wedding in the first place!" She said with glee.

Sakura and Illya were with them while they wait for their time to walk down the aisle as today was the day of their dream's. For all of their struggles and adventures, they are finally ready to make the commitment. to be with the ones they love.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit nervous as well...I was never one for crowds. I knew it was going to be a large reception... I never thought my Husband would know a lot of people." Tamamo said thinking about how much people came to their wedding. Both fiancées-to-be were in beautiful wedding dresses specially designed for each other preferences. Arturia was European in design that almost was similar to her dress that she wears under her armour. Tamamo's was also of western design but with some modern Japanese influences in its design.

"That's Ben for ya. His fame knows no bounds." Illya said while looking in a mirror trying to see if she grew a bit thanks to the gene therapy treatments she was taking. She is currently in good health thanks to the treatments but was still dealing with her stunted growth.

"Alright! I'd say you both are perfect! Oh! And just in time too!" Sakura said panicking at the clock as they were running late. Both servants get up and smile at each other with approving nods.

"Well then, Shall we have the time of our lives, Arturia?" Tamamo asks her best friend.

"Yes, Tamamo. They are waiting. Let's go." Arturia said as they walk out the door to the aisle.

The scene was set, both Grooms were waiting for there Brides to walk down the aisle smiling under their veils. Once the passages were spoken by the officiant it was now time to set things in stone.

"You may now kiss your Brides." He said.

Both grooms then kissed their birdes and everyone clapped in celebration. Arturia smiled at Shirou knowing that she will be happy to be with him for the rest of his life. Tamamo was nearly in tears of joy as she finally got her most wanted wish...to be a wife to a handsome soul. She embraced Ben and he did the same as he now was able to make her one of the happiest women in the universe.

* * *

Then came the reception and by the gods did they go all out on it. Great food, Music, mini archery and so much more. Shirou found himself enjoying his time playing the games and enjoying the special night with Arturia who was, of course, enjoying the food. Tamamo and Ben were over on the dance floor boogying the night away like there was no tomorrow. Overall it was a great night for the newly married couples and the guests

"A perfect ending wouldn't you say?" Paradox said to Archer who was in a tuxedo.

"I'll admit, That last adventure gave me some concern but you proved me wrong yet again." He said as he takes a sip of tea while glancing over to his master, Rin, dancing with Luvia of all people. He then looks over to Sakura who as having fun with some of the games provided along with a couple of Ben's friends. For once in his painful existence, He felt at happy for everyone. No one that Shirou or Ben held close to ended up dying; or becoming lost to them.

"Good to hear that. But Unfortunately, I am needed elsewhere. But before I go, might I suggest taking up her offer to dance?" he then flickers out in a blue light leaving Archer to look to his right and find Medusa standing next to him. He sighs and nods accepting her hand as they approach the dance floor.

"What are you smiling about?" She said looking him through her glasses.

"Nothing particularly about myself. I am just glad to see this ending is one of few endings for the man known as Shirou Emiya" he looks over to the redhead now chatting up with Kevin.

"I and Guess its the same for you, eh?" He said looking over to Sakura who was chatting it up with Gwen while with a truly gleeful smile. Medusa felt like she was a burden to her due to the ill doings she did in the Fuyuki Grail war, but Sakura was never upset with her and took responsibility in making her happy.

"In a way it is..." She said looking back to Archer with a small smile.

"Say, if we did fight back then, who would win?" She asked curiously.

"Why do you ask this?" Archer said raising an eyebrow.

"Just curious. You are an interesting Servant after all."

"I am not one to seek out fights. But, if I knew about your mystic eyes beforehand it would make things a lot easier." He said abruptly and Medusa just smiled. She did have that advantage with her Mystic eyes of petrification being just a skill so she could use it without too much cost. But it was still as identifiable as a Noble Phantasm due to how potent they are. Even now she has to wear special glasses so she doesn't accidentally turn someone into a statue.

"I could say the same about that Reality marble of yours. Archer of Swords, how...Contradictory," she smirked as they danced causing the man to roll his eyes.

Shirou was glad to finally be one with Arturia, She was with him through thick and thin but their bond remained strong. Both have grown in many ways throughout the past adventures that their past selves may not recognize them. Shirou looked at the skylight that showed a glowing orange evening sky with little stars starting to dot the sky. Seeing those stars always brought him back to that night with his adoptive father, the passing of his ideals.

'I alone may not be able to save the world, but I can with others.'

His father put it to himself to save the world all in one go and take the full burden. That was his wish for the Grail but he failed to achieve it...He then unintentionally gave the impossible ideal to Shirou, sparking a pipedream that would lead one down a path of sorrow and pain. However, That changed when he met Ben who opened his eyes on how to achieve his dream of becoming a hero without tossing away who he was. He learned to open his heart to others and ask for help when things get rough.

Shirou wasn't the big hero like Ben was but he still achieved some great things. The biggest was being able to see Arturia one more time before she truly came back. He was able to reach Avalon for a short moment, Something that was supposed to be impossible for mortals. Even Shirou didn't expect all that training into projecting the Scabbard of Excalibur would help him reach that world. The young man knew some outside force gave him the nudge to pass through for a short moment just to see her one more time.

**_"You really are stubborn as her, aren't ya? Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt let you see each other for a little bit" _**

Shirou thinks to that voice and knew it had to be a certain wizard that helped him. No matter, this was now, with the one he loves and surrounded by friends and family.

He looks to his wife who was still enjoying the food. He smiles and shook his head. Some things will never change for some people he guessed as he let out a small audible laugh.

"Shirou..." Arturia said looking at him displeased as she knew he was laughing at her appetite again. She didn't care about others looking on but she always got embarrassed whenever Shirou notices.

"I told you many times that it's nothing to worry about, sweety," Shirou said causing her face to flush red...She wasn't used to being a wife. Her husband himself internally cringed at that pet name but it seemed to make her smile a bit. He then grabbed a napkin to wipe a bit of food that was on her face causing her to flush even redder.

"Hey, it is alright. I am new to this as well." Shirou said trying to calm her down with a kiss, which she accepted.

"I love you Shirou." She said Resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Saber..."

* * *

Ben and Tamamo were taking a break from dancing and were now out on the balcony enjoying some fresh air. Tamamo was resting her head his shoulder as they look upon the setting sun.

"I can't believe this happened, after all that pain...I have finally achieved my wish." Tamamo said breaking the calm silence. She had never thought that they would reach this point in her second life as a servant. Tamamo no Mae, now married to Ben Tennyson, Protector of earth.

"But I am still sorry for all the trouble I caused for you, My husband..." She said thinking about what happened during there last major adventure. There were points of struggle for both of them, Moments that really tested both of them and the bond between them.

"Hey, If I wanted the easy life, I would have thrown the watch out years ago." Ben eased her guilt and reassured her. This was his choice being with her and he will never look back. Not even a Beast of sin shall keep him away from her, and if anything tried to hurt her...He will use everything he had to save her.

Even Alien X.

He kisses her on the forehead and she wags her tail in delight...This was a second life for Tamamo, with the once she has chosen...

And that is the fate for those of the Fuyuki Grail war a timeline where Ben and Shirou make it out alright in the end along with there loved ones.

One may ask what was this recent "Adventure" for our heroes, where did they go? How did they reconnect with the ones they lost? What was this other world that they had to save and why was it important for Earth survival?

It would be best to ask some questions to a Professor of the matter.

* * *

**_Flashback 4 years before the wedding._**

Professor Paradoxx was scouting out this new world that will soon become a battlefield in a war of two fronts. One for the native people of this planet, and one that will drag Ben and his friends to it. He wanders the halls of a building in the dead of night tracing all the possibilities of this timeline. This world was similar to earth but was in the neighbouring galaxy of Andromeda in a dark sector of the cluster. No form of space travel either, leaving disconnected from the developing galactic community of Andromeda.

He then stops to look out of a nearby window, The night sky was the same as Earth but with one major difference...

A shattered moon.

"May I help you?" A voice calls out to him. Paradox looks over to the direction of the voice. He could see a man in the shadows with only a hand on a cane that was in the moonlight.

"No, I am afraid not. I was just leaving."

"Then why are you here?"

"To give a warning: Prepare for Unforeseen Consequences, Ozpin."

* * *

_**FINAL NOTES: First off THANK YOU ALL for reading this! This story means so much to me and I am glad that you all like it or at least took a few moments to read it. Thanks to those who gave criticism and pointed out some errors. I still feel like some earlier chapters could use a touch-up, so those will come in time. **_

_**Now the big question I bet you are all asking: is there going to be a sequel?**_

_**YES. **__**Note that it IS going to have some aspects from RWBY, but I am going to work it into the Ben 10 lore. The reason why I am doing this? **_

_**I have other stories planned for the other fate works I could use and I suck at making 100% OC storylines. I need a base to go off of.**_

_**No, I am not going through the entire storyline of RWBY, I am just using it a setting for a huge plot I am cooking up. It will be more focused on Ben 10 and Fate as the primary focus.**_

_**So, with that said, Thank you again for reading. Sadly I can't give a date for when the first chapter will be out for the next one. But I hope you all stick around for what other stories I have to tell involve the world of Fate.**_


End file.
